Ablaze-Redux
by noscruples
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth meet at a charity function and even though they have been tainted by love, their pull is to strong to ignore. By popular demand, this is an elongated redo of the short ficlet Ablaze. Don't need to re-read that one, it's incorporated into this one.
1. Chapter 1

Jason and Elizabeth meet at a charity function and even though they have been tainted by love, their pull is to strong to ignore.

A/N – Well, I changed some stuff and made it longer. I hope you like it. Most of the beginning is a repeat and then it morphs into the new. Enjoy. Will post MWF

Chapter 1

Jason stepped out of the shower. Exhaustion enveloped every muscle of his body after fighting a three- alarm fire, but at the same time, the adrenaline rush is addictive and he wouldn't trade his job for anything in the world. For the last four years, it had consumed his life. After the accident with AJ, he was an angry and bitter man, but that all changed when he met his best friend, Johnny O'Brien. The way he described fighting fires drew him in and the next thing he knew, he had signed up and jumped head first into a new career. He excelled at thinking off-the-cuff and using his instincts and senses which came in handy in stressful situations. While he isn't much of a people person, he is dependable, smart, and the company's main, breakfast cook. Each of them of had a specialty. O'Brien is good at grilling. Sonny can make pasta better than a full-fledged chef. Milo blends all the energy drinks for their workouts, Max is their comfort food aficionado, and Francis is a very good baker.

While he would love to crawl into his bed and pass out, there is one thing left on his agenda before he can end his forty-eight-hour shift. Normally, he only did a twenty-four, but he had covered for someone else and pick up a second shift.

"You ready?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah."

He pulled on a t-shirt and joined his buddies outside and they headed there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth Webber had only been in town for a month and she is busier than she had ever been in her life. Moving to Port Charles was a necessity after her engagement failed because frankly, she decided that Patrick Drake is the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Not only did she suspect that he was cheating on her, but he was arrogant enough to act as though it was no big deal because they hadn't tied the knot yet. Just thinking about him made her blood boil, so she had applied for a job in Port Charles where her grandmother and sister live and the rest was history.

"Alright, Nurse Webber, you are in charge of the dunk tank activities," Epiphany said.

All the nurses and female doctors groaned.

"Why her?" Kelly asked. The firefighters are the hottest bachelors in town and she had been dreaming of getting a close up view of their delicious torsos first hand.

"Because unlike you, Dr. West, she can keep her hands and mouth to herself."

Robin choked on her water and laughter filled the room.

"Now, Ms. Scorpio, "I need you to show the guys where the changing tent is and help them get settled."

Emily finished chewing a fruit rollup she had snagged from Sarah's kid bribery basket. "What about me?"

"You will help sell tickets to the individual events. I don't think it will be much of a challenge. Every available woman in town has been waiting in line for an hour."

"Got it."

Robin grinned at the visual.

"Sarah, you are manning the kissing booth."

She clapped.

"She won't have any problems keeping her lips to herself," Kelly muttered. Sarah is the virgin of the group. They aren't quite sure why she is saving herself, but at twenty-eight, she might as well be a spinster.

"Just because I can keep my legs shut doesn't mean there is something wrong with me," Sarah said proudly.

"That's debatable," Robin said.

Sarah playfully glared at them. They teased her endlessly, but she didn't care because she is firm in her convictions.

"Alright, let's get out there. The men should be here shortly. I'll let the crowd in," Epiphany said.

Sarah steered towards her sister. "Try not to drool today."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Drooling is allowed. I just don't plan on touching." She isn't a prude by any means, but she certainly doesn't make it easy for a guy to get in her pants either.

"Robin's ex is going to be there."

Liz met her gaze. "Which one is he?"

"The hottest one in the bunch, his name is Jason."

"Why did they break up?"

"They were young and he's very driven. I don't think he was ready to settle down and she wanted more than he was ready to give. He was in an accident and Robin helped him find his footing and he helped her learn to love again. In fact, Jason almost died and his family had held vigil over him for quite a while. He had no memory of who he was before that and struggled, even changing his last name from Quartermaine to Morgan. Robin was his first love with his new persona, but they didn't last a year because they were young and wanted different things. Everyone wants to date him, but except for an occasional hook up, he stays to himself."

The sound of a motorcycle filled the air and they glanced towards it. When Jason took off his helmet and shook his hair out and then eased off the bike, you could hear a pin drop.

"Damn," Elizabeth said as her sister chuckled. There is so much to stare at that she's not sure what to take in first. His jeans fit him perfectly and the muscles in his biceps bulged against the thin material of his shirt, giving the impression that they were trying to free themselves. From a distance, she couldn't tell what color his eyes are, but she prays that they are blue. His hair is spiked, probably for necessity and his angular jaw begged to be kissed and licked.

"Isn't he delicious? I'm even tempted."

Liz tore her gaze from Jason and it landed on Sarah. "Did you just say that aloud?"

She laughed. "Come on."

Robin walked over to greet him just as Johnny and Francis pulled up. Several companies in the area are participating in the event and there are plenty of hunks to go around. "Hey, stranger."

Jason smiled. "Hey." They hugged. He considered himself lucky that they are still friends and there are no hard feelings. Even though it didn't work out, he still cares about her.

Johnny and Francis warmly embraced her. "Sonny says hello."

"Tell him I said the same. Follow me."

They are led to a tent where they can store their spare clothes.

"Alright, change into your board shorts and then we'll get started shortly. Just so you know, we do have security so you're not attacked."

Jason frowned. "Attacked?"

"There's a lot of sex starved ladies out there," Johnny said.

"Hopefully…," Francis added.

Jason shook his head. "I didn't realize I'd need protection."

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Robin asked. While he was always handsome, his body had gotten bigger and more muscular in all the right places and she'd have to be blind not to notice.

The perplexed look on Jason's face made her chuckle. He never totally got his appeal. In a way, it was kind of refreshing.

"And don't forget, we're doing the special calendar shoot in the next month or so."

They groaned.

"Oh, suck it up. It's for charity."

She disappeared outside to show the next group where they need to go and the guys stared at each other for a long moment before starting to change.

"Max is actually looking forward to posing," Francis said before unzipping his bag.

"That's because he's a wus," Johnny said before taking off his shoes. "I think he has a subscription to Glamour."

"I just hope I don't have to take my shirt off," Jason said.

Johnny's head tilted. "You're lucky you don't have to be naked."

The look of horror on his face made Francis bust out laughing.

"Seriously, you will be in as little clothing as possible and don't even think about crossing Epiphany because she can kick your ass."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I hate being photographed." He has respect for Epiphany, but they are all a little scared of the demanding nurse.

"She won't care."

Johnny took off his shirt and then smoothed down his hair. "How do I look?"

"Obnoxious," Jason said before pulling out a pair of shorts and frowned. Emily, unfortunately, had shopped for him and bought baby blue wave shorts and he is not a fan of color.

Francis ran his hand through his hair. "You guys ready?"

"Ten bucks that Jason is the first to go down."

Francis grinned. "You're on."

Jason shook his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

The curtain drew back. "Are you decent?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," they all said at once waiting to put a face to the voice.

She tentatively walks in and is very impressed by what she sees. "I'm Elizabeth and I will be manning the booth. For your sakes, hopefully, the women are drooling too much to actually hit the target. The water is a little cold."

Johnny chuckled. "That's okay, we happen to be very hot. Hello, Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Hi." His eyes twinkle when he flirts, so you can't help but grin.

"How do you know this schlep?" Francis asked.

"My car broke down and he gave me a lift to work a few days ago."

"This is Francis and he's Jason."

She shook their hands, trying not to drool when she finally locked on Jason's beautiful blue orbs. Francis smirked, not missing the fact that she is clearly checking out his friend.

"So, who is up first?"

"Johnny," Francis and Jason said in unison.

She chuckled. "Right this way."

"Anything for you…"

Jason shot Johnny a look before his friend followed Elizabeth outside.

"She's pretty," Francis said.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you ask her out?"

Jason's brow rose. "Why would you ask that?"

"Didn't you notice that she is interested?"

"It's called being nice."

"She sucked in her breath right before she touched you. It's a clear sign of attraction."

"You are all crazy." It's not like he doesn't know that he is attractive, it's just not something he dwells on. Looks aren't everything and there are way more important things in a relationship.

Ten minutes later, the curtain opened and a wet Johnny strode inside as Francis laughed.

"Shut it. You're up next."

Francis left and was gone for twenty minutes before he came back soaked too. "The crowd is restless."

Jason rubbed his face and then reluctantly left the tent. As soon as he lifted his eyes and scanned the crowd, the ladies went wild.

Elizabeth tried to hide her grin as a slightly red Jason made his way onto the platform.

Diane stepped forward and threw the ball. "Damn," she muttered as she missed.

"You really don't want to get me wet, do you?"

Diane pursed her lips. "Is that a trick question?" The man is heavenly and the idea of him standing in front of her with rivulets of water slipping down his chest is just downright decadent even though she is in a great relationship at the moment. She wound up and threw it again and missed by a long shot. Because of the long line, each person only got two chances and she is very disappointed that she has lost hers. Her day job is centered on convicts, criminals, and sketchy people, so she has been looking forward for the chance to drool openly.

"Better luck next time," Alexis called from the middle of the line, knowing exactly what Diane is thinking.

Tracy stepped up. "Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this immensely."

Jason rolled his eyes at his aunt and when she missed, he grinned.

"Maybe, you should stick to the boardroom."

"How about you stick to the bottom?"

Diane snickered as Tracy's ball nicks the target and then deflects to the side.

"Next time, nephew," she said before muttering and walking away.

Liz handed Hannah Scott two balls. "Knock yourself out."

"Hello, Hannah," Jason said softly.

Her eyes narrowed. They had almost hooked up, but she had passed out at a table at Jake's and Johnny had never let her forget it. In fact, he had painted a mustache on her and used it as his screen saver—asshole. After that, she couldn't look Jason in the eye again. He had laughed at her, repeatedly, when she came to confront Johnny instead of defending her. "Hello my ass," she said loudly as everyone laughed and then cheered her on.

Mac chuckled. As fire chief, he knows all the guys well and likes it when they are on the receiving end of some ire. It keeps them on their toes.

She barely missed and is clearly pissed. After blowing a piece of hair out of her face, she wound up again.

"You don't want to do this, Hannah."

His raspy, sexy voice threw off her concentration and she totally missed and then stomped her foot. Damn him!

"I got that on film," Johnny said from the tent making Hannah turn bright red as she picked up a discarded ball and chucked it, just missing his big head.

"Tough crowd," Liz muttered.

"I'll protect you," Jason said.

Her mouth opened and closed twice before she hurried towards the line and handed a woman two more balls. Jason lasted twenty minutes before Epiphany got in position.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

Francis and Johnny are now standing on the grass next to the tank laughing.

"That's right, your favorite person has arrived. I know you are going to be a royal pain in the ass next weekend, so I'm gonna get my revenge ahead of time."

Jason gulped as an amused Elizabeth looked on. The last time he had to get treated at the hospital, he was out of it and somehow, he ended up on top of a not so amused Epiphany who was more flustered than she wanted to admit at the time. No matter what he did to get off of her, it just made it worse and they ended up with their clothing stuck together and Robin had to help separate them. Even though he smelled like a chimney, his face pressed against her chest and that body lying against her gave her good daydream material for months to come.

Epiphany wiggled her hips as the crowd cheered her on. "I hope you have a will."

"Piph…," Jason said playfully.

"Oh, no you didn't."

She threw it and it hit, but not hard enough and Jason blew out a sigh of relief.

"Do you hate him?" Liz asked curiously.

Epiphany smirked. "Hell no. That man is the best piece of eye candy in town. Just look at that tanned chest. It's swoon worthy. I just want to see him all wet and annoyed. Watch and learn. I've been holding back."

Liz smiled as she stepped to the side to give her more room.

Epiphany licked her lips. "If I make you go in, I get a kiss right here," she said pointing at her cheek.

Jason grinned. "Hmmm, well, this is for charity. You're on." Even though she could put the fear of God in him, he is still very fond of her.

The crowd went wild.

"Don't freeze up. One of us has to get a happy ending!" someone yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Epiphany, baby—don't," Jason said trying to distract her by flirting.

"Did you just say have my baby? Gladly…"

Jason's eyes got big right before the ball hit the target and he dropped into the water.

Everyone leaned forward to give Epiphany a high five as Liz grabbed a towel and waited for Jason to emerge.

You could hear a pin drop when he got out of the water. His board shorts crept down a little, exposing more skin then he intended and when he turned to pull himself up, you could see the "v" shape of his pelvic muscles glistening in the sun.

Jason is completely creeped out when he notices that every woman's mouth is open.

"Damn," Epiphany muttered as her eyes tracked the water running down his torso. "Get your gorgeous ass down from there and give me my kiss—now!"

Everyone started to chant his name and he smirked. Leave it to Epiphany to get them riled up again.

"These women are going to be the end of me," he muttered as he walked by Johnny who couldn't stop laughing.

Liz handed him the towel and he rubbed his hair for a second before moving closer to Piph.

She sauntered forward. "Pay up, Morgan."

Jason chuckled. "Which cheek?"

Both her brows rose. "Now I know that is a trick question."

Liz had tears in her eyes from laughing. She had never seen Epiphany so flirtatious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the welcome! I changed little things here and there and then it will morph into the new part.

Chapter 2

Lila giggled. She had been hoping to be the one to hit the target, but it was a lot more fun to see Epiphany loosen up and have some fun at her grandson's expense.

Piph tapped on her right cheek. "Right there…"

Jason leaned forward and a second before he kissed her, he grabbed her in a bear hug, wetting her shirt as his lips found her cheek.

"You go girl!" a woman yelled.

When he pulled back, Piph pretended to be mad about the water. "You'll pay for that one."

He kissed her on the forehead as a bonus.

"You're fine and all, but don't get cocky on me. I'll withhold oxygen next time you're brought in. I've done it to Johnny twice!"

Francis handed her a towel as Johnny climbed onto the platform.

"Alright ladies, who's up next?"

"A melody of pick me filled the air." Johnny is almost as good looking as Jason, so the ladies are definitely up for the challenge.

At the end of the two-hour stretch, all men had been dunked multiple times and were eager to change. When Jason climbed down, several college girls made a dash towards him and ducked under the ropes and Elizabeth tried to step in front of him and was pushed aside and fell.

Jason held up his arms to fend them off as security grabbed them and then he knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"I think I twisted my ankle a little."

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." To her surprise, he picked her up and stayed on the grass as he walked her to the first aid office next to them while Kelly snapped a few pictures to tease her with later.

Monica is surprised to see them. "Sit her right there..." She pointed to a chair. "What happened?"

"She got pushed."

Monica frowned. "By who?"

"A few of Jason's fans..."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Let's have a look." Carefully, she eased off Liz's shoe and clucked her tongue. "It's a little swollen. I want you to put some ice on it for a few minutes and then I'll wrap it." She propped Liz's foot up and then handed Jason the ice pack. "You know what to do. I was just going to deliver some bandaids across the way. I'll be right back."

Jason broke the pack and placed it on Liz's ankle who gasped as the coldness touched her skin. "Sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Not too badly. You should go back out there."

"We're done and you got hurt because of me."

She chewed on her lip as he studied her.

"So, I don't think I've seen you before."

After blinking a few times, she realizes that she can't form a coherent thought.

When she didn't answer, he became concerned. "Elizabeth?"

"Um, I just moved here. My sister Sarah and grandmother have been in Port Charles for a while."

He slightly smiled. "Are you a nurse or doctor?"

"I'm a nurse."

"Do you like it?"

She nodded, amusing him further that she is so nervous around him.

Monica rushed back in. "Alright, I can take it from here."

Jason reluctantly stood. Normally, he detached and hid in social situations, but there is just something about her that makes him want to stay.

"Um, we're all going to Jake's at 8:00 if you want to join us."

He is surprised, but pleased she had asked. "I might be a little late. I was going to go sleep for a while."

"Oh—well, you don't have to—"

"No, it's okay. I'll see you around 10:00."

Kelly grinned from the doorway.

"See you later."

He started to move towards the exit.

"Hi, Jason."

He chuckled at the way she said it. "Hi, Kelly."

Forgetting Monica is there, Liz shot a warning look at her friend.

"What?"

"Please tell me that you haven't slept with him."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Trust me. It's not from lack of trying."

Monica shook her head. "I'm in the room."

"Sorry. So, that was really smooth."

This time, Liz rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious. It was impressive. Wait until I tell the girls that you invited that hunk of—"

"Kelly!" Monica said.

She laughed. "Later."

Liz is so red, that Monica felt her forehead to make sure she isn't running a fever.

"It's okay to be attracted to my son."

"I—um—"

She chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed, Elizabeth. I think you are just what Jason needs and because I like you and you're not a slut," Liz's eyes grew as big as saucers, "I'm going to tell you what my son doesn't like."

"Okay, I think."

"He likes someone who doesn't throw themselves at him. Flirt, but not in a slutty way, at least not in public. He's a private person which is why Kelly never had a chance even though beneath all of that sex talk, she's actually a stellar person." Kelly's bravado stems from her insecurity, but people judged her regardless.

"I can do that."

"Just be yourself and go with the flow. He loves riding, so if you're into that he will be happy." Monica grabbed an ace bandage and started to wrap Liz's ankle.

"Why isn't he already taken?" There has to be something wrong with him. It just doesn't make sense to her. If he was her man, she wouldn't let him leave the bedroom.

"That's complicated. Jason is more sensitive than people think. He believes that he always has to prove himself more because of the accident and as a result, he buries himself in his career. They told him he wouldn't feel things like other people, so I think in his mind he's looking for extremes that do make him sense things more deeply. The adrenaline and satisfaction he gets from his job makes him feel normal, like he's accomplishing something." Her son's addiction to danger had always been a concern for her, but he is a grown man and she can't control him. After she gave up the need to try and direct his life, they finally started to build a relationship again.

"I can understand that."

"He has a big heart and has a lot to offer, but I think love scares him."

"It scares me too."

Monica patted her leg. "Well, at some point if you don't stop running you miss out on everything."

"True."

"How does your ankle feel?"

Liz tried to stand. "Much better. Thanks, Dr. Quartermaine."

"You're welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rolled out of bed and slammed his hand down on the alarm. His head felt like it weighed a ton and it's just crazy to go out, but for some reason the petite nurse had intrigued him enough to get him to leave the confines of his cottage.

He stretched languidly before shuffling to the bathroom. The small one-bedroom cottage is perfect for him. After the accident, he had lived above Jake's bar for a while and then Francis had found his current residence. A lot of the single guys lived together, but he liked having some separation. The isolation doesn't bother him, in fact, he thrives on it. Reading is one of his favorite things to do and he spends hours perusing travel guides, planning on where he wants to go on his next vacation.

As the water cascaded down his body, he wondered what Elizabeth liked to do for fun. "Elizabeth…" The name easily flowed off of his tongue, making him smirk as he turned off the water. She is definitely on his to do list and hopefully over and over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is feeling no pain. Shots were being poured freely and her stomach hurt from laughing so much.

Leo approached them and went to kiss Piph on the cheek and ended up getting a palm planted on his face.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"What?"

"That is where Jason kissed her," Robin said with a smile.

Leo's head tilted. "Piph, are you cheating on me?"

She grinned. "Damn right I am. You snooze you lose."

Everyone clapped and cheered her on.

"What does Jason got that I don't?"

"Abs for days," she said.

"I have abs."

Kelly smirked. "Well, let's see them then."

Leo turned a little red and then a tipsy Sarah stood in front of him and started unbuttoning his shirt as the surprised group whistled and clapped.

"Have I died and went to heaven?" he muttered.

"You wish," she said.

"I knew she had it in her," Kelly said. "We need to get her laid."

Liz shook her head. "She has a chastity belt on."

Kelly snorted at her slur. "I think someone needs a Liz body shot!"

"Huh?"

Everyone forgot Leo and started chanting, "Body shot!"

"Who's going to do one off of her?" Robin asked.

Jason, Johnny, and Francis entered the bar.

"Him!" Kelly said pointing.

All eyes went to Jason who looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"What?"

"I think they want you to do a body shot off of Elizabeth," Francis said.

"Hell no!"

Liz's face fell and immediately Jason felt like shit.

"I mean, okay if she wants me too."

Not even waiting for a response, Liz is lifted onto the table next to them. Jason swears her whole body is red from embarrassment.

"If you're not man enough, I will," Johnny said noting his hesitancy.

His smirk was met with a glare before Jason edged forward. Being the center of attention is really not his thing.

"Hi," Liz said as she tried to keep her composure.

"Hey."

"Can we hurry up? Room is spinning," she said before squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm moving your shirt," Kelly said.

She pushed it up and Jason rubbed the back of his neck as he took in her creamy, toned skin.

"Alright, here is the lime and you don't look like a salt man," Kelly said.

Jason glanced at Johnny who chuckled.

"Where's the glass?" he asked.

Kelly grinned. "There isn't one."

Liz's eyes shot open, watching as Kelly poured the tequila into her belly button. Once again, she blushed and Jason smirked as he watch some of the liquid overflow and trickle to her side.

"Are you up for the challenge?" Epiphany asked.

He nodded and then bent over as everyone cheered his name. His breath skipped across her skin, and his tongue traced a line of alcohol, giving her goose pimples as she sucked in her breath. At the moment, he isn't even touching her and he is driving her crazy.

When he finally brushed against her belly button, she fought a moan and bit her lip as a familiar heat flamed between her legs. Jason eagerly sucked up the liquid and then licked as Kelly's mouth fell open.

"I think I just came," she muttered as Epiphany laughed.

"Damn," Sarah said.

Robin fanned herself as Emily covered her eyes.

Jason finally pulled back and Johnny patted him on the back.

Liz let out a sigh of relief that she didn't combust on the spot and then she is being lifted again and their blues eyes locked until he sat her on a chair.

Pulling down her shirt, she tried to focus and then slightly smiled. "Thanks."

He licked his lips and she let out a slightly tortured sound and was immediately pulled up and dragged to the bathroom by Kelly and several of the girls.

Robin smirked. "That was pretty hot."

Jason gave her a look of warning, making her laugh.

"If you like her, go for it."

"Robin…"

"What? I'm fine with it. Just do it. You know you want too."

He chuckled because he knew the signs. She is so drunk and will hate herself in the morning.

In the bathroom, Kelly is quizzing a flushed Elizabeth.

"That was the hottest thing I've seen in a long time."

"I took a video," Epiphany said.

"Guys…"

"Come on, how did his tongue feel?"

She shuddered and Sarah cracked up.

"You are so hot for him," her sister said.

"Who wouldn't be?" Kelly added. "Now, you need to get back out there and get on that."

"Kelly!"

"Ask him to dance," Piph suggested.

"Come on," Sarah said.

"Please," Kelly added.

"Okay."

Kelly squealed. "I'll take care of the jukebox."

"Don't pick Sexual Healing," Liz yelled as she left.

"Let's get back out there," Sarah said.

Liz swallowed hard and hoped that Jason wouldn't turn her down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes never left her as she returned to the table. A slow song came on and Liz nervously held out her hand, not sure she had enough liquid courage for this.

"Will—will you dance with me?"

Jason's face almost looked painful.

"He hates to dance," Johnny said softly.

"Oh—um, sorry."

"No," he said a little too loudly. "I'll make an exception."

Epiphany grinned and faked a tear when they walked away. "My little nurse is so going to finally get some."

"Yeah, with your man," Johnny added.

Piph scowled. "You had to rub it in, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh."

Sarah threw back a shot and Piph grinned wickedly.

"Johnny, why don't you ask Sarah to dance?"

Sarah wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand and licked her lips.

Like a wolf to his prey, Johnny didn't need any convincing, practically smelling the pheromones in the air. "My pleasure…"

Sarah blushed at the sexy tone of his voice and allowed him to pull her up.

After they left, Kelly's head tilted as she watched Sarah say something and then Johnny roughly pulled her body into his.

"I feel dirty just watching that."

"You feel dirty all the time," Piph said.

Francis chuckled.

"I might need to go to confession after this."

"Oh—my—God!" Robin said.

Johnny is practically sucking the life force out of Sarah as he kissed her passionately.

"Holy shit," Kelly said. When he withdrew, Sarah looked completely dazed and then she licked her lips and grabbed Johnny's head and pulled him into another hot kiss, wantonly sucking on his tongue.

"Damn," Emily said as she tried to focus.

Leo placed some water down in front of her. Emily is going to have a serious hangover in the morning. She smiled, so he sat next to her and when she appeared to be quietly giving herself a pep talk, he chuckled and then suddenly, she got up and plopped onto his lap. "I think your abs are yummy."

Kelly snorted and Francis's head tilted as Emily attacked Leo's mouth.

"What the hell are you guys drinking?"

Piph laughed. "Maybe you need to have some."She winked and he grinned.

"Dear Lord," Kelly said as she watched Johnny back Sarah up against the wall.

"They are just having fun," Francis said.

Robin leaned forward. "She's a virgin, Francis."

His eyebrows rose. "How is that even possible?"

"We don't know. Up until tonight, I thought she had some kind of superhuman strength or something. It was downright freaky. Speaking of freaky…," Kelly said pointing.

Robin almost choked on her drink when Johnny lifted Sarah up and her legs wound around his waist.

He walked her towards the door and waved behind him and the girls looked at each other horrified.

"I'll send him a text," Francis said.

"You better hope he gets it," Kelly said.

Francis quickly sent a message to his friend. "You want me to go out there?"

The woman stared at each other.

"She is an adult," Epiphany said.

"She's drunk," Robin added.

"Johnny is a good guy. He might make out with her, but I don't think he'll take it that far. I'll leave in a few and go back to our place to make sure."

"Thanks, Francis," Robin said.

Across the room, Jason and Elizabeth are oblivious to everything going on around them. Their eyes are locked in battle before Liz finally sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"You're comfy."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

"Tired."

"You want to go home?"

She pulled back and nodded.

"I'll take you then. I only have my bike. Is that okay?"

"Okay."

He took her hand. "Do you know where you live?"

She rattled off an address. For now, she is staying with her grandmother who is on a cruise.

"I'm going to take Elizabeth home," Jason said.

Kelly grinned. "Sure you are."

"Have fun!" Robin said.

Piph eyed her warily. "I'll let you borrow him for one night, but you have to give him back in the morning."

Jason chuckled.

Liz slightly swayed and Jason pulled her into his side and led her outside. When they got to the bike, he gave her some instructions and then put the helmet on her.

His directions barely registered as she climbed on behind him and held on tight. Jason gunned the engine, making her jump. Smiling, he jetted off and she yelped as she gripped his jacket. By the time they make it to her Gram's house, she is already addicted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I always appreciate them!

NC-17

Chapter 3

Sarah's head is spinning. Johnny is kissing his way down her stomach and she has no idea how he had gotten her dress undone, but she didn't care because what he is doing feels extraordinarily good.

As he eased between her legs and attacked her clit, she yelled his name, not even knowing what to ask for, but needing him to send her over the edge. This was the most she had ever done with a guy and she was in no frame of mind to tell him to stop. "Oh God! Johnny!"

He grinned against her and then plunged a finger inside of her and Sarah's hips jumped off the bed as her body tensed and with a shrill scream, her body shook as Johnny eagerly lapped up her essence.

As she lay boneless, he jumped up and started to take off his jeans when he finally felt the phone vibrate.

Grabbing it, he read the text from Francis as his eyes grew. "Shit." He looked at Sarah and then the phone and then back at the woman he had really wanted to bury himself inside and groaned. "Damn."

"Johnny…," she muttered.

He climbed next to her and pulled her against his chest. "Go to sleep, Sarah."

She moaned and cuddled into him as her body still tingled from his machinations. "So good," she purred as he mentally talked himself out of jumping her.

It was pure torture when, right before passing out, she rubbed her hands all over his chest. Finally, her breathing changed and he stared at the ceiling, wondering how the hell the gorgeous woman lying next to him had made it this long without having an orgasm.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pulled off Elizabeth's shoes as she her glassy eyes lazily tracked his movements.

"You okay?"

"Uh —huh."

He arranged her on the bed and their eyes locked.

"Stay with me."

His jaw clenched. "Elizabeth…"

"I just don't want to be alone."

After a long silence, he took off his boots and got up and turned out the light. Elizabeth shifted over and Jason and laid next to her. When she cuddled against him, he almost groaned. Apparently she had no idea that he couldn't get what happened at Jake's out of his mind and lying next to her is pure torture.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

Summoning up all her liquid courage, she blurted out, "Since you're sleeping in my bed, don't you think you should ask me out?"

A smile slowly lit of his face. "Is that what you want?"

"I want what you want."

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room, so he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Is it past midnight?"

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Almost."

"Okay."

"Okay about the time or the date?"

"Both."

After another minute passed, he adjusted their position and she sighed contently as she found a comfortable spot. When her breathing evened out, he tried to think of a place to take her. It had been a long time since he had planned a date and wanted to make it good for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sarah's eyes blinked open and she groaned when upon surveying her surroundings. When she realizes that she isn't in her bed, she bolted up in a panic only to find herself partially exposed and the horror set it. "Oh my God!" Quickly she snapped her bra back together as she fumbled for the buttons on her dress.

A shirtless Johnny appeared in the doorway. "I brought you some coffee."

Memories started to flash in her head and she turned bright red and averted her eyes.

Johnny quickly moved across the room and put the cup down and then sat next to her. "Sarah."

She started to cry. "Please tell me we didn't have sex. I was trying to wait until I found someone—oh God. I—" Memories of the orgasm slammed into her head and her whole body jolted and her eyes snapped to his.

"Nothing else happened. We fooled around and then—"

For a long moment, she searched her memories. "You told me to go to sleep. Why?"

"As much as I wanted to go the next step, I got clued in and stopped it before it could go further. Were you that drunk?"

She nodded.

He knew she was tipsy, but she had been the one to initiate contact and she seemed coherent or he wouldn't have pushed forward.

"I'm so mortified."

"Don't be. We had fun. You didn't do anything to be ashamed of."

She brought her knees up. "You saw me naked."

"Mostly… You're beautiful, Sarah. I'm not going to apologize for being attracted to you, but I'd never knowingly take advantage of you."

She sighed. "You probably have girls come on to you all the time."

"Sometimes, but you'd be surprised how little I get out. I work a lot and mostly sleep when I get time off. Even when we go out, we're usually in a big group and just like to be left alone."

Her brow rose. "Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Then why me?"

"You didn't really give me a lot of choice." He grinned as she turned red again. "Face it, Sarah, you are smoking hot and smart on top of that. It's a nice change." The alcohol made her say some pretty dirty things to him, which is why she ended up pressed against the wall.

She brushed her hair back. "I'm not a prude."

"Trust me, I never got that impression."

She playfully smacked his arm. "Behave. I've never admitted this to anyone, but when I was in high school, someone tried to force me to be with them and it scared the shit out of me. I got away and just stayed away from men and focused on school."

"You wanted to have control. I get it. I'm sorry I botched your plans."

Reaching up, her fingers touched his cheek. "Don't be. What you made me feel last night was incredible. I didn't know it could be like that and—thank you."

"Will you go out with me?"

She grinned. "Yes."

"We'll take it slow and see if we want to move forward."

"I would like that."

"Good. You get the shower first."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Jason sleep and what a beautiful sight. Peacefulness enveloped him and when his long, light brown lashes started to flutter, she knew she was caught.

"Morning…"

She smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes." It was the best night's sleep he had in a long time. "How long have you been awake?"

"Probably a half hour or so. Did I really force you to ask me out?"

Jason grinned. "I only do things I want to do. You didn't have too."

"Would you have asked me if I hadn't pushed, because I don't want you to think that you have to go out with me. I mean, I'm sure you get plenty of dates and don't want to go out with someone like me. I—"

"Elizabeth…"

"Sorry, I ramble a lot."

She is a mystery; one he can't wait to unravel. As she spoke, he memorized her expressions and mannerisms. Her lips are perfection and he really wants to suck on one—badly.

"Jason?"

He snapped out his haze. "I want to go out with you. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it."

"Okay. Do you want some coffee?"

He nodded and stood. "I'll just go use the bathroom."

The door to her bedroom flew open and a stunned Audrey attention went from Jason and then to Elizabeth and back again.

"Grams! What are you doing home?"

"I—Who are you?"

"I'm Jason Morgan."

Audrey frowned. "Lila's Jason?"

"Yes. You know my grandmother?"

She grinned. "We are thick as thieves. Why don't you come downstairs and get some breakfast?" While she had never met Jason before, Lila had filled her in to some degree.

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

When Jason disappeared into the bathroom, Liz jumped out of bed and pulled her grandmother into the hallway.

"Well, he is very good-looking, dear."

"Grams! I had too much to drink and he brought me home and nothing else happened."

"Not even a kiss?"

Liz blushed. "No!"

"Didn't you want to? He is certainly easy on the eyes."

Liz buried her face in her hands. "You are killing me."

Audrey chuckled. She is all for Liz moving on from Patrick and if Lila's grandson is the one to help her, then so be it. "I'll go start breakfast."

Liz moved back into the room and soon Jason appeared.

"Is she mad?"

"No. She could possibly be planning our wedding and names of future grandchildren as we speak. Mad? Not even close. She is absolutely giddy which is way scarier."

He chuckled. "Am I safe to wait for you down there?"

"Only if you have a china pattern in mind," Liz said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jason laughed and decided to take a chance and joined Audrey in the kitchen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She was walking on air as she served them breakfast. "So, Jason, you're a fire fighter, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"No need for such formalities."

Jason took a bite of the quiche. "This is really good. You think you could teach me how to make it?"

Liz thought Audrey was going to explode with pure joy. It almost made her gag, but the food was too good to waste. As her giddy grandmother practically gushed over Jason, Liz couldn't help but think that the person who had served them could not be her grandmother. She will have a DNA test done later if Grams doesn't return to her former self asap. What kind of cruise did she go on anyway? The words giddy and Audrey didn't even go together in the same sentence.

"You know how to cook?"

"Well, we all pitch in and I'm in charge of breakfast."

"I would love to assist you. I could teach you there if you want."

Jason smiled. "Here is fine." He wants an excuse to see Liz whenever he can.

"Very well…"

Liz dropped her fork. "Unbelievable."

"What dear?"

"Sarah and I have begged you for recipes for years and you refused to give it to us, but Jason asks once and you suddenly want to play Martha Stewart?"

"Perhaps if you're nice to him, he'll let you in on the secret."

Jason gazed at Liz hoping she isn't mad, but when he saw the twinkle in her eyes, he smirked.

"Perhaps you need to make us a chocolate soufflé to make it up to us."

Audrey fought a smile. There is no way she'll be teaching her granddaughters how to cook their favorites because she knows that no matter where they live, all she has to do is tell them she making them and they will come running. "Well, maybe you'll get your soufflé after you've gone on a date with Jason."

Liz head tilted. "Unbelievable…"

Her pager went off as did Jason's and he whipped out his phone and dialed and she grabbed the house phone and did the same.

Audrey watched them curiously and finally they turned towards the table.

"Four alarm fire at a warehouse by the waterfront."

"I have to go to the hospital. They are expecting injuries and are short-handed."

"Be careful and it was nice meeting you, Jason."

"Nice meeting you too."

Liz grabbed her keys and purse and they headed outside.

"I'll call you later," Jason said as he stood near her car door.

"I'll look forward to it."

She started to move inside, but his hand stopped her and before she could reply, his lips brushed against hers and then pressed down twice before he jogged towards his bike. She held her fingertips against her lips for a second and then a grin completely lit up her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The hospital is organized chaos as victims started pouring in with smoke inhalation and burns. The stream of workers seemed like it was endless and Liz couldn't help but worry about Jason.

Epiphany yelled out commands as the more severely injured were examined first.

A man ran into the room. "The roof collapsed, they are flying in some firemen who were hurt; one severely."

Liz's heart dropped. "Jason. Where are you?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had cleared the doorway of the warehouse as he carried a wounded worker when the overburdened roof collapsed. As he struggled to maintain the panic that arose when he realizes that his best friend is not behind him, he gently laid the man down on a gurney and then the paramedics took over.

Slowly, he turned and then sprang into action, running towards the flames.

"Jason!" Sonny yelled. "Stand down."

His Captain's voice didn't even register as he yelled Johnny's name. A blast came from the rubble, blew him backwards and he hit his head on something hard and saw stars.

Sonny held him down when he tried to get up and yelled some commands to the other men.

Max's heart is practically pumping out of his uniform as he screamed his brother's name. Several fire departments are on the scene and they are attacking the flames the best they can, not knowing what exactly is burning yet.

The air is thick with ash and smoke as Jason is dragged onto a gurney.

"His pulse is strong," Dante said as he lifted the back of the gurney into the ambulance.

Jason starts regaining consciousness and begins to fight against them and Dante and Finn have to restrain him.

"Jason, you need to calm down or you'll have to be sedated."

Finn slips into the driver's seat and eases the ambulance through the maze of fire trucks, cop cars, and curious civilians.

After Jason yells Johnny's name, Dante puts an oxygen mask over his face.

"I need you to breath in the good air and try to slow your pulse down or you're going to pass out again."

Jason's fists clenched as he tried, but it was no use and soon the blackness enveloped him again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny drags Milo through a broken out window and onto the ground as another crew spots them.

One of them yells and they race towards them with a back board.

"A beam fell on him and partially hit me. I had to move him. He hasn't regained consciousness and has been out for about ten minutes."

Johnny bent forward with his hands on his knees trying to gulp in fresh air. His head is covered in sweat and dirt and his eyes are watering from the smoke.

Someone hands him a water bottle and he pours most of it over his head and then gulps down the rest. When he stands up again, he wobbles and someone supports him and helps him move to the front. He's exhausted and running on fumes. Between the heat, carrying Milo, and stress, his body is overtaxed.

Sonny takes one look at him and directs him to an ambulance. "You're going to get checked."

"Fine…"

He rides to the hospital with Milo and gets some oxygen on the way as wonders what happened to Jason and the other men.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason is bought in, there is a flurry of activity as Monica rushes towards the gurney.

"What's wrong with him?"

"There was a blast and he hit his head."

Her eyes widen before she glances at Elizabeth who is finally moving after she had momentarily froze. "Call Dr. Drake."

Liz nods and runs to the nurse's desk and picks up a phone and pages Noah.

"He had a head injury before. This could be serious," Epiphany said softly.

The nurses have no time to chat when the man Jason had rescued is wheeled in with burns and smoke inhalation. It took an hour before the last victim had arrived and been assessed. They are all dead on their feet after working an extra long shift.

Epiphany hung up the phone. "Jason is awake."

Liz smiled. "That's great news."

"That boy must have a seriously hard head. I swear his skull is made of carbon fiber."

Sonny overheard her and laughed.

"Hey, Sonny..."

"Hello. How is the patient?"

"We're waiting to get an update. You look really tired."

"It was a stressful situation. Have you heard anything about Milo?"

"Since you are on his emergency contact list, I can tell you that he has a medium grade concussion, some cuts, and a bruised back. You're going to lose him for a while so he can recuperate."

Sonny ran his hand over his slicked back hair, at least he'll recover. "And Johnny?"

"He's flirting and cocky as usual. I think he'll live. We took some scans, I'm sure we won't find anything in there."

He laughed at her tone. "Where is he?"

"Bay three."

Sonny hurried there and when he strode into the room, Sarah is fussing over O'Brien.

"Hey, how is everyone?" Johnny asked.

He gave him the breakdown.

"We got lucky." It had been a shit show inside the place and there will definitely be some fines handed out and maybe some more serious charges considering that safety clearly was not a priority.

"The Mayor wants some heads. He'll want several businesses in the area inspected too." He turned towards Sarah. "Can I take him home to get some rest?"

Sarah sighed. "I guess. I'd rather keep an eye on him, but—"

"You can keep an eye on me if you want."

Sonny had to look away to hide his smile.

"Really? I mean, I get off in about fifteen minutes. You can rest at my apartment if you want."

"Can we stop by my place so I can shower?"

"Sure."

Sonny smiled. "I guess you are in good hands. I'll go check on Jason."

"Tell him to stop faking and get off his ass. You can only hit your head so many times before something falls out."

"You really think I'm going to relay that entire message?"

Johnny laughed. "Please?"

Sonny shook his head and muttered as he left the room.

"No matter what he says, I'm his favorite."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! re: Sonny. Of course he lives, it's the beginning of the story and it's the same as the old one. Lol I only really changed the middle. Actually, major changes start this chapter.

Chapter 4

Jason's eyed the door when he caught a movement. Monica's hand is clasped over her mouth as she tries to calm her emotions.

"Mom? Is it Milo?"

She shakes her head. "No. I'm sorry. Most of the time I'm not too bad at handling your job, but this time was different. You hit your head."

"Noah said that I'm okay. I just need someone to watch me tonight."

"Did you feel the tremor earlier?"

"Yeah, they are getting more frequent." Sonny had discussed some emergency planning in case they get larger earthquakes in the future. Luckily, they are pretty, small shakers for now.

"So, they are letting you go home?"

Noah looked up from the computer. "You should already know the answer to that. Unless he's unconscious, getting him to stay in the hospital is near impossible."

"True."

Elizabeth moved into the room. "Hey." She's relieved to gaze into his baby blues.

Jason smiled. "Hey."

"Elizabeth, Jason needs someone to look after him tonight and we're on call. Do you think you can?"

"Mom!"

Liz snickered. She's as bad as Audrey. "It's okay. I'm off in a half hour."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I'll even make you some soup for dinner."

His face scrunched up making Noah and Monica chuckle.

"What do you have against soup?"

"I don't know—it's soupy?"

She shook her head.

"Noah, do I have any food restrictions?"

"No."

"See? We'll call in an order to Kelly's before we leave."

"Fine… What number?"

"Seven."

"I'll call." She left the room and Jason's eyes narrowed at his mother's smile.

"You can at least try to hide what you're doing, although Audrey didn't."

She pulled a chair next to the bed. "I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"I know, but don't get your hopes up. Usually, my schedule and moods are a deal breaker." It is sometimes hard to not get emotionally involved and he'd never get used to losing people. Jason tended to close himself off because of the accident and eventually, that catches up with you. "Do you know how Milo is?"

"He has a bruised back and suffered smoke inhalation, but he'll be okay."

"Good. What about Johnny?"

Monica rolled her eyes. "If he hurts Sarah, he'll have a lot of people putting hits out on him."

Jason grinned. "She's with him?"

"Yes, and she is taking care of him tonight. It's not that I don't like Johnny, but Sarah is wound tighter than a rubber band ball. If he's not careful, she'll get really attached to him fast." She'll understand what making out with a hot guy can do to a woman and Johnny has charm in spades.

"Francis clued him in. I don't think he'll be too bad. Honestly, I'm not sure where his head is at. If he asked her out than he wouldn't do that just to get in her pants. He must like her. I know you think we're all dogs…"

"No, I don't. I just think that you don't always think things through. You know what I mean. You've had a couple of stalkers that you wish you hadn't gone there with."

"True." It is weird discussing this with her. "Where's dad?"

"He'll be out of surgery in a few minutes. He's aware that you were brought in and that you are going to be fine." They haven't always been in a good place, but Jason eventually thawed and they had stopped pushing and they are fine now.

She stood and then kissed him on the forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too… I love you."

She softly smiled. "I love you more."

After smoothing down his hair, she left needing a moment to go cry it out so she could let it go. Jason didn't get hurt often. In fact, it had been quite a while since the guys were in that kind of danger, but lately, horrible fires had taken a toll on several fire departments and she wonders if this is going to get worse before it gets better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany strode into the room. "Alright, I'm ready for you at my house. My bed is comfortable, so I think you will like it."

Jason's head tilted as confusion filled his eyes.

Liz and Robin tried not to laugh.

"Liz has better things to do then feed you soup and shake you awake every couple of hours, but I had nothing planned except for some Real Housewife re-runs. You are going to love it."

"Piph are you messing with me again?"

"Jason, if I was messing with you, I think you'd know."

Liz and Robin had to walk away for a second.

"I'm staying at your house?"

"Yes. You did ask me to have your baby. Don't you remember?"

He decided to turn the tables. "In that case, I'll be happy to sleep in your bed."

Liz and Robin's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

Epiphany cocked her head. "You're willing to sleep in my bed without me tying you to it and threatening you with a chain saw?"

He smiled. "I think we'd make beautiful babies, Piph."

"I knew you wanted me. I'm going to go steal a wheelchair so we can bust you from this joint and get started."

Liz moved into the room with her arms crossed. "Oh, no you don't."

Piph tried not to smirk. "That's right, I stole your man. You should have kept a closer eye on him."

Their pagers buzzed as a couple of people ran down the hallway.

"Shit. It's Johnny," Piph said.

They run out, leaving Robin and Jason aghast.

"What the hell? I thought he was alright."

She quickly moved to his side. "You need to calm down because if your blood pressure keeps going up, they'll keep you another night."

"Can you find out what happened please?"

"I'll try."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah is at a loss for words as she stands off to the side. One minute, Johnny was fine and the next, he was freaking out.

Noah is leaning over him. "Can you see the light?"

"No."

"Where are my scans?"

"They are bringing them up right now," Epiphany said as she monitored Johnny's blood pressure.

"Are you feeling any pain?"

"A slight headache," Johnny said calmly.

Epiphany slipped her hand over his and he grabbed it. "You're doing fine."

"Does this mean you're leaving Jason for me?"

She smiled. "Hell no, but I could be convinced to let you share me."

"Piph…"

She knows he's trying to take his mind off what's going on.

"Scans," a nurse said, placing them in Noah's hands.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"Sarah?"

"I'm right here." She moves closer. "I'm going to touch your leg."

He swallows hard. "I don't think I'm coming to your place tonight."

"Then, I'll stay here."

"You need to eat."

"I will later. Are you hungry?"

"Not anymore…"

She looks at Epiphany who nods and makes a fist and she knows she needs to stay strong. "Okay."

"I know this is more than you bargained for."

"It's probably not permanent. You hit your head."

"I swore they weren't going to find anything in there. You just cost me fifty bucks," Epiphany said.

He smiled. "Who won?"

"Sonny."

He chuckled and then got very quiet.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it."

"I'm scared." It wasn't something Johnny O'Brien usually admitted.

In the other room, Noah studied the scans with Leo.

"It looks like cranial pressure on that nerve," Noah said as he pointed.

"He did say the beam partially hit him."

"Let's go talk to him."

They moved back into Johnny's room.

"I'm back."

"Is it bad?"

"No. Tell me what happened when the beam fell."

"I slammed onto the ground."

"Did your head hit something hard?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what I collided with, but I saw spots and then I just reacted. I couldn't lay there when Milo needed me, so I dragged it off him and threw him over my shoulder."

Sarah closed her eyes and prayed. She hadn't thought about how bad it could get for them when things went wrong and just listening to how dangerous it had gotten, left her in awe that Johnny had been able to stay focused and get out of there. Despite the injury, she is so proud of him. They could have lost both men.

"The swelling isn't really bad, but it's enough to put pressure on your optic nerve, so we're going to give you some medicine and hopefully, you'll get your sight back in the next twenty-four hours."

He blew out a harsh breath. "I can work with that."

"I want to cover your eyes and you need to rest. If you don't think you can sleep, we'll give you a sedative. Your body does the best healing when you're asleep."

"I've been up for a day and a half. I'll sleep."

"Do you usually have bad nightmares when something bad happens?"

"Sometimes…"

He turned to the nurse. "I want him on a mild sedative just to help him because the medicine can cause insomnia. Call me if there are any problems. I'll do the injection to help with the swelling in about fifteen minutes." He patted Johnny's arm. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, doc."

Noah left and Epiphany glanced at Elizabeth who is monitoring a different machine. It's scanning Johnny's brainwaves and so far, the readings are steady.

"You better text Jason," Epiphany said.

"Okay." She set up the machine to sound an alarm if anything majorly changed and then stepped out of the room and texted Robin.

In Jason's room, Robin grabbed her phone.

"He has temporary blindness due to swelling, but Noah is optimistic and said he thinks his sight will be back after a day of treatment."

"Jesus… Why is it never his mouth?"

Robin busted out laughing. "You're bad."

"It's the truth. It's always in perfect condition no matter what trouble he gets into."

The nurse entered the room carrying some scrubs. "Sonny took your work stuff, so you'll have to wear these."

"Thanks."

They helped him out of bed and he got dressed. By the time Elizabeth returned, he was in the bathroom.

Edward cleared his throat as he entered the room. "Hello. Did Jason leave?"

"No, he's in the bathroom."

"Oh. Do you work here?"

"I do, but I'm off duty."

"I see. And who might you be then?"

"I'm Elizabeth Webber." She stood and shook his hand.

Edward smiled. "Audrey's Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir."

He made a sound as he grabbed his chin. "You can call me Edward. I'm Jason's grandfather. How is he doing?"

"They are letting him go home—well actually, he's going to stay with me and my Grams."

Edward sat in the chair Liz had vacated. "Good. I wasn't happy when he decided to be a firefighter, but I know that he loves it and, well, he tends to like dangerous things."

"Does he get that from you?" Liz asked.

Edward grinned. "I do like to take chances on the stock market, but these days, that's as far as I get."

She smiled.

Lila entered the room. "There you are. Have you been flirting with the nurses again?"

"This is a special nurse."

She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Lila Quartermaine and you look familiar."

"Elizabeth Webber. My Grams says you are as thick as thieves."

Lila chuckled and gave Liz a hug. "I know that I'm late, but welcome to Port Charles, Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

"How is my grandson?"

"He's doing well. I was just about to take him home."

"Are you and Jason dating?" Lila is never one to mince words.

Liz blushed, making Edward chuckle.

"Ah, young love."

This is a very interesting development and Lila couldn't help but press forward. "How long?"

"We were supposed to go on our first date tonight." She really wishes Jason would come back.

"I see."

Kelly walked in as she gazed at a chart. "I heard the hunk stayed at your house last night."

Liz gasped and Kelly's eyes shot up, not realizing they had company. "Sorry."

Lila bit her tongue as she watched Elizabeth turn the shade of a tomato.

"It wasn't like that. He was just being nice and watching over me. A bunch of us went out last night."

"You don't have to explain. If you make Jason happy, then who am I to argue?" Lila said.

Liz snuck a dirty look to Kelly from behind their backs. "I have to go grab a wheel chair, but I'll be back."

"It was nice meeting you," Edward said as Liz fled the room.

Lila smirked. "Perhaps you would like to tell me what is going on between Liz and Jason."

Kelly grinned. "I was hoping it was scandalous, but it looks like they are taking it slowly."

"That's good actually. What else?"

"I know they like each other. Jason barely took his eyes off her last night."

"Well that is good news indeed."

"I have to go, but for love, I'm willing to be your spy."

Lila chuckled. "Deal."

Jason stepped out of the bathroom and his gaze landed on Edward and then Lila. "Did you scare her off?"

Lila giggled. "Well, I did make her blush, but she'll be right back. She went to get a wheel chair."

Jason grimaced.

"It's hospital policy, so you'll have to deal with it," she said before kissing him on the cheek. "We're glad you are okay."

"You are okay—right?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I have a concussion, so they just want me to rest. Johnny and Milo got the worst of it."

Sonny walked in with Max and Francis.

"Hello, Lila," Sonny said flashing his dimples.

She grinned. "How is my handsome friend?"

Edward growled, making Jason laugh.

"I'm good. I'm sorry that I missed our tea date."

"You will just have to make it up to me."

Max had to turn away because of Edward's expressions. Lila would drop some sweets off occasionally at the station and Sonny always flirted with her and the older woman gave it right back.

"In a heartbeat…"

"If you are done being shameless with my wife, we have to go."

Lila clucked her tongue. "Edward…"

"What?"

She sighed and then gave Sonny and Max a hug. "You stay safe."

"We will."

Jason embraced her. "I'll visit soon."

"I'll hold you to that and bring Elizabeth, she is delightful."

They left and Jason wondered what had gone down while he was out of the room.

"So, you and Elizabeth, huh?" Francis asked.

"She's nice."

"And pretty…" Max added.

Sonny could tell that Jason is going to lose patience fast. "Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Take the next couple of days off and let me know how you feel."

There are five firefighters per shift, so someone is always covering the station. They need a minimum of four people, so the department will send some temporary help and usually, they are on twenty-four hours and off forty-eight. Francis is their driver engineer and knows everything there is to know about their vehicles and maintaining them. Sonny is their Lieutenant. For the most part, Francis, Max, Milo, Johnny, and Jason worked as a unit. The other team consisted of Nathan, Ric, Brian, Logan, and Cooper. There is also a C team as well. Pretty much everyone got along except Jason and Ric who is Sonny's half-brother. They hadn't grown up together, but got along okay. Ric liked to rub in the fact that he is with Robin and always ended up taking it too far. The man hated that Jason and Sonny are so close. Both teams trained together and knew each other's styles and habits so they can work together seamlessly if needed. Despite personal differences, they all have a job to do.

Jason smirked. "Uh, I would have already had today and tomorrow off."

Sonny grinned. "That's just a technicality."

Noah entered the room. "Alright, you're ready to go. Let me know if you get any headaches."

"I will."

The guys said goodbye and Jason sat in the wheel chair.

"So, want to tell me what happened with my grandparents?"

Liz let out a strangled noise. "Let's just say that they are probably going to go shopping with my Grams to pick out our china pattern."

Jason shook his head. "Family…"

"You can't kill them and you can't live with them either."

"But you can avoid them."

"Touche…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 5

Liz pushed Jason towards the room Johnny had been moved to. Unfortunately, Milo is getting some testing done, so he'll have to see him the next day, if Elizabeth and Audrey will let him out of the house.

"It's Liz and Jason," she said as they entered.

"While I'll miss looking at your beautiful face, the only good thing about this is that I don't have to see his ugly mug."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You wish you looked like this."

He laughed. "How's it going?"

"I'm on my way out, but wanted to see you first."

They consider each other brothers and very close as are all the guys at the station. When one fell, it took the wind out of everyone's sails and now, they have several people down.

Jason studies his friend and can tell Johnny is fighting a losing battle to stay calm. "Can I have a minute alone with him?"

Sarah and Liz lock gazes.

"Sure," Liz said before leading her sister into the hallway.

"Talk to me."

"I don't like depending on people. I just met Sarah and I don't want her to feel obligated to take care of me and I truly want to smash that warehouse owner because he didn't follow the rules. I thought Milo was a goner and it took everything within me to carry him out. I was in pain and fucking scared that we were going to die. The only reason we survived was pure, dumb luck. The path to get out the way we came in was blocked. You couldn't see shit in there and I just said fuck it and ran through a wall of flames. I was either going to die or be a fucking hero and hoped for the best. Spotting the light from outside was the best thing I've seen in my life. That was the closest I've ever come to dying."

It pained him to hear how close his friend had come to dying. "I got out right before the roof collapsed in the front. The flames got so hot so fast. I've never seen anything like it. Either someone set it up to burn or they were storing something they shouldn't be. Either way, I hope the owner or whoever did it is ripped a new asshole."

Johnny sighed. "I've heard talk that someone thinks it's deliberate and that they are trying to purge us. It's hard to fathom that someone would do that, but people lose their minds over a lot nowadays. This is the second fire that went from zero to one hundred in no time flat. There wasn't time to save everyone."

"Maybe it's some elaborate insurance scheme, whatever the case, we're going to have to be extra diligent going forward so that we don't lose anyone."

"I agree. We'll bang heads over this later. Maybe we can come up with a game plan."

"I'll have Liz send Sarah a text later. Hang in there okay and you know you can call me for anything," Jason said.

"Thanks."

"And let Sarah help you. I know it's crazy since you weren't looking, but maybe she's good for you and will give you something to look forward too."

Johnny slightly smiled. "I like her."

"Yeah, well for some reason, she likes you. I might have Noah give her a head scan."

"Don't cock block me, Jason. It's against the man code."

"Whatever. Don't make me go get Piph."

"Piph loves me and has been by my side."

Epiphany smirked from the doorway. "Is that right?"

"Hey, baby…"

Jason laughed. "Why are you carrying that shaver?" he said winking at her.

"You weren't supposed to say anything," Piph said.

"You guys better be playing."

"It's just a small patch of hair, you big baby."

"I'm out of here," Jason said before moving the wheels on the chair.

"You're supposed to have my back. She can't cut my hair, it's part of my mojo."

Epiphany grinned. "What a whiner."

"I'll fight back."

Piph snorted. "Boy, don't make me hurt you."

"Jason?"

He didn't answer, but just moved towards the doorway.

"Jason!"

Liz frowned. "Why is he yelling for you?"

"He thinks Epiphany is going to shave a patch in his head."

Sarah gasped. "That is so mean."

He chuckled. "It's what we do. He'll be fine."

She started to go back inside.

"Sarah, don't let him push you away. He's scared and not used to accepting help. Do you like him?"

She nodded.

"Good. He likes you too."

She smiled and slipped into the room while Liz took over pushing the wheel chair.

"That was nice of you."

"I want him to be happy. He's a good guy."

"So are you…"

He shrugged. "I'm alright."

She smiled. "You're more than alright, Jason Morgan. Let's get you some food and then tuck you in and you should have called me so I could push you."

"I'm not totally out for the count."

"Men…"

"You worry too much."

"Don't make me call my Grams."

"She might yell at me, but then she'd feed me something really good. I think I could handle that."

She pushed him onto the elevator. "We really need to set some Gram boundaries before we head to the house."

"I can't help it if she likes me."

"I saw her first."

He grinned. "But you're not as good at sweet talking."

"We'll see about that."

"I'll leave the chocolate to you."

"That's a start."

"We'll have more negotiations later."

"You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian Jerome perused the still smoldering rubble that once was the warehouse. Usually, the ATF doesn't send him to small towns like this, but after seeing a disturbing pattern, they had sent their best.

Claudia moved to stand next to him. "You smell that, right?"

"Yup. It smelled like that at the last two fires as well." The fire had burned so hot, that there wasn't much left. Unfortunately, the trace elements found hadn't narrowed it down.

"They are going to screw up at some point. They always do."

"True, but we may not have time to wait. I want to interview some of the fire fighters who were stuck inside." You have to be the fire and get a sense of what fueled it and why it caused so much damage in such a short time period. In this case, water might be the culprit, but Julian is sensing something more sinister. There are certain are certain types of fires where water just makes things worse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey made sure that Jason is comfortable in the den. His feet are propped up and a fluffed pillow is behind his head. When she felt his forehead, Elizabeth almost gagged.

Jason waited until Audrey cleared the room before grinning at her.

"I can't believe you are sucking up to her."

"You won't be complaining when you have a piece of pie later."

She crossed her arms. "You're lucky that you're hot."

He chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Because it's the only thing saving your ass right now."

"Come here."

She moved closer.

"I love your pout. You had Audrey all to yourself all these years. You can share a little."

She smirked. "I'm glad that you feel that way."

He watches as she pulls out her phone and dials.

"Hello?"

"Lila, I was just calling to let you know that we're settled in at the house and Jason is fine."

She smiled. "That is so sweet of you to call. Is he behaving?"

"Oh, he's behaving alright."

She notes to call Audrey later and get the scoop. "Maybe you could come over for tea in a few days."

"I would love too. It's a date."

"Hopefully, Jason will be back to his routine by then."

"I hope so too."

"Please call me if you need anything."

Liz smiled. "I will." She slipped the phone into her pocket. Two can play at this grandmother stealing game.

Knowing what she is up to, he countered. "Elizabeth, while you are sitting around sipping tea and sucking on peppermints, I will be chowing down on a home cooked meal with an amazing dessert."

Her eyes rolled. "Have you forgotten about Cook and his cookies?" Audrey had brought some home one day and they were delicious.

"No, but Audrey surpasses Cook in every way."

Audrey grinned as she moved into the room. "That is just about the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me."

Jason shifted his gaze. "I meant it."

Elizabeth fell sideways onto the couch getting her grandmother's attention.

Audrey is aware of Liz's distress and thinks it's funny. Knowing her granddaughter, she is playing it to the hilt. For the most part, Liz is mild mannered and has a good sense of humor, but when Lizzie comes out to play, she can be devious and Audrey could dish that out too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny listened to the television as he lay there deep in thought. They had gotten really lucky and he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and the fact that it had gotten out of control so fast.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears footsteps. Sarah had left to retrieve some things from home.

"Hello?"

"Mr. O'Brien, I'm Julian Jerome from the ATF and this is Claudia—"

"—Zacchara."

She smirked.

Julian eyes darted to side and caught her expression. "So, you two know each other?"

Johnny sighed. "Yes." They more than just knew each other. He had seen her naked and she had screamed his name repeatedly. They had a torrid affair for about a month before Claudia had to temporarily relocate to Boston for some specialized training. They hadn't spoken since and he wonders if she's mad that he didn't call her.

Claudia could tell Johnny is tense and while most women probably would feel slighted, she isn't the clingy type. If Johnny is willing, she'd definitely go for another ride or two.

Julian let it go. Claudia was assigned to him, but she is local not federal. "We wanted to ask you some questions about what you experienced inside that warehouse."

"Good, because something wasn't on the up and up."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"There were several hotspots that kind of pushed us towards the middle, but I thought we were doing okay fighting it back." It was a very large warehouse and several people were trapped. "The beam seemed to fall out of nowhere right when the fire seemed to just combust and the smoke turned black. Milo was right beside me. I've never seen a fire get so bad, so fast, but I knew that I had to hurry. So, once he was down, I concentrated on getting the beam off of him and then lifted him up, hoping for the best as I ran through a wall of flames. There had been no other alternative."

Claudia had to admire the fact that the man is so kick ass.

"Anything else?"

"It smelled funny and there had to have been some sort of accelerant used. There was nothing normal about the fire and it's not the first time this year that I've smelled that odor."

Julian slightly smiled. "I'll be interviewing Mr. Morgan as well." He had already spoken to Sonny and Milo's memory was shot due to his injuries.

"Do you think it was the warehouse owner?" He wouldn't be the first to try arson.

"No, but we have a few theories. Take care."

"Thanks."

Julian left, but she stayed behind and sat next to the bed.

"I'm sorry that you were hurt. I've missed you."

"You don't hate me for breaking it off?"

"No. You did the right thing."

She squeezed his hand. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't jump back in your bed in a flash."

His head turned towards her. "We had a lot of fun."

Sarah is now standing in the doorway.

"We did. You're very good in bed and I'm hoping that maybe we could resume where we left off."

Sarah walks away and heads back to her car.

"I'm—there's someone else."

"Oh. Is it serious?"

"We just started, but I like her a lot."

"Anyone I know?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you mind if I stay and keep you company for a while?"

"No." He didn't want to be rude and she seemed to understand the boundaries. Besides, it made him feel more secure to have someone in the room with him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey closed the oven and then looked up. "Sarah?"

"Hey. Is Liz here?"

"She's in the den taking a nap with Jason."

"Oh."

Audrey wiped her hands and threw the dish towel on the table. "What's wrong? You can talk to me."

She blushed making her Grams smile.

"That good?"

"Grams!"

"Sarah, I've had children. If the conversation involves sex, I'm fine with that. Now sit."

She plopped onto a stool. "I haven't had sex yet."

"I know."

"I don't even want to know how. Anyway, I made out with Johnny and it was really good, but I was mortified thinking we had sex, but we didn't."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes. He's funny, smart, and hot."

Audrey grinned. "There's nothing wrong with that combination unless he just wants to get your pants."

"He said he's willing to take it slow so we can get to know each other."

"Good, but why do I think there is more to this story?"

"I went back to his room and there was a woman sitting next to his bed and from what I can gather, they were together before. She was talking about wanting to get back in his bed."

She rolled her eyes. "Trollup…"

Sarah smirked before growing serious again. "What if I'm not enough? I don't have a lot of experience and—"

"You're scared that he won't be satisfied and leave you."

She slowly nodded.

"Well, go talk to him and tell him how you feel. If he's a good man, he'll be patient and give you time. Make him work for it. Do you remember how you felt when you were making out with him?"

She turned bright red. "Yeah."

"Did you want to stop?"

"No, but that's what scares me too."

"Sarah, you've held onto your virginity because of what happen before and maybe it's time to deal with that. You know I'm against overt promiscuity, but it's your body and you get to do what you want with it. Just remember that you are a prize and worth unraveling all the layers for. If you end up falling for Johnny and want to be with him, then that is fine. I won't think less of you regardless. All those wonderful feelings he elicited from you can make you turn things into more than what they are. I'm only asking you to be careful and stick to your beliefs and what is important to you. Since you're a woman, you hold the cards as far as sex is concerned."

"Sometimes, I think I'm holding onto the virginity as a shield to hide behind which is for all the wrong reasons. It took one drunken night where I just allowed myself to feel and be in the moment without that looming over me to finally feel free."

"Come here."

Liz moved away and edged back down the hallway. While she understood Sarah's trepidation, she hadn't realized just how twisted her sister still is and that gave her pause. One thing is for sure, no more teasing her about being a virgin and she'll make sure that her friends don't either. Sarah always laughed, but based on what she just heard, it had probably bothered her more than she'd admit to.

"Why don't you bring Johnny here tomorrow? We can put him upstairs in Steven's old room. Jason can have Elizabeth's and you girls can stay in the den and camp out.

Sarah smiled. "It has been a long time since we did anything like that."

"And just remember, I have eyes in the back of my head."

She laughed. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Ugh my gbaby accidentally bent my usb so I basically have lost everything I did since Monday and I wrote a lot….SUCKS! I lost my entire new chapter for my other Jason fic I hadn't posted yet and for the next liaison fic and I had written some really good stuff. We're going to take it to see if someone can fix it or at least get the files off of it tomorrow. I had even written a chapter for a new idea for Liason and I honestly can't even remember it right now and had also re-written/corrected two other fics to update. Oh well…. Hopefully, I can get them back. If not…I guess I start over. Thankfully, everything else backed up to Onedrive. Grrrr I think this chapter is okay and what I intended…

Hope you are having a happy 4th!

Chapter 6

Sarah moved into Johnny's room. "Johnny?"

"I'm awake. What took you so long?"

"I came back, but you had company, so I went to check on Grams."

"Oh. Claudia—we fooled around for a while, but I'm not going back to that."

"Are you sure?"

He held up his hand and she grabbed a hold of it. "Yes. It's hard to explain how firefighters think. There's so much stress, adrenaline, and pressure that eventually, you let off steam and sometimes in the wrong way."

"To try to forget?"

"Something like that, but at the end of the day, when you go home and there's no one there, it shuts you off even more. We see death a lot and basically just have to suck it up and keep going. I know you understand that as a doctor."

"I do."

"I'm at the point in my life where trysts are just not cutting it. For some reason, we clicked and it wasn't just about sex either. You're funny and soulful. I had a great time with you."

"What if it was just the alcohol?"

"Do you really think that is all it was?"

"I want to believe it wasn't. I can already tell that I could really like you and that scares me, but at the same time, you represent freedom in a way," she said.

He squeezed her hand to reassure her. "How so?"

"I've been running and hiding and for one night, you made me feel so free that I wasn't thinking about anything, but what you were doing and I don't want to get hurt."

"Can you sit next to me?"

She got up and he pulled her down closer and held her. Adjusting their position, he moved over and she slipped onto her side.

"The fact that you are here right now and want to take care of me speaks volumes about the type of person you are and I would never purposely try to hurt or take advantage of you. You're my freedom too at least I'm hoping you will be." Their immediate connection had surprised him, but at the same time, it gave him some hope that he didn't have to be lonely anymore. While he had enjoyed his bachelor life for several years, more recently, he had started feeling empty.

"I have another confession."

"Okay."

"I can't cook to save my life."

He laughed. "Well then, you're in luck because I can."

She lifted her head and then touched his face, making him slightly flinch since he wasn't expecting it. "I want to kiss you."

"I don't know… What are your intentions beyond that?"

She grinned. "To make your toes curl."

"Really? That's a good thing? Cause it kind of sounds like rigamortis."

"Crazy. May I?"

"Anytime you want. Are you blushing, Sarah?"

"Yeah." Not wasting another second, her lips pressed against his and when her tongue tentatively touched him, he slightly moaned before opening his mouth and accepting it. The kiss is slow and sensuous and Johnny is lost in her for a long moment before she pulls back, her face flushed.

"I can already tell you're going to drive me crazy."

A slow grin emerged on her face.

"Did your toes curl?

He chuckled. "Sarah, my toes were the last thing that I was thinking of."

"So, one more thing since we're going for full disclosure."

"I've been tested recently and I'm good, by the way."

"That's good to know. Um, I hope you're not mad, but Audrey offered my brother's old bedroom for you to recover in."

Johnny laughed. "Jason is going to shit a brick. I'm there."

Sarah shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me over and over."

"I can do that."

"Then I think you should get started." Kissing her is his new favorite hobby.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stretched as she opened her eyes. "You're awake."

He smirked. "Yeah. I like watching you sleep."

Her brow rose. "I wasn't doing anything crazy?"

"Nope."

"I heard that you and Johnny have a reputation for pranks."

Jason grinned. "Yeah, but I wouldn't prank you unless you did it to me first."

"Good to know."

Audrey moved into the room. "Oh, good, you're up. Come eat."

Liz jumped up and then pulled Jason to his feet. "It smells so good."

"I need to go shopping, but I rustled up some meatloaf, garlic mashed potatoes, and string beans."

Jason's mouth is watering. "I might have to fake sickness so this sleeping over thing continues."

Audrey chuckled. "You are welcome here anytime."

He laughed when Liz's eyes narrowed. Come to think of it, he had laughed more since meeting her than he had in a long time and it felt good.

They sat and food was dished out and then they dug in.

"This is outstanding," he said.

"Thank you."

Liz's body seemed to melt when she bit into the potatoes. "This is like heaven in my mouth."

"You're still not getting the recipe."

"Grams!"

"What? I'm not dead yet, so you'll have to wait. I know my cooking gets you guys over here more often, so I'm not get rid of my ace card."

"I don't mind visiting you."

"That is because there is usually a chocolate dessert at the end."

"Gram, I like hanging out with you."

Jason could tell that statement made Audrey happy because her eyes lit up.

"Lila is coming over tomorrow and we'll have surprise guests for dinner."

"That sounds intriguing."

"Do you want to sleep in the den or Liz's old bedroom?"

Jason smiled. "I'll take the bedroom."

"Don't laugh at my girlie stuff," Liz said.

"Now, I can't wait."

After they finished, Liz helped Audrey clean up and they watched television together until Audrey went to warm herself up some milk before going to bed. Liz plopped next to Jason on the couch and got comfortable.

"This is nice," she said softly.

"Yeah. Watch whatever you want."

She flipped through the channels and they watched a show on Ireland.

"That's where Johnny is from."

"Does he ever go back there?"

"Not very often."

He started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some water."

She clucked her tongue and then jumped up to get it. When she got back, he took a few sips and set it to the side. As she started to step back, she lost her balance and he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, making her crash onto his lap.

"This is awkward," she muttered, her mouth just a few inches from his.

"It doesn't have to be."

When she licked her lips, his eyes darkened and she involuntarily shivered as his breath skipped across her skin. After a long moment, she whispered his name. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"I was thinking about it. You know, I'm sensing a pattern here."

She giggled. He is so hot and his hesitation is pure torture.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Elizabeth?"

Dear God, the way he says her name makes her want to rip his clothes off.

When she doesn't answer, he turns it up a notch. "Answer me. Do you want to feel my tongue in your mouth?"

Her teeth burrowed into her bottom lip, thinking that if this man got any hotter, he would completely combust.

He hissed as he decided to free it using his tongue to swipe across the small indent she had left and then she gasped, giving him an opening. His hand bunched up in her hair to pull her closer and their tongues mated as they passionately kissed. Her fingers fist his shirt as Jason focuses on kissing her senseless, alternating between sucking on her lips, tongue, and plundering her mouth. When he finally came up for air, Elizabeth is panting. No one had ever kissed her like that. Patrick was good, but nothing like she had just experienced. Her body is vibrating from head to toe. His stare alone, full of lust and longing, is almost enough to send her over the edge.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "That was—"

"—really good."

"You're very good at kissing."

Amusement flickered in his eyes. "I didn't realize how much I missed it and you inspire me."

She pretended to fan herself. "Is it hot in here?"

He finally smiled. "Yes."

"Well thank God I have a fireman close by."

He chuckled as dirty thoughts ran through his mind. "I am here to protect and serve you in any way you like."

Her eyes slightly darkened and a smirk crawled onto her face. "In that case, I think another kiss is in order."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "At least play a little hard to get, Elizabeth."

Her mouth dropped open as she watched her grandmother stroll into the kitchen. "I'll never live this down."

Jason's chest shook and Elizabeth playfully slapped his good shoulder. "It's not funny," she said before burrowing her head against his chest.

Audrey sat a glass of water on the coffee table in front of them. "Here's some water to cool you off. We don't want Jason to have to get out his hose."

Liz jumped to her feet. "Grams!"

Audrey's facial expression was so devious and Liz is so completely appalled, that Jason couldn't help it and laughed out loud.

"What? I don't think my insurance would cover that. Now, I'm going back to bed. Try not to burn down the house." Completely pleased with her success in embarrassing her granddaughter, she climbed the stairs with a smug look on her face, winking at the picture of her husband on the wall as she passed by.

Liz knew she was a deep shade of red. "I can't believe her."

"It was funny, but I don't want you to think that I don't take my job seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"I still need to finish serving you."

She finally smiled as she slowly closed the distance between them. "I do think I need a little mouth to mouth."

He pulled her back onto his lap. "Then, I'm the only man that can help you." His fingers traced the curve of her face as his eyes followed their trail. Elizabeth held her breath as his light caress made her body tingle with anticipation.

"Please..." The words had escaped without her realizing it and she was embarrassed that she had begged to taste him again.

Unfazed, his finger slid down the middle of her lips and stilled as his gaze finally locked with hers.

"Tell me what you want," she said before he could ask.

His intensity made his eye color change and she was almost mesmerized by it as his mouth moved closer. "Your lips are so plump that I want to suck on them and then…"

She swallowed hard when he didn't continue.

"Why don't I just show you?"

The slight nod of her head was all he needed before he attacked her mouth, sucking and licking her lips before his tongue snaked between them. Her moan filled the room as he greedily made love to her mouth, whipping up the lust in her body. She could feel his growing erection beneath her and she shuddered at the thought of him between her legs. Her senses are on overload. They need to stop because she doesn't have the strength to push away from him and he is injured. Besides, they haven't even gone out on a date yet. Feeling like a total slut for melting from his touch, she starts to retreat.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." His raspy voice made her quake again.

"I'm not sorry, but I thought we should slow it down before my grandmother accidently sees your hose."

He grinned as her cheeks flushed, loving that she is just as taken with him as he is with her. "You're right. Now could you hand me that water? It's not a cold shower, but it will have to do."

She reached for the glass and handed it to him before slipping onto the cushion next to him.

Jason finished and put the glass down. "That hit the spot."

"I'm still pretty hot over her."

His head jerked as he perused her face. "You're extremely hot."

She bit her lip. "I think we need to go bed." Seeing his brow raise, she starts to ramble. "I mean, not together." His frown made her change course. "It's not that I don't want to sleep with you—wait, did I just say that aloud? Oh—my—God, I did. I'm such a slut. Ugh! I did it again. I—can you get up to your room by yourself?"

He chuckled. "Yes." Slowly he stood and stretched. "And for the record, I want to sleep with you too, but I can wait—hopefully not too long."

She slightly smiled. "So, we're both sluts. I can deal with that."

He took her hand. "I hope you know that I do like you for more than your hot body."

"Ditto!"

"Come on, walk me to the stairs."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was almost lunch time the next day by the time Noah got to Johnny's room.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." He had already been scanned, stuck, and poked. His patience is wearing thin.

The window blinds were closed and the light in the room are off. Sarah watched nervously as Noah removed the bandages.

Johnny slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"Well?"

"I can see you."

"Any pain?"

"A slight headache."

"Is anything blurry?"

"Yeah, a little." His heart is being very fast.

"Alright, I'm going to let you go home, but I want you to keep your eyes covered one more night."

"Okay. And after that?"

"Sarah can bring you back here for another exam and we'll go from there."

"How long do you think I'll be off work?"

"At least for the next three days or so, it really depends on the swelling."

Johnny sighed. "Fine."

Once he was all bandaged up, a nurse led him into the bathroom to wash up and then they waited for the release papers so they could head to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason is feeling much better, but Audrey insisted on him staying one more night.

"This is how I make my quiche."

He watched studiously as she mixed and added some secret ingredients.

"You are not allowed to reveal any of the secret ingredients. Those girls tried using a spy cam one time and I mooned them."

Jason busted out laughing. "You did not."

"I did. They never tried again. Some images, you can never get out of your mind."

"What was Elizabeth like when she was younger."

"Dear Lord, she was a handful. We called her Lizzie the terror."

"Really?"

She finished up the breakfast quiche. Jason had raptly watched her to make sure he didn't miss anything. He could make a huge batch at the station and the guys would love it.

"I think they invented time outs for her."

Liz entered the room and froze. "What?"

He grinned. "Hi, Lizzie."

Her mouth dropped open as she sucked in a breath. "Grams!"

Audrey giggled. "Yes, dear?"

"What happens in the Hardy house, stays in the Hardy house."

"I didn't get the memo."

"Do I need to tell him about your vacation two years ago when you got arrested?"

Jason's brows rose.

"There is no shame in my game."

He laughed. "I think I'm moving in here."

"Unbelievable…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah held the car door open for Johnny and then they made their way to the steps. "You're going to step up four times."

He felt for the railing and then moved his foot up and slowly edged his way up. "This bites…"

"I know, but in a few days, it will just be a memory."

Audrey opened up the door and when she sees the bandages, she frowns.

"Noah wants him to keep the bandages on for another day, but he was able to see."

She smiles. "That's good news. Come in."

"One step up," Sarah said.

Johnny followed her and then stopped in front of Audrey. "Thank you for having me."

She gave him a hug. "You're always welcome here."

He smiled and then Sarah led the way.

"Take him to the den."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope everyone in US had a safe holiday. It was weird having it in the middle of the week. Well, I can't repair that USB drive unless I pay almost 500.00, so I'm sucking it up and counting it as a painful loss. I only needed a couple files off it because the rest was backed up. Oh well. Unfortunately, that will set me back, so not sure how that will affect my posting. Worst come to worse, might have to drop one posting over the next few weeks because work is also going to be hectic. We'll see.

By the way, I posted a story to liason-stecky site in the mystery fic section. It will only appear there.

Chapter 7

As soon as he crossed the threshold of the door, Jason groaned loudly, making Johnny grin.

"What's up loser?"

"How did you get in here?"

"I was invited."

Sarah led him to the couch where he got comfortable.

"You're staring at me, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm just thinking of things I can do to terrorize you."

Johnny grinned. "You know you love me."

Sarah motioned for her sister to follow her.

"We may have to separate them," Liz said.

"Jason can probably out run him."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired. I'll go to bed early because I have a morning shift."

"Me too. I guess that means no staying up late and doing each other's makeup."

Sarah smiled fondly. "I miss that even though you made me look demented."

"Well…maybe it's because you are."

"Very funny."

Audrey breezed into the room. "Ladies…"

"Hey Grams," Sarah said before hugging her.

"I just changed the sheets in the rooms. I guilted Jason into staying one more night."

"Like you had to try hard," Liz said.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Is he trying to steal her?"

"Yup."

There is a knock, so Liz runs to get it.

"Hello," she said stepping back.

"Hello, my dear. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"And Jason?"

"He needs to go."

Lila's head tilted. "What did he do?"

"He's charming Gram out of her recipes which me and Sarah have never been successful at."

She giggled. "And she is probably loving it too."

Audrey smiled and gave her a hug. "How is my favorite person?"

"I'm wonderful."

"Come this way."

Lila followed her into the den where Jason is very happy to see her.

"Hello, grandmother."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yup. Audrey and Elizabeth are taking good care of me."

"Good. Johnny, may I have a hug."

"Always…"

Jason rolled his eyes.

She touched Johnny's face. "I worry about you."

"I'll be fine."

"I really hope so."

"It's nothing a Lila hug can't cure."

"Now, I'm really going to be sick," Jason said as Lila giggled and gave Johnny a big hug. Liz is loving that the tables have been turned.

"Is everyone hungry?" Audrey asked.

"Yes!" came a chorus of replies.

"What did you make?" Lila asked.

"Beef stew. I figured it was easy, so I put it in the crock pot earlier this morning. However, if that's too hard for Johnny, I have some meatloaf ready to go."

"I want to try to eat the stew. I'll just have to get used to it." His mouth is watering.

"Alright."

Everyone gathered at the table and Sarah helped Johnny get seated and then got him a bottled water, that way if he knocked it over reaching for it, then it wouldn't be a big deal.

"This looks delicious," Lila said as Audrey scooped some into each bowl.

"Thank you, Lila."

"Now be careful," she said to Johnny. "It's hot and I don't want you to burn your mouth."

"Okay."

Jason could tell that Johnny is on edge. "We won't be staring at you because we'll be too busy eating."

"Good to know."

Sarah slightly tapped her finger on the table to let him know she is about to touch him and then slipped her hand under the table and held his hand. They had worked out a system in advance.

As everyone started to eat, Johnny waited patiently, only distracted by listening to a story Lila is telling which she did on purpose to draw everyone's attention to her and away from him.

He felt around for his fork and then moved it where he thinks the bowl is and Sarah shifted her finger a little to left against his jeans and he adjusted and moved it down spearing a piece of meat. Slowly, he raised it and then Sarah squeezed his thigh to make him stop and he blew on it before finding his mouth.

Audrey smiled at his success and then sipped some water.

Johnny swallowed and let out a sigh of relief which everyone noticed, but didn't comment on. With Sarah's help, he did well, only dropping it once.

"Johnny, the broth is delicious. If you want to pick the bowl up, it might be easier."

"I'll tell you when to stop," Sarah said.

"Okay."

Liz asked Lila a few questions as Johnny continued and Sarah halted him and he found the edge of the bowl and then drank some.

"That's really good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Everyone is happy that he did well.

When they were finished, Audrey brought out a cake and surprising her, Johnny let Sarah feed it to him. She rewarded him with a kiss after every bite.

For Liz and Audrey, it's odd to see her with someone, so they are mesmerized by the pair.

When they excused themselves, so that Johnny could go rest, Audrey fixed her attention on Elizabeth.

"They seem very close already."

Liz nodded. "Yeah."

"He's a good man," Lila said, not sure if Audrey is going to object to the relationship.

"I just worry about her. She's vulnerable and has already gotten hurt badly." Both girls had taken to the men in their lives very quickly.

"I know, but sometimes you have to let go and let them find their own way."

Jason met Liz's gaze and moved his head in the direction of the den, so they headed there.

"It's hard letting go. They are my heart."

Lila slightly smiled. "I know the feeling. It would have been easy for me to do what everyone else did after Jason's accident and not let him make his own choices, but pulling back and just being there for him and accepting him as the new person he had become ended up being the best choice.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny smiled as he waited for Sarah to say something. "What? Are you staring at me?"

Oh, she more than staring. The word lust came to mind. "You want a kiss?"

"Yes, please."

She slowly edged towards him and then laid several soft kisses on his lips.

"Sarah…"

"Hmmm."

"You turn me on so much."

She slightly smiled. "Good to know."

He fisted her hair and kissed her thoroughly before pulling back and flopping against the pillows.

"You need to rest."

"I need you in my arms."

She kicked off her shoes and climbed next to him. "Better?"

"Yes." They had spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other in the hospital. He likes her spirit and insightfulness. If someone had told him that he'd meet someone so special at a dive bar, he would have laughed. Despite his current condition, he is feeling grateful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason are watching a travel show.

"I can't wait to go to Italy."

"It's one of my favorite places."

She turns to look at him. "Tell me all about it."

"I really like the vibe and there is so much tradition. After the accident, I would just take off and go places, until my family cut off my trust fund."

Her eyes grew wide.

"They reinstated it after I got myself together, but it was a point of contention for a while. At first, I didn't want anything from them and then, I just wanted to treat them badly so they'd leave me be. Anyway, I ended up in the Tuscany area and I loved it. The food is very good and I actually got a job at a repair shop, but Edward ended up having me kidnapped. That was right before I met Johnny."

She let the kidnapping slide for now. "Can you speak Italian?"

"Enough to get by."

She smiled. "You've led a very interesting life."

"Yeah."

She sat up and faced him before crossing her legs. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why have you stayed single? I know you were with Robin at one point."

"I guess I hadn't met the right person. I'm pretty closed off from the world. I fight fires and I go back to my place and chill. Sometimes, Johnny makes me go to Jake's. We're a team and that means socializing with each other occasionally. It helps because you get to know one another and how everyone thinks. When you're in a fire, you have to trust each other and know how we react and interact. I'm quiet, but in a fire, I can be bossy."

She smiled. "What's it like when you know you have to run into a burning building."

"It's hard to explain. There are a million things running through your mind. You have to put your trust in your training and equipment. We have a sense of obligation and loyalty to each other and you don't want to do something stupid to endanger their lives or any civilians. My job and being the best that I can be mean everything to me. I never run into a building thinking that I won't come out."

"That seems like a lot of responsibility."

He shrugged. "It's just my job."

"Are you ever scared?"

"Most of the time, I'm not. My adrenaline is pumping and I'm like a machine. I get in and out if there are people trapped. I try to think like the fire, but sometimes, it is a monster and yes, I've been scared, I just don't sit in that fear. I keep moving and focus."

"Has anyone you've worked with died?"

"No, not since I've been on the job. We've just had injuries. There has been a string of fires that have been bad and we think they are purposely being set."

Liz swallows hard. "So, someone is trying to kill firemen?"

"Possibly, but we're not saying much about it because we don't want to clue anyone in. There are some federal investigators sniffing around."

"I won't say anything."

"Thank you. I really like you, Elizabeth."

She smiled. "I like you a lot too."

"Can I have a ride in the morning? Noah wants me in early because he has a couple of surgeries. Once I'm cleared, I'll head to the station."

"Are you up for it?"

"Yes. I don't have any headaches or anything."

"Okay."

Sarah entered the rooms with some pillows and blankets. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"You're fine," Jason said.

She spread out a sheet on the floor and threw two pillows down.

"You want me to walk you upstairs?" Liz asked.

Jason nodded. "Goodnight."

Sarah smiled. "Goodnight."

Once they made it up to the room, Jason went to the bathroom and then Elizabeth tucked him in.

"I'm getting used to this service."

"I kind of like having you in my bed."

He grinned. "It's not the same without you in it."

"True."

"Are you going to read me a story?"

She tapped her lip a few times. "There once was a very hot—I mean smoking hot, fireman that all the ladies lusted after."

"What happened to him? And does this involve a really hot nurse?"

She chuckled. "Hold your horses. As I was saying, the scorching hot fireman lit a fire under the hot nurse when he walked into Jake's. His eyes were as blue as the ocean and she wondered how soft his lips are."

"I'm sure he'd be willing to show her."

"She sauntered up to him and sized him up." Elizabeth leaned closer. "After crooking her finger a few times to urge him to closer…"

After a minute, he frowned when she didn't continue. "What happened?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't remember."

He grabbed her and started tickling and she squealed before he took her mouth. After a few minutes of passion, she pulled back to catch her breath.

"Well?"

"They are very soft. Yum." Quickly darting away, she waved. "Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

With that, she headed downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah smiled and patted the space next to her. "It has been a long time since we've hung out like this."

Liz laid next to her. "I know. It was nice having the day off."

"I agree. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm crazy for waiting to have sex?"

"No. You did what you had to do. Are you questioning it?"

"Johnny kind of makes me question everything."

Liz grinned. "That good?"

"Yeah. I really like him."

"I'm happy for you. Just take your time and do what you think is right for you." She reached up and turned off the light.

"Do you ever think about Patrick?"

"I did for a long time, but I finally let that go."

"I like Jason better."

Liz smiled. "Yeah, me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sarah helped Johnny get downstairs and then Audrey took over. After feeding everyone, she said goodbye to Jason.

"You know, you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hardy. That means a lot to me."

"Don't overdo it."

He slightly smiled. "I'll try not to."

"Good." She watched him follow her granddaughters out of the house and then returned to the den. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Johnny said.

"When is your doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Alright, here is the remote and a bell. You know what to do."

He smiled. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason moved inside the fire station and let out the breath he was holding.

"Hey man!" Max said before patting him on the back. "What are you doing here?"

"You know I couldn't stay away. How is your brother?"

"He's being spoiled. How is Johnny?"

"The same… Audrey Hardy is probably fattening him up as we speak."

Sonny approached them and gave Jason a hug. "You look good."

"I feel a lot better."

"Good food and women will do that to you."

"I can't disagree with that."

Francis hurried to his side. "It's good to see you. Have you killed Johnny yet?"

"Sarah would have probably clawed my eyes out if I had tried."

"I never saw that coming."

"They are close."

Francis moved him towards a chair.

"I'm not tired."

"Yeah, well, too bad."

Jason sat and everyone pulled up a chair. "Has the investigator been back?"

Max shook his head. "No."

"Any new suspicious fires?"

"Nothing yet," Francis said. They are all on high alert.

"Make sure you have a partner if you go inside, I'm not sure why this person is doing this, but until we figure it out, we're all in danger."

Francis cleared his throat. "I've been thinking. Our station has been involved in most of the suspicious fires which makes me think we are definitely being targeted."

"We have to figure this out."

A couple of cars pull up and several men get out. They watch as the other shift moves inside.

"You're early," Sonny said before standing and greeting them.

"We thought you could use a hand," Brian said.

"Hey," Logan said as he shook Jason's hand. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks."

"That was a close call," Cooper said. "I'm glad to see you're back."

"He's not officially working. I want a doctor's note," Sonny said.

Jason groaned.

Ric smiled. "I forgot how much you hate hospitals."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should stop conjuring up excuses to see Epiphany," Nathan said.

Jason chuckled. "You got me. It's all about Piph."

"We were thinking of asking her if she wanted to come over to the hot side," Logan said.

"She could look at the fire and scare it away," Max said.

They laughed until they turned and jumped because Epiphany was standing in the doorway.

"Don't make me take back this food."

Jason grinned. "Piph, I missed you."

She shook her head. "I will find a dunk tank right now."

When she moved closer, Jason's eyes lit up when he saw Elizabeth and a few other nurses carrying various containers.

"Wow, you guys really went out of your way," Ric said.

"Well, we want to thank you for all your hard work," Piph said.

Francis grabbed a brownie. "Holy crap these are good."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said.

"You made these?" Jason asked.

"Yup. I couldn't sleep last night, so I baked and Sarah kept me company."

He took a bite. "They are really good."

She blushed.

Everyone moved into the kitchen to put things away.

Diane yelled, "Anyone home?"

Francis hurried towards her. "Hello."

"Hi. I have some friends with me that I picked up in the driveway." She stepped to the side and several kids moved forward. "They drew some get well cards for everyone that was injured."

"Well, that is very, very nice."

Their mothers hovered in the background.

"Is Mr. Johnny going to get better?" a little girl asked.

"We think so."

"Good, cause he gave us a ride on the truck last week," a little boy said.

Francis grinned. "I know. I was driving. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Jason got hurt, but he's here today."

Their eyes grew bigger.

Jason moved towards them. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Jason," they said in chorus.

"I saw Johnny this morning and he sees the doctors tomorrow, but he's doing okay."

The kids handed him some cards.

"Can you give him one? You can keep one too."

"Sure and Max can make sure Milo gets one."

"Cool!"

The moms and dads corralled them back outside.

Jason studied the top card. "Well, they got one thing right."

"What's that?" Diane asked as she peaked around him.

"Johnny's head is really big."

Max cracked up. "It is ginaormous. I don't know how he holds it up."

"You would think it would bobble," Logan added.

They mimicked a bobble head as everyone laughed.

"You know you miss the big lug," Sonny said.

"That, I seriously doubt," Cooper said. Johnny was always playing jokes on them.

Sonny pulled Diane around a corner and kissed her passionately. "Hey."

She grinned. "Hey." Seeing her handsome man always makes her smile.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 8

Sonny kissed his girl one more time for good measure. "You have class today?" Diane teaches law at the university.

"Nope. I have tomorrow off too. Is there any chance you can join me for a while?" Their schedules are hectic, but they always try to make time for each other.

"I think we can make that happen."

Her eyes danced with mischief. "I will definitely make it worth your while."

He held her head as he kissed her senseless. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too. The day you rescued me from that accident just happens to be one of the best days of my life."

"You were in traction for two weeks."

"That was beside the point because you stayed with me for days and of course, I had to reward you for your service."

He chuckled. "And that was some reward." After spending time with her after the accident, he had already fallen in love with her mind, but Diane in bed is always an incredible adventure.

They kissed once more.

"Get a room," Nathan said as he moved past them.

"Don't I wish," Sonny muttered.

"What time are you off?"

"In a few hours…"

"Meet me at the penthouse. I'll be naked and ready."

His eyes slightly narrowed with lust. "I can't wait."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked Liz back to her car. "You've been holding out on me, Webber."

"How so?"

"Those brownies are really good. Is that your recipe?"

"Of course, I don't need Grams for everything. I perfected that over a couple of years and there are a few secret ingredients that you won't be able to kiss out of me."

"What if I use my hose?"

She laughed. "Not even your big hose can pump it out of me, but you can try."

Epiphany cleared her throat. "Seriously, Elizabeth, that was so cheesy."

Liz turned beet red as Jason snickered. "This is all your fault for being so hot."

Piph clucked her tongue. "I won't tell anyone, but it will cost Jason."

He frowned. "Why do I have to pay?"

"Because, that is what you do for your girl. Now, are you game?"

"That depends."

Liz crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, what is it?"

Piph smirked. "I had to wash my face this morning, so I need a replacement."

Jason grinned. "Piph, if you wanted a kiss all you had to do is ask."

"I am representing Jason so that I get a commission when he pimps himself out," Diane said as she breezed by.

"You're going to charge me?" Epiphany asked.

"Not in the way you think. If he kisses you, then you can't yell at him the next time he's in the hospital."

Piph's eyes narrowed. "You're killing me. This is why people hate lawyers."

Diane laughed as she opened her car door. "Is it a deal?"

"Fine..."

Jason rubbed his hands together. "Let's do this."

"Unbelievable," Liz muttered.

Piph tapped her cheek. "Right there…"

He leaned towards her and kissed it. "Better?"

"Only if it's on the lips—"

Liz grabbed Jason's hand and tugged. "You're done, Romeo."

"She's always stealing my fun," Epiphany said trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to go make out with my man at the car. Take your time."

"There are kids around. Keep it PG, Webber," Piph said.

Liz's face scrunched as Jason laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, Jason had dinner with the Quartermaines and it was a fiasco as usual. Dillon showed up with a girl in tow who, according to Tracy, was mentally defective and Edward almost had a heart attack when she said she was pregnant to shut them up which wasn't true. Yup, Sage Alcazar had made a distinct impression on the family and Jason was probably the only one who had enjoyed the show.

When he finally made it home, he had trouble falling asleep without Elizabeth nearby.

"Hello?"

He sighed as she spoke. "Hey."

She grinned as she snuggled against her pillow. "I want you to know that Gram seemed depressed that you are gone."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Your name was dropped several times."

He smiled. "You would have enjoyed dinner with my family. It was a total train wreck and thankfully, it had nothing to do with me."

She chuckled. "What now?"

"Let's just say Dillon's new girlfriend did not make a good first impression."

"Awww, poor girl..."

"She held her own and even lied and said she was pregnant to get them to shut up."

"Get out!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Tracy's mouth drop open that far and thankfully my parents are doctor's because my grandfather's heart, which is already about twenty sizes smaller than normal, almost stopped beating."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"Yeah. It's all about the drama at the mansion."

"I am sorry I missed that. Johnny and Sarah need to step it up a notch."

"I don't think most families can out do mine in the drama department. How is Johnny?"

"He's okay. Eating is a bit of a challenge and he was a little quieter than normal."

Jason moved to his side. "Well, hopefully, he'll get good news in the morning."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"No. I get one more day off and then I'm going back whether they like it or not. I'll be on a twenty-four."

"Then we'll have to get together after you get some rest."

"That's fine. What time is your shift tomorrow?"

"Seven to three…"

"Dinner?"

"That sounds good. You want to eat here or go out?"

He thought for a moment. "How about you come here?"

She smiled. "You mean I get to see your place?"

"Yes. I'll make something."

"I can pick up food if you want."

"No, it's okay. I'll cook."

Her eyes fluttered shut. "Sounds good..."

"See you later, Elizabeth."

"See you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Johnny held his breath as Noah removed the bandages. Audrey is sitting off to the side.

"Okay. The lights are off, so it's not so bright in here. Slowly, open your eyes for me."

Johnny peeked and when he could see a little, he opened them all the way. "Things are a little blurry, but I can see."

"Good. Your scans are looking great. The medication is working and the swelling is going down."

"Do I have to keep them covered?"

"Well, if you don't, it might make you nauseous, so I'll leave that up to you."

"So, you think after a few more days I'll be good to go?"

"I think it's safe to say that."

Johnny grinned. "Thanks, doc…"

"No driving of course and just rest your eyes as much as possible."

"Maybe you should keep the bandages on except for when you eat," Audrey suggested.

"That's probably a good idea."

Johnny sighed. "I'll do it for today and then see how I feel tomorrow."

"Alright, then I'll see you in two days."

"If everything is good, can I go back to work?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to see how you're doing with the swelling. Just because your eye sight is good, doesn't mean you're ready for that. If it keeps up this pace, it's still going to take another week for it to go away completely. That doesn't mean you can't work, but you'll have to be careful. What you do is dangerous and you have to be in top form so you don't make mistakes."

"Okay." It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he'll do what is necessary to heal."

A nurse put the bandages back on and helped him stand. "You good?"

"Yes."

Audrey moved closer. "Where do you want to go?" She really didn't want him to leave her house yet, but would understand if he wanted to go back to his place.

"Honestly, part of me misses my bed, but it's nice having company when I can't see anything."

"I like having you around, not only so I can keep an eye on you, but it's nice to have the company too." She is on a leave of absence from the hospital because she had gotten a little burnt out, but is due to go back to organizing all the volunteers in a week.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not."

"Okay." His family is far away and being around her, reminded him of his grandmother and it's comforting. It's not something he'd normally dwell on, but he knows he got lucky because the injury could have been permanent.

They made their way to the car and Audrey drove them home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason put his bag on his bed and then moved into the garage where Francis is working on the truck. While he wasn't due to start until the next day, he just wanted to ease his way back into the grove. "Hey."

"Welcome back," he said before wiping his hands. "You meet the new guys yet?"

"No. Are they a train wreck?"

Francis made a face. "Ronnie is a little obnoxious and Spinelli—I'm not sure how to describe him, but he really knows his stuff about the truck. He had me tweak a few things and she's purring like a kitten."

They hear a gasp and turn towards the noise.

"He thinks you're a legend," Francis said.

"Great…"

"It's you. I—uh—you are stone cold in the face of tremendous heat and your reputation for rescuing all those is in distress is inspirational. I can only hope that someday, I can aspire to a tenth of your greatness."

Jason looked a bit perplexed. "Okay."

Spinelli grinned. "Awesome."

Francis chuckled. "Spinelli, I need your help with something."

"Anything you wish."

They left and Jason moved towards the truck and briefly touched it.

"You okay?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Where did you find the kid?"

Sonny grinned. "He's not that bad. Not only does he know his stuff, but for some reason even though he seems hyper, the fire makes him focus."

"If you say so…"

"Ronnie, on the other hand, I already know you won't like, but we don't have another choice right now."

"I'll deal. It's just really good to be back."

Sonny patted him on the back. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia snagged one of Julian's fries.

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself."

She smirked. "So, notice how quiet it has been since Station five has been down?"

"I have. Makes you wonder if our theory has some merit."

"When are they back?"

"I think Jason is back tomorrow, but Milo is going to be gone for at least another week and Johnny for a few more days. Rumor has it that they have two guys coming in tomorrow to fill in."

"Did you run a check on them?"

His eyes filled with amusement. "Of course, I have. Ronnie Dimestico is your typical cocky asshole, but he's never been in trouble and doesn't take crazy risks. Damian Spinelli is a rookie. The word is that his grandmother pulled a few strings to get him into the program and he barely made it through the academy. He's awkward, but works hard. So far, they both look clean."

"That's an interesting combo."

"It's only temporary."

"Let's hope so." She has no idea if Johnny is okay or not, but he's not far from her mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie eyed Jason for a moment before approaching him. The man has a reputation that he wants to beat and the best way to do that is to learn everything he can while he is here. "Hi, Jason."

They shake hands.

"Hey."

Before they could resume their conversation, the alarm went off and they ran towards the truck.

"You're not on duty, Jason," Sonny said as he hauled himself inside.

"I'm just going along for the ride."

"Uh—huh."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny could tell Sarah had moved into the room, so he peeked from under the bandage in time to see her smile.

"I missed those eyes. How do you feel?"

"Okay. I've rested them most of the day and you were the first thing I wanted to see."

"I'm going to kiss you." She gently held his face and laid one on him.

"What was that for?"

"For being good, I know it probably hurt."

He chuckled. "Do you really think your grandmother would let me be bad?"

"Hmmm. She does have her mischievous moments."

"Did Elizabeth come home?"

"Yes, but she has a date with Jason at his place."

Sarah smirked and then sat next to him. "Gram is at the Quartermaines visiting Lila. Do you want to make out?"

He grinned and pulled her onto his lap and they kissed torridly until she finally pulled back to catch her breath.

"I'm surprised you didn't melt my clothes off."

He laughed. "I tried."

"Well, you get an "A" for effort." His mouth is absolutely addicting.

"You are so beautiful, Sarah." Every time they kiss, he gets lost in her and has to remind himself to pull back.

Her head tipped down to capture his lips again. "I think I'm really getting the hang of this."

He let out a harsh breath. "I would say so."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he gripped her tightly. He continues to awaken so many emotions inside of her, sometimes making her feel like she is going to combust. She realizes that Johnny is just what she had been waiting for and she'll do anything to keep him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rushed into his cottage and put some water on the stove and then took a quick shower. He hadn't meant to stay at the station so long, but the call had taken more time than anticipated. It was weird standing on the sidelines and not be able to get his hands dirty. Spinelli had surprised him and was actually focused and did a good job. Ronnie, while cocky, did well too. The call makes him want to get back to work and do what he was trained for.

After about a half hour, his mouth was watering as he finished up the sauce. Liz had sent a text that she'd be leaving in fifteen, so he had some time to relax. He took a few sips of a cold beer and settled onto the couch. He wouldn't put the pasta on until she arrived.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth quickly finished showering and got changed.

"What lit a fire under you? A few minutes ago, I was tempted to take your pulse," Epiphany said.

Liz laughed. "I have a hot date."

Her boss put her hands on her hips. "With my man?"

"Yup. He's cooking."

"Can that man get anymore hotter?"

"I'll let you know how it goes."

Epiphany squeezed Liz's shoulders. "We are living through you. Make us proud."

Liz laughed. "I will. Got to go!" She hurried to her car with a huge smile on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason opened his door with a smile. "Hey."

"Hi," she said moving forward. "I bought some dessert."

"Follow me."

He led her to the kitchen.

"This place is cute and comfy and also smells really good." There isn't a lot of furniture, but it is so him; understated, dependable, and manly—from the leather couch to the pool table instead of a dining room table.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Make yourself comfortable."

There is a table that seats two to the right of the entrance, so she places the Tupperware full of brownies on the counter and then plants herself on a chair.

Once he puts the pasta in, he approaches her.

"I didn't get to give you a proper welcome."

She stands and he kisses her reverently before retreating. There is a jolt that makes the house shake and their gaze locks.

"That seems to be happening more frequently," Jason said.

"Yeah. Apparently, they are doing more fracking in the area."

"I thought the governor was trying to shut that down."

"It's on the ballot and I think the ban will pass." She sits again.

"Well, hopefully nothing major happens." It isn't lost on him that other states who have allowed fracking experience a lot of earthquakes as a result. The town is not prepared for a large event and that has always worried him. It's easy for officials to bury their head in the sand when they think there is no immediate threat.

"Can I help with anything?"

"No. It's almost ready." He didn't want her doing a thing, but relaxing and enjoying their time together.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying this one.

Chapter 9

Jason took some garlic bread out of the oven and then sliced it and placed it into a basket. Once that was done, he put the pasta in a strainer and then plated everything.

Liz's eyes grew big. "Wow, that looks so good."

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks. I didn't have time to do the sauce the way I'd normally do." He takes pride in everything he does and would have liked to impressed her fully.

"I'm sure it's fine. Thank you for doing all of this."

"I don't mind."

For a few minutes, they ate in mostly silence except for an occasional moan from Elizabeth.

"Okay, you are definitely a keeper."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Epiphany is going to be so jealous."

He laughed.

"Do I need to worry about that?"

"While I think she is awesome, albeit scary at times, no you don't. I only have eyes for you."

"Alright, but just don't eat anything she cooks because not only is it addictive, she might put something in there to lure you away from me."

He grinned as he removed their plates. "Not a chance, Webber, you are stuck with me."

She grabbed the Tupperware and opened it.

"Are those what I think they are?" he said before moving closer.

"Yup."

"These things are like my kryptonite," he said before grabbing two.

"I'm glad that you like them." She bit into a brownie and groaned. "That hit the spot."

When they finished, Elizabeth helped him clean up and then they went to the living room.

"I really love this place."

"It's kind of small."

"It's perfect."

He brushed some hair off her face. "I missed your mouth."

Before she could respond, he kissed her torridly, making sure she understands just how much he loves making out with her. Once he was satisfied that he had completely dazed her, he pulled back and gazed into her eyes.

"You're a hard woman to resist."

She pulled his head closer, wanting to feel taste him again, licking and then sucking on his bottom lip causing him to groan and then she found herself on her back as he passionately kissed her. When she felt his weight against her body, she moaned and slightly lifted her hips making him growl.

It quickly started getting out of control and then Jason suddenly stopped and slid his mouth against her neck as he struggled to calm his body.

"Jason?"

"I'm sorry that I lost control. I don't want to rush anything."

Loving how good he felt pressed against her, she rubbed his back with one hand and held him against her with her other.

"I'm fine." His intensity is a little overwhelming, but in a good way.

"Am I crushing you?"

"No."

They laid that way for a few minutes and then he moved to his side and spooned her.

"So, you have a twenty-four-hour shift tomorrow?" Liz asked.

"Yeah and then I have two days off."

"Do you work on the side?"

"Sometimes, I bartend at Jake's or do some personal training. I tend to get bored easily."

She smiled. "I understand. I paint during my down time. It relaxes me."

"What kind of painting?"

"I use various mediums, but I like oils and acrylics the best."

"You'll have to show me your work sometimes.

"I will." She turned so she is facing him. "What time does your shift start?"

"7:00 a.m."

"Does it get really busy?"

"Yeah. There are usually a lot of accident responses. We're on the go a lot."

She stroked his hair. "Have you ever thought you wouldn't make it?"

"Yes. It was a roof collapse and we had to follow the hose line out."

She gently kissed him. "I know that running into burning buildings is what you do, but promise me you'll be extra careful."

"Okay." It isn't easy being involved with a firefighter. Not only is the schedule a bear, but the sleep disruption can cause health problems. Luckily, he doesn't need a lot of sleep to function, but trying to balance a personal life with all the other chaos can be challenging.

"Thank you. Now that I'm used to having you around, I have to make sure you're safe."

"Is that how it works?"

"Uh-huh. I'll protect you."

His eyes slightly darken. "Who is going to protect you from me?"

"I surrender."

He kisses her languidly, never wanting it to end. "What time do you have to get up?"

"5:00."

"Stay…" When she doesn't answer right away, he adds, "Please… I just want to hold you all night."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason smiled as he drove to the station. It was nice having company in the morning. Holding Elizabeth all night was something he hopes he'll be doing a lot. After parking, he grabbed his small bag and went inside. Damian and Ronnie had just arrived.

"Hey Spinelli!" Francis yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Come help me for a minute."

Ronnie noticed Jason and said hello.

"Hey."

Rick approached him. "Sonny wanted you to know that he'll be here later. He has a meeting." He had promised his brother that he'd try to get along with Jason, but the truth is he can't stand him, so he mostly avoided him.

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Later."

"Bye."

Tones went off to signal a call and the dispatcher rattled off the coordinates. He ran to pull on his gear and then rushed to the fire engine and got inside as his heart raced.

"Multi-car accident," Spinelli said.

They drove for five minutes, speeding through the town until they finally saw smoke. Several drivers had pulled over and were trying to help, but the flames shooting up were too hot.

"We got the kid out," a police officer stated as ambulances pulled up.

"I cut the seat belt, but they are wedged in there," another officer stated.

Jason put on his SCVA mask and grabbed a hoseline and dragged it towards the car and lined it up. Ronnie turned on the water as Max helped with the hose and Jason knocked it down, making sure to spray under the car as well. Quickly, responders converged on the vehicle as they decided they'd have to cut him out. Another unit handled that task and soon, they got the driver out and onto a gurney.

The little three-year old boy who had been pulled out was inconsolable, so Jason made his way over to him.

"Hey, buddy."

The little boy eyed him curiously.

"Want to come see the truck?"

He sniffled as he nodded.

Jason held out his hands and the little boy reached for him and was quickly carried to the truck where he is shown a few gadgets.

"We're going to take him to the hospital to get checked out," a paramedic said as he approached them.

When Jason tried to hand him back over, the little boy clutched at his jacket and started to cry.

"It's okay."

"Jason, why don't you go with him," Mac instructed.

Jason sighed. "Okay." They had a lot of work to do to clean up the mess and he felt bad for leaving.

"Lucky…" Ronnie said.

Francis took the little boy for a few seconds and Jason took off his jacket and helmet and put them in the truck. The upset boy lunged for him as he cried and Jason soothed him the best he could.

When they finally made it into the truck, he was mesmerized by everything he saw. Jason calmly pointed some things out as the paramedic tried to examine the terrified boy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth caught sight of them, she waved them over. "Come this way."

"His dad was brought in a few minutes ago—vehicle fire."

"They are working on him." They moved into an open bay. "Can you sit him down?"

The boy screamed when Jason tried, so he sat on the gurney and left him in his lap.

Elizabeth softly smiled. "Hello, sweetie." She grabbed an LED necklace out of the drawer and put it around her neck before continuing and the little boy was fascinated when it flashed.

Leo entered the room and examined him further as the boy played with the flashing lights. "He's fine. His name is Josh, by the way."

"How is his father?"

"He is stable, but will definitely be here a few days."

"And his mom?"

"She's on her way."

Leo left and Elizabeth focused her attention on Jason.

"You're good with him."

He shrugged. "I'm glad I could help."

"I missed you."

He smiled. "Me too."

Josh fixed his gaze on Liz. "Mommy…"

"She's coming, Josh." Liz pulled a stethoscope from a drawer and let him listen to her heart.

A woman rushed into the room in tears. "Josh!" She gathered up her son in her arms. "Thank you so much for watching over him. They told me what you did."

"It was no problem. He's a good boy," Jason said.

"They said he's okay?" she said as she checked her son out.

"Yes. The car seat did its job. Would you like me to see if your husband is in a room so you can visit him?" Liz asked.

"I would love that."

Liz smiled at Jason. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The rest of Jason's shift was mostly false alarm and chores. He was happy to go home and get some rest. It took a while to calm his adrenaline down so he could sleep and about six hours later, he got up and got something to eat and then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Claudia Zacchara. Julian and I would like to meet with you around 5:00. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Where?"

"I'll text you the office address."

"Okay, see you then."

He ended the call and then dialed Johnny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Noah shook Johnny's hand. "I'm glad you're going to be okay. I'd still like you to take it easy for another day."

"I will." Sonny won't let him come back tomorrow anyway, so he had already accepted the fact that it isn't going to happen.

"Let me know if you have any pain or headaches."

"Okay. Thanks for all your help."

Noah nodded and left.

Audrey grinned. "You're back."

"It feels good to be able to see again."

"Come on. I'll feed you some lunch and then you get your things together and I can take you home."

"Thank you for taking good care of me. I'd stay longer, but I have some laundry to catch up on."

She laughed thinking he probably had nothing left to wear.

Sarah rushed into the room and smiled. "Everything okay?"

"It's perfect. I go back to work the day after tomorrow."

She gave him a hug. "I'm happy for you, but I will miss you."

"I don't mind visits."

"I'll keep that in mind."

On the way out, he answered his phone. "Jason?"

"Hey. Claudia and Julian want to meet with me this afternoon. You want to come?"

"Can you come get me at my place?"

"Yup. I'll swing by around 4:30."

"I'm looking at your girl."

Elizabeth waved and he smiled.

"She look happy?"

"Yes. I'll see you."

"Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia can't help but drool over Johnny when he walks in. "Hey. You feeling better?"

"I'm good."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Hello, Jason."

"Hi."

Julian shook hands with the guys and they sat at a conference room table.

Claudia got the lights and Julian brought an image of the last fire up.

"I've been pouring over videos and reports, trying to find a commonality between several instances."

"Did you find anything?" Jason asked.

"Yes and no. Your station was involved with most of the fires that were suspect, but there is one additional call where you weren't there."

"When was that?"

"It was the Heritage fire about two weeks ago."

Johnny and Jason glanced at each other.

"We were supposed to be there, but there was an accident that prevented us from getting to the scene," Johnny said.

"It could just be a coincidence," Jason said. It's not like they had a lot of fire stations in the area. Between them and the next town over there are six stations and two of them are volunteer.

"True, but it's still something to go on. Do either one of you have any enemies?"

"No, at least none we're aware of."

Johnny shrugged.

"We haven't been able to identify the accelerate they used because the intense heat is burning it off."

"So, they really know what they are doing," Johnny said.

"That makes me believe that someone may have hired a guy to do this that specializes in this area or it's another fireman."

Jason's head tilted. "I don't have a beef with anyone. We tend to work well together."

"I just want you to keep an eye out on things and report anything suspicious to me. This is getting really dangerous fast, so we need to figure this out fast."

"I agree and will let you know if I hear anything."

"Make sure you watch each other's backs."

"We will," Johnny said.

Claudia walked them out. "Think you can have lunch tomorrow?"

Johnny glanced at Jason. "I'll catch up with you in a second."

"Okay."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm dating someone."

"I get it. I just miss you."

"Claudia."

She touched his arm. "It was good between us."

"It's in the past now. I'm sorry, but for now I think it's best if we stay apart."

"Are you scared that your feelings will come back?"

"No. I just don't want to hurt Sarah or you. Take care of yourself."

Her eyes tracked him until he got to the car and then she went back inside knowing that she had lost him for good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Days Later:

Jason walked into the station and then watched Johnny unpack a few things. "You ready, slacker?"

Johnny grinned. "I was born ready."

The building jolted slightly and they looked around.

"That was stronger than the last one."

"It's almost like it's building up to something."

"I hope not. Let's help Francis clean the rig."

Johnny groaned. "Fine…"

They had just finishing washing the engine when the alarm sounded and they ran inside and changed. Everyone got in the truck and they were off like a shot.

Francis eased into a turn and they went two blocks before pulling into a warehouse parking lot. He parked and Jason, Spinelli, and Johnny rushed inside while Ronnie retrieved a backboard.

The men plus Sonny, who had joined them, got on the elevator and are led by security through a maze of cubicles.

A man is laying on the floor and someone is giving him CPR.

"Stand back," Jason said.

"You did a good job," Sonny said helping the man up.

"He just dropped, clutching his chest and it didn't seem like he could breathe."

Sonny directed him to a chair. "We'll do everything we can for him."

Jason retrieved an AED and prepared the paddles. The current zapped the man's body and then they checked his pulse.

"It's weak, but it's there."

"Let's load him up."

Once he was secure and oxygen was administrated, they transported him to Mercy because it was closer and then parked in a strip mall lot for a while.

"What was it like not being able see?" Spinelli asked.

"It sucked. It throws you off when you do anything physical aside from kissing. That, I usually do with my eyes closed anyway," Johnny said.

Spinelli chuckled.

"Spin, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have two."

Everyone turned to look at him with their mouths agape.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope you like the silliness. Next week, there is some drama.

Chapter 10

"You have two girlfriends?" Ronnie asked.

"Yup."

"And do they know about each other?"

"Yup."

Johnny's head tilted. "Are you with them at the same time?"

He grinned. "Sometimes…"

Jason's mouth drops open.

"You know he's talking about sex, right?" Ronnie said.

"Of course, fearless avenger of flames. Haven't you ever done that?"

"Once, but they were very drunk."

Jason cleared his throat. "How—uh—where did you meet them?"

"The beautiful Ellie I met at Mercy hospital. She works in the lab. Maxinista, I met at a bar."

"And they don't care that you're seeing both?" Jason asked.

"No, Stone Cold, because I treat them like goddesses and they like each other."

Johnny started laughing. The little geek has game.

"What's so funny Bodacious One?"

"Spinelli, you are my new hero."

Spin grinned. "Thanks!"

The dispatcher's voice filled the cab and directed them to a house. When they found out the nature of the call, they all looked at each other and then Francis took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth put away a file and then her attention went to the elevators. Monica and Alan strode towards her with a smile.

"Hello," Monica said cheerfully.

"Hi. You're not on the schedule, are you?"

"No, but I'm here for a consult and then we're going shopping."

She laughed at the terror stricken look on Alan's face.

Monica rolled her eyes. "You'll live."

"It might be touch and go."

"Can I have Mrs. Adamson's chart?"

"Sure."

Liz found it and handed it over.

"Thank you. Elizabeth, why don't you come over for dinner at 7:30?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'd love to get to know you more."

"Okay. I'll be there." She's curious too after Jason's stories about the family.

"See you later!"

She watched them walk away with a smile and then Epiphany cleared her throat.

"I see what you're doing."

Liz turned to face her. "What?"

"Kissing up to the parents is predictable."

Liz smirked. "Too bad you didn't think to try it."

"I don't need to kiss up to the Q's to keep Jason."

"Uh—Piph?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have Jason, I do."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "I'm letting you borrow him, so don't be so smug."

Liz grinned. "Isn't that kiss wearing off again? Mine isn't…"

"Don't make me put you on bedpan duty."

Liz hurried to the hallway before Piph could say anything else.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny led the way into the house and then froze, making Jason almost run into the back of him.

A sniff is heard and their attention goes to a young woman.

"My parents are going to be home in an hour and we can't get his head out."

Sonny's head tilted as the little boy solemnly looked at him. His hair is beyond greasy and he looks miserable. "What did you try to use?"

"Crisco…"

Ronnie turned to hide his smile. The little boys head is wedged between the banisters of the staircase.

"She dared me."

"It's okay. We'll get you out."

Francis rubbed his hands together. "I'll go get the chainsaw."

Sonny glared at him when the little boy whimpered. "Uh, skip the chain."

When Francis almost pouted, Johnny grinned.

Spinelli moved forward. "Relax, little dude, you'll be out soon."

"You're a fireman?"

"Yup."

"But you're smaller than them."

Spin shrugged. "It's not always about size. Besides, my brain is bigger than theirs."

He smiled. "I'm smart too."

His sister rolled her eyes.

"Smarter than you…"

"And whose head is stuck?" she said sassily.

"And who dared me? Wait until mom finds out."

A woman rushes inside. "Oh my God!" she says before grabbing the little boy's cheeks. "Keifer, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom."

She eyed her daughter.

"Don't even say it. I'm grounded—going to my room."

She hurried upstairs leaving her mom aghast at how her son had even gotten stuck in the first place.

"Can you get him out?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bauer, but we'll have to use a saw," Sonny said.

"If you have no other choice, then do it."

Spinelli knelt. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm eleven."

"Cool."

"I'm just small for my age."

"You'll grow up and you can be whatever you want to be."

Keifer smiled. "Mom, I'm going to be like him when I grow up."

Her brow raised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to save people."

Spinelli chuckled. "Ask your mom and if you can come outside and see the truck when we're done."

His eyes lit up. "Really?" His attention went to his mother. "Please, mom! I won't stick my head in here again."

She fought a smile. "I guess it's okay—if it's not too much trouble."

"It's fine," Sonny said, glad that Spinelli had diffused the situation.

Francis moved into position and Spinelli got as close as he could. "Okay, little dude, focus on me."

"Okay."

Francis started. "This would be faster with my chainsaw."

The mom's gasp fills the room.

"You can get it, mister. All the kids at school would think it was cool."

"Keifer!"

Francis chuckled. "I'll try not to do too much damage, but it will take longer."

"Take your time." Explaining this to her husband is going to suck.

"Can I offer you some water or something?"

"No ma'am. We're fine," Jason said.

Once they had him free, his mom pulled him into a hug.

"Mom!" Keifer said as if he's being tortured.

The guys laughed.

"You scared me to death, so I get to love on you."

He cringed making her scowl.

"Come on, let's go to the truck," Spinelli said.

Keifer cheered and followed him outside talking a mile a minute.

"You have any slave labor for a fifteen-year-old?"

Sonny grinned. "There is always something that needs to be scrubbed at the station house."

"Good. I'll bring her down over the weekend, so, don't clean to well by then."

"You're my new favorite person," Johnny said.

She laughed as they headed to the truck.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth smoothed down her skirt and took a deep breath before knocking on the mansion door.

Alice quickly opened it. "Good Evening, please come in."

"Thanks!."

"I'm Alice and I'll announce you. Everyone is waiting in the dining room."

"Should I be scared?"

"I'll protect you."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

Everyone seemed to be talking over each other before Alice clears her throat. "Miss Elizabeth Webber is here."

Monica stood and gave her a hug. "Welcome, Elizabeth. Come sit down."

Dillon patted the chair next to him. "You can sit with me." She is beautiful.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "You are in high school, so shut it."

"Mom! I'm not a child."

"That's debatable."

"I'm Dillon."

Liz smiled. "I've heard about you."

His eyes twinkled. "Do you like old films?"

"I do."

His grin widened.

Edward chuckled. "Don't mind him. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Quartermaine."

"Please, call me Edward."

"Elizabeth, it's lovely to see you again," Lila said.

"Thanks for having me."

"I think I'm going to gag," Tracy said.

Liz's eyes narrowed. "I'm off duty, so don't expect me to help you."

Monica choked on her water as Alan laughed.

Jason frowned when he spots Liz at the table.

"Well look who it is," Monica said.

Liz blushed. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Jason, I hope you don't mind that I invited Elizabeth."

He took a sit next to his girl. "It's fine." He was just not expecting it.

"How was work?" Edward asked.

"It was good."

"Anything interesting happen?" Dillon asked.

"A boy got his head stuck in between the banisters."

He laughed.

"His sister had tried to use Crisco to get him out, but it didn't work."

"I wish I could have filmed it."

"I swear, I'm stealing that camera," Tracy said.

"Mom…"

Tracy rolled her eyes.

Jason snuck his hand under the table and gripped Elizabeth's.

"She's always trying to stifle my creativity."

"Well if you wouldn't keep trying to catch us doing something inappropriate, I wouldn't have to stifle anything."

"I'm sure you'd find something wrong, Tracy," Monica said.

"Zip it, Monica, no one asked you."

The two women began to argue and Jason turned to Liz. "Welcome to hell."

She giggled. "Just let me know if I need to duck."

"I'll protect you."

"Thanks. Where is Lila?"

Edward overheard them. "My dear wife is probably doing something scandalous with your grandmother."

Liz's brow rose. "Really?"

"They call it a girl's night out."

Liz chuckled. "I like those too. And you have no idea where they go?"

Edward shook his head. "I've tried to have them followed more than once, but they always shake the tail. Elizabeth, your grandmother is quite the driver."

Jason almost choked on his drink.

Edward grinned. "Audrey and my Lila are hellions when they want to be."

"Maybe you just don't have the right people on your team," Liz said.

A slow smirked edged on to his face. "You think you're up to the challenge?"

"Leave it to me…"

Tracy rubbed her hands together. "I'm in."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Well, if she's in, then I am too."

Tracy caught a glimpse of Alice walking towards them. "And don't tell Alice, she's a traitor."

Jason chuckled as Alice stopped and her eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just do your job," Tracy said.

Alice muttered under her breath as she dropped a platter on the table and then walked away.

Jason started at Elizabeth. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into."

"It will be fine."

"Famous—last—words…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Week Later

Epiphany shut the door of the SUV and slightly turned. "Okay, what's the plan?" They are all dressed in black.

"Audrey already left for Lila's house. They have to pass by here to go anywhere in town. This is the way it starts out every week," Elizabeth explained.

Sarah has joined them and is sitting between Tracy and Monica.

"Everyone have their seatbelts on?" Piph asked.

"Yes."

"What are they driving?"

"Well, Audrey has a black Buick. She has gotten two speeding tickets in the last year and I think she may have something going on under the hood."

Piph grinned. "Elizabeth, you have really done your homework."

"I will never underestimate Audrey Hardy."

Monica snickered. The more she thought about the situation, the more it made her giggle.

"Here comes a car," Tracy said before putting down her binoculars.

Sarah lets out a huff of air. Johnny's shift is almost over and the last thing she wants is to be in this car when she could be getting ready, but catching Audrey might end up with them getting a the secret ingredients to a recipe if they play their cards right, so is willing to make the sacrifice.

Liz grinned. "That's Gram's car. Let's go."

They slowly pulled out and traveled at a safe distance, but then the Buick took off and Piph floored it. Audrey made a sharp turn and Piph slid a bit as she took the corner fast and Sarah yelled when Tracy fell into her and then she accidentally bumped Monica.

"Hold onto your hats, ladies," Piph said.

For the next five minutes they went down alleys and dark streets until the other car finally slowed and turned down Courtland Street and Piph pulled over.

"What are you doing?" Tracy asked.

"Give me the binoculars," Piph said.

She handed them over.

"What's going on?" Monica asked as she leaned forward.

"Oh—my—God!" Piph said. "I don't believe this." She handed them to Elizabeth who promptly gasped as she watched two figures enter an adult book store.

"No freaking way!"

"What!" Sarah said.

Liz turned to look at them. "They just went into a porn store."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and then Tracy's cackle filled the air.

"What is so funny, Tracy? I find the whole thing reprehensible! To think that Lila would risk the family reputation like this is just—it's scandalous," Monica said.

Tears are pouring out of Tracy's eyes.

"Have you lost your mind?" Epiphany asked.

Tracy gasped for air. "We have been played."

Monica frowned. "What?"

"That wasn't Lila and Audrey. I'd bet my life on it."

Monica's eyes narrowed. "We're going in."

Piph sighed. "Dear Lord, God, forgive me. I'm going to straight to hell." She pulled the car forward as Tracy burst into giggles again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dillon struggled to walk in his mom's shoes which have a medium heel. Lila's shoes were too small, so they had to improvise. His eyes grew big as he spotted a sex toy.

"Holy—"

Alice leaned forward. "Eyes on the floor or I'll wash them out with soap later."

His face contorted. "That's disgusting. Do you know how much that would hurt?"

"You have lipstick on your teeth."

His face paled. "Words I never thought would be uttered to me."

Liz and Epiphany stepped in front of them and Sarah blocked another aisle and Monica the last one.

"Freeze!" Tracy said.

Dillon and Alice held their hands up as they looked down.

Tracy ripped off Alice's wig. "I knew it."

Liz frowned as she watched the Lila impersonator. "You're awful hairy," she said looking at his arms.

Sarah gasped as she stared at a shelf. "That is humongous. How does it even fit?"

Dillon groaned. "My ears!"

Tracy gasped. "Oh, my God! Dillon!"

Monica couldn't help it and busted up laughing. "The look on your face was priceless."

"Shut it, Monica! My baby is going to be traumatized."

Sarah gulped. "Forget him. I don't even want to know what that does."

Liz turned to look and frowned. "I have no idea."

"Freeze!" Robert Scorpio said moving towards them. When Lila and Audrey had told him their plans, he had gleefully agreed to play it to the hilt. Apparently, Cook had heard everything and sold the ladies out. The store manager was paid off by Lila and just the looks of the women standing before him made it all worthwhile.

Liz finally found her voice. "What did we do wrong?"

"Not only did you blow the stop sign, but the store manager thought you were holding up these—" He stopped when he gets a good look at Dillon. Lila had given him warning, but there were just no words to describe how bad he looked. The flowered wrap dress was ill fitting, the stocking had runs and the wig had become a bit dislodged-as well as the bra which is crooked. Red lipstick stained his teeth and he had blue eyes shadow on and eyeliner. "You make one, ugly woman."

"Don't talk about my son like that. You'll hurt his feelings."

Monica snorted.

"Padilla, Cruz, cuff them."

All the women started talking at once except for Alice who is barely keeping a straight face. She is so glad that Lila arranged to get a couple copies of the surveillance video. It will be a classic for years to come.

One by one, they are put in the back of a van and driven to the station.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's phone buzzes about ten minutes after they got off. They were still milling around the station shooting the breeze with the guys on the next shift.

"Hello?"

"Hey—um—I'm so sorry to ask this, but can you come bail me and Sarah out? Oh, and your mom, your aunt Tracy, Alice, Dillon, and Epiphany too…"

Everyone in the station is staring at his perplexed face.

"Jason?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Will you hang up the phone and get your ass down here!" Tracy yelled in the background.

"Don't bring money for her! We'll just leave her in here," Monica said.

Jason gulped. "I'll be right there." He shoved the phone in his pocket.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

"I need to go to the police station and Johnny, you're coming with me."

They rushed to their cars.

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"Our girlfriends are criminals—that's why."

Johnny's head tilted. "Seriously? This makes her even hotter."

Jason shook his head. "Only you…"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. The fan event with Steve and Bradford was so much fun. I got my Steve hug and he was so nice. Thankfully, he is taller than me, although his was cheating with work boots. I'm pretty sure he's 5'9 and I believe he said that on the podcast, so google lies. Lol. Anyway, if you want to see the pictures, go to my site Drawn to you on tapatalk under the Fan Event section or to liason-stecky (which is a .org) and click on forum to get to The Liason Haven and then the stecky appearances thread.

Chapter 11

Jason and Johnny quickly moved into the main room and when Robert spotted them, he excused himself from a conversation with Delores and approached.

"Where are my family and friends and what happened?"

Robert held up his hand. "Will you come to my office, please?"

Jason sighed. "Fine..."

Robert led them down a hallway and they went inside.

"Jason, they are not under arrest."

His head tilted. "Then why does Elizabeth think that they are?"

"Because that is what Lila and Audrey wanted."

Jason and Johnny shared a glance and then their eyes fixed on Robert.

"Are you saying that my grandmother orchestrated this?"

"Yes. She doesn't want anyone to know what she is doing with Audrey. You'll know soon enough."

"So, she had them arrested?" That just sounded extreme to him.

"Epiphany blew a stop sign and then they corned Dillon and Alice in an adult sex store on Courtland Street."

Jason's draw dropped open. "Dillon Quartermaine was in a sex store?"

"In drag…"

He took a deep breath. "No offense, Robert, but are you on something?"

Robert laughed. "No. I'm completely sober, mate. Lila wanted to teach them a lesson, so I arrested them and brought them in. She figured that Liz would call you."

"Wow."

"Do they know they were set up?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. I believe Tracy figured it out before they went inside the sex shop."

"Will you stop saying that," Jason said. He suddenly felt like he needed a shower.

"Don't get all prudish on me now. Anyway, why don't I take you down to the cells and you can talk to them. When you're ready, Cruz will let them out."

He pressed his intercom and asked Cruz to take them downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tracy crossed her arms across her chest. "Leave it to my nephew to take twenty years to get down here."

"Did you ever stop to think that just maybe he had been finishing his shift?" Monica asked.

"Whatever…"

Liz suddenly stood and then Jason came from around the corner.

"What? Do you have spidey senses?" Tracy asked.

"Something like that…" Liz said. It wasn't something she could explain, but she knew he was there.

"I'll give you a minute," Cruz said before leaving.

"Would someone like to tell us why you're here?" Jason asked.

They all started talking at once, except for Sarah who strolled up to her man.

"Hey, gorgeous, are you here to break me out?"

He grinned. "I don't know, beautiful. Give me a kiss, and I'll think about it."

She grabbed him through the bars and laid a kiss on him he wouldn't soon forget as Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. Before he could yell at everyone to be quiet, they suddenly noticed Sarah and Johnny and everyone stopped.

"Is she serious right now?" Tracy said.

"Our freedom is being taken away and she has her tongue down his throat," Epiphany said before pausing to think for a moment. "Jason, can you come over here? Maybe she's on to something. God only knows how long we'll be in the slammer. I need some good daydream material."

Liz laughed as Jason winked at their friend.

Monica shook her head. "Jason, what did Robert say?"

He folded his arms across his chest. "So, you went after Lila and Audrey?"

"Yes," they said in chorus.

"Did you know?" Monica asked.

"No. Do you promise to let this go?"

Tracy frowned. "Is that the only way you're paying for us to get out of here?"

"I won't give you an ultimatum, but after everything that has happened, maybe you need to."

Monica said, "I'm done." This had been humiliating.

Alice and Dillon got up and approached him. "We're done."

"These heels are killing me and don't even let me get started on the hose," Dillon said.

Johnny broke away from Sarah and he and Jason looked horrified.

"How much did she pay you?" Jason asked. Whatever she did, it wasn't enough.

Dillon grinned. "Someone is getting a new camera."

"Oh, hell no!" Tracy said.

"Will you shut it before they decide not to let us out," Monica said.

Jason cleared his throat. "There are no charges."

"What?" Tracy said.

Lila and Audrey suddenly appeared.

"How could you?"

Lila clucked her tongue. "I should be asking that. I hope you have all learned a lesson. You don't get to know what we're doing until we decide to tell you."

"Don't you think this was a little harsh?" Monica asked.

"No, I don't, because none of you know when to stop. Now, you are free to go."

Cruz opened the jail cell and one by one they moved out of the cell with their heads down, except for Alice and Dillon.

Liz moved into Jason's embrace.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Jason glanced at his mother. "You want a ride home?"

"I would appreciate it."

"How about you, grandmother?"

Lila smiled. "I would love one."

Audrey spoke up. "Dillon, Alice, and Tracy, you can come with me."

"Epiphany, I'll give you a ride," Johnny said.

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once Monica and Lila were dropped off, Elizabeth got into the front seat.

"Do you think she's really mad?"

Lila and Monica had chatted most of the way home, so Liz wasn't sure.

"No. I saw the mischievous look on her face. I think she liked playing the prank."

"I know Gram did."

"Will you come back to my place for a while?"

"Sure. I know you'll want to sleep. I have to be up early, so just take me to get my car."

"Okay." He's grateful she's willing to stay over.

Once she gets all her stuff, she followed him to the cottage and they went inside.

Jason yawned.

"I'm going to get changed."

She disappeared into the bathroom, so Jason took the opportunity to change into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He got into bed and it felt so good.

A few minutes later, she slipped in beside him and they snuggled against each other.

"How's my little criminal feeling?"

She laughed.

"What? It is pretty hot seeing you there; although I'm bummed I didn't get to see you in handcuffs."

She turned to face him. "Would you like to handcuff me?"

His eyes darkened with lust as he watched her face turn red.

"Definitely, among other things…"

Their gaze met and her body started reacting to the want in his eyes.

"Will you be shy, Elizabeth?" He wasn't sure exactly what the blushing met, but he liked it.

"I—no. It's just you overwhelm me a little."

"Why?" His hand travelled down the side of her leg, resting at her knee.

"Because no one has ever looked at me the way you do."

"Then they were fools."

Without warning, his mouth is on hers and she moaned as he pressed her against the bed. His hand travelled up her shirt, making her shiver as he made his way to her breast.

"Jason," she whispered against his lips as he flicked her nipple.

"I want to touch you everywhere. Will you let me?"

Her body shuddered. "Yes."

He roughly kissed her as he pinched her hardened bud and Elizabeth couldn't form a coherent thought. When he pushed up her shirt and then ripped his mouth away to suck on her nipple, she fisted his hair and made the most sensuous sounds, instantly hardening him.

Her hips bucked when he slipped his hands down her pants and felt her wetness. His tongue swirled around her nipple as he began to wiggle his thumb against her clit.

"Oh God! Jason!"

He hummed his approval as his middle finger slipped inside her, making her head thrash and then he whispered, his breath making her trembled. "Come for me, baby."

Her hands gripped the sheet as he lightly bit down on her rosy bud and she screamed his name.

Watching her come made him want to take her completely, but that would have to wait until next time. His body is tired and he wants to make sure he's totally alert for their first time.

He moves up to her mouth and hugs her against him as they kiss torridly. When he finally retreated to look at her, she slightly smiled.

"That felt so incredible."

"I like to please you."

"And when do I get to return the favor?"

"Next time, I promised. Right now, I need to sleep."

"Thank you."

He gave her a quick peck. "No. Thank you for trusting me."

Pulling her closer, he slightly smiled at the thought of making her lose control again. Yes, he will definitely enjoy making her look like that again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Days Later

Jason finished cleaning up the kitchen at the station and had just headed into the garage when he ran into Johnny.

"What's up, loser?"

Johnny grinned, but before he could respond, they heard a dull rumbling sound and then are tossed to the floor as the building violently shakes making an incredible amount of noise. Jason held his breath as he struggled to process what was happening and then instinct took over and he tugged Johnny's arm and they make a run for it, almost tripping as they dodged some bricks falling from the façade. A scream echoes from a house down the street and when it doesn't stop, they take off running.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's eyes grow wide as the building lurches and then it feels like a giant is rocking them as it slams the structure onto the ground over and over. The noise is deafening and only people's screams register above the din. When the realization hits that it's an earthquake, she can't process it. "This can't be happening." She said it twice more in her head as her eyes filled with tears as chaos erupted around her. People scurry to take shelter, as they try to stay on their feet, but for most, there is none and then a loud cracking noise fills the air. "Grams…" she whispered before her scream joins the others as the ceiling starts to give way. Someone pushes her and she flies backwards and then everything went black.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny grunted as he and Jason lifted a large curio off an older woman as her daughter watched.

Jason felt for her pulse. "She's still alive."

"I'll go get the truck." They have a smaller unit they use for non-fire related emergencies. As Johnny ran back to the station, he encountered several families who are gathered on a lawn and told them to stay there for now.

"My radio says there was a 7.3 right above Ontario," a man shouts.

"Jesus," Johnny said. That meant it would have been felt strongly in many towns in the area. Several times they had felt earthquakes that happened in Virginia. There had been warnings that a major quake could hit either Ottawa, Ontario, or the Quebec areas, but the most recent higher magnitude had been 5.0 in Ontario a few years back and that shook them, but nothing like what had just happened.

When he got to the station, Francis is helping bandage a little girl who cut her leg.

"I'm taking the truck and transporting a lady down the street."

"Okay. We got the engine out, but it's pretty much chaos right now. The chief said General Hospital emergency room roof collapse. The rest of the building held up, but is being evacuated. You'll have to go to Mercy."

Sarah and Elizabeth filtered through his mind and then he hopped into the truck and took off.

Once the lady was dropped off at Mercy, whose emergency room was now a triage setup in the parking lot, Johnny confessed to Jason that Elizabeth could be in trouble and they headed there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah groaned as she regained consciousness. "Noah?"

"I'm right here. Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so, but I'm pinned down. I can wiggle my toes though."

He crawled around some debris.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." They had been the only one in the locker room.

"I hid under the bench and then the lockers fell and it collapsed. I think it took some of the brunt though."

"I'll get help."

"Be careful. God only knows what happened out there."

The rest of the lockers were displaced, but still upright. Anything left out or open was on the floor.

She turned her head and watched as he struggled to open the door, finally wrenching it free and then disappearing into the hallway. "God, please help everyone," she said as tears pricked her eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey crawled from under the dining room table and gasped at the sight before her. Some of her china hadn't made it which upset her, but she's just glad she's alive. Stepping into the archway of the kitchen, her hand flew to her mouth as she laid eyes on the destruction. It will probably take days to clean up everything that had spilled. Pretty much all her cabinets had emptied out. Since her electricity is still on, she makes her way to the living room to see if the television had survived. While it had moved several inches, it was still there. Quickly, she turned it on and is stunned by some of the pictures coming from Canada, Vermont, and New York. It had been felt as far as Virginia. When local news broke in and showed General Hospital, her knees buckled and luckily the couch was there to catch her.

"Sources say that it was mainly the emergency room that suffered severe damage. If you'll recall, that is the newest addition to the hospital. Rescue crews have just arrived and are trying to determine if the building is structurally sound enough to enter. From what we can gather from people who escaped, the ceiling partially caved in. The other wings in the hospital seemed to have survived, but I'm sure in the days to come, they'll discover that some equipment and supplies have been loss. As a precaution, they are evacuating that section of the hospital and once structural engineers can verify that the building is safe, the emergency room will be re-located to support the enormous need for care as reports of injuries keep coming in."

Audrey tapped her fingers against her lips. She recalls when Zacchara Construction came under scrutiny because of major delays and some code violations. Someone bangs on the door and she hurries towards it as fast as she can. When she pulls open the door, she's surprised to see Patrick Drake.

"Patrick?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up. What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, my father called me in on a consult."

"I didn't think you were speaking."

"We hashed it out. I just heard about General Hospital on the radio. Is Elizabeth working today?"

Audrey nodded. "Yes."

"I'm going to head over there then."

"Can I come along?"

He nodded and then jogged back to the car to wait for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany groaned. Every muscle in her body hurt from when she had dove to push Liz out of the way and part of the ceiling had hit her. "Elizabeth?"

Liz's eyes fluttered open and at first, she couldn't figure out where she was because it was so dark and then she felt around. "Epiphany? I'm trapped in here."

Piph frowned and looked up at the nurse's desk which is covered with chunks from the ceiling and whatever was above them. "I think you're under the desk. Don't push anything, okay? Just be still."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sore."

Slowly, Piph got to her feet and is stunned to see that half the ceiling had caved. "Jesus." After seeing some feet sticking out from under some debris, she moved towards them. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

A few voices came from the other side of the concrete flooring that blocked her in, but there was no way to get over there.

"Thank God, there haven't been any aftershocks," she muttered before trying to dig out the person, but there is too much blocking her. Finally, she finds the woman's hand and tries to take her pulse, but found none, so she said a brief prayer.

"Piph?"

"I'm here."

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"We'll have to wait. Hopefully, our boyfriend will come for us."

Liz slightly smiled. "Yeah…"

"Epiphany!" Kelly yelled.

"I'm over here and so is Elizabeth."

"Are you alright?"

"We'll be fine, but Liz is trapped under the nurse's desk. Did everyone make it?"

"I'm not sure, but we're trying to locate everyone. Sarah is trapped in the locker room, so Noah went to get help."

Jason ran towards Kelly. "Elizabeth!"

Liz grinned. "Jason!"

Johnny skidded to a stop. "Where did that come from?" The room is just a disaster with falling ceiling tiles and you could see though the floor two flights above them from the opening.

"They are behind the wall of stuff. Elizabeth is trapped under the nurse's desk, but she's fine."

Noah ran towards them and then stopped, holding his stomach as his chest heaved. "Sarah is trapped with a locker on top of her. Can you help me?"

"Go to her. I'm fine," Liz yelled.

"I'll be back," Jason said before taking off with Johnny in tow. They reached the locker room and found Robin sitting next to Sarah who is still trapped.

A/N – Alright, I'm using my own big Northridge earthquake experience for the next few chapters. There will be lots of action.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments and glad you enjoyed the earthshaking events. I was going to make the fracking the reason for an earthquake, but there hasn't been a fracking event in real life that has caused the damage I needed. I used my earthquake experience on this one. 16 people died in the apt. complex next to me because it collapsed onto the first floor. Crazy…

Chapter 12

Robin and Noah moved back so they could get access to Sarah.

"Are you in any pain?" Johnny asked.

"A little, but it's not bad. I can wiggle my toes and don't think anything is broken."

He turned to Jason. "How so you want to do this?"

"We'll lift and Robin and Noah can pull."

Noah got on his knees and Robin mimicked him. "We need to keep her neck steady."

"Okay."

Jason counted to three and they hoisted it up as Noah and Robin carefully pulled her away and then pulled the bench, which had collapsed, off her.

Once the locker was placed onto the floor, Johnny rushed to her side.

Seeing the worry in his eyes, she touched his face. "I'm okay."

"We need a gurney to transport her," Jason said. Even though Sarah thinks she's okay, they didn't want to take any chances that there was internal bleeding or nerve and muscle damage.

"I'll stay with her," Noah said. "There are lots of people who need help."

The door swung open. "Everyone okay in here?" Dante asked.

"We need a gurney for Sarah," Johnny said.

Dante wheeled one in and they put her on a back board and then lifted her. Once she was situated, Johnny kissed her and Dante pushed her towards the stairwell where his partner is waiting.

"Let's go get your girl."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sighed as she drummed her finger tips against the floor. "Piph?"

"Yeah."

"Is the whole hospital ruined?"

"I don't think so. Kelly said the peds wing is good, but has some superficial cracks and needs some cleaning up. This area took the brunt of it. We'll probably have to move towards the heart wing or something. Until they stabilize the floor above us, this wing will be out of commission." Equipment can be replaced, but she just hopes that the loss of life will be low.

Jason and Johnny stopped next to Epiphany. "Francis is on his way with a chainsaw."

"You're going to cut me up?" Liz asked.

Jason grinned. "Only a little bit."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yeah, but Jason will hold your hand."

"Hi, Johnny."

"Your sister is being sent to Mercy for some tests."

Liz frowned. "Are you being cautious or is something seriously wrong?"

"Cautious—Noah didn't want to take any chances."

"Okay."

Francis and Max moved towards them. "Let's do this."

Jason nodded. He can't wait to see her again. Carefully, they started removing debris until they could see the top of desk.

"Almost there, Elizabeth," Francis said.

"Baby, cover your face or turn to your side," Jason said.

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, she stands after they had cut a chunk of the counter out.

Jason grinned when their gaze finally locked and then reached over the debris and lifted her. They hugged for a long moment before separating.

"Thank you for coming for me."

"Always…" He perused her arms and face to make sure there are no cuts. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm sure that I'll be sore later, but I'm fine."

Francis's gaze went to Epiphany who didn't seem quite right. "You okay?"

"I'm a little dizzy."

Johnny knelt next to her. "What aren't you telling us?"

"I have a headache."

"Do you remember hitting your head?"

"I blacked out at one point, so I'm not sure."

Noah moved forward and tested her pupils. "Is everything blurry?"

"From time to time…"

"You probably have a concussion. Let's get her outside to triage."

They helped her stand.

Leo ran towards them. "There are people stuck in the elevator."

"Jason, take Elizabeth and Epiphany outside and Max, Johnny, and I will check things out," Francis said.

"Okay."

He slipped his arm around Piph's waist and they headed to the staircase.

Liz smirked. "You know, if you just wanted Jason's attention, you didn't have to go through all of this trouble."

Piph smiled. "I just can't get nothing by you."

"You try, but I'm always one step ahead of you."

Kelly approached them holding a little girl in a hospital gown. "Are you going downstairs?"

"Yeah. You want me to take her?"

"If you could, her parents are at the information booth."

Liz gathered her in her arms. "You ready for an adventure?"

The little girl smiled and then laid her head on Liz's shoulder and they headed outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got there, Audrey caught a glimpse of Liz and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She looks fine," Patrick said.

"Why are you really here?"

"Maybe I just needed to see that she is okay. I've been thinking about her a lot."

Audrey turned to face him. "I think you should go."

His gaze snapped to hers. "Why?"

"She's in a good place right now and I don't want to see you ruin her progress."

"I love her."

"You have a funny way of showing it. Go home, Patrick and let her be. It's a disaster around here and she needs to focus."

He sighed heavily. "I don't want to hurt her."

"She made her choice and you need to respect it. Can you give her a little more time? Please."

"I'll leave for now, but I'll be back soon. How will you get back home?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

After he turned to walk away, she breathed a sigh of relief and then made her way to her granddaughter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next three hours the firemen worked to free anyone who is trapped and the doctors and nurses worked tirelessly to stabilize and treat as many of the injured as they could. Audrey helped out with putting together a roster so they could track everyone since the electricity is out and they are using generators.

Jason took a swig of water as he rested on the grass. "This could have been a lot worse." Only three people had died and they had been through the whole building.

"Yeah. Dante was just here and said he saw Sarah. She's going to bruise pretty badly, but nothing is broken," Johnny said.

"That's great. Are you going to take care of her?"

"If she'll let me..."

Sonny rounded them up. "We have a search and rescue at an apartment building where people are trapped."

They rolled out and an exhausted Elizabeth sat on a blanket with her grandmother and Monica who had gotten to the scene as soon as she could.

"How did the mansion hold up?"

"It's fine. We lost some dishes, wine, and things fell over, but everyone except Cook is safe and accounted for, what about you?" He had the day off and the cell towers were spotty.

Audrey shrugged. "I lost all my favorite china and my kitchen is a wreck, but other than that, I'm just thankful it's still standing."

"I checked and my car is fine, so we can probably pick up Sarah soon," Liz said.

"I have a confession," Audrey said.

Liz's brow rose. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what you say next?"

Her Gram's face scrunched up.

"Patrick was here."

"What?"

"He initially said that he wanted to see Noah, but I think that was a lie because he had showed up at the house. That's how I got here."

Liz averted her gaze. "You said he was here, so what did you say to him?"

"I asked him to leave and that you had made your choice and he left."

"I'm not mad. It's just thinking about him makes me sad."

"I get it. Hopefully, he'll stay away."

They are interrupted by a nurse who needs Monica's assistance.

"When is your shift over?"

Liz gazed at her watch. "I guess I have an hour. Who do I clock out with?"

"Dr. Ford is in a booth and has a clipboard. Just tell him your hours and he'll make note of it."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The men are stunned when they pull up to the apartment building. It's amazing how one structure is fine and the one next to it is completely thrashed. Both look like they have parking ports under them, but the other one looks fine aside from a few cracks in the façade.

"There used to be a first floor. Basically, it collapsed and most got out who were on the second and third floors, but the first floor occupants weren't so lucky," Mac said.

"Have you made contact?" Jason asked.

"Yes. There are two men pinned inside. They are pretty traumatized, but fighting to stay with us."

"What do you need us to do?"

"We're trying to shore up the building as much as possible so we can shift things and cut them out. They are hurt pretty badly, so it's going to be challenging."

They scanned the area and Jason noted the angle of the building. "Can we get in around back?"

"Yes. If you go around the corner, part of the wall collapsed, so you can go behind it. All the utilities are shut off."

"I'll come with you," Ronnie said, curious as to what Jason noticed that he didn't.

"Alright, Johnny, you come along too. Francis, I may need your chainsaw."

"I'll go get it."

"Let's go."

They hurried around the corner, walking past dazed people who still can't fathom the devastation. The apartments that ran down the alley had partially collapsed on top of their carports and first responders were working on getting people out that are trapped because their doors are jammed. Earthquakes are not a normal occurrence, especially of this size, but with their close proximity to Canada, who have a history of bigger earthquakes, it was overdue.

There are two police officers and an EMT trying to talk to the man through a crack.

"Can I get in there?" Jason asked.

"Sure."

He maneuvered in front of them and spoke into the crevice. "My name is Jason and I'm a fireman. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." The man's voice is strained and Jason can tell that he's struggling by the small whimpers he hears. "I'm Zander."

"Are you facing away from my voice or towards it?"

"Towards you."

"Tell me what you see."

"There is a small pocket because the ceiling was caught by a tall dresser."

Jason waited while he caught his breath.

"It's hard to see beyond that."

"What was there before?"

"The kitchen…" He and his roommates had turned the living room into a bedroom so they had cheaper rent. It's partially what saved his life.

Jason turned to look at the guys. "That's open space. Whatever we cut through, we need to make sure that we somehow don't destabilize the area."

There's a reporter lurking nearby watching everything and recording it.

"What's underneath him?"

"It's an underground garage," the officer said.

"It failed a bit at the corners, but it seems like it held up where he is," the other man said.

"Zander, we're going to cut through some dry wall. Hold on."

"Hurry. I can't take much more."

"Where are you hurt?"

"Everywhere… I'm crushed between a cabinet and the ceiling and I'm on my stomach."

Jason swallowed hard. "Let's do this."

They cleared some bricks and then Francis did his thing for a half hour, leaving a large enough hole for one of them to crawl through.

"I think you should go," Francis said. This rescue is Jason's brainchild and they need whomever thinks the best under pressure.

"Fine, but Johnny, I need you be in this opening just in case. Ronnie!"

"I'm here," he said moving around the EMT.

"Go to the front. If I see an opening that will fit him, I'll radio to you to get a ladder so we don't have to put any pressure on the building. We'll have to work together."

"I'm on it." He raced to the front.

Jason adjusted his helmet. "I'm going in."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the mansion, Edward, Lila, Alice, and Tracy are huddled together watching the tv in the kitchen after spending the last hour trying to get some semblance of order in there. Cook hadn't called or come in and they are all worried. They watched as the reporting zoomed in on Jason's face and then whispered.

"This man is incredibly brave. The first responders here have been a God-send. There is a man named Zander trapped inside and this fireman is going to go in and get him. Let's pray they make it out."

Lila brushed a tear away when the camera zoomed in on Jason. "I can't believe he's not scared to death."

"He lives for this stuff, all of them do," Tracy said.

"Let's just hope that he is as good as we know he is," Edward said.

"Do we know who built that complex?" Alan asked. It's relatively new.

Edward scratched his head. "I think it was Zacchara."

Monica gasped. "He built the emergency room too."

Alan closed his eyes for a minute. Anthony Zacchara is known for being a little crazy and taking risks. A lot of the houses and buildings held up in the city, but considering two of his had not, there will be inquiries for sure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason crawled forward and could hear the man softly crying. There isn't much room at all and after slowly moving ahead for what seemed like at least twenty minutes because he had to push things out of the way, he hits a barrier. "There's some kind of shelving in front of me." The light from his helmet blared in the room. Without it, it would have probably been pitch black even though it is daytime.

"You need the chain saw?"

"Yeah."

Francis grabbed it and pushed it in front of him and crawled up behind him. It took him a while, but he finally made it. "You want me to do it?"

"There's no room to maneuver, so I will."

"Zander, I'm turning on a chainsaw."

"Okay."

Francis revved it up and Jason moved to the side to grab it and then did the best he could to carve out a hole. After fifteen minutes, he turned it off and handed it back.

"It's clear. Push a backboard through."

Francis moved backwards and then is pulled out by his feet and he swaps the chainsaw for a board and shoves it forward and then grabs the chainsaw, puts it on top of the board, and then climbs back in. "Can you see him?"

"Yeah. It doesn't look good. I'll know more when I get up front."

Jason did an army crawl forward and then there was enough room in the pocket for him to get on his hands and knees.

Zander starts to cry at the sight of him.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here." He just has no idea how because the man is wedged in and they had already lost so much time. "Is there anyone else in here with you?"

"My roommates were, but I haven't heard them in hours."

Jason lets out a deep breath, wondering how Zander isn't a complete basket case after listening to his friends die. He looks back at Francis. "I might need to cut a hole in the ceiling to see what I'm dealing with above."

When he hears a familiar noise outside which sounds like the ladder, he quickly makes contact. "Ronnie?"

"I'm in a basket near the balcony above you."

"What do you see?"

"There's a lot of stuff strewn around inside, but if you can get him up there, you should be able to get to me. Things have shifted towards my left, just hard to say where it is in reference to you."

"Okay."

Jason sighed, feeling helpless and then he felt it, a shift. "Shit." He perched himself under the ceiling and held his hands against it as Francis scrambled towards them.

Johnny, unbelievably, dove into the opening and crawled forward, just making it to the larger space before the building groaned and Ronnie yelled for the other company to pull the basket back. Johnny had moved so fast in his life.

The people outside are stunned as the building shifts and seems to crack down the middle and split apart. The noise is deafening and everyone held their breath and prayed that the men are alright.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad you are liking the action. Here is some more.

Chapter 13

Audrey and Elizabeth are listening as they drive to Mercy and Liz almost has to pull over when she heard the reporter voice that he isn't sure they could have survived it.

"They are going to be okay. I won't accept any other outcome," Audrey said.

Liz gripped the wheel and then slammed on her brakes when a woman ran in front of them with her hands up.

"Stop! Please help me. My son is trapped."

She put the car in park and followed the woman towards a store front. The windows are broken out and there is debris on the ground everywhere. "Where is he?"

"Inside."

Liz swallows hard and climbs through the window and is stunned. There are clothes everywhere and the store is in complete shambles. "Where is he?"

She led the way towards the back. The clerk had run when it first started shaking and she hadn't seen her since. "When it happened, he panicked and ran into the office and shut the door and I can't get it open."

Outside, Audrey waved down Finn and Dante and they pulled over.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a little boy that is trapped. Liz went in with his mom."

They rushed towards the store and then joined the women inside.

"He's stuck in there because the frame shifted," Liz explained.

"What's his name?"

"Eddie," the woman said tearfully.

"Eddie, are you okay in there?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you?"

"Eight."

"That's old," Dante said. He glanced at Finn. "We may have to knock it down."

"Are you near the door?" Finn asked.

"Yeah."

"Is there room to move to the side?"

"Uh—huh."

They could hear him move and then they fiddled with the door before using their shoulders and body weight to try and ram it open. After several attempts, it finally shifted and they pried it open.

The boy ran past them into his mother's arms. Quickly, everyone went outside and the guys looked them over to make sure they didn't have any injuries.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For several moments, there is dead silence. The crowd is too stunned to move and Jason is scared they had lost Zander.

"We're not going back the way we came. It's not an option," Johnny said after breathing a sigh of relief. Too much debris is covering the crawl space.

Zander whimpers.

"You still with me?" Jason asked.

"It hurts so bad. I—I'm going to pass out."

Jason moves to the crevice and enlarges it and then pokes his head through the hole. "Ronnie!"

"I'm here." He slightly turned to look at the men on the ground. "They're alive! Get me back over there."

The ladder edges closer. "I can see you." Ronnie is surprised that the building hasn't completely come down.

"How close can you get?"

"A little ways in."

"Move," Johnny said.

Jason ducks back down and Johnny takes the chain saw to make the hole a little bigger and then pulls himself up and manages to lie on the floor above.

"If we can get him up here, we can step on the furniture behind me and ease our way across. I'm going to move forward and back and test it."

"Be careful."

Johnny let's go of the wall and then scales to his left and back. "It's doable even with the extra weight. The furniture is wedged in there, so we can step on it."

"Alright, get down here and we'll figure it out. Ronnie, you're going to have get out of the basket."

Ronnie carefully eases his way out and makes his way to the opening where he peers down into the hole as Johnny lands. "I'm right here. Just let me know what you want me to do."

Jason nods and turns to Johnny. "He's passed out. I want to try to lift the ceiling up and you pull him out."

"There's a lot of crap sitting on top of him."

Ronnie assesses the situation and starts to clear some of the debris and yells before tossing it outside. It had helped seeing their position and soon, he clears enough out of the way so Jason can shift the fractured ceiling. Lucky for them, it's also cracked a short distance away, so it will be easier to lift the damaged section.

"What are we doing once we lift it?" Johnny asked.

"We could shore it up with some of the wood lying around," Francis said.

Jason moved towards the crack. "Ronnie, can you come down?" There will barely be enough room for all of them, but they can make it work.

Soon he is kneeling next to them.

"Alright, the three of us are going to lift and Ronnie is going to shove that piece of wood under it. Hopefully, it will hold long enough for us to move him onto the back board."

Francis got it ready. The EMT had also hooked a neck brace on it.

The men used all their strength they had to push that ceiling up and Ronnie deftly put the wood into position. They worked quickly to put on the neck brace and carefully moved him onto the board and secured him.

Johnny took his pulse. "He's still with us, but it's weak."

"His body is probably going into shock," Ronnie said before climbing up. "Let's do this."

Johnny joined him and then Jason and Francis hoisted Zander up and Ronnie and Johnny grabbed him and set him down for a moment. Ronnie jumped into the basket while Jason pulled himself up and then helped Johnny lift Zander and they placed the board across the basket opening and then Johnny got on the ladder before yelling for them to move it back slowly. Zander is lodged between them and the men make sure he stays put as the ladder starts to retract.

Mac cursed as he watched the precarious operation. Luckily, they are close to the ground.

Max helps Johnny get Zander to an ambulance and Spinelli grabs some water and hands it to them. He and Max had gotten the other man out, who was trapped several apartments away, and he's in transit to Mercy with serious injuries, but they think he'll make it.

There's a loud noise and some people start to scream as the building starts to shift again.

"Jason!" Johnny yells as he his body jerks towards the structure.

The cameraman swings the camera towards the area the men are in and everyone gasps as the structure starts to collapse and Jason and Francis run for the opening and manage to jump, hitting the ground and rolling before coming to a stop on their stomachs.

The men's gazes lock and then they start to laugh.

"That was some crazy shit," Francis said, making Jason laugh harder.

While the other first responders get their reaction, the rest of the crowd is stunned.

Max, Johnny, and Spinneli rush towards them, snapping everyone out of their shock and drop to the ground next to them.

"Are you okay?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah. It hurt like a bitch, but I'm good," Jason said.

They help the men sit up and applause breaks out and everyone starts to cheer.

"I'll celebrate when I know he's alright," Jason said solemnly.

Francis pouted. "I loved that chainsaw."

Jason grinned. "I'll buy you a new one. You earned it."

Sonny shook his head. "You guys are going to give me gray hair early."

They laughed as they patted each other on the backs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Elizabeth and Audrey finally see the replay of the rescue, they are stunned. "I don't know whether to kill him or kiss him."

Audrey chuckled. "That jump was pretty hot."

"Grams!"

Epiphany chuckled. "She's absolutely right."

Liz shook her head. "He could have died in there."

"It's a chance he'll take over and over because that is what he loves to do," Audrey said.

"I always worried about the fire, but after seeing that, I realize he's probably going to end up driving me drink."

Sarah grinned from her seat on the couch. "I guess we'll be drunk together."

Monica, who had joined them at Audrey's chuckled. Lila had insisted in making sure everyone was okay.

"Do you think they'll make them do overtime?" Liz asked.

"It's a possibility," Monica said. "From what I understand, they are short handed. There are some trucks driving from the Albany area who weren't hit as hard, but that will take hours."

"A few minutes ago, they said they are flying in some first responders. They'll be able to cover for the guys while they get some rest," Sarah said.

"Monica, I'll want to the cottage. Do you think you could let me in?" Liz asked.

Monica took the key off her set and handed it over. "I know that he'll be happy to see you."

"I rescued some roast beef from the fridge. It's in the cooler. You can take him a sandwich. I'm sure he'll be starving," Audrey said.

Liz and Audrey had already cleared out the den and Piph and Sarah are going to sleep in there on the large couches and Audrey will sleep in the recliner to keep an eye on them.

They made some food for Johnny, who they hoped would stop by to see Sarah.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three hours later, the exhausted men took off their gear at their battered firehouse and left several men from New Jersey inside to answer calls. They had just finished knocking down a fire and every muscle in Jason's body ached. The second shift had already taken the engine out, so they'll have two shifts working at once.

He drove home and went inside the cottage and hissed when he sees the mess, but not caring, he checks to see if his water heater is good and then turns on the shower as hot as he can get it and washed by flashlight. The heat soothed his muscles and then he got out, slipped some underwear on and collapsed onto his bed and moaned. It felt so good.

The front door opened and his head jerked up. "Mom?"

Liz appeared in the doorway. "You really should clean your house every once in a while."

He smirked. "I missed you."

"Ditto, even though I almost had a heart attack watching you jump."

He pushed to a sitting position. "We weren't up that high."

She shook her head. "Audrey made you food."

He grinned and took the bag and she swore he inhaled the food.

"That was so good."

"You look really tired," she said before handing him some water.

"I'm barely hanging on right now."

She kicked off her shoes. "Then let's get you to bed."

He stood and she almost shivered at how hot he looked and then she pulled the comforter back and they lay down.

After turning off the large flashlight, she is pulled towards him and spooned.

"Perfect…"

She smiled. "Sleep, baby…"

"Now, I'll sleep good."

And he did, for nine hours before he finally woke up alone in bed, but could hear her in the kitchen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz smiled. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey. I don't think I've ever slept that long."

"You needed it. I hope you're hungry."

He eyed the eggs and nodded. "I am."

Toast popped up, so she grabbed it and smeared some butter on it. When she finished plating it, she sat beside him.

"This is good. Thanks!"

She studied him for a moment. He still looks tired, but definitely not as bad as before. "Do you have to go in today?"

"Yeah. They are still trying to search for survivors in a few structures. Johnny is going to head there in about two hours to relieve some guys who haven't had a break. I don't think it will be a twenty-four hour shift, but it will probably be about five." Since their firehouse is okay structurally, it will be used as a base so that different crews can sleep and eat there. So, he'll be on call and helping out where he can.

"Well, I have the next two days off, so I'll straighten up a bit around here and then go help Gram."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Please let me."

He slightly smiled. "Okay."

When they finished, they went back into the bedroom and ended up falling asleep until about a half hour before his shift starts.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There is no rest for the weary. Several cities had experienced a lot of damages including Ontario, Vermont, and New York. Search and rescue teams were headed to Canada and a few cities in New York. The quake had been felt in several states and had sent a wake-up call throughout the region. Port Charles, while hit harder in certain places than others, has electricity to most areas and people had come together to help one another. While there are several red-tagged buildings, which means they are uninhabitable, most people are able to get back into their homes and start the cleanup.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into Mercy to check on Zander wanting to surprise Jason with some news. The structure had been cleared, so they were up and running again.

His father is there and Liz explained who she is and Jason's part in the rescue.

"Your boyfriend is very brave and I don't think I can ever repay him," Cameron said.

"I'm just glad they were able to get to him."

"He has been in surgery and should be out shortly. There are a lot of issues, but I should have an update soon."

"Mind if I wait with you?"

He shook his head. "No, that would great."

Their heads were lowered when they were finally approached by the doctor a half hour later.

"I have an update," he said.

Her head jerked up. "Patrick. What are you doing here?"

Jason had just walked inside and froze, startled by the emotion in her voice, his gaze went from Patrick to her and he had a sinking feeling.

"I couldn't leave without talking to you and knew the hospital would need all the help they can get, so I offered my services. It's so good to see you. I really miss you and I'm sorry you got the wrong idea. I never cheated on you, but I'll get to you in a minute. Mr. Smith, your son is in room 1237. His spleen was ruptured and he broke most of his ribs, causing his lungs to collapse. He has heavy bruising, a fractured right arm, and possibly some nerve damage. Unfortunately, he has a severe concussion as well, which is why I'm here. I specialize in neurological disorders and will be watching him closely."

Epiphany, who is there for a follow up, observed Jason watching them and really hopes he doesn't get the impression that Elizabeth wants Patrick, but she can't quite read him.

"But he's going to make it?"

Patrick nodded. "He's still in critical condition, but it's promising that he'll make a full recover. We just have to get through the next twenty-four hours."

Cameron smiled. "Thank you. Can I see him?"

"Sure, the nurse will take you there."

"Thanks!"

Patrick turned towards Liz.

"Not here," she said.

They went into the hallway and then found an empty room.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Glad you're enjoying the story!

Chapter 14

Liz stared Patrick down. "You didn't know I was here?"

His eyes raked up and down her body. "No."

"So, what's her name?"

"Who?"

"The person you are involved with now that you didn't cheat on me with."

His gaze dropped to the floor as her sarcastic slashed his heart. "I haven't slept with anyone since you left. I kept hoping you'd come back."

She is totally taken aback. "That has got to be some kind of record for you."

He smirked. "Very funny, but now that you're here, there is something I need to ask you." Slowly, he lowered down to one knee.

"Are you proposing?" She asked before smacking her hand across her mouth, knowing she was loud.

In the hallway, on the way to Zander's room, Jason closed his eyes, wondering if after he finally found someone he could see a future with, if he'll have to watch her walk away. It was too much. It had been a very long time since he had let someone in and frankly, it took being attracted to Elizabeth to make him realize that he was lonely and needs to make some serious changes.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop."

His gaze went to Epiphany who looks very serious.

"She won't say yes." She pulled him past the room.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he hurt her and—Elizabeth is tired of not being able to trust men. Even if Patrick didn't cheat, he's a flirt and women always came on to him and he encouraged it. He's like an overgrown child. She wants someone who respects her and that she feels safe with. You might be handsome, and I'm sure that girls come on to you all the time, but I can't ever see you being that arrogant, especially if you know it will hurt her."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Seeing Patrick threw her off guard, but trust me, that fire in her eyes was not passion by any means. It was anger."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

In the room, Patrick grabbed Liz's hand.

"Take the ring back and marry me."

"You have the ring with you?"

"No. It's at home. Please Elizabeth, I'll change my ways—"

She shook her head quickly like she was trying to wake up from a bad dream. "No."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I said no. Does your over-inflated brain not comprehend that? I can't be with you and if you would be honest with yourself, you'd realize I'm not the right girl for you."

"How can you say that? I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you thought you could get over on poor, dumb, Elizabeth. Were you just going to cheat on me here and there, thinking that I'd forgive you? I'm not a doormat."

He stood in a huff. "I didn't cheat!"

"In my book, having eye sex with someone who is not your fiancé and undressing another woman with your eyes is cheating! Besides, I don't believe you and I don't have time for this. Get back into the room and help Zander. He has lost his roommate and God knows who else. Can you focus on something other than a woman for once in your pathetic life?"

Now, he is pissed. "Don't ever insinuate that I am not professional. You're the one yelling in a hospital sick ward. Wait. You're deflecting. Are you dating someone?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room and Elizabeth took a minute to compose herself before going to Zander's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick finished examining Zander as Jason observed with cold eyes. He swore if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. He isn't sure what the other man's problem is, but it's starting to unnerve him. After taking the breathing tube out, Zander is awake, staring at him. "You got lucky. You have a moderate concussion and will be in a lot of pain for quite a while, but there is no hemorrhaging and your body is responding favorably to the surgery. You're not going to be able to take deep breaths for a while, but by doing certain exercises, that will get better for you."

Liz slowly entered the room, surprised to see Jason.

"I guess I'm stuck in here for a while?"

Patrick nodded. "For at least a week, so we can monitor you."

"Will I be able to get some things from my apartment?" His chest hurts and it is painful to talk or inhale deeply.

Jason moved forward. "Hi. Do you remember me?"

"Yeah. You saved me."

"I'm sorry, but the building ended up collapsing completely."

Zander groaned.

"Son, things can be replaced, but we almost lost you. I'm just thankful that Jason and his colleagues risked their lives to bring you back to me," Cameron said.

"Thank you, Jason."

Zander is exhausted, so everyone steps into the hallway.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Liz said to Jason.

"I wanted to check on him."

"Me too…"

After observing them for a minute, and the way she is staring at Jason, Patrick can tell there are deep feelings there. "He's the one, isn't he?"

Liz turned to face him. "Yes."

"This isn't over."

"Yes, it is."

They stare for a long moment before Patrick walks away.

Jason shifts from side to side. "You turned him down?"

She gasped. "You heard us?"

"You were pretty loud."

She groans. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. You weren't expecting him, but Elizabeth, he meant something to you. Suppose he didn't cheat, does that really not make a difference to you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Patrick isn't my future anymore. I admit that it took me awhile to get over the idea of him and what I thought we had, but even before you, I was letting him go. Sometimes the idea is bigger than the reality, but what I feel with you is freedom and is so natural. I don't have to worry about you judging me or censoring myself. We have a comfort level between us that amazes me since we haven't been together for that long. God Jason…it would hurt me badly to lose you."

"Elizabeth…"

"Yeah?"

He grinned. "You're rambling."

She blushed and then playfully shoved him.

"Thank you for everything you said. I feel the same way, but I just don't always know how to say it."

She reached out and touched his face. "So can we forget about Patrick?"

"Okay."

He tugged her against him and gave her a blistering kiss. Everything faded away as they melted into each other. And at the end of the hallway, Patrick sags against the wall when he realizes that she truly has moved on, but he's not quite ready to give up because no matter what Liz said, they loved each other. After blowing out a deep breath, he pushed away from it and continued on, thinking about how he can get her back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason finally made it home later that night, he is surprised to find Elizabeth nodding off on his couch wearing what appears to be a sexy dress.

"Elizabeth?"

She jumped up. "You're back."

"Sorry, they needed some extra men. Are you okay?" After the smoldering kiss at the hospital, they had to part and he had worked on and off for the rest of the day.

"Yes."

He dropped a bag on the floor and sat next to her. "I'm glad you're here."

"There's something I want to say."

He pauses for a moment to search her eyes, hoping that there isn't anything wrong.

Sensing that he had tensed, she grabs his hand. "It's nothing bad."

"Okay."

"I don't want to wait."

"For what?"

"To be with you…"

His eyes squeeze shut as he silently thanks God. "Are you sure? I mean—is this about Patrick?"

"What? No! I just don't want to waste another minute. We almost died and I'm crazy about you. Don't you want to—you know?"

He cleared his throat, garnering his courage to be forthcoming and voice how he feels. "Yes—more than anything, but I just want you to know that it isn't just about sex for me. You just came out of nowhere and I'm falling in love with you."

Her jaw slightly drops and she's left to wonder how she ever got so lucky and then his mouth fuses with hers and she doesn't want to think about anything—just feel. Their bodies are pressed together as they wantonly kiss. Then his lips leave her and skim down her neck as his hands cup her breasts, squeezing before he tweaks her nipples.

"Jason!" she yells as her body eagerly responds to his machinations and then she feels her dress slip open and his hands are on her sides and she's being lifted and she wraps her legs around his hips as they buck against her center, making her see stars. They moan and then he pulls back.

"I want you so badly."

"Then take me…"

He growls and his mouth is on hers again as he carries her to the bedroom, where he presses her against the door and removes her dress. "Jesus." She has garters on and he feels himself getting ten times harder and she feels it too, snapping her hips forward. "You're trying to kill me." He jerks her body against his and then stumbles in the dark room and turns on a lamp before laying on her on the bed. Slowly, he removes his clothes until he's down to his boxers, his erection jutting out proudly in front him. Her teeth trap her bottom lip as she realizes how enormous he is and wonders if it will hurt. In two strides, he's on her and they struggle for control which Jason wins as he unhooks her bra and tosses it aside before feasting on her breasts. When he reached the final destination, and sucked on her clit, Elizabeth practically howled as her hips rose, trying to get him closer. "Jason!" she screamed as he sucked hard and then hummed. Her body froze and then pleasure hit her like a train as her vagina seized and she trembled uncontrollably. He puts on a condom and then slowly eases into her as she starts to come back to life and her legs tightened around him. When he was finally buried to the hilt, she couldn't believe how unbelievably good he felt as he held himself still so he wouldn't come. Her hips bucked and he groaned. "Elizabeth, you feel so damn good."

He started to move, slowly at first, letting her get used to his size and then it quickly got out of control as he moves faster as she mewls and most against him. His finger finds her clit, knowing he can't hold on for much longer because it feels so incredible. Her body begins to tremble as she moans his name and he groans as he spurts wildly within her. Vaguely, she heard Jason breathe out her name before falling against her chest. As their spent energy merged, she realizes that she's home and happiness spreads throughout her body.

Feeling the change, he pushes up onto his elbows. "Are you okay?"

"Yes—better than okay."

A sexy smile graces his face. "Me too…"

Feeling him harden again, her eyes grow big.

"Too soon?"

She shakes her head. "No. I think I might just be the luckiest girl on the planet."

Two climaxes later, she knows that she is. Jason Morgan is everything that she will ever need.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason's phone raises them from their contented sleep.

"Hello?"

"It's your mom."

"Is everything okay?"

"I just wanted you to know that Zander took a turn for the worse overnight."

"What happened?" He sat up and threw the covers to the side as Elizabeth stirred.

"I'm sorry, Jason, but a bleed started in his brain and it's in a place that would be hard to operate on. They don't think he'll survive through today."

His shoulders sagged. "Is he awake?"

Monica sighed. "He's in a coma."

"Thank you for telling me."

"There's one more thing. Cook didn't make it. The police said that it looks like he lost control of his car and crashed into a tree." She had gone to Mercy to check and see if the man had been admitted and ended up finding out his fate.

Jason sighed. "How is Lila?"

"She's very upset, but I finally convinced her to lie down."

"Good." Cook was a part of the family and will be greatly missed. "Give her my love."

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

Elizabeth pushed herself up. "What happened?"

"Cook died and Zander isn't going to make it."

"What!"

"He has an inoperable brain bleed and is in a coma."

She moved to his side and snaked her arm around his torso. "I'm so sorry."

"All of it was for nothing!" He got up, wanting to punch something.

"That's not true. His father got to talk to him and I know that he'll probably cherish that forever."

The palm of his hand struck the wall. Death—it is the part of his job that he hates the most. You go all out and do whatever you can to save someone and then in the end, it doesn't matter because they are taken anyway. It never gets easier, but this time, considering the circumstances, it just made it hurt more. After all Zander had survived and all the pain he had experienced, he isn't going to get to have a life and be happy. Anger surged through him and Elizabeth wasn't sure what to do. She had never seen him so raw and it scared her.

Hastily, he threw on some clothes and boots and then moved towards the door. "I have to get out of here."

She scrambled out of the bed in his t-shirt which she had put on in the middle of the night and walked in front of him. Once she held his pained-filled gaze, she put her hand against his chest.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me."

He swallowed hard and then started at the floor. "I can never promise that, but I'll always try."

Tears pricked her eyes as she loathed that he is hurting so much. "Okay."

He quickly moved around her and then grabbed his keys and hopped on his motorcycle and took off, leaving Elizabeth standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

She shut the door and leaned against it and then ran to the kitchen counter when she heard her phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Johnny was looking for Jason. Are you with him?" Sarah said.

Liz sniffed. "He just left."

"What's wrong? Did you get in a fight?"

"He just found out that Zander isn't going to make it."

Sarah solemnly looked at Johnny and told him. He punched the bed and then ripped the covers off and started to pace.

"Give me the phone," he said.

She handed it over.

"Elizabeth?"

She burst into tears. "He's so upset, Johnny. I'm so scared for him. He took the bike."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I'll find him. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't know what to do for him."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "When something bad happens, we tend to shut ourselves off. It's a coping mechanism and we do what we have to in order to move on. He just needs some time to process it. I know you want to make it better for him, but you can't. He just needs to work through it."

"Okay. I'm sorry that is ended this way."

"Me too."

Johnny sighed and started getting dressed. "I need to go find him."

"Okay."

"People think that Jason doesn't feel, but they're wrong. In fact, sometimes, I think he feels more because he takes things so hard. Right now, he's probably thinking he should have moved faster or that he didn't do enough. Going into a tailspin is the last thing that he needs now."

She embraced him. "I understand. Go do what you need to do."

"If you need anything, call me." He doesn't like that he has to leave her when she had been hurt.

Reading the concern in his eyes, she kissed him languidly.

"I'm fine. I'm just sore. Gram is right downstairs."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

He took off and Sarah wondered where her sister's head was at.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took the curves of the road at breakneck speeds as he zoomed towards nowhere. The colors of the scenery blurred as he pushed the bike to its limit, only slowing when he absolutely had too. Even though his mind is jumble of fractured thoughts, the feel of the wind and the freedom it brought, is slowly repairing his tattered soul. By the time he pulls onto the road to nowhere, his focus has started to return and he feels like he can breathe a little better again.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I don't think I've ever portrayed Patrick is a total bad guy before.

Chapter 15

Elizabeth walked into her Grams house and immediately noticed how quiet it is. "Gram?"

When no one answered, she went upstairs, only to find it partially still in disarray and everyone gone. Thinking she hears voices, she goes back downstairs to the kitchen and realizes they are on the porch.

"Oh, hello, Elizabeth," Audrey said.

"Hi Gram," she said before giving her a hug.

Sarah patted the seat next to her.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're just talking about everything that happened," Sarah said.

Liz curled up next to her sister.

"Did you feel that aftershock a while ago?"

"Yeah. I was at the cottage and that's why I came over here."

Audrey sighed. "It will take a while before we all feel safe again. Your men are under a lot of pressure."

"I know. Did you hear about Cook?"

"Yes. Lila called his brother to see where they want to bury him. Apparently, they are from Pennsylvania and want him buried there, so Lila wants to have a memorial for him."

The death toll in Port Charles for the earthquake isn't too high and considering the numbers in Canada, it could have been much worse.

"They are still going through the apartment building that collapsed, but so far there are 20 that are dead."

The women are quiet for a moment as they consider that.

"I'm scared for Jason. He is so exhausted and the Zander news hit him hard. I'm pretty sure he'll have to work tonight and I'm scared that he'll make a mistake."

"You have to trust him to know his limits," Audrey said. "Being with a firefighter can be rough at times. When they come home, they are spent and their moods could go either way depending on what had happened that night. They see death at someone's doorstep almost every shift. It's not unlike what a doctor deals with. While they must save lives, firefighters are also physically putting their life on the line. They are a rare breed."

"Let's hope that Johnny finds him and they are safe," Sarah said.

Liz gripped her hand. She hasn't stopped praying since he left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny parked behind Jason's bike and then trekked into a field, knowing that his friend will probably be near the statue that he liked.

Jason's gaze rested on Johnny and he let out a sigh. "Why did you come for me?"

Johnny sat next to him. "I was worried. You shouldn't have taken the bike."

"Why?"

"There are big cracks in the road. In fact, you're going to have to follow me home, because there is a rather big one on the way back that could make you crash."

"I didn't think about that."

"I know. It's not like it's something that would normally be on your radar. And by the way, you need to talk to Elizabeth so she understands how you react to things. It's not fair to blindside her." Relationships can sometimes pay the price because of their occupation and Jason is happy for the first time in a long time.

He grabbed some of the grass and tugged it. "Did she call you?"

"No. She was talking to her sister and Sarah told me about Zander and I grabbed the phone. She's worried."

Jason closed his eyes. He's not used to considering someone else's feeling or exposing himself and he'll need to work on that.

"You did all you could for him. We all did and we bought him some time."

"I know. I just—"

"It sucks especially after we did so much to get him out of there."

"I saw some pictures coming out of Ontario. It's a nightmare there."

"Yeah. The death toll is rising. Mac said they don't think that ours will grow much higher."

"I hope not. Cook died."

Johnny frowned. "Damn."

"From what I heard, a whole family was wiped out in the waiting room at General Hospital."

"Yeah. Anthony Zacchara is going to be ripped a new asshole."

"I'll let them borrow my crowbar."

Johnny smirked. "Claudia is probably freaking out. They didn't get along that well, but the old man was usually up in her business trying to tell her what to do."

"Well, he might go to jail for this or lose a lot of money. It's pretty serious."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll check on her later."

"Be careful. She might take that as an opening."

Johnny rubbed his hands on his pants. "You have a point." He looked at his phone. "Elizabeth is at her grandmother's house. I guess the aftershock freaked her out."

"You should get back to Sarah. We have a few hours before we have to check in." He stood and then helped Johnny up. "Thanks for coming for me."

"You're my best friends. I'll always have your back."

Jason nodded.

"Follow me down. When we get to the crack, I'll put my arm out the window and you go in the other lane."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A desperate Patrick called a friend and asked for help. "I know what I'm asking for is unethical, but I really need you to help."

Ewen sighed. "You are way over the deep end, my friend." Maybe he needs to do another scan.

"I just can't let her go."

"Look, I'll do it, because I owe you one, but if I'm questioned about it later, I'm going to say that there must have been a mix-up or something. I'm not losing my license over this." It wasn't like what Patrick is asking is a complete lie, just slightly fabricated.

"I understand."

"I'll overnight it."

Patrick breathed a sigh o relief. "Thank you." He might not need an official document, but he wanted to have scans on hand just in case.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason and Johnny entered the house, Audrey was right there to greet them.

"Part of me wants to throttle you both, but I'm so happy that you're standing in front of me."

Jason grinned as he was pulled into a hug. Once he was released, Johnny got the same treatment.

"I'm sorry that we worried you," Jason said.

"Just don't let it happen again."

Johnny cracked up. The look on her face was priceless.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you even laugh, Johnny O'Brien, I saw you dive into that building before it shifted. What were you thinking?"

He shrugged. "That I couldn't let Jason have all the fun."

She growled and muttered all the way to the kitchen.

"Do you really think that was wise considering that is the hand that feeds you so well?" Sarah said moving forward.

"Baby, should you be walking around?"

"I'm not broken."

He lovingly pulled her into his arms. "You almost were."

Jason smirked and moved into the house further just as Elizabeth ran down the stairs.

"Gram? Was there someone—" She froze on the last step. "Hi."

He nervously shifted. "Can we talk?"

She nodded and then took his hand and pulled him outside and onto the porch.

"I'm sorry that I took off. I'm not used to having someone around and that's how I have always deal with it. I hop on my bike and just go to nowhere fast."

"Where is nowhere?"

"It's near Vista Pointe."

They sat and he put his arm around her. "I'll try to do better next time."

"Okay. I don't mind if you need time to yourself. I just—I hope that sometimes you'll let me help you."

He stared at their entwined hands. "My job, it's a lot of pressure and sometimes I wonder if you'll want to put up with it. You have been seeing me at my best most of the time, but I can be moody and internalize my emotions. I'm scared for you to see that part of me."

"I'm still here. I don't want you to feel like you have to be someone else for me. We all have our good and bad moments. If we're going to be together, then I want all of you."

He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. "I want that too."

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad that we're on the same page. Now, I have some good and bad news."

He groaned. "I don't know if I can take more of that."

"My Gram is determined to help out your family. She's going to prepare the food for Zander and Cook's memorial and help them out with meals a few times a week. That means, she'll be expecting us to be there."

"Is there some technical term for food blackmail?"

Elizabeth giggled. "There might be, but I do think it's the best kind of blackmail."

"Hmmm, maybe sex blackmail is better."

His voice had dropped lower and softer and it just made her gush. After biting her lip for a moment, she stared at him mischievously. "You don't have to blackmail me for that, Jason."

She got up and sauntered to the door, briefly looking back at his tortured face. "In fact, feel free to blackmail me anytime." She heard a growl as she turned the doorknob and then she is being lifted over his shoulder and walked around the house.

"Jason! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home and having my way with you."

She laughed as she smacked his ass. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"If we disappear they'll know."

"You don't think that they know we have sex?"

She groaned. "God, I hope they don't think about that."

"There is nothing wrong with getting thoroughly fucked."

Her cheeks reddened as she hung upside down and then a few steps later, he righted her and her eyes lit up. "You have the bike? I thought maybe you rode with Johnny."

"You game?"

She nodded and held out her hands and he placed the helmet in them.

"It's been a bad day and I just need you," he softly admitted.

"I'm yours."

He smiled as she slipped onto the bike. This morning, he didn't think he wanted to ever smile again, but just a few minutes with her and all the pain faded away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia walked into this dad's office. A few men were trying to re-organize it since the earthquake had shaken it good.

His grin lit up the room. "Claudia!"

"Hi, daddy."

"Are you okay? What brings you by?"

She glanced at the men and Anthony got the hint.

"Hey guys, leave us alone for a minute."

They put down what they were carrying and moved out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"You looked worried. Did someone hurt you?"

She almost rolled her eyes. He is obsessed with someone hurting her. "No, daddy. I'm fine, but you're not."

He patted his chest and then the top of his legs. "There's nothing wrong with me."

She sighed. "That's not what I meant."

He stared at her quizzically.

"Three of your buildings fell and a lot of people have died because of it.'

A scoff left his mouth and then he fiddled with some papers in front of him. "I can't control the earth, Claudia."

"I know, but rumor has it there was shoddy construction."

Anthony sighed. "I did nothing wrong."

"I hope that's the case."

"I would never risk my legacy or reputation like that. Do you believe them?"

Their gaze locked and she almost shivered when she realized how well her father believes his lies.

Her pause angered him and he stood, pointing his fingers. "I can't believe you wouldn't have my back. All of this, I did for you and your good for nothing brother who wants nothing to do with me. I've protected you when people hurt you and did whatever I could to keep you safe physically and emotionally and this is the thanks I get?"

Struggling to not tear up, she stood.

"I never asked you to act on my behalf. I'm a big girl, daddy. I can fight my own battles."

"You didn't feel that way when the piece of shit raped you!"

She sucked in a loud breath. "I can't believe you are throwing that in my face."

His face immediately softened. "I only said it to show you just how much I have sacrificed. When you came to me bruised and bleeding, screaming out your nightmares, and barely able to function, I took care of the situation and I would do it again if anyone hurt you like that."

She began to cry and he pulled her into his arms.

"I would do anything for you. Please don't turn your back on me."

Feeling guilty, she squeezed him tighter, hoping that he'd never have to pay for killing the asshole who had beaten and raped her. She owed him her loyalty whether she liked it or not.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth flopped onto her back. "That was amazing."

Every muscle in Jason's body felt relaxed. She had looked amazing bouncing on his dick.

Her hand slid down his torso as she laid little wet kisses all over his chest.

"God, you make me feel so good."

She grinned. "You make me want to be a very bad girl."

He smiled as he gazed at her with hooded eyes. "I happen to like bad girls."

Her phone rang and she groaned. "Hello?"

"Is this Elizabeth Webber?"

"Yes."

"This is Wendy Newton at Mercy Hospital."

She sat up. "Is there something wrong?"

"Do you know Patrick Drake?"

She frowned. "Yes."

"Well, he's been consulting for us and on his paperwork, you are listed as his emergency contact."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"His father works at General Hospital."

"I'm sorry, but he's not listed."

Liz stood. "What happened?"

"He collapsed and according to a specialist in Boston, who is his doctor, he's very ill. Can you come down here?"

Her eyes fixed on Jason who is staring at her raptly.

"I'll—I'll be right there."

She hung up and just stood there in a daze.

"What's wrong?"

"Patrick collapsed and I'm his emergency contact. She said he's very ill."

Jason swallowed hard. "I guess you need to go see him then." He didn't even try to hide how disappointed he is that she needs to go to him.

"I won't be long. I'll get it straightened out and try to get his dad over there. He should be with him, not me." She took a quick shower and when she got out and went into the bedroom, Jason is no longer there, so she hurriedly put her clothes on and then went into the other room.

He looks up from the pool table. "Be careful."

"Okay."

His pager goes off. "Shit. I have to go in."

"Now it's my turn. Please, be careful."

He kisses her quickly before running into the bedroom. "I will."

They both freeze for a moment when a small aftershock hits and then they continue.

She grabbed her keys and headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick's eyes fluttered open just as Elizabeth entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"You listed me as your emergency contact." They had done a great job cleaning up the emergency room. Unlike General Hospital, Mercy hadn't sustained any major damage.

He groaned. "Sorry. I forgot. We're still not on the greatest terms."

She hesitantly moved closer. "What's wrong with you?"

He sighed languidly. "It's nothing you need to be worried about."

"Do you want me to call your dad?"

He winced. "No. I've dealt with this on my own so far, I'm fine."

The nurse came in. "Alright, your doctor gave us some levels you need to be at before you can be released, so I'm going to take some tests and if you pass, you can get out of here."

Elizabeth sat in the corner and watched as they drew some blood and once the nurse left, Patrick turned to look at her.

"Is this why you came back?"

His eyes filled with tears. "Partially—I thought if I saw you and could just be with you a little while, maybe it would make some of the inevitableness go away." That was mostly the truth. He's not totally faking this illness, it's just not as fatal as he is implying.

Bile turned her stomach. "Patrick, are you dying?"

A tear rolled down his cheek. "I—Ironically, I have a tumor."

She jumped up and went to his side and they hugged. "Did you get more than one opinion?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry."

"I've been pretty bitter the last month, now I guess I'm getting to the point where I'm resolved."

She pulled back, not even trying to hide her tears.

"I loved you so much. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." His voice broke and Liz hugged him again.

"I—I forgive you."

He gripped her shirt, relishing how good it feels to hold her again. "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thank you for liking the progression. I was laughing at some of your comments re: Patrick. I just want to reiterate that he sick and it's serious, just not as serious as Liz thinks it is.

Chapter 16

NC17

Another nurse came in prompting Patrick and Liz to separate, and when they insisted on doing another test, Elizabeth moved into the hallway to catch her breath. While she isn't in love with him anymore, her heart is breaking. No matter what, it had been good between them for a long while and knowing that he's so sick is killing her.

About a half hour later, they gave him the green light to leave and she walked him into the lobby.

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm at the Metro Court."

"Okay. I can drop you off."

He bashfully looked down. "I know how you feel about me. I don't want to put you out."

She reached up and touched his cheek. "The past doesn't matter anymore. I forgive you, remember?"

He slightly smiled and then hugged her again.

Jason stopped in his tracks beside the gurney. Luckily, several nurses had taken over because he is mesmerized by the tenderness he is witnessing.

When they start to walk his way holding hands, not realizing that he is there, he darts down a hallway and waits, observing as Elizabeth laughs and playfully pulls Patrick into the elevator.

His heart sunk. What if Patrick is luring her back because of the illness? Elizabeth is a compassionate person and she had been in love with the man. He hits the wall with his hand and then his shoulders pushed back in defiance. "I'm not giving you up," he mutters before moving back towards the waiting area. "Not in this lifetime."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth entered the cottage. "Jason?"

She frowned, noting his car and bike were in the driveway and then figured that he must be in the shower, so she headed to the bedroom. As soon as she clears the doorway, she is lifted and pressed against the wall and his mouth is on her.

Stunned by his intensity, she melts as he tongue slides against hers. The sound of her blouse ripping fills the room and then her bra is opened and she is lifted higher and his mouth claims her nipple as he sucks, bites, and licks it until it's hard.

"Jason…" A whimper leaves her lips as he conquers the other one and then she's lowered to the floor and her soon, her pants are off and the towel around his waist is discarded and then she pressed against the wall again.

Before she can even question, his cock fills her and a hard thrust knocks the wind out of her and when he repeats the motion, a shrill scream leaves her as he starts to pound into her.

"Does that feel good, Elizabeth? Do you like how hard I fuck you?"

"Oh, God!" she yelled as his dick rubbed against her g-spot. "Yes! Harder!"

He grunts as he tries to get better leverage and when he still can't get the rhythm he wants, he carries her to the bed and places her on it. "On your knees…"

She almost comes just from his tone as she scrambles to get into position.

As soon as she rises up, he pushes her shoulders down, grabs her ass, and then enters her to the hilt.

"Fuck!" he yells.

He snaps his hips again and strikes against her cervix, make her scream with pleasure and pain. Her head is pressed against the comforter and she is on fire for him. He has never been this rough and demanding and she loves every second of it. When he starts to drill into her, taking away all coherent thought, her body tenses and then she screams his name as her juices cover his cock. Not even slowing down, he fucks her through it as something builds within him that is too big to be described. "This is mine, Elizabeth! Say it!"

She's practically boneless as he continues to thrust hard, rubbing against her g-spot when he slightly changes his angle. "I'm yours! Oh God! Jason… I'm going to come again."

He leans forward and grabs her breasts, tweaking her nipples and this time when her muscles contract, he lets go and fills her with his seed as they both collapse.

The room is filled with heavy breathing and then he covers her back with kisses as he pushes off her.

She starts to laugh because it was so good. The second orgasm had been different and way stronger than the first. "I don't know what the hell that was, but it was so hot. I may never walk again."

He freezes. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'll be fine, once I can focus."

He slightly smiles and then lies beside her.

"What got into you?"

She watches as he closes his eyes.

"The truth?"

Her eyes slightly narrow. "Yes."

"I saw you with Patrick at Mercy and I was jealous."

"I'll have to thank him later."

His eyes snap open. "What?"

"I need to thank him for being the reason that I had the hottest sex ever."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I can be hotter."

She grinned and then moved closer. "I look forward to that and for the record, I don't want Patrick. I feel bad for him, but you're the only man for me."

"Good to know."

"He's sick and dying. And yes, he came back here to try and make amends and does want me back, but regardless of the circumstances, I'm not biting."

"I understand."

"I'm glad you do, because I'm struggling over here." She curled into his side. "In the beginning, it was exciting and fun. I just—we got caught up in our work and kind of drifted apart a little. I missed him and had a hard time letting it go."

"Do you still love him, Elizabeth?"

"I think part of me will always have love for him because I haven't had a lot of relationships and I was in love with him, but I'm not anymore."

He hated that she was ever with anyone before him even if that is totally unrealistic. His finger lifted her chin so she would look at him. "I know this is soon, but I'm falling in love with you and the thought of losing you—"

His words are cut off by her mouth as she puts everything she has into the kiss before pulling back. "You're not going to lose me. I'm falling in love with you too."

Her words sooth him.

When his phone buzzes he reads the text from Johnny and then sits up and puts his head in his hands.

"What happened?" she asks as she touches his back.

"Zander is dead."

She kisses his back several times. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"What can I do?"

"Hold me?"

She laid on her back and held her arms out. "Come here."

He rested his head on her chest and she ran her finger tips through his hair.

"I am so proud of you."

"Why?" he asked.

"You knew that Zander's chances were slim, but you went in there and calmed him and did whatever you could to get him out of there. Every day you risk your life to save someone else's and I'm just so proud that you are so selfless."

"Well, I'm not totally. I could have encouraged you to go take care of Patrick and be with him for as much time as he has left, but instead, I decided that I want you for myself."

She kissed the top of his head. "I think you made the right choice."

"The alternative sucked."

She giggled. "I can be a friend to him without being with him."

"Is that what you want?"

"I—I think so. Is that okay with you?"

"I'll never tell you who you can be friends with."

"I just don't want to do anything to make you doubt me."

He pushed up on his elbow. "I'm sorry that I was insecure. I trust you."

She looked relieved. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Johnny walked into Jake's and spotted Claudia at a table. He grabbed a beer and then sat across from her. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "Not really…"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Their gazes locked.

"Just having some problems with my dad."

"Does this have to do with the buildings that had structural failures?"

She sipped her martini. "Yeah."

"He could be in a lot of trouble."

"I know."

"Just don't let him drag you down with him."

She sighed heavily. "He brought up the rape."

Johnny hissed. "Why would he do that?"

"He thinks I owe him because he'd do anything to protect me from anyone who hurts me."

His jaw ticked. "Tell me that you don't buy that shit."

Her hands smack the table. "What else am I supposed to do?" Tears rim her eyes as she struggles to maintain her composure.

His hands cover hers. "I hate when he gets you all twisted." Anthony was always interfering in her life and making her feel indebted to him.

For a moment, her body stirred at his touch and then she remembered that he isn't hers anymore and she's filled with loneliness.

Sarah walked in and screeched to a halt.

Johnny's eyes honed on her and he smiled and waved her over.

Tentatively, she moved towards them. Johnny needed to unwind because he had been working so hard and they had decided that having some fun in the dive bar where they first met was a good option.

"Sarah, this is Claudia Zacchara."

Claudia turned towards her. "Hi." She isn't what Claudia expected at all.

"Hi."

Johnny stood. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Call me if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Johnny," Claudia said.

He grabbed his beer and moved to a table in the corner.

"She didn't look very happy."

"Her dad is a crazy asshole."

"If you need to go finish your conversation—"

He kisses her languidly. "I'm right where I need to be."

She smiled. "Remember the last time we were here?"

He graced her with a dazzling grin. "Oh definitely, but I'm surprised you do."

She smacked his leg. "Behave."

"What if I don't want to?"

She sucked in a breath. "Johnny, what if I told you that I didn't want to wait?"

His jaw drops open. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She blushed. "I'm crazy about you and I think it's right."

He averted his gaze momentarily and then stroked the side of her face. "I would love nothing more than to make you scream my name, but I need you to be sure. You waited all this time and I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't."

"For the record, I'm falling in love with you, Sarah."

She smiled and then attacked his mouth, making him moan as her hand slipped under his shirt and when she sucked on his tongue, he growled.

"That's it. We're going back to the Metro Court."

"But what about just going upstairs."

"Hell no. Not for your first time, anyway."

He pulled her up and then they happily went to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ewan sighed. "Patrick, I think you're making a huge mistake." They had a found a tumor in Patrick's brain, and are monitoring it. Sooner, rather than later, it will cause some severe problems and surgery will be necessary. When the headaches had gotten worse, Patrick had finally agreed to get scanned and was reeling from the serious prognosis. If he had been diagnosed sooner, it could have been dealt with medications, but he had waited too long. The adage about doctors being the worst patients is definitely true. Ewan had gotten upset with his friend when he stated he was leaving town because his condition is something that should be closely monitored.

"What else am I supposed to do? I love her." After a major pity party for a few weeks, he had decided that his life had turned to shit after Elizabeth left and he needed to fix it. While the tumor isn't terminal at this point, he knows that it will be easier to deal with if she is by his side and no one could tell him differently.

"If you truly did, you wouldn't be playing head games with her. You'd let her go."

Patrick slammed the cabinet in his kitchen. "No! I can't do that. She's everything."

"What if she doesn't take the bait? What if this changes nothing?"

"Then I'll do what I have to and convince her to take me back."

Ewan shook his head. "I don't even want to know what that entails, but you're walking a fine line. Is she really worth possibly losing everything for?"

"Yes."

"It's your funeral."

"I'll risk it. If something goes wrong, then I'll probably die anyway, but at least I will have her by my side."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny was drunk on kisses as he pressed Sarah against the wall. She had kept teasing him in the car and had no idea what kind of monster she had just released. God, he wanted her so badly, virginity be damned, and she was right there with him. His mouth makes her feel so good, that she grows even more crazy for him and wants him in every way.

"Johnny—God," she muttered as he kissed his way down her cleavage.

Before she could cry out again, she was being swept into his arms and carried to the bedroom where she was laid onto it like a sacrifice.

Johnny stepped back to admire his handiwork. Her lips are swollen and face flushed as her eyes perused him wildly. His jacket slipped off and he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. "If you are having second thoughts, then you need to say so now."

Without hesitation, she said, "Make love to me, Johnny."

"You can't take it back, Sarah."

"I won't want to because it is you I have been waiting for, now get over here."

Johnny slightly smiled and took off his shirt. "You want to take off my pants?"

"Gladly."

Making her way to him, she kissed down his chest as she pushed them down. She is almost shaking with anticipation, but she knows what she wants and he's standing in front of her.

Johnny was already so hard, that he thought he would burst, and when her hand wrapped around his shaft, he groaned and then hissed as she started to move. "Jesus…," he muttered before grabbing her and pushing her backwards. Her dress is ripped away and he's surprised when she unhooks her bra and throws it to the side. "Beautiful."

She pulled him into her and they kiss like sex-starved teenagers, falling onto the bed as they grope each other and then he pins her down and slowly teases her body with his mouth until she trembles and jerks from an orgasm. After sheathing himself, he lines up his cock at her entrance. "Are you ready for me? It's going to hurt at first."

A shudder ran through her. "Do it."

As he starts to push, she bites her lip wondering how badly it will hurt. She is so tight that he has to stop moving so he doesn't come. A tear runs down the side of her face and he leans down and kisses her, stroking her clit before pushing on; not wanting to prolong the agony. Finally, he breaks through her innocence as she takes in a harsh breath. "Sarah?"

"I'm okay." It hurts and she really hopes that it will get better.

"I need to move."

"Do it."

With that, he sinks in further until he's buried to the hilt. Peppering kisses all over her face, he says, "I'm sorry," before kissing her again. Finally, he starts to slowly move again, opening her up and after a few minutes, her legs encircle his waist and he knows she is ready for more.

"Johnny," she sighs as the pain turns into pleasure.

He moves faster. "You feel so damn good." After ten minutes, she's about to burst and she cries out his name as he starts to pound into her.

"Johnny!" she screams as she shatters all around him, coaxing out his release. He shouts her name before collapsing onto her as their panting fills the air.

"That was incredible," she said.

"Amazing."

She hugs him against her body, knowing that everything will change now and she just hopes that Johnny is really with her for the long run because she's ready to go all in.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for the comments! They are always appreciated!

Chapter 17

Elizabeth sadly stared at the two pictures propped on easels as the service came to an end. Zander had his whole life ahead of him and it's so sad that it was so violently taken from him. Cook—he could never really be replaced in the hearts of the Quartermaines who he had been so loyal too. The man had become part of the family and the many tears shed by them is an indication of how much he was valued.

Lost in thought, Jason remembered the first time that his gaze had met with Zander's. The fear, desperation, and a flicker of hope that he might make it when there was so much death and devastation all around him were evident. No matter how hard he tried, the image of the man pinned under that ceiling is one he'll never forget.

Liz squeezed his hand and they slowly stood. As people walked by Jason, who is sitting on the aisle, they touched his arm or whispered their thanks for his service. He is barely able to quell the tears and is relieved when they finally slipped into the aisle and made their way to a tent.

Cameron had attended and when Elizabeth neared him, she rushed into his arms and hugged him.

"I am so sorry for your loss," she said warmly.

"It has been difficult knowing I can't call or interact with him anymore."

"Tell me about him."

Cameron slightly smiled. "He was pig-headed and determined. I can't tell you how many times he got detention or skipped school, but once he graduated, he seemed to focus more and wanted to be a better person. Finally, he had turned his life around and was taking college courses and had hope for the future which was shaken away from him that day. I'm trying not to be bitter, but it's hard."

Jason averted his gaze, not sure what to say, but his heart aching none the less.

"Jason, thank you again for giving me time to say goodbye. He died knowing how proud of him I am and that he is loved. I wasn't always good with words, but I made sure that he knew and regret that I didn't say it more before it was too late."

"You said it when it counted. He was so brave and strong. I wish we could have gotten to him sooner."

Cameron gripped Jason's right shoulder. "You're a hero, Jason. My son thought so as well as everyone here. You did the best you could, and it mattered. It's never easy to lose someone you love, but at least I had time with him. Don't be too hard yourself."

Jason looked him in the eyes. "I won't if you won't."

"How about we both try?"

"Deal."

Liz sighed with relief. Hopefully, the talk will help Jason grieve. "I don't know about you two, but I need chocolate."

They followed her gaze to a dessert table.

"What kind of pie is that?" Cameron asked.

"I think there is apple and peach cobbler."

His mouth watered. "I'll race you over there."

Liz chuckled. "Oh, who's that?" She pointed and the men turned their head and she made a dash for it.

Cameron smirked. "She played us."

Jason smiled. "Get used to it."

A few hours later, after everyone but the family had left, Jason held up a glass. "To Zander and Cook. May they rest in peace knowing that they were loved."

Everyone drank and then they headed into the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Anthony slams down his phone. Five lawsuits have already been filed and the enormity of the situation finally starts to sink in. This can financially ruin him. All his hard work could go up in smoke.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The P.I. he hired enters the room.

"Mr. Zacchara, here are some pictures from last night. Your daughter was at Jake's."

Anthony is livid when he sees Johnny. "Did they leave together?"

"No. He left with another girl. Her name is Sarah Webber."

"Is this it?"

"Yes. He told her to call him if she wants to talk. That's the only thing I could overhear."

"Keep following her."

He left and Anthony briskly rubbed his hands over his face. If Johnny doesn't stay away from his daughter, he's going to be in big trouble.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth side as she looked at her watch for the twentieth time. Her shift is almost over and she can't wait to get to the firehouse. The time had come for the charity pictures the guys had promised to do after the carnival. They had thought about putting it off for a little while longer because of the quake, but the decided a little fun might cheer everyone up.

Sarah smiled as she handed her sister a file. They had been relocated, so they tried to keep things organized as much as possible." Are you as excited as I am?"

Liz nod. "Oh yeah…"

Kelly breezed by. "Ten minutes…"

They grinned.

"Will there be anyone left on staff?" Liz said.

Epiphany stepped into the hub. "I sure as hell won't be. I have plans for our man."

Sarah giggled.

Epiphany's eyes narrowed. "Something is different about you."

Sarah made a face. "You think?"

"She did have an extra pep in her step today," Robin said.

"This has to be the longest day of the year," Kelly said as he walked by again. "I'm going to go sweet talk the tech guy into fast forwarding or something." She froze and turned around and then perused Sarah up and down. "Oh—my—God! You did it, didn't you?"

Everyone is staring at her as she turns beet red.

"Hell has frozen over," Epiphany said.

Kelly grabs Sarah's hand and they all move to a quiet corner.

"How was it?" Kelly asked.

"Did you like it?" Robin asked.

"Did he rock your world?" Epiphany added.

Liz hushed them. "Let her talk." She pinned her sister with a glare. "Well?"

Sarah stopped biting her lip and then the most mischievous smile lit up her face. "It hurt at first and then it was freaking fabulous. I never wanted to stop. Of course if I didn't, I'd probably be walking funny, but damn it was good."

Kelly grinned. "You go girl…"

"He told me he would have waited as long as I needed. Everything out of his mouth made me swoon."

There is a chorus of ahs.

"I'm really happy for you," Epiphany said.

"It's about time," Robin said. "Did you scream his name?"

"Over and over…"

Epiphany's eyes grew wide and finally Sarah noticed.

"Oh, God, is he standing behind me?"

Slowly she turned on her heel and is stunned to see her Grams whose head is tilted.

"Exactly whose name were you screaming, Sarah and why?"

Kelly thought Sarah was going to pass out. She kept stuttering and finally, Epiphany couldn't stand it and busted out laughing and Kelly and Robin joined her.

"This isn't funny!" Sarah said rushing away.

Audrey started to chuckle, making Liz's eyes widen.

"Grams, why did you mess with her like that?"

"It was too easy."

Liz shook her head and they got back to work, hoping it would make the time go faster. When the clock finally said 3:30 P.M., they made a mad dash to the locker room to get changed and then headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "Jason, I know you're in there. It's your turn."

"I'm not coming out, not like this."

"Oh, come on! Do it for the kids," Kelly yelled.

"Nope…"

Liz chuckled into her hand as the women turned to look at her. "Don't look at me."

"Go get him!" Robin said.

"If I walk into that room, I might not come out for another hour." There is a huge possibility that her man is half naked and no one could resist that.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Damn sated women." Johnny and Sarah are making out in the corner. "They are like freaking bunnies." She is sure that Sarah will probably be knocked up in a matter of weeks if she wasn't already.

"Jason Morgan!" Piph yelled. "If I have to come in there, you're going to be sorry."

A string of muffled curse words left his lips and then everyone gasped as he stepped out of the dressing area.

"Holy shit," Kelly muttered.

Elizabeth licked her lips as her body involuntarily shuddered.

"You are the luckiest woman on earth," Piph said.

Robin pretended to fan herself as an indignant Jason moved forward, his bottom half only covered with a short, makeshift towel made of a reflective fire blanket looking kind of like Tarzan.

"If he only he had long, porn hair," Kelly whispered.

"You're killing me," Epiphany muttered.

Max snorted and Milo cracked up at the look on Jason's face.

His icy glare shut them up and then he stared down Piph who is slightly perspiring. "Can we get this over with, please?"

The photographer moved towards him. "Um, stand over there." She is feeling hot under the collar too. Jason's body is magnificent and she is sure that his glare is perfect for the shot she wants.

He humored her even though he wanted to run screaming from the building.

His upper torso is oiled and the lights were bright, making it hard for him to see, but he figured that might be a good thing.

She began shouting out directions and taking pictures, having him move the position of his hands and arms. He looked away, gazed down, closed his eyes, and looked up until he was ready to smash the camera into pieces.

Frustrated, the woman gave him a brief break and he chugged some water and then right before it was time to start again, a hand settled on his back and he instantly knew it was her. Candace, the photographer, had pleaded with Liz to try and get Jason to look more comfortable. Finally, she stepped around him and met his fiery gaze. "You look so damn hot. I want to rip that off and take you into my mouth so badly."

His eyes narrowed as he considered that.

"When you're gazing into that camera, think about taking off my clothes and fucking me senseless. Imagine me screaming your name, because later, I will over and over." Her finger made a trail down his chest and then she sashayed back to the girls.

"What did you say to him?" Piph asked.

"I'll never tell."

Kelly chuckled. "You go girl."

The gleam in Jason's eyes made all the girls suck in a breath and Candace started snapping.

"Sex on a stick," Piph sighed.

"He has to be huge," Kelly added.

"No comment," Robin said.

Max, Milo, and Francis quickly headed in the opposite direction, not wanting to know.

"That's good, baby," Elizabeth called out, making his eyes narrow.

Candace grinned. This is going to be a best seller.

"So good," Kelly yelled.

Liz smacked her on the arm.

"What? You know it is."

Johnny and Sarah broke apart for a second and glanced over the group, wondering what all the commotion is and Johnny is stunned.

"What the hell is he wearing?"

Sarah grinned. "I don't know, but he looks hot as hell."

His mouth drops open as his attention is drawn back to her. "You think Jason is hot?"

She rolled her eyes. "Me and most of the female population, but the man standing in front of me is even hotter."

He smiled. "Good answer." They began to snog again, letting everything around them fade away.

Finally, Jason was allowed to change into his protective pants and some suspenders and they all gathered for the group shot. Once that was done, Piph handed them some shirts. "Put them on."

"Gladly," they said at once.

A few kids filed into the room.

"These are kids who have affected by local fires or the earthquake. They were saved due to your efforts."

The guys didn't know what to say. They got on their knees and the kids went up to them and gave them presents. Jason got a stuffed dog and a hug, which was captured on film. There would be a collage of the guys with the kids on the back of the calendar. It just put everything in perspective and the men felt so humbled. Some of the kids had been burned badly, but they are survivors. Their parents stepped forward and shook hands with the men and thanked them.

Once the meet and greet was finished, Liz strode to her man and gave him a kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

Jason slightly blushed. "I love you."

Liz threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

Piph grinned. "Did you get that shot?"

Candace nodded. "Yup, I'll email it to her."

"Thanks."

Jason and Liz's smiles practically lit up the room they were so happy. Jason is so head over heels in love that he can barely focus on anything else.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Week Later

Elizabeth waited for her sister to process what she told her about Patrick.

"Wow. I mean—that's horrible."

"I know. I feel so bad for him. He gets headaches that are quite debilitating."

"Is there any way to relieve them?"

"They are trying some experimental medication, but so far none have done the trick."

Sarah pulls her sister into her arms. "I'm sorry. I know you still care about him."

"I do and I don't want him to go through this alone."

"And where does Jason fit into this scenario?"

"He trusts me."

"Do you trust yourself?"

Liz makes a strangled noise. "If you're asking me if I could fall back in love with Patrick, the answer is no because my heart is full of Jason and I'm not willing to let him go."

Sarah smile. "That's exactly what I want to hear. Just be careful, because Patrick will probably use to this to get you back."

"He knows where my heart lies."

"That won't stop him from trying. Jason might be a patient man, but there's only so much a person can take."

Liz started to pace. "I know. He's been great, but I try not to push it."

"Patrick was at G.H. last night doing a consult. He was flirting as much as he used to."

"I think he's trying to prove to me that he has changed. He still insists that he didn't cheat and apologized for all the flirting."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"How is it going with Johnny?"

"He is absolutely yummy. I'm really tempted to go back to the place we got busted at."

Liz's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. I've been doing a lot of research on the internet. I want to get some handcuffs and edible stuff—oh, and some crotchless underwear."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

Sarah laughed. "Haven't you ever wanted to experiment?"

Liz smirked. "When do you want to go?"

"We're off tonight since our men are on duty."

"Let's go around 10:30."

"Deal."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 18

Jason and the other men rush to a fire at an abandoned house in the woods. The police state there may be drug addicts trapped inside, so they prepare mentally for the task. It's important that they are able to stay focused because every fire is different and has its own definition of dangerous.

"They could be mixing meth," Spinelli said.

"True. It's highly explosive, so we'll need to be careful," Francis said.

They pulled up, joining another department who had just gotten there. In tandem, they get the hoses set up and start to pour water on it.

It's decided that a FAST team (Firefighter Assist and Search Team or Rapid Entry Team) work the structure. These teams are either used for rescue of other firefighters inside a structure or two in, two out rule which utilizes firefighters with special training, expertise or tools. Jason and Johnny team up to go inside. The fire has already engulfed the second floor. Once their breathing apparatuses are secured, they grab some other equipment and a hose, and go to the front door. After pushing it open, they rush inside the smoky room and immediately hear someone yelling. They move towards another room as the fire roars above them. Johnny turns on the house and leads the way.

"Over there!" Jason points.

They step around a table full of drug paraphernalia and then an explosion occurs on the opposite side of the house.

"Shit," Johnny mutters as he tries to cover the man from falling debris.

"Get out of there!" Sonny yells into the radio. The whole building has become unstable.

The smoke clears a little and Jason spots the back door and points.

Johnny throws the guy over his shoulder and Jason takes the lead, clearing a path and when he can't get the door open, he uses an axe to strike it near the handle and then kicks it open. They scramble down the stairs and move into a field as a huge explosion engulfs the house.

After laying the man down gently, they rip off their masks. Sonny is yelling Jason's name into the radio. Johnny quickly grabs his and speaks. "We're in the field behind the house. Need a transport. Victim is unconscious, but breathing on his own."

Sonny breathes a sigh of relief. "We'll be right there."

Less than a minute later, EMT's run in from the side of the property led my Sonny and Mac.

"You guys alright?" Mac asked.

"Yes. That was close."

The man coughs a few times as they load him onto the gurney.

"Can you talk?"

He nods as he opens his eyes. Sonny can tell the man is high.

"How did the fire start?"

"Not sure…"

"Were you the only one home?"

"Yeah." He coughs several times, painfully jarring his body.

"Were you cooking?"

"No." He had already shot up a half hour before and had been coming down. "Heard the window break..." The EMT puts the man's mask back on and they rush back to the front.

Jason gets to his feet. "Maybe we should call Julian."

Not every fire ends up being this dangerous, but if there is a chance that whoever is trying to take them out is behind this, than Julian will know what to do.

"It's not the typical pattern," Sonny said.

"Maybe the person is more desperate to finish this."

"Are you guys sure you're fine?"

"I'm good."

Johnny nodded. "Me too..."

They get up and go back around the other side and resume the fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth adjusts her sunglasses, even though it's night, as they move towards the door of the adult store. "Dammit, they are closed."

"Shit," Sarah said looking around. "Is there another one?"

"I don't know. Wait! There's one on the other side of town. Let's go."

They run to the car and get inside.

"You think anyone saw us?"

"I don't think so," Liz said before driving away.

"Is the other place sketchy?"

"Well, it's not the greatest area, but there are a few normal stores around it if I remember correctly." It had been a while since she had been down there. There is a cool consignment shop not to far away from there that she likes.

About fifteen minutes later, they park and Elizabeth gasps.

"Holy shit… Is that Grams and Lila?"

Sarah almost broke her neck it whipped around so fast. "Oh my God…"

"Let's go."

They scramble out of the car and run across the street, ducking behind a car as they watched them go inside a building.

"What's in there?"

"I'm not sure." Liz crept closer and they looked at the sign stating the building occupants.

"There's a lawyer's office, some insurance company—oh, a dance studio."

Liz smirked. "We're going in."

They ran inside and to a stairwell. "It's on the second floor."

"You think they are learning to breakdance?" Liz asked.

Sarah giggled. "That would be hilarious. Just the thought of Gram spinning on her head is priceless."

Liz grinned.

After running up the stairs they open the door and the sound of music fills the air. Vibrating with excitement, they run to the end of the hallway and peek through an open doorway. There's a small sitting area and what appears to be an office and beyond that a dance floor.

"Is that Grams?" Sarah said, her mouth agape.

In the center of the floor, Audrey is dancing with a very cute man who is probably in his fifties and not too far away, Lila is dancing with a younger man.

"Those hussies," Liz whispered.

"I can't believe they've been sneaking off to dance."

"It's probably for the next foundation gala."

When someone spots them they run to the stairwell, laughing all the way down, and then sprint around a corner.

"That was so much fun," Sarah said.

"There's the store," Liz said pointing across the street.

"Is that a hooker?"

Liz nodded. "Um, judging from the high black boots, lowcut shirt, and big blonde wig, I'd say yes."

Sarah snickered. "Let's go."

They walked past the woman, who had ignored them, and quickly disappeared into the store.

"Aisle three is half off," a woman said before ignoring them to read her book.

Out of curiosity, they went there.

They stared at some of the clothes and then at each other.

"I don't think I'd take them if they were free," Sarah said.

Liz giggled and then they went to the next row. "Wow. That thing is huge."

"Dayum…"

"They used me for a model."

The women spun on their heel and then turned beet red.

"Hey, girls. Anything I can help you with?"

They are mortified. "Hi, Coleman…"

His grin is so wide it hurts. "I'm surprised to see you in here. You look more like the Victoria Secret type."

"And why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"Cause my girl likes it when I surprise her. May I make a suggestion?"

"Frankly, I'm scared to say yes," Liz said.

Coleman laughed. "Follow me."

Liz grabs Sarah's hand and tugs her along.

"Those teddies over there are probably more your speed. The edible stuff is against the wall over there, and don't get the watermelon, it's disgusting. In fact, just go buy some whipped cream. The vibrators are down there." He pointed to another area. "Stick with the butterfly, you can thank me later."

Liz and Sarah are biting their lips. "Thanks, I think," Sarah said.

Coleman grinned again. "Later, beauties…"

Right before he got to the door, Liz turned. "Coleman?"

"Yeah?"

"This is our secret, right?"

"Of course…"

"Let's get our shit and get out of here," Sarah said. "I'll get the edibles. You get two birdies or butterflies—whatever the hell he said, and I'll get the crotchless underwear."

They rushed to get all their items, throwing in some batteries and a set of lingerie before they paid and then practically ran out of the store and almost knocked over two very miffed women.

Liz tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry. "Grams, I can explain."

"She made me!"

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Sarah! It was your idea!"

Lila tried not to laugh.

"I'm less appalled by the fact that you are carrying sex toys then I am about the fact that you followed us after we told you not to," Audrey said.

"We didn't start out following you. When we got out of the car, we saw you go into the building."

"And then you stalked us?"

"We were just so curious, please don't be mad."

The older women glanced at each other.

"I tell you what, if you don't tell that we were taking dance classes, then I won't blackmail you about the sex store," Audrey said.

Liz turned red, but Sarah grinned.

"For the record, I am not embarrassed that I want to have fun with my man," Sarah said.

Audrey's head tilted.

"I'm so getting all the secret recipes," Liz said doing a little dance which stopped quickly when Sarah spoke next.

"Please, you know she'll leave them to Jason."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't stand in front of the store for so long," Lila said. Bad press is the last thing she needs.

They started walking across the street.

"In my day, we didn't need toys," Audrey said, making Lila giggle.

"If she starts going into detail, I'm running," Sarah whispered.

"I heard that."

Sarah muttered under her breath.

"I am too much of a lady to go into detail, but I wasn't always a lady."

"Gram!" Liz said before covering her ears. "I can't hear you….I can't hear you."

Lila and Sarah cracked up.

"Fine. I'll just ask Jason how he liked his toys the next time I see him."

She froze. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh shit," Sarah said.

A fire truck started to turn the corner and Liz shoved her bag into Lila's hand and Sarah shoved hers into Audrey's.

"What are you doing?" Lila asked.

Jason hopped out. "Hey."

Liz rushed into his arms. "Hi."

Johnny picked up Sarah and spun her around as they kissed torridly.

The men lowered them to the ground and then Jason noticed the bags.

"Where were you shopping this late?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Ask your girlfriend." She handed the bag back to Sarah and Lila did the same and then they walked away.

Jason looked around and then his eyes widened. "You were in a sex store with my grandmother?"

Sarah snickered.

"No, Jason, I was with Sarah." Her face turned red.

Johnny's eyes twinkled. "Baby, what's in the bag?"

Sarah's eyes widened and then she took off. Liz followed and Jason and Johnny glanced at each other and then ran after them, only stopping when Spinelli laid on the horn because they got a call.

"You're going to tell me what's in there later," Johnny yelled.

"If you're lucky," Sarah yelled back before sliding in the car. "Let's get the hell out of dodge."

Liz laughed as she revved the motor, did a u-turn, and then sped away.

"God, I love my girl," Jason said as he got into engine truck. He couldn't wait to see her again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Julian and Claudia checked out the site of the fire.

"Do you trust the drug addict?" Julian asked.

"I don't know. It would be a strange thing for him to make up."

"True."

"There are traces of that chemical in whatever they threw inside," Claudia said. The fire had burned so hot, there wasn't much left, but soil samples don't lie.

"This person is getting more and more dangerous, but this also implies that he's desperate too."

"Maybe he just wants to end the game."

"That means the next fire could be way out of control."

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure what we can do unless he messes up somehow. He's been really good at covering his tracks. I'm not sure where he got his supplies from, but he's certainly not raising any red flags, which means he could have been stockpiling them."

Julian sighed. "The F.B.I is doing some profiling for us. We need all the help we can get on this one."

"I hope it helps narrow the field, but even if it does, I just pray the information doesn't come too late."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next evening, Kelly, Diane, Robin, and Epiphany were in tears listening to Liz and Sarah telling them about their adult store experience. They left out the Lila and Audrey part out of respect for their wishes, but the rest was enough to leave their friends in hysterics.

"I hate you for not inviting us," Kelly said.

"Maybe next time," Sarah said mischievously.

Diane cracked up. "Sarah! What has gotten into you?"

"Johnny O'Brien…"

Epiphany laughed so hard she had tears running down her face. "He has created a monster."

"What about you, Elizabeth?" Kelly asked.

"I haven't sprung my purchases on Jason yet."

"Why?"

"Because, I like to tease him."

Liz's attention went to Robin. "So, have you ever used toys with Ric?"

She grinned. "Yes."

The other girls made loud noises as they fixed their gaze on her. Good thing they are at Jake's and the music is loud.

"You better spill," Kelly said.

Robin blushed. "Let's just say my B.O.B. is used quite often for foreplay." Her relationship with Ric had come out of nowhere. She had been mugged on the docks and he found her and took care of her. The tenderness he had shown had overwhelmed her. Gone was the more pompous man that she had witnessed on occasion and in his place was a sweet, romantic soul who spoiled her. Sure, she has to rein him in sometimes, but for the most part, he has been a great partner.

Kelly clapped her hands together. "As it should be!"

Jason, Johnny, Sonny, Francis, Ronnie, and Spinelli entered the bar.

"The yum patrol are here," Kelly said.

Liz laughed.

"Ladies…" Johnny said before kissing Sarah senseless."

"He's going to suck her face off," Diane said.

"I'm going to try," Johnny said before pulling her up and dragging her to a dark corner.

Sonny kissed his girl and pulled up a chair. "Did I miss anything?"

All the women laughed, but they wouldn't tell him what was so funny.

Kelly eyed Ronnie. "I think you need to come sit by me."

He smirked. "Gladly…"

"She will eat him alive," Francis muttered, making Jason laugh.

Liz plants herself on her man's lap. "I missed you."

He kissed her passionately.

"Dear Lord," Diane said fanning herself. "Are they always like this?"

Sonny grinned. "Yeah." It's good seeing Jason so happy.

Ellie and Maxie walked in just as Sarah and Johnny made it back to the table.

The guys watched in amazement as the two women shared Spinelli's lap and then laid a kiss on him.

"Holy shit," Ronnie said.

Ellie and Maxie glanced around the table noticing the shocked expressions.

"Are you guys alright?" Maxie asked.

Jason snapped out of his haze. "Um, yeah. We're fine. I'm Jason."

"I know who you are because Mac is my uncle."

Jason frowned. "I thought you were in high school."

Maxie laughed. "Nope..."

Johnny picked up his glass of beer. "To Damian Spinelli, a god among men."

Spinelli grinned as everyone lifted their glasses.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz came around the corner of the bar from the rest room area and almost crashed into Jason. He steadied her and then leaned towards her ear.

"I've been watching you dance all night."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh.

"Did you like it?"

He nodded. "Your hips are mesmerizing."

She laughed. "I didn't know."

He backed her up into the hallway until she hit the wall. "Can you feel how much I want you?"

She shuddered as his hard member pushed against her. "Do—do you have the bike or SUV?"

He smirked. "SUV…"

"Can you see into it?"

"Only if you're near the hood…"

"Let's go."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Gonna be some drama next week. Things are coming to a head.

Chapter 19

They quickly snuck around the corner and dashed out the door as Liz giggled and Jason unlocked the doors. The front of the SUV is up against a brick wall, so there is no danger of getting caught.

They jump into the backseat as they smiled.

"I feel like a teenager," Liz said.

"I don't like the thought of you messing around in a car with someone else." He pulls her onto his lap so that she straddles him and then kisses her wantonly, making her moan and grind against him. She loves feeling him grow beneath her, knowing that he's so hot for her is a major turn on. His hands slip under her shirt and move over breasts as his tongue continues to invade her mouth.

They hear someone's car door shut and Elizabeth jumps.

He grins against her lips. "Are you scared, baby?"

"Not really. I can't even think when you kiss me like that."

"Take off your pants."

She scrambles onto the seat and gets to work while he quickly shoves his down to his ankles along with his underwear.

Liz eyes his erection and kicks off hers jeans. "Yum..." she said before taking him into her mouth.

He groaned as he watched her succulent lips wrapped around his dick and when it disappeared, the sensation was incredible. "Elizabeth…"

Ignoring him, she sucked him into her mouth again, flicking her tongue against it. Unable to control himself, he pushed in further, almost making her gag because she wasn't expecting it, but the second time, she was ready and took all he had to give, so he gripped her hair as his hips pumped. "Just like that, baby. So good…"

She hums in appreciation and knows he's getting close, so she pulls back, still gripping him tightly.

"That was—what do you want?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up. "Fuck me, Jason."

His eyes narrow and he grabs her and places her over him. "Put me inside you."

She swiped twice before starting to sink down. Her head lolled backwards as she took in more of him and when he couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down, making her yelp.

"You feel so good," he said huskily.

When she began to move, he gasped as the sensation rocked him. For several minutes, she made love to him, but he wanted to really honor her original request, so he pulled her off and told her to get on her knees and he climbed behind her while she gripped the edge of the seat.

Slowly, he slipped his hands on her hips as he stared at her luscious cheeks, making her shiver.

"Jason…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tease me."

She sounded absolutely tortured and he couldn't help but smirk because this beautiful woman wanted him.

"I hope you're ready."

Before she could even answer, he was buried to the hilt inside her hot center and she screamed his name as he drilled into her, shaking her body as he used her hips to fuck her harder.

"Yes!" she yelled as he jarred her body over and over. "Right there…"

He held his position, stimulating her g-spot as he made fast, shallow thrusts.

"Oh God! Jason!" Her body froze and then jerked and shook as he continued to fuck her through it. When a second orgasm made her scream again, he starts to feel his build.

"Come for me, Jason," she said as her body trembled.

He changed his angle and soon he is yelling her name and then they collapsed onto the seat.

"I think you've ruined this car for me."

She grins. "Why?"

"Because every time I get into it, I'm going to think about being inside of you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

She starts to feel him come back to life. "Your recover time is other worldly."

"I have good inspiration." His hips start to move as he rocked into her.

She bit her lip as she felt every inch of him. In this position, he feels even bigger.

He made love to her until they screamed out their passion again.

"Do we have to go back in there? I think they'll notice I'm walking funny."

Jason grinned. "Why don't we go back to my place?"

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days later, Patrick took a few aspirins and chugged some water. The headaches are becoming more constant, so he'll have to step up his game because he's running out of time. Soon, he'll have to go back to Boston and have the surgery.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He smiled and turned around. "Hey."

"What's going on?" She studied him closely, noting that he's slightly perspiring. "Maybe you should sit."

He nodded and then they sat on a bench. Mercy has a courtyard with trees and various seating and sometimes, he'd go outside to take a break. "My dad wants me to consult on a few cases."

"Are you going to?"

"I think so. It's been busy since the earthquake."

"Yeah, I'm glad the aftershocks are calming down. It could have been a lot worse."

"I agree."

"You don't have to do this."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Let me be your friend. You would do the same for me."

"I would and much more. I don't deserve what you're offering, but I'll take it." He has to get her to trust him again.

"What's in the past is gone. For now, we'll work on forgiveness and moving forward. Everyone deserves a second chance."

He kissed her hand. "Thank you."

There is nothing he isn't willing to do for her. "Do you remember that time we played a prank on Matt and put a fake snake in his locker."

She laughed. "Yes. I still have that picture on my phone. His expression was priceless." The brothers were always playing jokes on each other.

"We used to have a lot of fun."

"We did."

"I hope that is what you remember if—"

She abruptly stood. "Please, don't say it."

He pulled her back to him. "You're going to have to accept that it could happen."

"I—there's time."

"We don't know that. Listen, I was wondering if you'd agree to come over next Friday and let me cook your favorite pasta as a thank you."

"That's really not necessary."

"I know, but we're friends and sometimes friends have dinner."

She sighed. "I'll have to check my schedule."

"Just let me know. There's no rush."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Anthony rubbed his hands on his face. "Just spit it out, Trevor," he said as he stared at the phone.

"They are still investigating, but I think you have about a week before they wrap it up and file charges."

"This is bullshit."

"You know I'll do my best, but unfortunately, they need a scapegoat and you're it. Several of your men have given statements under pressure. It just doesn't look good."

"Assholes... What happened to loyalty?"

"It kind of goes out the window when you're facing jail time."

"I need you to sure that I don't see any jail time."

"The fines alone will probably ruin the business."

Anthony growled. "Now, you're just trying to piss me off."

Trevor rolled his eyes. Anthony is a bear to deal with, but he pays very well. "I'll follow up with you in a couple of days. Hang in there."

Anthony pushed the end button. Stupid lawyers, they'll bleed you dry with bullshit promises. Trevor would bill him for taking a dump if he could. If he's going down, then everyone else is going with him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat across from Sonny. "What's going on?"

"I—I need to tell you something."

The solemn look on Sonny's face is giving him pause. "Okay."

"I'm switching jobs."

"What!"

"I—I know it seems sudden, but I've been thinking about this for quite a while."

"Why?"

"Diane is pregnant."

Jason's eyes grew as big as saucers. "You knocked Diane up?"

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah. She almost killed me. It wasn't something that she had planned, but I talked her down and I told her I wanted to marry her."

"What did she say?"

"She shoved me and stomped out of the house. It took me three hours to convince her that I didn't ask because of the baby and another hour to get her to come back."

Jason tried to hide his smile, but it's useless so he gives up. "Diane has always been a force to be reckoned with. So, you're leaving because of a baby? Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks. No, I mean, it sped things up, but to be honest, I've been planning this for a while. There was an opening for Battalion Chief in Antioch and they want me for it."

"Wow. That is a quite the promotion. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You know that this won't change our friendship."

"I'll hold you to that."

"How are things going with Elizabeth?"

Jason couldn't help but smile. "It's great. We hit a little bump when her ex came back to town, but we worked it out." They had worked it out alright, over and over.

"I'm happy for you, man. You deserve it."

"I want to ask her to move in with me, but I think it's too soon."

"Just go with your gut."

"I am. I think I'm on the right path with her and I don't need to rush everything, but it's so nice coming home to her."

"I hear ya. Diane gives me focus and she dotes on me. I have never met a stronger woman."

"So, when is this wedding?"

"Probably in a couple of months, knowing her."

"Am I invited?"

Sonny grinned. "You know you're my best man."

"I'd be honored."

"The other men really look up to you. Maybe you should throw your hat into the ring for Captain or at least Lieutenant."

"Seriously? I don't think I've been doing this long enough. They usually want someone with a lot of experience."

"Not necessarily, you're excellent at what you do and have a good grasp on how to fight fires, not to mention the fact that you're extremely knowledgeable and a natural leader." Sonny things it will be a perfect transition.

He is surprised by all the praise. "I—I don't know what to say to that." While he's already trained to back up Francis, the Lieutenant position might be a more realistic pursuit. He had always tried to further his education, so he can be well prepared.

"Say you'll think about it."

Jason took a sip of his drink. "Okay. Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"You know me too well. I just—I feel like I've failed all of you lately."

"Why?"

"Too many of my men are getting hurt and I take partial responsibility for it."

"But you can't control whoever is doing this. You have always done the best you can and have never steered us wrong."

"Well, maybe my best isn't good enough."

Jason sighed. He understands the pressure that Sonny is under and the way his mind is processing the past events because sometimes, he takes the blame himself. "You're the only one feeling this way, but I understand. There is no room for doubt when we are at a scene. If you're heads not in the game…" He didn't even want to finish the sentence.

"You're a good friend. And you're right, it has been hard to focus when a crazy person is running around trying to take out my company."

"What can I do?"

"Just watch my back and I'll do my best to watch yours."

"Deal. So, do you want a boy or girl?"

Sonny grinned. "Either is good. I never thought I'd be a dad. It just was never in the cards." Due to his moodiness, most women just couldn't put up with it long term, but Diane never shirks from a challenge. He will be forever grateful for how much she has changed his life.

"You'll be good at it."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany watched Elizabeth read the card that had been delivered with the flowers.

"Are those from Jason?"

"No."

Piph folded her arms across her chest. "Please don't tell me they are from Patrick."

"He's just thanking me for being a good friend."

"No, he wants to get back in your pants."

"There's not enough room in there for him and Jason, so I'm choosing Jason."

Piph smirked. "That good?"

Liz shuddered. "You have no idea."

"I knew he had it going on under there. The man smolders."

"He knows just how to ignite my fire."

Sarah laughed. "Johnny gets me so worked up—" She stops when she sees the incredulous looks on their faces. "What?"

"I swear to God that aliens abducted the real Sarah and left you in her place," Liz said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "He rocks my world."

Piph chuckled. "I like the new Sarah. Just don't go Kelly extreme, we can only handle one sex addict at a time."

"I heard that," Kelly said putting down a chart.

"Well, you are going to just have to deal because we're all addicts," Liz said.

"Amen, because Ronnie can drain my hydrant any time he wants. Piph, you need to find yourself a fireman," Kelly said.

"Yeah, because once you've bounced on their hoses, there's no turning back," Sarah said.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Piph snapped out of her haze. "Yep, I'm going to agree with the aliens scenario."

"Either that or Johnny hypnotized her with his hose," Kelly said grinning.

They laughed as Robin came around the corner.

"What's going on?"

Kelly turned. "Um, Sarah has been abducted by aliens and the imposter over there, is addicted to Johnny's hose. Elizabeth is so far gone that it would take an ocean to put out that fire, and Ronnie is for lack of a better word, sizzling."

Robin laughed. "Sorry that I missed out on the conversation. For the record, every time Ric looks at me, he starts a brush fire."

They giggled and then Piph's eyes grew big. "Get back to work ladies."

Monica smirked as they scrambled around. "Hello everyone. That must have been an interesting conversation."

Liz and Robin turned red, but Kelly and Sarah are grinning from ear to ear.

"May I have Mrs. Harrelson's chart please?"

Piph handed it over.

"Thank you. Carry on…" She left and the girls waited for her to round the corner before laughing again.

"If only she knew you were talking about her son's hose," Kelly said.

Liz's eyes narrowed. "As far as Monica is concerned, Jason is hoseless."

Jason frowned. "Ouch."

She whipped around, her face turning beet red which made all the ladies laugh.

"You guys suck," she said glaring at them.

"Yes, we certainly do," Kelly said saucily for leaving.

Liz pulled Jason around the corner and they went into an on-call room where he pushes her up against the door.

"I missed you."

She smiled. "Ditto. Did something happen?"

"Just got some sad news. I can't tell you, but it kind of threw me a little." Not having Sonny around will be a huge adjustment for them.

"Did you need a hug?"

He nods, so she pulls him into her arms. "Just what I needed."

"Well, there will always be one waiting."

"Can I see you later?"

"Yes. Just make sure you are not hoseless."

He grinned. "I carry it wherever I go."

She pulled his head down and kissed him wantonly, leaving him dazed. Opening the door, she grinned widely. "Just thought I'd give you something to look forward to."

He shook his head as the door shut. She is going to be the end of him.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the comments! It's really hard to write about all this food in the next few chapters when I'm on Keto and intermittent fasting. The things I do for you. Lol.

Chapter 20

Jason hurried to the Hardy residence, so he wasn't too late for dinner. Before he can even knock, the door is thrown open and Audrey is giving him hug.

"I'm so glad that you could make it."

"Thanks! Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Come in." She leads him to the living room where Liz and Sarah are as thick as thieves.

Liz's eyes lock on him and a smile lights up her face. "Hey." She gets up and he gives her a hug and kiss.

"Something smells really good," he murmured against her lips.

"I take it you're not talking about me?"

He grinned. "You always smell delicious, but I was actually talking about the food."

Sarah chuckled.

"Is Johnny coming?"

"No, he had to handle something."

Jason's brow went up. "That sounds ominous."

She shrugged since Johnny had sworn her to secrecy.

"Dinner is ready," Audrey said.

Surprising her, Jason pushed Liz towards the couch and made a run for it as Sarah caught her sister as she laughed.

"He is so going to pay for that."

"No he won't, because you like his goodies too much."

Liz shook her head. "You couldn't think of a better word?"

Sarah tapped her lip. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No! I'm starving."

They ran into the dining room to find Jason seated next to Audrey.

"You're late."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You know perfectly well I was in the living room."

"Jason is very hungry. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

Sarah bit her tongue and Jason struggled not to smile.

"I forgive you, just don't let it happen again," Jason said receiving a scowl from Liz.

"Gram, I love your chicken and dumplings," Sarah said passing her plate so Audrey could dish it out.

"Jason first…"

Sarah crooked her neck and Liz laughed.

Once Jason was served, their plates were filled.

"This looks delicious," he said.

"Thank you. Dig in…"

They started to eat and everyone is in heaven as they savored bite after bite.

"Did you hear that Lila found a new cook?" Audrey said.

"No, I hadn't. Who?" Jason asked.

"Apparently, she is Epiphany's cousin. Her name is Rochelle."

"Has she cooked anything yet?" Liz asked.

"Yes. She is very accomplished, but wanted a more relaxed job."

"Is she anything like Piph?" Jason asked.

Audrey grinned. "She has a big personality and has no problem telling Edward to hush. Lila loves her and Rochelle feels the same way."

"Does she know about Tracy?"

"Yes, and she has already kicked her out of the kitchen. In fact, Alice escorted her."

Liz chuckled. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Well, you're in luck because we're invited to dinner tomorrow night," Jason said.

"Sounds good to me…"

They finished up and then helped Audrey clean before returning to the living room.

The house jerks and they momentarily froze.

"I really hate earthquakes," Liz said.

"They have been settling down," Jason added.

"I'm just glad they aren't really big anymore," Sarah said.

"If it breaks my new dishes, I'm going to have to have a talk with somebody," Audrey said.

Jason smiled. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No. I had a handy man come over and he fixed some things. I'm still working on the upstairs, but I didn't lose too much up there, just a lamp and an old television."

"Well, if you need any brawn, just let me know."

She smiled. "Who is ready for dessert?"

Liz and Sarah raised their hands and seeing their exuberance, Jason followed.

She came back with an apple pie that made Jason's mouth water.

"I know Elizabeth likes chocolate, but you mentioned apple pie before, so I wanted to surprise you."

He glanced at Liz to see if she is mad.

"You can make it up to me later, but her pie is the best I've ever tasted."

Sarah dished it out and they happily ate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny moved into Anthony's office. "You rang?"

"Sit down."

He tentatively obeyed. "Why did you want to see me?"

Anthony let him squirm for a minute as he stared. "You need to stay away from my daughter."

Johnny sighed. "We are not together, but we are friends."

"She doesn't need you in her life."

"I think she can decide that. Look, I have already moved on and I'm grateful that Claudia and I were able to part amicably."

Anthony's hand hit the desk. "You don't think I know what you are doing? You let her go to Boston and she was depressed after she got there because she missed you. It took months before she finally started to come around."

Johnny is surprised. "I didn't know." Claudia had seemed like she was okay with it.

"You know she has been hurt before and hides her feelings, but she was hoping it would be a little more with you. Just because she pretends that she just wants a good time doesn't mean it's true. You know her history."

"I'm not a mind reader. I took her for her word."

"I see the way she looks at you. She still wants you and you'll just stomp all of her heart."

Johnny stood, having enough of the conversation. "What the hell do you expect from me? I rarely see her."

Anthony rose. "Just stay away from her and don't jerk her around anymore."

"I'm out of here."

He stormed out of the office pissed that he let the old man get to him. Clearly, he is stalking his daughter so he pulled out his phone and called Claudia and asked her to meet him at Jake's and make sure that she isn't followed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat in Jason's lap on the porch. She kissed him languidly and then laid her head on his shoulder. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"I agreed to have dinner with Patrick because he wants to thank me for my friendship and forgiveness. He wanted it next Friday, but I couldn't because of my schedule, so it will be in two days. Is that okay with you?"

Jason sighed. "If it's what you want, then I'm not going to tell you no. I start back up on my twenty-four-hour shifts, so I will be working that night. Can I ask where you're going?"

"He is house-sitting for Dr. Ford while he is on vacation, so it will be at his place."

Jason nodded. "I've been there before. He held a charity barbecue at his house a few years ago."

"So, you're not mad?"

"I'm not happy about it, but I'm not upset with you."

She held his face. "You are the only man I want to be with. I hope you know that."

He answered by grabbing the back of her head and then kissing her wantonly.

"You make me turn to mush."

His brow raised. "That doesn't sound good at all. Have you seen mush?"

She laughed. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Bossy…"

"And here I thought you like my assertiveness." She smiled wickedly.

"Don't make me throw you over my shoulder again."

Her laughter filled the air.

Audrey stepped onto the porch. "I'm going to go to bed, but I wanted to say goodnight."

Liz hopped up and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank for you everything."

Audrey smiled. "You're welcome."

Jason embraced her. "Me and my stomach thank you too."

She giggled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Always…"

"Don't be a stranger."

"I won't."

She disappeared back into the house.

"You are such a playa."

He turned to face her. "If your gram was thirty years younger, you might be in trouble."

Liz scowled. "Traitor…"

"Never—not even good food would make me give you up."

She is still pouting, so he leans down and captures her lips between his and soon is making her moan as he ravishes her mouth.

"Damn, Jason. That was totally hot."

Their gaze snaps to Sarah who is grinning in the doorway.

"Don't mind me, I'm leaving. I'll call you tomorrow, if there is anything left of you."

Liz glares and Sarah takes off. "I'm changing my relatives."

"I would miss them."

Her attention goes back to him. "You would miss Sarah?"

"Yes, because I love the way you tease each other and you would miss her too."

"Whatever…"

"Come here." He yanks her against him and then kisses her until her knees are weak.

"You make me ache."

He smirks. "Where?"

She takes his hand and drags it down her body until it's between her legs and Jason growls and lifts her, making her have to wrap her legs around his waist. He sensuously kisses her and then moves them into the house where he locks the back door and turns off the kitchen light. After locking down the house, he heads to his truck and places her inside and then smiles as he navigates around it. Making love to her never gets old and he looks forward to the next round.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia slips into Jake's and goes to a booth in the far corner. About five minutes later, Johnny does the same thing.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"You're father is an asshole."

She sighed. "Tell me something I don't already know. What happened? Please tell me that he didn't approach you."

"He did. I went to his office."

Her eyes grew big. "Are you crazy?"

"He wouldn't stop calling me if I didn't. Anyway, he basically wanted to warn me to stay away from you."

She is livid. "I wish that he'd mind his own business."

"He's convinced that you are still hung up on me and that every time I see you, I'm leading you on."

"Idiot... I already told him to step off."

"I walked out before I strangled him."

"Johnny, please tell me that you'll stay away from him. In fact, maybe this was a bad idea. He could have someone planted here." No one had followed her there, but now that she thinks of it, she wouldn't put it pass her father to have put a GPS device on her car.

'I'm not scared of your father. He's blowing smoke."

Claudia's eyes teared a little.

"Hey, talk to me," he said before gripping her hand.

"I never told you, but after the rape, he kind of took care of the person who did it."

Johnny let go of her and leaned back. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I guess I can't blame him. The guy deserved it."

"And suppose he thinks you deserve it?"

He frowned. "But I haven't done anything remotely like that."

"I know, but there is something else."

He leaned forward. "What is it?"

"When I went to Boston, it was hard being away from here and you especially. I was miserable and one night, I got drunk and I kind of spilled some things to my guard. I think he might have been reporting back to my father. Anyway, I had faced some hard truths that you meant more to me than I had admitted, and I was depressed for a while because of it. I know you didn't feel the same way, but I had been falling in love you." It had taken her a while to get beyond and then she had returned, and the feelings had started again.

Johnny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I did miss you too, but I just focused on work and moved on. I love Sarah now and I can't walk away from her."

"If you hadn't met her, would you be willing to take it further with me?"

"I can't answer that. Even if you had confessed, you didn't seem like you want the marriage and picket fence. Hell, I didn't think I did until I met Sarah."

Claudia cringed. "I get it and you're right, I wasn't the type, but when I was finally honest about my feelings, I started letting myself think about those kinds of things and I liked what I saw."

He is floored. "Maybe we really never knew each other."

"I think we hid behind our issues and weren't honest with ourselves. I guess I'm just too late."

Across the room, a man took several pictures and when they hugged, he smiled. Anthony is going to have a cow.

"I'm going to go. Are you going to be alright?" Johnny said letting her go.

"Yes. I'm glad we set everything straight even though it did hurt a little."

"I hope you find someone who will give you everything you want. We've both grown a lot and I think we helped each other in that."

"We did, but Johnny, no more contact for a while. I don't want my father to hurt you."

"Okay. Take care."

They hugged one last time and then he left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A guard tentatively pushed open Anthony's office which now looks like another hurricane hit it.

When Anthony looked up, the anger almost took the guard's breath away.

"He went to her after I told him to stay away and then hugged her and left. She was crying. I can't let it go. You need to finish it."

He nodded. "It will take a couple of days. Get it done by Thursday morning."

"That doesn't give me a lot of time to set it up."

"You'll manage. I want an explosive ending too."

"What are you going to do about Claudia?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll talk to her before everything goes to hell, so I'll have an alibi."

"I'll get right on it."

Anthony watched him leave and then laid his head against the back of the chair. Once Johnny is gone, he can mend his relationship with Claudia. He should have just finished it before instead of taunting the man. That mistake won't happen again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah stood when Johnny entered his apartment and he is a sight for sore eyes. "Hey."

He rushed into her arms and kissed her passionately, grateful to have her in his life; a safe haven from his crazy job and life.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" She eyed him curiously, finally realizing that he looks upset.

"I need you to be very aware of your surroundings."

It was not even close to what she had expected him to say. "Why?"

"I think Anthony Zacchara might try to hurt me or you to get back at me."

She frowned. "But you aren't with her anymore."

"I know, but he's been spying on her and making more out of our few meetings than they were. He thinks that I'm toying with her and hurting her because she wants me."

Sarah dropped her arms as jealously starts to consume her. "So, she still wants to be with you?"

"Yes, but she knows that I love you."

She gasps and then jumps on him and he stumbles to get his balance as he grips her ass and then she kisses him torridly. Quickly, he moves to the bedroom and presses her to the bed and they finally pause to breathe.

"I love you too."

"You are everything to me, Sarah Webber."

"Make love to me, Johnny."

And he did twice before they finally slept.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for the comments. The drama train is slowly easing its way out of the station.

New character Rochelle: I like to picture Bailey from Grey's Anatomy, but with a different hairstyle.

Chapter 21

Sonny kissed Diane and then she threw her arms around his neck.

Father Coates grinned. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, father," Sonny said before shaking his hand. "I know this was last minute."

"It's fine. I'm glad you came to me instead of going to city hall."

Diane looks radiant and it makes the men smile.

Alexis wipes her eyes. "Well, Mrs. Corinthos, how do you feel?"

"I'm absolutely elated."

"Thank you for letting me attend."

"You're my bestie. Just make sure you don't tell a soul."

"I won't. Your secret is safe with me." While she was surprised when Diane came to her, it was more the timing than anything that had given her pause, but she understood that they wanted to be married right away and then have a bigger wedding after the baby.

"Alright, I'm going to go love on my wife because I have to work later," Sonny said.

"I left a surprise at your house," Alexis said.

"You didn't have to," Diane said.

"Yes, I did."

Diane hugged her and then Sonny led her to the car.

"You've made me so happy, wife."

She grinned. "I am over the moon, husband."

They kissed and then he drove her home and made love to her for hours.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian fiddled with his pen as he reviewed his notes from the fires. He has a bad feeling that whoever is setting them is going to strike in the next few days. The earthquake had thrown them off, but it had calmed down and still nothing.

"Got anything?" Claudia asked before sitting.

"No. This is driving me crazy." He threw down a pen and rubbed his face.

"Take a break. I have some footage I need to go over." There are hours and hours of surveillance tape. "I made up a schedule and if I stick by it, I can be done by tomorrow night."

Julian's brow rose. She had been off her game the last couple of days, but it seems like she is back. "I'm going to take a walk and clear my head."

She nodded and got started. Several hours later, she sent a few frames to another office to be analyzed and cleaned up. She should have them back by late afternoon the next day. Julian had returned and is marking up their board which is adorned with a big map, trying to see if there is a pattern.

A courier dropped a package off and she tore it open and read the letter.

"Clive says that there were explosives used in the last fire and they contained pentite."

Julian sighed. "That would make more sense in an industrial building."

"He's playing games, so maybe that is all he had on hand. The house may have been a last-minute decision."

"True. I definitely think the next strike won't be residential. Put a trace on SEMTEX 10-SE. I want to see if we can compile any major purchases in the last few months. We have to start somewhere."

"I'm on it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason moved closer to the dining room in the mansion. Voices are raised which makes him groan and her chuckle.

"Why would you ask her to make southern food, Alan? You know you shouldn't eat that."

"Relax, Monica, it's one meal. She won't make it every day."

Tracy finished taking a sip of wine. "She has a point, you know. Lard will kill you."

Rochelle muttered under her breath. "Now listen here, my grandmother is one hundred and two and has eaten food prepared with lard since she was able to chew and she's healthy and looks a lot younger than you." She paused to savor Tracy's shocked expression. "I'll make sure that Mr. Alan normally eats well, but you cannot deny him all the time, or he'll sneak behind your back and eat."

Lila giggled. "She has a point." Hearing a noise, her attention went to the door. "Jason and Elizabeth, welcome. Come in and meet Rochelle."

The cook turned to look at them with a smile. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Lila has told me a lot about you."

Jason shook her hand and then so did Liz. Rochelle is about five-foot-tall, a little thick around the middle with short, curly, brown hair and a big smile.

"Have a seat. I'll be serving in a moment."

He sat close to Lila with Liz who is seated next to Emily.

"I rarely see you anymore," Emily said.

"I know." They are stationed in different wings due to the reconstruction.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Alice asked.

"I'll have water," Liz said.

"A beer would be nice," Jason said.

"I'll be right back."

Edward rubbed his hands together. "Well, I can't wait to eat. It smells delicious."

Jason leaned towards his grandmother. "Do you think Rochelle can put up with us?"

She laughed. "Yes. She knows what she is getting into and she has a crazy family too. Besides, she's very interested in my charity work and wants to work with me on it during her down time."

"But does she have a Tracy?"

Edward watched his wife get the giggles, wondering what Jason was saying.

"I told her I'd give her a bonus each month if she didn't kill her. She made no guarantees, but is confident that she can take her."

Jason grinned. "I like her already."

Alice and Rochelle entered the room carrying some trays and placed some items on the table. They made two more trips and Jason's mouth started to water.

"Wow," Liz said.

There is fried chicken, mashed potatoes, greens, hush puppies, mac and cheese and fried green tomatoes.

"There goes my hips," Emily said.

"Almost forgot the cornbread," Rochelle said before finding an empty spot on the table for it.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Alan said as his mouth watered.

"Well enjoy Dr. A, because tomorrow night, there will be a much leaner meal."

"I will. Pass the potatoes."

Emily chuckles.

Alice moved next to him. "Here's your sweet tea."

Monica shook her head.

The food was so good that no one could move afterward.

"I feel like I'm cheating on Gram," Jason said.

"What happens at the mansion, stays at the mansion," Liz said.

Rochelle came into to grab some plates. "Your grandmother helped make the dessert."

Liz is surprised.

"She's a great baker."

Jason stood. "Let me help you."

Rochelle smiled. "You don't have too."

"I insist."

Liz rolled her eyes as Jason disappeared, making Emily laugh. "This is what he did with Gram. He kissed up to her and she gave him a secret recipe."

Emily and Lila chuckled. "He's smart."

"I'm going to show him smart. How's Leo?"

Emily grinned. "He's fantastic."

Liz laughed her devilish expression.

He returned for another round and then plopped down again.

"Kiss up," she muttered.

Jason chuckled. "You're just mad because you didn't think of it."

"Here's a fresh beer and I saved you nice big piece of peach pie," Rochelle said.

"Thank you. You're a keeper."

Rochelle smiled. "Miss Audrey said you are a charmer." She winked and left.

Monica giggled at Liz's incredulous expression.

They brought out the dessert.

"Miss Liz, Audrey said you like chocolate, so here some Mississippi mud brownies."

Her eyes lit up. "That looks so good."

"I can't decide which one I want," Emily said.

Everyone chose a dessert and then went gaga over them after tasting them.

"That was the best meal I've had in a long time and that is no offense to Cook, bless his soul," Edward said.

"They just have different styles. I didn't think we could find someone just as good, but we hit pay dirt," Monica said.

"She's alright," Tracy said who is met with a table full of glares.

Monica erupted and the familiar sounds of arguing filled the room, so Liz and Jason escaped to the garden.

"I think I gained twenty pounds," Liz said.

"It was so good."

They sat on a bench and she leaned her head against his arm.

"I have something on my mind."

"Hmm?"

"I—maybe my place is too small or it's too soon, but I want you to think about moving in with me."

Her eyes shot open and she moved to face him. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I like when I come home to you and I know it's a small space, but my lease doesn't end for another six months and then maybe we can find something together."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"Don't answer me now. We'll talk about it again over the weekend. I just want you to mull it over. I won't be upset if you want to wait for a while."

"Suppose I move in and I drive you crazy?"

"That will never happen."

"Okay, I'll let you know on Saturday." The more she thinks about it, the more she likes it and she decides to save her adult bookstore purchases a little while longer.

He kisses her and then she resumes her position.

Alan and Monica joined them, sitting on the bench across from them.

"It's a beautiful night," Monica said.

"Yes, it is," Liz said.

"Do you have a shift tomorrow?" Monica asked.

"Yep. I'm looking forward to it. I miss teasing Johnny."

Alan chuckled. "You'll have to bring him and Sarah over for dinner one night."

"They would love that," Liz said.

"We'll set it up and if you want anything special, you let us know."

"Rochelle packed some dessert for each of you, so make sure you grab the bags when you leave."

"I'm glad you found someone so good. She's nice," Liz said.

"Yes, we are definitely lucky."

"Well, I guess I better go get some sleep," Jason said.

They stood and hugged the Q's and then went inside to say goodbye to Lila.

"I think they are going to eventually marry," Alan said.

Monica smiled. "I do too. She's great and will fit in well."

"I'm just glad he finally let someone in."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning at the station, Jason spotted Johnny.

"What's up?"

Johnny groaned. "You really don't want to know."

"Now, you've made me curious."

"Let's just say that I'm on Anthony Zacchara's shit list."

"What did you do?"

Johnny shrugged. "I guess he doesn't like me even looking at Claudia. He's crazy, so I am a little nervous and told Sarah to watch her back."

"You think he'd hurt her?"

"Who knows, but I don't want to take any chances."

Sonny approached them. He had already slipped off his ring and left it in his glove compartment.

"Hope you got a lot of rest. We have a hazmat simulation this morning."

The men groaned.

"I know, but we need to stay sharp."

They got their equipment ready and headed out. It's going to be a long day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick answered his phone. "Ewan?"

"Hey. How are the headaches?"

"They are worse."

"You need to come back here."

"I will, but I need to get Elizabeth on my side first. I'm having dinner with her tonight."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Did you get the package?"

"Yes. Why did you send me a new phone?"

"I need a favor."

Ewan groaned. "Patrick…"

"If you do this, I'll make sure I'm back in Boston by the weekend."

"What do you want?"

"All you have to do is send a text message from that phone when I tell you."

"Can I go to jail?"

"No."

"I'll do it if you promise to get back here as soon as possible."

"It's a deal then. I'll text you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour before Elizabeth's shift ends, there is a big accident and a pregnant woman is involved, so Kelly springs into action. The crash was brutal and everyone is scrambling to deal with the critically injured patients.

When the dust finally settles, three people had perished including the pregnant woman and her baby and Kelly is kind of a mess.

"I know you have dinner with Patrick tonight, but can you please come with me to Jake's for one drink."

Liz gave her a hug. "Of course I can do that. I still have time." It wasn't like she planned to dress up or anything.

"Let me go get my things."

"I need to go to my locker too."

Epiphany sat down for the first time in hours. Emily plopped next to her.

"That was crazy," Emily said.

"I hate days like this. It's a full moon. I just have a really bad feeling."

"I hope you're wrong."

"I'm usually not."

Emily frowned. "That's what scares me the most."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Anthony calls his guard. "Claudia is getting too close. I had the guys cut the electricity to her building and stopped a courier from delivering some information she's waiting for."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You think Coleman could use some help tonight? She's on her way there."

"I can make it happen."

"Good. Slip her something to knock her out. I need her down until mid-morning at least and then it won't matter."

"You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A waitress approached the bartender at Jake's.

"I need a long island and a Cosmo for the ladies over there, and a Cosmo for the one in the corner."

He knew who she meant without even looking up and Claudia was one of them. Coleman took the bait easily when Bradley asked for a few hours, because that meant Coleman had time to run some errands and Bradley had time to do his boss's bidding.

While the waitress was distracted, he slipped something into one of the martini glasses and then finished mixing it. The drug should knock her out until late morning and he hopes Anthony will be extra thankful for that.

"Here is the one for the corner." He handed her a glass which had a cube of ice in it. "And here is the one for the pretty brunette."

She smiled. "Thanks, doll."

There is a disturbance at the door and a rush of activity when two men start to fight and in the chaos, the waitress gives Liz, Claudia's drink by accident.

Once the dust settled, Kelly is brought her long island and takes a big sip as Coleman returns and replaces Bradley.

"That is delicious."

Liz smiles and takes another sip of her drink. "This is very tasty."

"I can't thank you enough for coming here."

"It's no problem. You worked so hard to save her, so I know how difficult it must have been to lose them after that."

"Her husband was so distraught. I don't think I'll ever forget how he sounded when he cried."

Liz squeezed her hand. "What can I do?"

"Listening is helping. It's better that I don't hold it in."

They took another sip.

"I don't know who that bartender was, but he's a keeper," Kelly said.

"I agree."

Kelly's phone buzzed and she pulled her phone out. "Shit. One of my high risk patients just went into labor. I'm glad I barely put a dent in that drink." She is supposed to have the night off, but sometimes duty calls.

"Do you have some mints?"

"Yeah. I've got it covered. Thank you, again."

"If you need to talk later, call me. Patrick will understand."

They hugged and then Liz returned to her seat, surprised that the alcohol is really hitting her hard.

Coleman sat in Kelly's seat. "Hey, beautiful. Did you just get stood up or are more coming?"

"No, it's just me. We lost a pregnant woman, so we were just diffusing."

"Are you going to stick around?"

"Actually, I have a dinner to attend with a friend."

Coleman grinned. "Is that what you're calling Jason?"

She laughed. "No, it's my ex actually, his name is Patrick Drake."

"Noah's kid?"

"Yeah."

Coleman gets up because someone is at the bar and Liz takes another sip and then goes to the bathroom. When she goes to wash her hands, she feels very woozy. "What the hell?"

Slowly, she made her way out of the bathroom and almost ran into Claudia.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I don't feel right."

"Let me get you to the bar and we can call you a cab."

Liz gratefully accepts her help and Coleman is surprised to see the condition Liz is in.

"Are you alright?"

"I think she's drunk," Claudia said.

"But I just spoke to her a few minutes ago and she was fine."

He came around the bar and they sat her in a chair. "Elizabeth?"

A drowsy Liz tried to focus. "Patrick…" She was trying to tell him to cancel her date, but couldn't form a sentence.

"Can you see if she has a phone in her purse?"

Claudia dug around and then handed it over.

He flipped it open and it is locked. "What is your password, dollface?"

Liz very slowly slurred the numbers.

He opened it and found Patrick and dialed.

"Liz?"

"Hi, it's Coleman. Liz is right here, but she's a hot mess. I don't know how much she drank, but she was here with Kelly because they lost a pregnant patient. She said she had a date with you earlier. Hold on," He waved the waitress over and she told him Liz had only one. "The waitress said she only had one, but I know she can hold more than that. Something isn't right."

Patrick frowned. "Can you bring her to me?"

"Text your address."

"Okay." Patrick ended the call and typed it in.

Claudia is concerned because Liz can barely keep her eyes open.

"I'll take her. What's the address?"

Coleman shows her.

"I know where that is. I'll make sure she gets there if you can get her to the car."

Coleman picks Liz up and they head out.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks for the comments! FYI Claudia doesn't know Liz, so she wouldn't know she is with Jason to call him. Monday will be epic.

Chapter 22

Patrick ran to the car. "How is she?"

"She fell asleep."

He checks her pulse which is strong and then eases her out of the car and lifts her. "Thank you for bringing her to me."

"You're welcome. Just take good care of her."

"I will."

Claudia leaves and Patrick takes her into the house and sits her on the couch.

"Elizabeth!" he said as he shook her.

Her eyes slightly fluttered open. "Tired…"

"Okay, I'm just making sure you're good. You take a nap."

Her eyes quickly shut and then he laid her down fully before starting to pace. He had planned on getting her drunk, but this will work even better. Carefully, he took off her wedges. She is wearing a jean skirt, so that works out perfectly.

He pulled off his shirt and then turned off the oven, not caring if dinner is ruined, and then texted Ewan what to send and to do it now before closing the front blinds and leaving the side ones open. After making sure the front door is secured, he takes off his pants and throws them haphazardly and then eases Liz's arms through the straps of her tank but leaves the top in place which will create the illusion that she is naked once covered. Running into his bedroom, he pulls on a pair of shorts and then returns to the living room and rearranges her, so his back is against the couch and she is on her side facing him. A blanket is thrown over them and then he relaxed and waited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason is on the way back from a call when he got the text that Liz needs him and the address. The sender came up unknown, so he wonders what's up.

"Francis, can swing by this address on the way back?"

He looks at it and then punches it into his navigation. "You got it."

The rest of the guys try to catch a little sleep as Jason frets.

When they finally reach the house, he hops out and goes to the front door and knocks and thinks he hears something, so he yells her name. When there is no response, he moves to the front window, but the blinds are closed so he walks to the side of the wrap-around-porch and freezes when he glimpses through the slightly opened window.

Patrick grabbed Elizabeth's head and kisses her, moving it so it looks like she is participating and grins against her lips when she moans. "Elizabeth, I want you so badly," he says loud enough for Jason to hear. "That's right baby, touch me right there."

Jason is stunned, but he can't move as he watches Patrick devour his girl's mouth. Part of him wants to bust the fucking door down, but clearly, she is a willing participant, so he turns away, unable to look anymore and then walks to the front and stops for a moment to get himself together. She had sworn that she didn't want Patrick. Growling, he's just about to slam his fist against the door when the lights lit up on the truck because they had gotten a call.

"Jason, come on! We have to go," Johnny yelled.

His fist stops midair, as he cursed up a storm and then ran towards the engine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia decides to just sleep at Jake's instead of going back to Crimson Point. She had gotten the key from Coleman before she left and then slipped through the back entrance and up the stairs without being noticed by her father's guard.

When she got inside, she texted Julian and explained what happened and told him she'd be in early to finish before taking a hot shower and laying down. Hopefully, she'd have the answers they need in the morning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny could tell there is something majorly wrong with his friend, but he's in such a foul mood that no one had the guts to approach him. It took two hours to put out the house fire before they could return to the station. When they got there, the men took showers and went to bed. They had to get sleep when they could.

Jason stared at the wall, willing the tears not to drop from his eyes. Had she really betrayed him? It just didn't seem right, but he had seen it with his own eyes. If he could leave, he'd go back there and confront them, but he couldn't. Checking his phone, there is no text that she had gotten home safely, so he figures that she stayed with Patrick. Just thinking that name made him want to hurt someone, and then a thought dawned on him. Was she drunk? Does it matter? Somehow, Patrick had lured her back into his bed and once again Jason is alone, but this time, he doesn't think he'll recover. He's done with relationships. No one will hurt him like this again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stirred, quickly realizing that someone is sleeping beside her. "Jason?"

When there is no answer, she tries to sit up, but the room spins.

"Hey, be careful."

Her eyes widen. "Patrick?"

"Yeah. I guess we fell asleep."

She maneuvers her body and swings her legs over the edge and thanks God that she is fully dressed.

He gets up in his jeans and shirt because he had changed back after Jason left. Hopefully, the ruse will keep the couple apart and then he can go full court press on getting her back without Jason's interference.

"Why do I feel like I was hit by a mac truck?"

He smirked. "Because you had too much to drink at Jake's."

"What?"

"Coleman called me. A woman ended up dropping you off over here and you were barely coherent."

She tries to shake the cobwebs off and frowns because her mouth feels like cotton. "I don't remember drinking that much. Did someone drug me?"

He frowned. "I don't know. I'm sorry, but I wasn't there."

She stood and then asked where the bathroom is and then ran off and puked her guts out.

"Are you alright in there?"

"I'm just peachy," she said before flushing. She spotted some mouthwash and rinsed her mouth. Work is going suck. "What time is it?" she asked before walking into the hallway.

"It's 6:00."

"Shit! My shift starts at 7:30. I need to go home and shower."

"I can drive you. I don't have a consult at G.H. until 8:30."

"Thanks."

She grabbed her purse and they headed out. After throwing up, she is feeling a lot better.

"I'm sorry that I was so out of it. I swear I didn't drink a lot."

"That just disturbs me," he said before pulling out the driveway.

"I know. How did I seem?"

"You were very tired."

She sighed. "Maybe I'll go ask Coleman what happened later."

"He wasn't there when you were drinking. The waitress said you only had one drink."

"There is no way I would be drunk off one Cosmo."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

"Thanks for the ride."

"That's what friends are for. Maybe we can do dinner another night."

She slightly smiled, "Sure. Thank you for taking care of me."

He watched her leave and then smiled. Things are definitely looking up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia snuck into Crimson Point and up the stairs where she locked her bedroom door and then took a shower. Hopefully, she can avoid her father and sneak back to the office.

Once she was finished, she headed downstairs, but stopped when she heard voices and crept down a hallway.

"Has it started?"

"Yeah, boss. It's done."

"Good. Finally, that Johnny asshole is going to get some payback."

"This time, he won't escape. I promise you."

Anthony smiled. "I'm holding you to that."

Claudia jumped when someone grabbed her.

"Look who it is, you are supposed to be sleeping. I gave you enough to make you sleep at least until noon."

Her head tilted. "Oh my god, you drugged Elizabeth?"

He frowned. "Who the hell is Elizabeth?"

Anthony and the other guard eased towards them.

She tried to push past the man, but he is much stronger.

"You are not going anywhere." Anthony turns her and pulls her against his chest.

"Hello, Claudia."

"Daddy, tell him to let go. He's hurting me."

"I can't do that. You heard my conversation."

She eyes start to tear. "No, I didn't. I swear."

"I know you heard it and I can't let you warn Johnny."

Fear rages through her body as she realizes that her father has done something very bad. "What did you do?"

"He'll never hurt you again."

"Why can't you listen to me? He's not hurting me!"

"He's going to pay just like that asshole who raped you. No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it!"

She flinches when a needle pinches her arm.

"That will help you sleep and then I'm sending you away until you learn your lesson."

"What do you want me to do with her boss?"

Claudia's eyes are shut, and she has gone limp.

"Hide her at the emergency room site at G.H. I need to go there in a few hours and hide some evidence. No one is working in that area today, so it's perfect. Just pretend you need to bring some equipment in and then we'll haul her back out after I get there. I'll destroy some of the evidence, so they can't take away what I have worked so hard to achieve and then we'll head to Europe. My contact is waiting for us."

"Whatever you say…" He picks her up and they go to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth pulls into a parking spot at G.H., some food and a hot shower had made her feel a lot better and she has ten minutes to spare. She pulls out her phone and notes that Jason didn't call or say anything, so she texts him. "Hey, I hope you're alright. I'm about to start my shift. Miss you."

Jason looks down at his phone. They are on the way to a four-alarm fire downtown. He can't believe that she has the nerve to act like nothing happened. "Wow. I saw you with him last night. Are you going to pretend you did nothing wrong?"

She frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"You were on the couch with Patrick and it looked like you were naked, covered in a blanket and you were going at it."

Her face goes pale. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't talk to you right now. I have to fight a fire, but I know what I saw."

She stares at the phone when the connection breaks. "No—no, no! This can't be happening."

Tears sting her eyes as she gets out of the car and walks into the hospital in a daze. Kelly spots her and rushes to her side.

"Elizabeth? What happened?"

"I don't know. I think—I think it's over."

Emily stood beside her. "What do you mean?"

They led her to the locker room and sat on some benches.

Epiphany had joined them. "Start from the beginning."

"I went to Jake's with Kelly and I didn't even finish my drink, but somehow, I got totally wasted."

Kelly's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I know. I don't remember much from there. Apparently, Coleman called Patrick and some woman gave me a ride to his house. When I woke up, we were both dressed, but laying on the couch together, but he said we just feel asleep. I was woozy so I asked if I had gotten drunk and he told me about what Coleman said, so I went to the bathroom and puked my guts out and then went home."

None of the ladies spoke for a long moment.

"Why did you say you think it's over?" Emily asked.

Liz starts to break down and Kelly puts her arms around her as she looks at the other women who are very concerned.

"I texted Jason before I got out of the car because I was supposed to let him know I got home safely and obviously I didn't and he said he came to Patrick's house and he saw us making love on the couch."

"What!" Kelly yelled standing.

"I swear I don't remember any of it. I was dressed this morning. You know I wouldn't do that to Jason."

"Well, you wouldn't do it willing," Epiphany said. "Girl, I think Patrick somehow set you up."

"You think he drugged me?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him. He wants you and I think he'd do just about anything to get you back." She never like the arrogant doctor.

Liz completely breaks down and then slowly meets Kelly's gaze. "I want a blood test and—" Her voice quivers and they realize what she's alluding too. "Kelly, can you examine me to see if I had sex?"

Epiphany sighed. "If that boy took advantage of you in that state, I'll kill him myself." He had obviously lied to Liz about what happened, and she was in no condition to give her consent.

"This is insane. Jason must be devastated," Emily said.

Liz slowly stood. "He won't answer me, Emily. What am I going to do?"

Epiphany grabbed her shoulders. "Right now, you're going to go with Kelly. We need proof that you didn't cheat on Jason and then you'll make him listen."

"What if I did have sex?" She feels like she is going to hurl again.

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Then that prick raped you, because you did not give consent."

Liz averted her gaze. Even if she hadn't had sex, Jason had seen them doing something and she's not sure he'll ever get over it.

Kelly pulled her into the hallway and they went to an empty room near her office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When the men got to the fire, Sonny pulled a sullen Jason aside.

"I don't know what is going on with you, but I need to know if you can focus right now."

Jason took a deep breath. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, so Sonny gathered them together.

"There are two men trapped inside, a father and son. We think everyone else has gotten out. Since Spinelli is sick, I'm going in with you." He didn't want Milo going in because of what happened last time. Luckily, Ronnie was still helping them out.

"What if they need you out here?" Jason asked.

"Francis can fill in."

Francis nodded. "I can handle it."

Sonny showed them the general layout of the building and pointed to where they think the men are while he spoke.

"Ronnie will be my partner. I need Max and Milo on the hoses." Two other companies are attacking the fire from different perimeters, but it wasn't helping much. The fire seemed to get bigger every minute.

"Let's go."

They quickly suited up and Jason and Johnny grabbed hoses and they moved towards the building. The fire is raging, and Jason has a bad feeling about it.

"We stick together in case we're being set up," he said.

Mac arrived just as the men entered the building. Thick smoked billowed inside as they poured water on the scorching fire. It was hard to describe what it was like to traverse within a building when you can't see and barely know the layout. They were flying blind, always, and Jason wouldn't have it any other way. All his senses are on alert for any noise or sign of someone who is trapped. There is always a laundry list of unknown factors that can end your life in a split second. Every decision you make on the fly could save or destroy someone's life, but when people are trapped, you do what it takes to get them out.

Sonny is unnerved by the heat and groaning of the structure. "Jason! Let's go back!"

A man's scream punctured through the sound of the fire which was loud and seemed like it was coming from every direction. Jason pressed forward with Sonny and Johnny at his back and they found three victims. One had some serious burns, so they tended to him first and then Sonny yelled out some instructions. The structure is weakening as it served as fuel to the never-ending flames that surrounded them, the heat was starting to take its toll.

"Stay close," Jason said as he supported the most injured man.

As quickly as possible, they made their way back, and when the injured man tired, Jason told Johnny and Ronnie to go ahead with the others and Sonny stayed with him.

A/N – Okay, so Patrick is a prick, but I didn't make him go full out evil.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I responded to a lot of people via PM. Just wanted to be clear that Patrick directly didn't make Liz think they slept together. The doubt came because of Jason's text.

Chapter 23

They slowly made their way out as the creaking and popping which reminded them they had little time to spare.

"Almost there," Jason said.

"I can't make it. Let me die."

"No!"

The man's body is wracked with coughing and Jason can tell they need to hurry. And just when they came around the final corner, the building shook and Sonny yelled, "Run!"

That was thing Jason heard before the ceiling collapsed on top of them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny yelled Jason's name and had to be held back. Each of his colleagues wore a transmitter so they know everyone's location.

Francis tore his gaze from the screen. "They are towards the front."

Max, Johnny, Ronnie, and Milo ignored the pleas to stop from Mac and another captain and rushed towards the burning rubble to help the fallen men while Francis directed them to their destination.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia woke up because someone was shaking her.

"Hey are you alright? What are you doing here?"

She stared at the man and then realized who he is. "You're Patrick, right?"

"Yeah. You're the lady from last night."

She groaned as she sat up. "I'm Claudia. Where am I?"

"You're in the damaged emergency room at General Hospital. I was taking a walk to do some thinking because my consult was cancelled and I heard you moan and then got you out of the crate."

She tried to get it together, trying to remember what happened. "What were you thinking about?"

"You really want to know?"

She shrugged.

"Did you ever do something that you thought was a good idea, but then you realize later that it is probably going to blow up in your face?"

She slightly smiled. "Hell yeah."

He grinned, but it quickly disappeared. "Well, I messed up big time. I basically lied and she'll probably never forgive me for it."

"You should apologize."

"Trust me, it won't be enough. I feel like a dead man walking and you have no idea how literal I'm being."

Suddenly she is struck with a memory. "Shit. I remember." She digs her phone out of her pocket, but it's powered down and she didn't have time for it to boot, so she asked for his and then frantically dialed Johnny's number. "Johnny! It's Claudia. Please call me back. Don't go in that building. I think my father did something to take you out." She ended the call and then tried Julian who is at the scene.

"Hello?"

"I think my father did something to the building. Get them out of there."

He sighed. "Claudia, it's too late. An explosion went off and we got two men trapped inside along with a civilian."

"Is it Johnny?"

"No, but he went in after them."

Claudia had stood. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Text me the address." She ended the call turned to Patrick. "We have to get out here. My father will be here and trust me, you don't want that. Can you give me a ride?"

"Yes."

They took off, just missing Anthony and his men.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was like all the air got sucked out of the room the minute that Jason and Sonny are wheeled in.

An EMT is crouched over Sonny trying to get him to breathe and Jason is covered with dark soot and his body seems lifeless.

Monica yelled out his name and Epiphany grabbed her to hold her back.

"Let them work on him." She glanced over at Elizabeth. "Nurse Webber, take a break."

Liz hurried to the locker room before she completely lost it. What if he died before she could explain everything? Thankfully, the examination had proven that she hadn't had sex. She is going to kill Patrick if she ever sees him again for Jason and her through this.

Sarah slowly moved towards Johnny who has tears in his eyes. She didn't care that he is covered in soot. Her lip quivered as she ran and jumped into his arms and they kissed frantically.

"If her virginity wasn't already gone, it would be," Kelly quipped.

Robin shook her head. "Incoming."

A police officer was brought in for some minor burns and after that, it finally started to settle down.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Sarah said.

"I'm fine, but I don't know if Jason or Sonny will make it."

Just the beating their lungs took was bad enough. Sonny had third degree burns on most of his body and he wasn't sure about Jason. He had been unconscious since they found him. Unfortunately, the man they had helped had died in route.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia rushed towards Julian. "Are they out?"

"Yeah, but it's bad. They might not make it."

"Who was it?"

"Jason and Sonny…"

Claudia cringed.

"Where is your father?"

"He's at General Hospital and then he's going to the airport. He's trying to cover up evidence in the emergency room."

Julian called the PCPD and they rushed to the hospital and told security to put it on lockdown.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth wiped some tears away. She knows the drill. They will run a panel to determine how much carboxyhemoglobin was in his blood. If it was lower, he would be okay without much fanfare, but if it was really high, then he could fall into a coma. His airway, breathing, and circulation will be checked. It is important to make sure there is no obstruction.

Standing, she took a deep breath. Jason needs her and she is going to do what it takes to help him even if he hates her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Liz entered the room, they had taken off Jason's protective gear and he was down to his boxers. Robin was wiping him down and another nurse was monitoring his O2 levels.

Jason's face is red, but there is no blistering.

"Can you help me?" Robin asked.

Liz nodded.

"He just has so much soot in his hair." Apparently his helmet had been ripped off.

They carefully got him cleaned up as they waited for test results. For now, he is stable and they hope he will wake up soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany put the phone down and then gathered some of the nurses before getting on the phone to give the lockdown code. It shouldn't affect their area, but knowing it was serious, she wanted everyone to be on alert. Security guards had already moved into place and the elevators were shut down.

From the other side of the room, Johnny stood when he saw Leo and Alan walk towards him as did Milo, Max, and Francis. Exhaustion oozed from them and Alan is surprised they are still functioning.

"Sonny—I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but the burns were too bad and he didn't make it," Leo said.

The men were stunned and then Johnny dropped to his knees. He was physically and emotionally spent and barely holding on. Sarah did her best to comfort him. Sonny was like a dad to all of them. He was family.

Francis walked away and went into the stairwell and the muffled sound of him screaming, "No!" filled the air.

Mac closed his eyes. Sonny was their leader, the man that held the company together. He couldn't be replaced and then his thoughts went to Diane and it was just too much to bear.

When Francis quickly returned, Milo asked, "And Jason?"

"He's stable," Alan said. He hadn't even been able to visit his son due to the number of injured.

"Why isn't he awake?" Johnny asked.

"He has smoke inhalation, but he was also struck in the head by a beam. Francis said Sonny was covering him, like he had pushed him down and he and the other man took the brunt of the damage. His mask got knocked slightly off, so he inhaled smoke. Thank God you got to him as quickly as you did. Basically, we intubated him, and he is in a coma which sounds worse than it is, but his body is trying to heal, so it's for the best."

"You guys should go home and get some rest and tomorrow you can check up on Jason," Alan said.

"I can't do that. In our hearts, he's our brother. We can't leave him," Francis explained as he placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

Alan's features softened. "What if I agree to call you if there is a change? Jason would want you to rest. You've all had a bad night."

"He's right. Go home on my orders," Mac said.

One by one, the conflicted men filed out of the room.

Sarah stopped Johnny. "I'm coming with you, just let me get my purse."

He sat in a chair and waited, needing her comfort more than he wanted to admit because he didn't want to break down in front of the other guys.

Diane rushed towards Mac. "What happened?"

Johnny lifted his head and watched.

Her lip trembled when she saw the look in his eyes. "No! You are not going to tell me he is gone. Where is he?" She spots Johnny. "Do you know?" Realizing that Johnny is barely hanging on, she turns ghostly pale and grabs her stomach, prompting Piph to rush towards them and Mac swept her into his arms as she sobbed.

"Follow me," Piph said before leading him to an empty bay.

He carefully laid her down. "I'm so sorry."

A doctor rushed in right as Diane passed out.

"She's pregnant," Mac said. "She just lost the man she loves."

"We'll help her. Don't worry," Piph said tending to Diane. "She's strong and so is that baby."

"I really hope so."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Anthony and his men quickly tried to destroy some of evidence that would take the company down. The new construction company had already shored up the second floor and removed some of the debris, but some of the shoddy beams were left and needed to go. While it won't absolve him completely, it would certainly lesson the damage.

"Where's Claudia?"

A guard gulped. "She's gone."

"What!"

The other guard held up his hand and made some calls.

"Anthony Zacchara! You are surrounded. Come out with your hands up!" Robert said through a bullhorn.

Anthony and his men paused. "Is there another way out?"

"No."

"How much fire power do we have?"

"Enough to create a diversion so you can escape…"

"Then do it."

Robert ducked as bullets started to fly and Anthony quickly moved towards the stairwell which led outside. Luckily for him, the locks let you go out, but just not in. He ran around the corner, into Liz who had been talking a walk and didn't hear the lockdown warning. When he heard a cop yelling his whereabouts, he grabbed her and held a gun to her head.

"Don't move."

Several cops moved forward. Robert is alerted and made his way outside. When the stairwell door opens again, two of Anthony's men are shot dead and there is no more noise coming from inside.

"Put down the gun. You don't want to hurt her."

Elizabeth grabs his arm because he's squeezing her neck too hard.

"You'll never make it out of here."

"If you want her to live, you'll let us go."

Elizabeth recognizes one of the cops named Jessie and holds his gaze.

"Your men are dead and your plane has no pilot."

"Then get me another one!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac is alerted about the situation and lets Epiphany know who spreads the word.

Emily is beside herself and quickly fills in her parents about everything.

Outside, Liz is wondering if she is going to make it out alive.

Anthony is moving backwards, hoping that using her as a shield is buying him time before he can make a run for it.

"I'm going to need a helicopter and a pilot for the plane."

"We can't do that," Robert said.

Suddenly, Anthony trips and loosens his grip long enough for Liz to dive to the ground and bullets whiz above her head as she screams. When it finally quieted, she is not moving and Jessie runs towards her with his gun raised. He glances at Anthony, who is riddled with bullets and then knelt at Liz's side.

"Elizabeth?" She had helped him when he had been grazed by a bullet before. He turns her over and she is unconscious. Quickly, he lifts her into his arms and rushes back towards the front and they put her on a gurney and take her inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan and Leo take her into a cubicle to exam her.

"She's probably just in shock. I don't see any other wounds, just a scraped knee and a scratch on her forehead." Leo said.

She starts to stir and then screams, sitting up and fighting with Leo to escape.

"Elizabeth, it's Alan. You're okay."

Epiphany is watching from the doorway.

"Take deep breaths for me. You're fine and safe."

Her lips quivers and Alan hugs her.

"It's alright, sweetheart. He can't hurt you anymore."

She is shaking as he comforts her.

"I'm going to give her a light sedative," Leo said.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled.

Epiphany moved forward. "Elizabeth was drugged last night and the tests came back. It was a sedative, but it should be out of her system by now."

A disturbed Alan laid her back. "Your pulse is racing. If you can take deep breaths and relax a little, we won't give you anything."

She nodded and then closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and about five minutes later, Alan spoke again.

"You're doing well, Elizabeth. It's starting to come down."

"I was so scared."

"I know, but he's gone and you survived. Good thing he is dead because my son won't be happy when he wakes up and finds out."

Liz's eyes slightly opened. "He might not care."

Alan's brows furrowed, but he had no time to ask why because a nurse notifies him that he is needed elsewhere.

"It's going to be okay," Epiphany said before holding her hand. "Just relax and then we'll let you get up in a bit.

"Is he the same?"

"Yes."

She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax and everyone is surprised when she falls asleep.

A few hours later, she awakes and climbs down from the bed and moves towards the waiting room.

"Are you okay?" Piph asked.

"Yeah. I just need to know how he is."

"There is no change. I would really like you to go home and rest."

Audrey hurried towards her. "Elizabeth! I had driven out of town and heard the news on the radio on my way back. Are you okay?" She warmly embraces her as Liz softly cries.

"She fell asleep for a few hours. I know she's exhausted and there is no change in Jason's condition. I promise that I will call the moment he wakes up, but she needs to go rest. I made Sarah take Johnny home about an hour ago."

"I agree. Come on, I'll take you home."

Liz allowed herself to be led to the car and Audrey noted her defeated demeanor.

"What is really going on?"

"I—I can't talk about it right now."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny had fallen into a fitful sleep as exhaustion and worry took a toll on him, so she called Kelly to ask about an update.

"There is no change. He's still out."

"If he doesn't wake up, so many people are going to be devastated."

"You don't know the half of it. Have you spoken to your sister?"

"No. I know about the hostage situation. Did something else happen?"

"Something bad happened before. I know you're with Johnny, but Elizabeth needs you."

Sarah took a glimpse at Johnny and then moved into the bedroom. "I'll call her right now."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 24

Elizabeth pushed the plate away, unable to eat another bite. Her stomach is still a bit off due to the drugs and all the excitement. When her phone rang, she jumped and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

Liz stood and went onto the porch. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Johnny is sleeping although he's having nightmares, but honestly, I just wanted to see how you are holding up." She can't imagine how frightening being held by Anthony must have been.

"Oh Sarah, everything is such a mess."

"Talk to me."

Liz told her everything that happened, and Sarah is so pissed that Patrick would hurt her like this. If it turns out that Patrick is the one who drugged her, he is going to be in a world of pain.

The doorbell sounded, and Liz hurried to the front of the house. "Sarah, I have to go for a minute. Can I call you back?"

"I'll be here."

Liz opened the door. "Hi. You're Claudia, right?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not. I wanted to talk to you about last night."

Liz led her to the living room. Audrey hung back in the kitchen and listened.

"I was the one that brought you to Patrick's house last night."

"Oh. I found out someone drugged me."

"I think that was an accident and they were gunning for me. I'm so sorry."

A million thoughts are running through her mind. So, Patrick didn't drug her, but he certainly took advantage of the situation.

"It was your father?"

"Yes. I heard what happened at the hospital and feel awful about it."

"You're not responsible for his actions."

Claudia turned slightly away to hide her tears.

"You're not telling me something."

She wiped some tears away. "Sorry, I usually have more control over my emotions."

"I think you get to be emotional."

"It's my fault all of this happened. My father was sick and," She stopped to gather her thoughts, "when I was younger, I was raped and he killed the man because he had hurt me."

Liz gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"He kind of went crazy after that and decided that anyone who hurts me needs to be handled."

"Johnny?"

Claudia nodded as tears streamed down her fact. "My father has been setting the fires. I heard him arranging for one yesterday, but he caught me, and they injected me with a sedative and I woke up inside a container. I guess I made some noise and Patrick heard me and rescued me. It took me a minute, but I remembered and called Johnny and then Julian to get the guys out of the building, but it was too late. My dad was also responsible for all those deaths from the earthquake. I don't know how to get beyond this or let it go."

"Patrick is on my shit list right now, but I'm glad that he helped you. Your father was irrational and that wasn't your fault. In his own sick way, he loved you." She is very thankful that she doesn't have to deal with something like that.

"He just had a crappy way of showing it. If Johnny had died, I'd never forgive myself. I don't think I can for Sonny. Johnny must hate me." She abruptly stood.

"Claudia! Please don't go." It was too late, because she had already run out the door.

Liz sunk onto the cushions and called Sarah. Audrey slipped upstairs. She had heard enough and wanted to call Lila.

"Who was at the door?" Sarah asked.

"It was Claudia."

Sarah frowned. "What happened?"

"She told me everything. I guess someone was trying to drug her and the waitress got our drinks mixed up."

"So, Patrick didn't drug you, but he certainly used it to break you and Jason up."

"She's hurting and thinks all of this is her fault. It turns out something horrible happened to her when she was younger, and her father took care of the guy and then proceeded to go psycho on anyone who hurt her."

"Are you saying all the fires were set up by Anthony?"

"Yes."

"Jesus…"

"I know. It's bad and Claudia is punishing herself for it. Her dad drugged her last night and put her in a trunk and hid it in the emergency area."

"What!"

"Patrick found her though and Claudia tried to warn the guys, but it was too late."

Sarah is stunned. "This story just gets crazier by the minute. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to confront Patrick eventually. What he did was so underhanded and Jason—what if he was distracted? I texted him right before. Maybe I made things worse."

Sarah sighed. "Please don't go where you are going. It won't do any good. That bastard Patrick and Anthony are to blame for this. I want to punch Patrick in the face."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's dying. I don't think he's lying about the tumor."

Sarah leaned on the door frame as Johnny stirred.

"He's waking up."

"I'm going to go to the hospital first thing in the morning to see Jason. Somehow, I'm going to have to make him understand. I just don't want to upset him."

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry that you are dealing with all of this. I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey dialed her phone. "Lila?"

"Audrey? Is Elizabeth okay?"

"Kind of… Something bad happened between her and Jason." Audrey quickly ran through everything she knows, leaving Lila at a loss for words.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes. I'm just—I want to strangle Patrick and bring Anthony back from the dead and kick his ass."

"Get in line…"

"When Jason wakes up, he might not want to see her."

"Then you're going to have to encourage him to do otherwise. He doesn't have all the facts. I know how hurt he must have been, but they love each other, and he needs to be reminded of that."

Lila sighed. "I can't even imagine how devastated he was, but she was drugged and what Patrick did is just so low. I don't care about his reasoning. There is one thing I know, he won't be doing any consults at General Hospital if I have anything to say about it."

"Just hold onto that revenge. I'm not totally against it, but Jason has a head injury and Patrick is the best."

"I don't know if I trust him touching my grandson."

"He might be a jackass, but he's arrogant and wouldn't ruin his medical reputation like that. Just give it a couple of days until you know Jason is out of the woods and then let's talk again." Unfortunately, since what happened had nothing to do with his medical license and he hadn't slept with Elizabeth, there wasn't much they could do career-wise unless Liz chose to have him arrested. Part of her is hesitant to ban him because what if there is a critical patient that needs him. That would punish a patient, not Patrick. The whole situation sucks, and she is not sure how to proceed.

"Fine." They'll wait until settle down and then put their heads together for the best solution before approaching Elizabeth and Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny sat up. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Elizabeth. How did you sleep?"

"I'm fine. Is she okay?"

"Well, it has been a shitty day for her in many ways." Sarah told him everything and Johnny rubbed his face and pulled her into his arms.

"I shouldn't have met with Claudia. It just fueled Anthony's rage. I hate that Elizabeth got caught in the crossfire. Jason is going to be so upset. This totally explains his mood after we went to Patrick's place. I can't blame him, because I think I would have burnt that house down. Elizabeth didn't deserve to be treated like that and Patrick needs to pay for his actions."

"Oh, he's going to pay alright, but right now, I'm more concerned with you. Talk to me."

"I can't talk about Sonny right now. I'm barely holding on. If Jason doesn't make it…"

"He will. We need to have faith. Will you please eat something for me?"

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac watched a sedated Diane sleep. They had moved her to a regular room for observation. Occasionally, she whimpered in her sleep and it killed him. He considered Sonny a friend, so he'll watch over as will the other men.

Francis moved into the room. "I'll take over."

Mac turned and faced him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still standing. You need a shower and probably should check in with your superiors."

"You're probably right. I just didn't want to leave her alone."

"She won't be. We'll all take turns."

"I'm taking the station off the grid."

"Does Ric know?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I called him once I knew Robin was with him. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Max has the next shift."

Francis took a seat in the chair Mac had vacated as he listened to him walk away. Diane suddenly sat up panting and he moved to her side and held her.

"You're okay."

"He's not coming back, is he Franny?"

"I'm so sorry."

"I can't do this alone. I just can't."

He held her face. "You won't have to because all of us are going to see you through this."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"You are one of the strongest women I know. You'll take care of yourself and make sure the baby is fine while all of us dote on you."

Tears fell as she struggled to accept his kindness and he embraced her again.

"Just rest, Diane. I'll be right here. Tonight, Max will be here and then tomorrow morning, I'm going to take you home."

"He'll still be there—his smell, his clothes and style. Oh Francis, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to mourn and then do your best to get through it day by day."

"Are you going to do that to?"

"I'm going to try."

She only lasted a few more minutes before falling back asleep, so he gently laid her down and then covered her. The next few months will be rough, but he has a feeling once she sees that baby on an ultrasound, it will be very real for her and she'll fight to keep a part of Sonny alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin held Ric as he cried. She had never seen him so distraught and is worried. Her and Sonny had always been close, so she is devastated as well.

"Take some deep breaths," she said softly.

"You don't understand."

"I do. I think sometimes you forget my history with him."

"I didn't have enough time. I tried so hard to get close to him."

She rubbed his back. "And you did—the two of you got closer every day."

"He never totally embraced me. I had to watch him treat Jason the way I wanted him to treat me and it hurt, but I never gave up."

Robin is aware of his bitterness towards Jason. It wasn't an everyday occurrence, but it was there and was born of jealousy. "They have history too. Ric, please don't go to the dark place. Sonny wouldn't want that."

He inwardly seethed. This is mostly Jason fault. He always pushed the boundaries and now his brother is dead because of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, after clocking in, Liz frequently checked on Jason to see if he was conscious. Apparently, he had briefly opened his eyes a few times and then fell back asleep. The smoke had taken a huge toll on his body, but at least he is showing signs of life and is breathing well enough that they took the tube out. Patrick hadn't shown his face yet, but when he does, there will be hell to pay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah watched as Johnny slept. He was a wreck the night before and not much better in the morning. Losing Sonny and not hearing any word regarding Jason is eating away at him. When his cell started to ring, she grabbed it. "Hello?"

"This is Alan calling from General Hospital."

"Alan, it's Sarah. How is he?"

"He's awake. They are doing tests, but things are starting to look up."

"That's excellent news. I will let Johnny know."

She ended the call and Johnny fought the fog in his head and opened his eyes.

"Hey."

She smiled. "He's awake."

His body jolted as he sat up. "We have to get there."

"Jump in the shower and by the time we get there, his tests should be finished."

After he stretched, he pulled her up against him. "Thank you for staying with me."

"That's what girlfriends are for. I'll make you some coffee."

He kissed her forehead and then rushed into the bathroom, eager to see his best friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It had been an hour since Jason had tried to talk. Elizabeth waited patiently at the ICU desk, but it was like an endless stream of family was already ahead of her and she wondered if she should stay away until he was doing a little better. She was relieved to see her sister and Johnny walk in and ran to them and embraced Sarah.

"How are you holding up?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine, just worried." She hugged Johnny. "You look tired.

"I am, but I will rest better when I know he's out of the woods." They just couldn't lose two of their men.

About a half hour later, Johnny entered the room and their eyes locked and when he tried to speak, he had to lower his eyes to keep his emotions in check.

"Johnny…" Jason's raspy voice was slightly above a whisper.

Sarah rubbed Johnny's back, encouraging him to move closer.

After sitting in the chair, he wearily rubbed his face. "You don't know how good it is to see that you're awake."

Briefly, Johnny squeezed Jason's hand and then pulled back.

"They said you're going to be okay, that your airway was not injured and only your hard head got messed up."

"Hurts..."

"Don't be an idiot and refuse the pain meds. I know you don't like them, but it's necessary."

"How are the guys?" Jason coughed a few times, the ache in his head making his eyes fill with tears.

"They are worried about you."

Jason slightly frowned. "How is Sonny?"

Johnny buried his face in his hands as a slight sob left his lips and Jason is stunned by the implication.

"No…"

His monitors started to go off and Epiphany hustled into the room.

"Jason, you need to calm down."

He was trying to get out of the bed, not believing Johnny. Sonny had to be waiting to see him in the hallway. The alternative was too unbearable.

"Look at me dammit!"

Her harsh tone made his eyes snap to her and then she placed her hands on his face. "You need to try and breathe deeper or you're going to pass out. Do you understand?"

He slightly nodded, trying to reign in his anger, but he just couldn't. One of his hands briefly tightened around her arm as he fought to stay present, but it was a losing battle.

Doctors rushed into the room and Sarah dragged a distraught Johnny into the hallway.

Once they determined he was stable, Monica stayed by his side and his door was closed to visitors. About a half hour later, he woke up slightly agitated and she smoothed her hands over his hair as she spoke to him softly.

"You need to stay calm if you want to get out of here in a few days."

He is so tired he can't even talk. His eyes pleaded with her to tell him that Johnny was wrong, and she could tell what he wanted to know. She never thought that he would ever look so desperate and then he thought about when he saw Elizabeth with Patrick and figures it was probably close.

"I'm sorry about Sonny."

A tear spilled down Jason's face.

"But, I'm not sorry that he saved you."

Jason's eyes grew wide.

"He did what I hear he always does and took care of you. He'll always be looking out for you now."

His eyes closed as her fingers raked against his scalp.

"He loved you like a brother and nothing can ever change that. I know your heart is breaking right now, but I need you to take deeper breaths."

He tried and only managed to hack for a few minutes as a result. Calmly, she put the mask over his face. "Go to sleep. Your body is so tired. I won't leave you."

Their gaze held for several long seconds before Jason finally gave in and drifted off.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Next week is the funeral.

Chapter 25

About a half hour later, Audrey slipped into the room.

"How is he?"

A tear ran down Monica's face. "Heartbroken and tired… I never want to see him look so devastated again."

Audrey pulled up a chair and held her hand. "You know, the way Lila used to talk about him, I felt like I already knew him. Is there anything I can do?"

"Being here is helpful. He needs all the love and prayers he can get."

"I agree."

"Lila should be here any minute."

"I'll stay until she arrives. Will you pray with me?"

Monica nodded and Audrey began.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ten minutes later, Audrey moved into the chapel where Elizabeth is sitting with her eyes closed and sat next to her.

"I know you were miserable when you came to town, but slowly your light came back and it's good to see. I was so worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I want all my grandchildren to be happy. The two of you have been hurting for a long time. Sarah turned something that happened to her and the fact your parents are serial cheaters into some hideous plot to never give me grandchildren."

Liz smirked.

"And you are so compassionate and giving. I just want someone to spoil you rotten."

"Thank you for loving me, Grams."

"Always…"

"You have to fight for him. I know things seem daunting, but he needs you. I can tell from what Monica said that he is so lost."

Liz started to cry. "I don't know what to do. If I go in there now, it could make things worse for him."

"And the more time you spend fretting, the further apart you'll be. Don't let him hold onto to his misconceptions one second longer than he needs to. He can't run from you, so make him listen."

She hugged her grandmother tightly, needing to feel her love and warmth. "I love him so much."

"He loves you too, Elizabeth, and that is why he will believe you. Make him believe."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila was in the middle of a prayer when she felt Jason squeeze her hand. Her eyes popped open and blue met blue as a smile crept onto her face. "I've missed you."

"Me too..."

"Do you need anything?"

"No." Not only is he in mourning Sonny, but the memories regarding Elizabeth had come back too and that sent him into another tailspin.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?"

He grimaces and averts his gaze. "No."

"Jason, I know everything that happened."

His eyes snap back to her. "Then why did you even bring her up?"

"Because somewhere in that stubborn head of yours, you have to know that she loves you with every ounce of her being."

"I saw them."

"You saw what Patrick wanted you to see. Give her a chance to tell you everything that happened."

"I'm not sure that I'm up for it right now." The thought of being without her is making his stomach turn.

"If you let this strife linger, it's going to ruin everything. Just listen to what she has to say and remember that not everything is as it seems."

Patrick entered the room and Jason's blood pressure shot up a little. "Easy…you need to try to steady your breathing. I know you don't like me, but if there is something wrong involving neurology, I'm your best chance."

Lila glared at him. "Do your examination and then get out. I don't care who I have to fly in, this will be the last time you lay hands on my grandson."

"Can you get Johnny for me?" Jason asked.

"I'll find him."

Patrick is startled by her hostility and waits until she leaves before starting the exam. He's also partly jealous, because no fights for him like that. Jason is luckier than he realizes to have so many people who care about him.

Jason is tense but answers his questions.

"Do you have a headache?"

"Yes."

"That's combination of the smoke inhalation and the head injury. They should die down in a few days."

"How long do I have to stay in here?"

"At least for another day so that you can be monitored. In your field, it can get worse in forty-eight to seventy-two hours after you've been exposed. Make it through tomorrow and I'll sign off on it as long as you have someone to watch over you."

Audrey entered the room. "He has me."

Jason's gaze snapped to where she stood.

"I still have off and I can do it. Lila has two charity functions and I don't think you will go to the Quartermaines to stay, so that leaves me. I can teach you a few breakfast recipes and he can rest and watch soap operas with me."

Patrick almost laughed at the look on Jason's face.

"What do you say?"

He really didn't want to go to his parent's house because they will fawn all over too much. "Deal."

"Well then, I'll leave you to it." She wishes she could knock Patrick over the head with her purse as she gives him a stern glare.

Patrick is not a happy man even though he knows he brought it on himself. Unfortunately, his jealously reared its ugly head. "If you have any questions, let the nurse know. I have a consult and then need to find Elizabeth. I'm sure that she's tired today."

Jason flinched and then Patrick smirked and left. "Asshole…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny slowly moved into the room as Jason stared him down.

"I need to know everything."

Johnny started to pace. "The ceiling came down and I had to be held back. When the PASS signal indicated you were in the front of the building, we made a run for it and when we found you, Sonny was on top of you and the civilian who died. Sonny hung on for an hour, but the damage was too extreme. He never regained consciousness."

Jason swallowed hard.

"Jason, it was Anthony Zacchara that had been setting all the fires."

"Why?"

"He thought he was protecting Claudia from me," Johnny's bottom lip trembled before he sucked in a deep breath to maintain his composure. "The sick bastard thought I kept hurting her and I had to pay. She found out, but it was too late. The roof had already collapsed."

"Jesus. Was he caught?"

"Not before taking Elizabeth hostage."

His eyes widened. "Did he hurt her?"

"She was scared shitless because he tripped, and she was laying on the ground in front of him when the cops used him for shooting practice, but she just has a small cut on her head and knee. She'll be fine physically." Seeing him getting antsy, he changed the subject. "The funeral is in four days." There is a lot to coordinate due to traffic and the amount of people that will attend.

"I'll be there."

"I have no doubt. Have you spoken to Elizabeth?"

Jason studied his face. "You know, don't you?"

"I do, but you need to hear her out. It's not what you think."

His head is pounding, so he finally gives in and presses the morphine button and relief came quickly.

"Don't be an idiot. Fight for her."

Jason felt tears well in his eyes and he fought them back. "I know what I saw! This isn't my fault."

"No, you don't! You saw what he wanted you to see."

"You are the second person that has said that."

"Listen to her Jason, or you'll lose her forever. Is that what you want?"

"No." His voice is so soft and full of vulnerability that Johnny is quiet for a second. "You're blaming yourself because of Anthony."

Johnny growled. "And you're blaming yourself because of Sonny."

"Touche…"

The girls move towards them. Jason eyes Elizabeth who looks like she's coming apart at the seams.

"Well, I have a shift," Sarah said. She is very worried about her sister and hopes they hash it out without bloodshed.

"I'm going to go to the firehouse. The guys are meeting me there."

"Tell them I said thank you," Jason said.

"I will. Behave."

They left, and Jason coughed and then cleared his throat. Liz quickly held up a water picture and he took a few sips out of a straw.

"Everyone seems to know all of our business. They say I should listen to you, so talk."

She can see the finality in his as tears prick hers. "First, I'm so sorry that I didn't realize what he was doing. I thought I could handle it and I never thought he would go to these extremes." She fights the urge to touch him and instead, plops into a chair and then grips the sides. "I was working and there was a bad accident. Kelly ended up losing a patient who was pregnant and asked if I'd go to Jake's with her to have one drink. I agreed because I knew she really needed it and figured I'd just go to the dinner from there." When he said nothing, she continued.

"I ordered a Cosmo and there was a disruption around the time it was delivered because people were fighting. Anyway, I started to sip it and got almost half way done when Kelly's pager went off and she had to leave. I guess another bartender was there and Coleman had come back and when he saw me, he sat across from me and we talked. I only know this because of what I was told later."

"What do you mean?"

"Jason, I was drugged."

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it turns out that Anthony Zacchara was following Claudia and thought she was on to him regarding the shoddy construction and she was there that night, sitting in the corner. We ordered the same drink, but they were mixed up."

Jason glanced at the water pitcher and she grabbed at it and he drank a little bit more. "Go on." Thank God for the morphine. He certainly needed it for this story or he would be beyond pissed.

"I went to the bathroom and barely could make it back to my seat. Coleman had to help me, and he was shocked by my condition and ask the waitress how much I had drunk and she said just the one, which I hadn't finished. Claudia approached us, and they ended up calling Patrick because I had mentioned him when I was talking to Coleman—you know, about my plans for the evening." She had a long talk with Coleman earlier who had showed up to see if Jason was okay after he had heard about Sonny. "Anyway, Patrick told them to bring me to the house, so Claudia drove me. From there, I only have your version of what you saw. I passed out before even getting to his house. We think Patrick set it up so that you'd see us together. I was so mortified when I woke up, but I was fully clothed, and he said nothing happened. It was close to the time of my shift, so he dropped me off and once I got into the parking lot, I texted you and I was so upset. I was in a daze when I walked inside, and Kelly, Epiphany, and Emily took me into the locker room."

He figures that is how his family found out and is so disturbed about Anthony and Patrick, he can barely see straight.

"I suddenly wondered if I had sex with him when I was unconscious and asked Kelly to do an exam and a blood test."

Jason is barely holding on, tears already escaping. "What happened?" Just the thought that someone had taken advantage of her like that is devastating.

She wipes at her face. "Kelly said that I didn't have sex with him and the blood test confirmed that I was given a sedative. When Anthony finally caught up with Claudia, she was given one too."

Jason lost it and Liz quickly moved towards him and hugged him the best she could.

"Please forgive me. I love you so much. I'm so sorry you had to see all of it. I can't even imagine what was going through your head. I can't lose you, Jason. Please say that you'll forgive me."

He cried harder, as her whimpers grew into sobs, it was partly the fact that the woman he loves had been through so much and partly his grief over Sonny that is making him so emotional. All of it gushed out as he held onto her for dear life.

Epiphany started to run into the room because of the machines and when she heard a tortured sob, she backed out, knowing that Jason needed to let his feelings out. She closed the door and then turned to Johnny, Audrey, Lila, and Monica. "They are talking and upset, but hugging. Let them be for a while. I think everything is going to be okay."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Audrey and Lila sat.

Inside, Jason finally started to calm a little. His arms dropped because he's too tired to hold them up, so she gently let him retreat.

"I was devastated seeing you with him. He made it look like you were into it and at first, I was crushed, but then I walked around to the front and was angry. I was going to kick down the door, but we got a call and I had to go."

"I'm so sorry."

He moved his hand palm up and she put her hand in it. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry too. I gave up to fast." God, he wishes he had banged on that door and demanded to talk to her.

"Jason, you thought you saw me making love to another man. I get it and it looked very bad. Thank you for being willing to listen. Are we going to be alright?"

"Yes. I need you. I don't think I can get through this without you."

"I need you too." Relief and exhaustion settled in and her shoulders sagged.

"Are you still working?"

"Yes."

He pushed the call button.

"And what does my man need?" Epiphany said, making Jason slightly smile.

"Can you clock Elizabeth out?"

"Already done…"

"You're going to get another kiss for that."

Piph smiled. "You just keep them coming."

"Deal..." There are probably only four women in his life he'd let blackmail him, and she is one of them.

He patted the bed next to him, prompting her to slip out of her shoes and slide next to him.

"Much better... You know what this means, right?"

Noting the playfulness in his eyes, she smiled. "Why don't you tell me?"

"We get to have make up sex."

She laughed as she carefully molded herself against his body.

He smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here and not giving up on us, I know all of this is hard to deal with and you didn't sign up for any of it, but I'm so grateful to have you by my side."

"I'm not going anywhere. I was so scared that you wouldn't make it, but there's just something about you that makes me not want to run. You have my heart."

"I feel the same way."

Her head rose up. "Why?"

He frowned. "Is that a trick question?"

"No—I just—in some ways, I just feel inadequate." She is attributing the situation with Patrick as her being weak and regardless of what he said about cheating, it's still a sore point.

The need to punch Patrick in the face was paramount. "Elizabeth, to me, you're perfect. I couldn't ask for more in a girlfriend and I hope you realize that someday, I want much more."

She blushed and then smiled. The fact that he wanted a future with her sooths her soul. "Are you always going to know just what to say to me?"

"I'm gonna try."

He coughed a bit and then they were silent for a long time, both thinking about how content they felt. Even though his head and chest still hurt, it dawns on him that his heart is much lighter.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Thanks for the comments! Funeral starts today.

Chapter 26

Several hours later, Liz wakes up and jumps slightly when she sees Patrick typing on the computer. She motions for him to follow her outside and he nods. They go next door which is empty and she shuts the door.

"First, how is he?"

"His scans look good. There is slight swelling, but it's already going down. He'll make a full recovery if there are no lung scarring issues. Where do we stand, Elizabeth?"

Fury etches into her face. "Where do you think? I was drugged and you took advantage of me. How could you?"

His eyes filled with tears. "I saw an opportunity to get you back and I took it."

She points her finger as she moved towards him. "God, I hate you right now. You almost destroyed the best thing that has ever happened to me because you make everything all about you."

"I'm dying."

"And what? You thought that you could just use that the ply me back or it's an excuse for your behavior? If you weren't already dying, I'd kill you myself. Did you take all my clothes off?"

"No, just your tank straps. I would have never actually slept with you without your consent."

"But you did kiss me without permission, didn't you?"

He grimaces. "Yes."

"Well I hope that it was good for you because it is the last time you'll ever touch my lips and any sympathy I had for you is gone. Leave, Patrick, just go back to your life because I will not let you ruin my happiness. You are not worth it."

Tears run down his face.

"I didn't set out to hurt you like this. I thought I could make you see that I love you and maybe you would be by my side as I fought for my life."

"You did set out to get me by any means possible. Don't sugarcoat it, be a man and just say it!" Her face is red as she yells at him.

"Fine! I was willing to do whatever I had to!"

"Tell me something, if Anthony hadn't of beaten you to it, would you have drugged me?"

He choked back a sob. "I don't think so. I was just going to get you drunk, that never crossed my mind." While he could say in the moment he wouldn't, his head was not on straight a few days ago.

She stunned that he didn't say no outright. "Don't speak to me again. If you see me, walk across the street, I don't care if you get hit by traffic to do so. We are over in every way possible. It has taken everything within me not to smack the shit out of you right now because of your condition. Don't make me regret it." She storms into the hallway, almost running into Claudia. "Sorry, are you here to see me?" She tries to wipe the tear away, barely holding onto her emotions.

Claudia had heard everything. "Yes, but I can see it isn't a good time. I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm going back to Boston. I just—it's too hard to stay here. Between Johnny moving on and the horrible things my father did, I have to go."

Liz hugged her tightly. "I understand. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself. I'm so thankful that you took care of me that night and came to me and told me the truth. It helped save my relationship."

"I'm glad I could help. Take care."

"If you ever need to talk, will you think about calling me?"

Claudia slightly smiled. "I don't do well with woman friends."

Liz held out her hand. "Then I'll be your first."

Claudia squeezed it. "Later..."

Liz disappeared into Jason's room and Claudia turned towards a distraught Patrick and moved in front of him. "I guess she was that monstrous mistake you were talking about?"

Patrick nodded as he tried to control his tears. "Yes. I saw an opening to get her back and now I've lost her forever."

"Take this advice, give it up. You didn't have her to begin with. There was a point in my life where I would have done what you did to get Johnny back, but you can't force love. Sometimes, you have to accept that the person you love is in love with someone else."

He popped a pill as his head throbbed.

"What are those for?"

"My headaches… I need brain surgery."

"When?"

"Like yesterday…"

"Will you live?"

"It's fifty/fifty."

She blew out a harsh breath. "You were putting it off because of her, right?"

"Yes."

"Call your doctor and schedule it."

He frowned. "Why do you care?"

"I've done far worse than what you did and yes, I want to kick your ass for her hurting her because she seems like a really nice person, but I also get how desperate you were. That's not excusing anything, but from one twisty soul to another, I understand. You were dying and tried to hold onto the only good thing you thought you had a shot of. The problem is that she wasn't yours for the taking."

He wiped his face and took out his phone and dialed.

"Patrick? Are you okay?" Ewan asked.

"Yes. It all backfired like you said it would."

"I'm sorry, mate. Are you coming home?"

"I'm leaving here in an hour. Schedule the surgery."

"I can fit you in tomorrow at 7:00 a.m."

"I'll be there."

He ended the call. "Well, I'm going to drive back to Boston tonight."

"That's where I'm headed."

"You want to help me drive?"

She slightly smiled. "You got it. I can get my car later. Meet you at your place in an hour."

He watched her go, grateful that he didn't have to make the drive alone. Her kindness is more than he deserves, but he'll take it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey started to open her car door and then spotted Patrick and hustled over to his car. "Patrick!"

He turned to face her and then his shoulders fell. "Audrey. I supposed you know?"

"Oh, I know alright. How could you? She thought you raped her!" He flinched. "What you did was so reprehensible that I don't even know where to start."

"I know. I couldn't be sorrier. I'm leaving and going back to Boston to have the brain surgery. It's my only chance."

Audrey shook her head. "Even saying that right now is manipulative. I will not go easy on you because of the tumor. What were you thinking?"

He stared at the ground as he shifted his feet. "Elizabeth is a fighter and a beautiful angel. I screwed up and lost her, but I never moved on. When I found out about the tumor, I was devastated and needed her light. I don't have family and friends that care about me. My father; his love is every flavor of alcohol, so I fixated on Liz. I thought she could help me deal with everything and I could make things right. I didn't have anyone, so I tried to get the one person back that I loved more than anything, and once loved me." Before Elizabeth, he had never been in love nor had someone cared about him like that. She had been the only person in his life of substance.

She clucked her tongue. "You don't know shit about love."

His gaze snapped to hers.

"You don't pretend you slept with someone and ruin their relationship and screw with her head and get to call that love. It is not my granddaughter's job to fix you either. You were so pissed that she moved on, that you decided to play god and made everything about you. I swear, you are the most narcissistic man I have ever met. You probably didn't care if she got hurt, because somehow you would make it all better. While I am sympathetic about you not having family, if you had come back here and been honest, I wouldn't have let you suffer alone. What you did is not how love works. Her heart belongs to Jason Morgan and I can guarantee that she is a completely different person with him because he frees her soul. On top of all the damage you did to Elizabeth, I'll also never forgive you for putting that man through so much pain, especially while on the job. He could have been distracted and killed, unless that was your intention."

His eyes widened. "No, I—"

"Can it. I don't want to hear another word from you. The damage was done, but thank God that Jason agreed to listen to her and they are happy once again. He will be the one to get to hold and love her and hopefully, give her beautiful children because he deserves it for treating her like the precious gift she is. If you show your face around Port Charles again, I will make it my mission to destroy you. I will report your unethical behavior to the board and I'm sure Lila will make sure you never work at General Hospital again."

With a deep scowl on her face, she went back to her car, leaving Patrick standing there with tears in his eyes.

She started the car, grumbling to herself. "Asshole," she said before pulling out of the spot. This is far from over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days later, after being poked and prodded several times, Jason is discharged and even though Monica is sad that he isn't going to be staying at the mansion, she understands.

When they arrived at Audrey's, Jason moved slowly into the house. The headaches have subsided and mainly, he is just lethargic. Although, he still has a little tenderness on his face which is still red.

"You take a seat right there," Audrey said pointing to the couch. Once he is comfortable, she grabs an ottoman and slides it over and he puts his feet up. She adjusts the pillow behind him and studies him. Aside from some bruising on his shoulder and jaw and the redness, he doesn't look to bad.

"What?"

"I'm just glad that you're okay," she said before going into the kitchen. It would have killed Lila if something bad had happened to him and she understands because she feels the same way about Elizabeth.

Johnny carried in Jason's duffle bag and Liz had grabbed a tote with some books. Once everything was put away, they joined Jason in the living room.

"How are the guys?"

"Good. We're back at work, but it's just not the same, besides we miss your breakfast." Even though they were on restriction by Mac and couldn't take fire related calls, they still tried to go about their normal routines. Staying at home would drive them crazy and they had all voted on coming back to at least keep up with their daily chores and basic calls.

Jason slightly smiled. "I have a surprise for you when I get back."

Johnny's brow rose.

Audrey entered the room. "I have a surprise too. I'll come over tomorrow afternoon and prep a dish for dinner. I can teach someone how to make it in case you like it. Someone needs to make sure you guys keep your strength up."

Johnny grinned. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. In fact, you will have several angels coming to cook next week. If you get a call, you can let me know and we'll stagger the times." Sonny couldn't be replaced, but the men were distracted and probably not eating well, so she didn't want them hurt on the job.

He got up and hugged her. "You're the greatest. I think we'll adopt you."

"Back up—tall, not at all dark, and handsome," Liz said.

Johnny met her gaze. "What?"

Jason wasn't really happy about the reference. He didn't want her looking at anyone else and only Audrey saw his expression which elicited a chuckle.

"She's mine and Sarah's. You and Jason can't keep encroaching on our good arrangement. She cooks and we eat."

Johnny laughed. "Alright, how about you come along with her when you can and eat with us?"

Liz pretended to think. "I'll consider it."

Audrey shook her head. "Come help me in the kitchen, Lizzie."

She scowled and when Johnny started to leave, she called out.

"Not so fast..."

He spun on his heal. "What's up?"

She crossed her arms. "Just what are your intentions with my sister?"

He fought a smile. "Do you really want to know that?"

Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly dropped open.

"I'm just kidding—sort of. She's great. We've been getting to know each other even more and I'm not going anywhere."

"Just be careful."

"I know and I'm game."

"Good."

"I won't try to steal Audrey, if you let me have an occasional evening out with my bro." They liked going to Jake's to let off steam.

Jason smirked.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I accept your terms."

They shook on it.

"Later, Lizzie..."

She shot him a look and he laughed as he hurried outside.

"I'll show him Lizzie," she muttered before her gaze locked with Jason's. "What?"

"Come here."

She is so damn cute.

"Just for a minute, I have to go help Grams."

He crooked his finger and she leaned over and he kissed her gently.

"What's that for?"

"For being you…"

She smiled. "That was smooth, Morgan."

He grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Liz found herself standing in a crowd as a parade of police officers and fire trucks drove by on the way to the church. The town had basically been shut down as the memorial got underway. The hearse drove by and then Jason's battalion bravely and somberly followed. All the men were looking down as flowers were thrown from citizens who had shown up to show their support, many landing on top of the rig.

Jason closed his eyes as he held onto the truck and a soft wind blew his hair back—Sonny would never feel that again. He is gone and survivor's guilt starts to nag at him, making him almost lose his grip. As a gasp came from the crowd, Liz reaches out her hand, as if she is close enough to steady him, but luckily Johnny is right behind him and clasps a hand on his shoulder giving him strength.

"You're alright," Johnny said loud enough for only Jason to hear.

He nodded, glad that his friend had pulled him back to reality even if the circumstances sucked.

Liz hurried up the street, following the procession a few blocks to the steps of the biggest church in town, Queen of Angels. When she got there, Mac saw her and pulled her to his side.

"You want to go in?"

She nodded and he escorted her inside, pointing to the row behind where the guys will sit and an older man picked up his jacket to allow her to sit next to him. Before long, a bagpipe began to sound throughout the sanctuary and a familiar, yet sad tune began to reverberate off the walls. "Oh Danny Boy...," a rich tenor voice began to sing, making everyone's eyes swell.

Before long, the battalion is inching its way up the aisle carrying the casket of Sonny Corinthos as they struggled not to break down.

The sadness is overwhelming and by the time they sat, the men had almost crumbled to their feet. She watched Jason's body shudder as he took a breath and moved forward and placed her hand on his back near his side, and he reached around and briefly touched it, letting her know he appreciated the sentiment.

Diane is assisted up to the podium by Mac, who stays close to her just in case.

She took in a deep breath before briefly looking up at everyone and then deciding it overwhelmed her too much, so she closed her eyes and began to speak. "I love Sonny Corinthos with every ounce of my being. He was kind, loving, supportive, and he not only loved me and our unborn child, but he loved all his guys. There wasn't a day that he didn't worry or try to take care of them in some way. That is just who he was and we were all blessed to know him. We married secretly the day of the fire." Tears are starting to pour down her face. "We didn't want to wait another second and planned on a formal ceremony later. I will always cherish the vows he made and the time I had with him. This child is going to know how great Sonny was and hopefully," she glanced at the guys, "you'll be willing to share your stories too and be honorary uncles."

One by one, the guys stood as a sign of respect and Francis cleared his throat. "We would be honored."

She choked back her tears. "I love you, Sonny." Mac hugged her and then walked her back to her seat and the guys sat again.

After many speeches were made, praising Sonny's bravery and valor, the service came to an end, but the battalion stayed put until everyone had left and so did Liz. The actual burial is going to be private out of respect for Sonny's family and friends.

A/N – The funeral continues tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Thanks for hanging in there and commenting!

Chapter 27

This was it, their last chance to say goodbye. One by one they went to the casket and said a few words before gathering in the aisle, making sure they supported one another. Jason is last and Liz watches as he starts to break down and then sucks in his pain and tears himself away. God, she wants to run to him. Ric watches from a few yards away as his anger festers. A woman, who had been hanging back approaches him and you could hear a pin drop as she wipes a tear from his face. "You tried to save my husband, and I can't thank you enough for your efforts. I'm sorry you lost a friend. If it weren't for your battalion, I would have lost my son too, but you saved him. I don't know why good men had to die, but I will be forever grateful to you and Sonny for your sacrifice." Jason sucked in a harsh breath and the woman lovingly held him. Liz brushed some tears away, wishing she could take his pain away. The son limped to Jason. "I know you did the best you could. Thank you." His father had been badly burned, and the moment Milo had escorted him away from the group, even though he was a little out of it, he knew he would never see his father again. Jason accepted his hug. "I wish I could have done more."

"You did enough."

He watched them walk away and Mac pulled Jason into an embrace and whispered some words of encouragement and then Jason wiped his face and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Ric steps forward as tears prick his eyes prompting Robin to move closer and touch his back. "Please, don't—not today." He ignores her and as soon as Jason's gaze lands on him, and then growls. "It's always about the great and mighty Jason, isn't it? I'm so sick of you. My brother is dead because of your arrogance."

Johnny moves forward. "Ric, not here."

"What? Jason can't handle the truth. You killed him!"

Logan tugs at Ric's arm. "Come on, man."

Ric yanks it free as he points his finger. "Is it not enough that you monopolized his time when he was alive, but even at his funeral it's all about you? We're all hurting. He was my flesh and blood!"

Liz watches Jason clench and unclench his fists.

"You don't think I blame myself? Huh? You don't think I wish I could go back and do something different. I loved him!" Jason is shaking with fury.

"Words don't mean a damn thing. You always push it too far, Jason, because you have to be the hero. Why didn't you listen when he told you leave?"

Jason lets out a tortured noise. "Our job is to save lives. Someone screamed and we all reacted."

"I guess you think that makes it okay—that Sonny's life is expendable."

Mac growled. "Enough! One more word out of your mouth and you are suspended."

Ric's gaze flew to Mac and then he glanced at all the faces staring at him incredulously and then turned and left with Robin trying to keep up.

Jason's eyes slowly close.

"Don't listen to him, man, you did the right thing," Ronnie said before patting Jason on the back.

When his eyes finally flickered open, Liz is standing in front on him and he pulled her close. "Thank you for being here for me."

His voice is thick with emotion and she rubbed his back before retreating.

"It's not your fault and I'll say it over and over until you believe me. Come on."

Nathan and Cooper squeezed his shoulder in support.

They grabbed the casket and moved towards the door, surprised to find a huge crowd there holding banners of thanks and praise. After Sonny was placed inside the car and it pulled away, someone yelled, "Thank for your service!"

A woman held a sign that says, "Your loss is our loss."

It was overwhelming, and the guys are in shock. As they moved to their truck, they were hugged and handed bags and cards. It was beautiful, and Liz couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

"Come with us?" Jason asked.

"Okay."

When they finally were able to drive off, even though they were sad, hope filled their hearts at the outpouring of love from the community. They didn't fight fires for glory, but knowing that they were so appreciated helped them move forward.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As they pulled in front of the station, they were surprised to see more people. Johnny smiled when he saw Sarah waiting and Jason did the same when he saw Audrey and the Quartermaines. He is trying to shove Ric's words out of his head, but they are haunting him.

"We thought you could use some food and drink," Monica said, noting that her son seemed troubled more than he did at church.

"Thank you." They hugged and then everyone moved inside. It was nice being surrounded by family and friends. Tables had been set up and the aroma is making their mouths water as the meal simmered on the stove.

They are still prohibited from taking any fire related calls and won't be back to a full schedule until next week. Mac wanted to make sure their heads are on straight and they have time to grieve. They did a toast to Sonny and after a few drinks, the guys started to loosen up and tell stories about their fallen friend and soon they were laughing instead of wanting to cry. Lila watched her grandson carefully since he was more quiet than usual. One thing did make her smile; Elizabeth hadn't left his side and seemed like an anchor that was holding him up. She is so glad they had hit it off so well.

After hours of eating, drinking, and camaraderie, the men were taken home.

Audrey left Elizabeth and Jason in the living room while she ran an errand. He would be going back to his place in the morning and she is sad to see him go. She is sure that he is perfect for her granddaughter and is glad that Elizabeth found someone worthy of her love.

Jason's head is in Liz's lap as she scratches his scalp. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you did today."

"I'm glad you let me in."

He turned onto his back. "You're the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time."

She averted her eyes and he reached up and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"I mean it. I don't how it's possible that we have the connection we do, but I already love you so much."

"I feel the same way." The last few days, they had spent every waking moment together and had re-established their bond.

"I'm glad we're still on the same page. Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to."

He slightly smiled. "Dress up."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You deserve the best."

"I don't need anything elaborate."

It wasn't that he didn't know that she likes simpler things, he just doesn't let it influence his choices. "I know, but I want it to be special. We can do a more lowkey date the next time."

She slightly smiled. "Deal... So how dressed up do I need to be?"

"A sexy dress will suffice."

She chuckled. "Sexy huh?"

"Yeah, you already have that part down."

"Jason…"

"Come closer. I need to kiss you."

She quickly obeyed and soon they were furiously making out, oblivious to anything around them. When his hand touched the bare skin of her back, it sent a jolt up her spine. "Jason…," she said breathlessly.

The sound of his name, uttered with so much passion, caressed his ears and just about drove him wild. When he roughly pulled her body against him, she gasped, wishing they were at the cottage instead. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips brushed against her neck, sucking and nipping as a moan escaped her lips as he eagerly tasted her porcelain skin. "You're so beautiful."

Her eyes snapped open and she watched his turbulent orbs narrow with lust, making her fist his hair and her mouth crashed onto his as she wantonly sucked his tongue before ravishing his mouth and then, it was his turn to moan. The woman is chipping away at his resolve and they need to stop before it gets more out of hand. "Elizabeth…"

"Hmmm?"

He grinned against her lips. "We need to stop before I throw you down on this couch and have my way with you."

She groaned but slid next to him, knowing he is right. "I think your mouth should be illegal."

"Yours is just as bad."

She can't explain how wild she feels when she is around him. Patrick had always tried to get her to do crazy things, but she felt shy about it. With Jason, she wanted to do everything a million times over.

That is how Audrey found them, silent staring ahead making her frown. "What's going on?"

Their eyes snapped to her. "Nothing," they said.

Her head tilted. "Are you sure?"

Liz nodded.

"Okay. I'll put these groceries away."

There is no way Liz is going to tell her that they were trying not to touch each other because it led to kissing, which led to touching, and then being out of control.

Jason is the first to stand. "I'm going to go help her."

"Okay."

He left and then a smile lit up her face. She hadn't felt this alive in ages and couldn't wait for the date.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason, who had borrowed Edward's Bentley, parked in Audrey's driveway and turned off the engine. It had been hard leaving the house in the morning. Both women were sad, and he felt bad that he was the cause of it. Grabbing the bouquet, he had bought, he eased out of the car in a black suit with an azure blue shirt and strode to the door. Audrey opened it and smiled.

"Well, don't you look handsome."

Jason smiled. "Thanks. These are for you."

She took the gorgeous flowers and eagerly perused them. "Oh Jason, they are lovely."

"I wanted to give you something nice for taking care of me and teaching me that recipe."

Liz shook her head. Her grandmother had just blushed—ridiculous.

Audrey turned and smiled at her. "Have fun tonight. I'm going to go put these in a vase."

Jason held out his hand. "You look beautiful."

Liz moved closer. The short emerald wrap dress hugged her body and he stared at the string holding it together, knowing with one tug he could see all she has to offer. Her hand slipped into his and they both felt the physical connection and smiled.

He led her to the car and they headed to the Metro Court.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth couldn't believe how beautiful their table is on the private balcony. There are flowers everywhere and soft lighting. "Jason, it's perfect."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I was a little nervous."

She allowed him to push her closer to the table. "I love it."

"I already ordered for us. I hope that is okay."

"I'm game."

Soft music filtered in the air and Jason raised his chilled glass of beer. "To us."

She picked up her wine glass and tapped it against the bottle. "To us."

When the waitress took the lids off their dinner she grinned and then laughed before looking at his. A bacon cheeseburger and fries filled out his plate while her own grilled cheese and fries made her mouth water.

"I figured I'd still keep a sense of us in my choices."

She chuckled. "It looks really good."

He was pleased that she was happy and they ate and chatted.

"That really hit the spot," Liz said before wiping her mouth.

"Dance with me."

"Okay."

As they swayed to the music, she sighed contently, feeling as though the evening is the best date she has ever been on.

"You happy?"

"Yes. Are you?"

He embraced her tightly as their movement ceased. "I will be in a minute." Before she could reply she was being kissed thoroughly, his tongue making her dizzy as his sensuous kisses set her body ablaze. Right there and then, she made a decision that Jason wasn't going to take her back to Audrey's, she was staying at his cottage tonight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slides into the car and turns it on and then reaches for her hand.

"I don't want the night to end," Elizabeth says softly.

"Me either."

"Let's go to your place, but we need to set the alarm because Audrey has breakfast plans for us."

He nods and pulls out of the parking lot. When he finally parks the car and opens the door, the tension makes him snap and he pushes her against the closed car door and grabs her face. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

As she stares into his lustful eyes, she is blown away by the emotions swirling in them that she can't even respond.

"I love your lips, so plump and soft. Kissing you is one of my favorite things to do. Can I kiss you, Elizabeth?"

She swore she felt herself gush at his sexy tone. Quickly, she pulled it together, a mischievous sparkle dazzling in her eyes. "On one condition…"

He smiled. "What is that?"

"You go into the bedroom and strip and sit on the bed and wait for me. When I get there, you let me be in control."

His head tilted. "Define control."

She grinned. "Well, I know you are used to being bossy in the bedroom, but tonight, you have to do what I say."

He pretended to ponder for a moment while what he was really doing is picturing her naked underneath him as he pounded her relentlessly. "As long as you don't tell me to go to sleep, my body is yours to do with as you see fit."

She chuckled. "I promise, sleeping is the last thing you'll want to do."

"Alright then, I'm going, boss."

Once he was in the bedroom, she rushed to the kitchen and opened a lower cabinet and grabbed the bag from it. She doubted that Jason had ever opened the cabinet with the baking stuff in it, so she had hidden it right under his nose. Grinning proudly, she took off her clothes and put on a barely-there negligee. The underwear is crotchless and her nipples are exposed for easy access so there is no need to undress. After taking a deep breath, she slips on the venus butterfly vibrator and secures it. Testing it, she jumps and yelps before shutting it off.

"Everything okay out there?"

"Coming!" Well, she's not yet, but the night is looking promising, especially with the gadget pressing against her clit.

Grabbing some whipped cream and flavored lotion, she put it in a small bag and then slowly makes her way to the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Thanks for the comments! It was a rough day at work, so first second I had to post.

Chapter 28

NC-17

Jason looks up and gasps. "Wow." Liz looks like a wanton nymph as she confidently saunters towards him, throwing the bag to the side and then running her hands over his shoulders. "You look so delicious," he whispered unable to take his eyes off her exposed skin.

"Get on the bed near the headboard and lay back."

He isn't happy that he can't taste her body, but he complies.

Slowly, she runs her hand up his legs. "I love touching you, so soft yet strong. Your body is made for sin. Do you like me touching you, Jason?"

"Yes," he hissed as she skipped by his cock which is already standing at attention to lazily brush her fingers up his exquisite chest.

"Do you want me to touch you some place specifically?"

She is enjoying this way too much. "You know I do."

"You're going to have to be more specific than that."

Her hand slid back down and then her finger lightly trailed down his cock as it jerked.

He muttered curse words under his breath. "Touch my cock."

When she didn't respond, he added, "Please, Elizabeth…"

"That's much better."

Oh yeah, she is going to pay. The moment her hand tightly gripped him, he groaned and then the thoughts of revenge went right out the window.

After jerking him twice, she opened the bag and smoothed the lotion on his body. "I'll get back to that in a minute. Remember, no touching unless I ask you too."

He slightly nods and then holds his breath as she licks his abs.

"Yummy."

Evil, she's totally evil is all he can think when she slowly sucks and licks his chest until she reaches his nipples and swirls her tongue around them before lightly biting down.

He hissed, convinced that his cock is so hard it would break off if she touched him again. Now she is nibbling on his neck and his body is on fire. After a few minutes she pulled back and stared at his lips, torturing him as he silently begged her to kiss him. Finally, she took pity, due to his expression, and licked his lips and then he let her in and she plundered his mouth. The strawberry flavor burst forth making him groan as he eagerly kissed her back as he clenched the sheet.

Pulling back, she bit her lip as she took him in. "You are so beautiful that it makes me wet every time I look at you. Close your eyes."

He clamped them shut, listening at she rustled the bag. When he felt coldness on his cock he jumped, and then recognized the sound and almost came. "Elizabeth…"

"Shh, just feel. You can open your eyes if you want."

He cracked them open just in time to see her lick some cream off his head. "Fuck!"

"Mmmm, we're getting to that." Without further ado, she took him fully into her mouth as Jason smacked the bed. Her tongue slid against his staff and then she sucked on his balls, making his feet flex as she pumped him.

"Elizabeth…"

She returned to his head, curling her lips so she can stimulate his ridge with her mouth and then used her tongue to drive him crazy before suddenly stopping.

"You want me to continue?"

"Please…"

"Beg me…"

He whimpered, stunning her, and then words spilled out his mouth. "Put your mouth on my cock, Elizabeth. You're driving me crazy. Please baby, please suck me with that dirty mouth of yours."

She swore she gushed as her eyes narrowed. "I'll show you dirty."

Jason moaned when she took him all in, making him crash against the back of her throat and then, she did the unthinkable and swallowed and Jason let out a noise so tortured, she swore she had hurt him. "Don't—stop!"

She swallowed again as his hips lifted and he began to thrust. Needing more air, she pulled back and licked his head before allowing him down her throat again.

"Please, let me touch your hair."

"Mmmm…hmmm," she hummed, sending a jolt through his body.

Jason's hand gripped her hair tightly and he held her still as his hips started to move and he fucked her mouth harder, making Liz moan her approval. When her hand grabbed his balls and then her finger slipped passed them, his hips bucked so hard, he was surprised she didn't gag and then his body tensed, and he moaned her name as he started to come, feeling her pull back so she could have a taste. That just trigged him to come even more as she pumped and sucked on his head. "Fuck! Oh, God Elizabeth. So good…"

Finally, his body relaxed onto the bed as he watched her clean him with hooded eyes. "I think you broke me."

She grinned and then licked her lips. "What if I let you torture me too?"

His eyes flared with lust. "How?"

She pinched her nipples and then her hand moved down her toned stomach and she parted the material to show him what she is wearing, and she swears the smirk that graces his face is pure evil.

"Where is the remote?"

She handed to him and he quickly pressed the body, sending such a strong vibration to her clit, that her knees almost buckled. He turned it off.

"Yeah, I'm really going to like this. May I touch you?"

Shaking her head, she climbed over him, straddling her hips so the butterfly is touching his half-inflated dick. Undulating her hips, she starts to touch her nipples as he observes, wishing that he could touch them. Her wet pussy is rubbing against him, soaking him with her juices and he swore it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen or felt.

He turned on the vibrator and they both jerked from the sensations. Liz is moaning and whimpering, and he doesn't know how much more he can take without grabbing her and fucking her senseless.

Between the vibration and her rubbing, he is already hard again.

Her hips move faster as she curses. "Fuck, I need to feed that big cock inside me now."

He starts to pant. "You are killing me. I don't know what got into you, but I really want to, like yesterday. Please let me fuck you, baby. Don't you want to feel me pound into your sweetness?"

She bites her lips, her eyes slightly open as she continues to writhe. "Anyplace…anywhere…" Tonight she is playing a part. There is no shyness or self-consciousness, she wants to shock him and show him that her body is his completely. She'd do anything for this man.

"Let me touch you, please."

She stopped and tried to catch her breath. "Not yet…" Slowly, she slides off and the air hits his wet cock and he hisses, missing her heat.

Holding his breath, he watches as she moves between his legs, turns the opposite way, and then bends forward and presses the top half of her body against her bent legs, presenting her ass to him like an offering.

He groans. "Elizabeth…"

"Look on the night stand, Jason."

Spotting the lube, he swears under his breath at the thought of his dick entering her tight canal.

Smirking, she watches him take the top off. "Not this time, but I want you to use your finger while you fuck me."

Pre-cum eases out of his head as his eyes darken.

"I'll take that as an invitation to touch you."

He turns the vibrator on medium as he smooths the lube over her puckered hole. "You ready for me, baby?"

"Yes," she said as the vibration starts to work her into a frenzy. "Now!"

He climbed behind her and rubbed his head against her lips and with one snap of his hips, his cock is buried to the hilt, making her scream. The vibration of the butterfly takes him by surprise as he slowly eases his dick out and then slams forward again while his finger makes circles over her hole.

She screams his name at the sensation, but it's nothing like when the tip of his pinky slides into her, triggering intense pleasure.

"Holy shit," Jason said as she clenched his finger, sucking it in more. Faster, he pounded into her as his pinky matched his thrusts, quickly making her yell all sorts of dirty things.

He switches his pinky for his thumb and she is almost overwhelmed with sensations. Leaning forward, he fucks her hard, jarring her body as he grabs her shoulder for better leverage.

She gasps as his huge cock punishes her pussy, making her scream into the comforter over and over.

"Too hard?" he asked, starting to slow.

"Jason Morgan! If you stop, I'll kill you!"

He smirks and continues, knowing he's so very close. Taking a chance, he adds another finger to her ass and Liz sees stars. His dick is rubbing against her g-spot and she can't hold on any longer. Letting out a guttural, tortured wail, her body convulses, sending her so much pleasure that she thinks she's going to black out, but somehow, she held on as he yells her name and then she feels him come, triggering a second orgasm that made her totally boneless.

He carefully pulls out his fingers and then his spent cock, turning her over when she doesn't move. "Elizabeth?"

She can barely open her eyes as her body shudders.

He quickly turns off the vibrator, taking mercy on her abused clit. "Please say something."

"You broke me."

He grins. "Payback is a bitch." Lying next to her, he pulls her against his chest.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk for days."

"I hope I didn't hurt you."

"That was the most incredible sex that I've ever had. It hurt so good, baby."

He kisses her reverently. "God, I love you. I think I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She smiled. "Well Lord knows I'm the luckiest woman."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah," she said starting to fall asleep.

"I love you, baby. Thank you for loving on me."

"Anytime… I love you so much. I'd do anything for you, Jason."

"Ditto…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they go to Audrey's house and Johnny and Sarah are there and to his surprise, Monica and Lila.

They greeted each other warmly and Lila is pleased to see that Jason seems more relaxed. They eagerly chowed down on a breakfast casserole, filled with sausage, bacon, hash browns, eggs, and cheese.

The guys practically finished off one pan by themselves.

"Now that we are finished, there's something Lila and I want to talk to you about," Audrey said.

Everyone went to the den and got settled.

"What's this about?" Liz asked.

"At first, Lila and I were going to take matters into our own hands, but we decided that maybe that was wrong, and this is really up to Jason and Elizabeth."

The couple glanced at each other and then back at them.

"We think that Patrick should be punished," Lila said.

Liz is surprised. She hadn't really been thinking about him anymore. "How?"

"Well, there are numerous ways, some more serious than others."

Liz bit her lip, not even knowing how to respond. Part of her just wants to leave it all behind he because she's tired of all the drama.

"Patrick survived the surgery," Audrey said.

Jason squeezed Liz's hand.

"He's recovering but is doing well and probably will be released today or tomorrow. I know you are trying to move on, but it skins my hide to think that he just walked away after hurting you so much. Sure, he lost Elizabeth, but he had already done that. What if he tries something like this again?" Lila said.

"And besides, Jason could have been killed because his head wasn't in the game," Audrey said.

Sarah sighed. "Wow, you've put a lot of thought into this."

"We have," Audrey said.

"I'm with you," Johnny said. Patrick better hope he never runs into him.

Jason glanced at his friend. "Don't get me wrong, I would like to kick his ass, but he took advantage of Elizabeth, so a lot of this is her decision. I'll give my input, but whatever she decides I'm fine with."

Monica closed her eyes. "What he did was disgusting. I'd at least want someone to put the fear of God in him."

Lila smirked. "Spoken like a Quartermaine, my dear."

"Elizabeth, it really comes down to whether you think he should lose his license or not. If he is arrested or even convicted of a misdemeanor for simple battery, it would end his career. At first, Lila was thinking of banning him from doing consults in the area, but then I was thinking that is punishing a patient in need. Although he is an ass, he is a brilliant doctor," Audrey said.

"If he had drugged and had sex with me, his ass would be behind bars right now, but he did kiss me without consent, what else could I possibly do to him?" Liz said.

Lila smirked. "Well, we came up with something, which brings me to our next guest. You can come in," she yelled.

Robert Scorpio entered the office. "Hello, dolls."

Lila and Audrey grinned and then gave him a hug and kiss. He turned towards everyone.

"Lila filled me in on with Dr. Drake was up to on his visit and I think we can make so he thinks that he's going to lose everything, but in the end not formerly charge him."

"Okay, spill," Liz said.

"Frisco Jones is an agent for the WSB and is willing to teach him a little lesson."

Monica's eyes grew big. "That's not a name I've heard in a while."

Robert nodded. "The plan is to show up to the hospital and Frisco will approach him and tell him that he's arresting him. Patrick will be mortified and probably beg him to do it out of everyone's earshot. We've arranged to use a cell at Boston's finest. Mugshots will be taken and then we'll even provide a fake defense lawyer the next day who will be played by Anna Devane."

"Wow. I hope you give her a few days off afterwards to visit with Robin," Liz said.

"That is the plan. You seem to be onboard."

"Keep going…"

"Well, she will break the bad news that the charges are solid and that Elizabeth is willing to testify as well as some other key witnesses."

"This sounds great," Johnny said.

Robert smiled. "She'll ask him if he wants a plea deal and will explain that it will still affect his license. He'll be told that she's working on bail and there is a hearing and let him fester all day. Finally, we'll come in and explain that it was a ruse, but the agents will scare him shitless about coming near you or ever doing something like this again."

"So basically, he gets to fret and know how it feels to almost get something taken away that is important to him," Liz said.

"Exactly… Are you game?"

She glanced at Jason. "I don't think I could live with getting his license taken away for real. He might have hurt us, but in the end he didn't win. Making him suffer like this seems like a fair punishment. Above all else, his medical career is the most important thing in the world to him."

"I still want to punch him, but I get it. You're a compassionate person and not vindictive unless it comes to Audrey's recipes," Johnny said.

The group laughed.

"Alight, I'm game."

Robert clapped his hands together. "I'm not too late for dessert, am I?"

Audrey chuckled. "Come this way, Robbie."

Liz's head tilted as they left the room. "Did she just call him Robbie?"

Sarah laughed. "Did someone get their groove back?"

Monica giggled.

"This would make her a total cougar," Liz said prompting Lila to laugh heartily.

"Don't pick on her because she has a crush. I personally think it's the accent," Lila said.

Sarah can't stop laughing at the look on her sister's face.

"Robert won't go there, I think he and Anna have been talking again," Monica said.

"But that won't stop that man from flirting. He is incorrigible," Lila said. "Oh, by the way, you're all coming to the gala next week, right?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it," Sarah said. The girls have a surprise of their own.

"When are you going back to the work?"

"Johnny starts back in three days, but I'm out for another week." He has a meeting with Mac in a few days.

"So, we'll just have to make sure that you guys aren't working."

Jason smiles. He would be more scared to miss it then work. Clearly, his grandmother was a master of dreaming up ways to torture people. He decides to blame it on Edward.

"Alright, operation retribution has begun. I will be in touch by next week," Robert said before leaving.

"Well, that was unexpected," Liz said.

"Are you mad?" Audrey asked. Despite her thirst for blood, Elizabeth's opinion and feelings meant more.

"No. I'm glad you came to me, because if you hadn't then maybe I would have been, but after this, that's it. I don't want to look back at this ever again."

"Deal."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still with me.

Chapter 29

Jason sat across from Mac.

"It has been a rough few weeks."

"I know. I'm about to go see Diane."

Mac sighed. "I saw her yesterday. Francis has been sleeping on the couch when he's not working. She's heartbroken."

"I'll try to spend more time with her." It will be hard to be at their place, but he'll do anything to honor Sonny's memory.

"She'd appreciate that. I guess you want to know why I wanted to see you?"

"Yeah."

"We need to figure out the hierarchy at the station. I just came from a meeting and they know what Sonny's intentions were and while they totally regard you, they are also concerned with morale if you skip the normal progression."

"I understand. Honestly, I never really considered where this job would take me. I love it and enjoy it and that was all that mattered to me."

Mac slightly smiled. "You've grown up a lot since the accident and you also have someone special in your life. It makes you start thinking about the future."

"Yeah."

"You also got your associates degree, so that shows initiative. For my position, you'd need to get a bachelor's degree."

Jason nodded.

"You're active in the community and volunteer, not to mention that you are also trained for Francis's position. It's all good things that set you apart from the crowd whether you realize that or not. I know you enjoy jumping into the fray, but you have a head for detail and predicting what will happen next. Sonny looked to you for advice often. You mentor the guys already and they look up to you. First, you would need to take the promotional exam and then if you pass, you move onto the assessment phase."

Jason knew from talks with Sonny that the assessment process would be difficult. You are basically standing there with your competition answering questions from a panel.

"Well, what do you think?" Mac asked, knowing that is a big question.

"I—I'm extremely flattered that I'm even being considered, but under the circumstances, it's hard to even fathom anyone taking Sonny's place."

"You can't look at it that way. No one can replace him and you'll bring your own spin to the job. Someone is going to have that position, we just think that if it is you, it will boost morale and be good for the station. Of course, I'll work with you as much as possible and there will be training involved." Jason will not only be responsible for the safety of everyone on scene, but also scheduling and making sure all the equipment is up to speed and sometimes be the media contact.

"What about Ric?"

"If Ric can't be professional, then he'll be transferred. He's a good firefighter, but Sonny's death has sent him reeling. We had high hopes for him. The other shifts have lieutenants as you know, and you get along with Brian and Jagger. For the most part, you'll stay with your current shift and they'll report back to you. On your shift, you'll also oversee the training. Francis could take that on."

Jason let out a deep breath. "I guess you've give me a lot to think about."

"Well, the next exam is in six weeks. Do you think you can be ready for it?"

His eyes widened, and he rubbed his chin and neck. "I guess we'll see."

"So, you'll do it?"

"Yes."

Mac smiled. "That's great news, Jason. Good luck and call me if you have any questions."

"Thanks." They shook hands and Jason left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth went over to Jason's for lunch and found him deep in thought on the couch. "What's up? How did the meeting go?"

"They want me to be Captain."

She smiled. "That's good news, right?"

"I guess. I mean, it's good for my career and Sonny wanted me too."

"But you have to want to, Jason. Could you have a passion for it?"

"According to Mac, I'm already doing a lot of it and it would help morale."

"You are worse than me about doing things because other people want you to. Can you be happy in the new position? I know it's hard for you to visualize, but try."

He was quiet for a few minutes. "Yeah, I can see myself doing it. I'd miss being on the front line, but there would still be a lot of adrenaline at the scene and I'd have to direct it and make life or death decisions. It's what I'm good at."

"When is the test?"

"Six weeks…"

"Wow, that's not a lot of time. How do you prepare for it?"

"I just have to know my shit, but also think about things from Sonny's perspective as well. That can be a little different."

"Well, if there is anything I could do—even quiz you, I hope you'll ask."

He pulled her onto his lap and gripped her tightly. "It's a little intimidating."

No matter how many people Jason has saved, he's a humble man.

She peered into his eyes. "You have such a beautiful soul, Jason Morgan, and you're so smart. The guys look up to you for a reason and you need to own your greatness."

He slightly blushed.

"I don't mean be an arrogant jerk, just own all your hard work and do your best. I have faith in you and so do they."

He kissed her languidly. "Thank you."

Her eyes teared. "I came so close to losing you. I know I've been a little clingy lately—" She's cut off by his laugh.

"Seriously? Hell, I thought maybe I was being to clingy. When you're not around, it's hard to even breath," he said.

"When you can't, I'll breathe for you. When your heart feels like it will burst, I'll be there to make it beat stronger. I know you're hurting, but maybe this is what you need, something to focus on." He had mostly gone quiet as he deeply reflected on his loss.

His eyes pricked with tears. "I feel so lucky to have you in my life."

She tried to reply, but his finger quickly quieted her.

"You suck at just taking a compliment."

She smiled and then licked his finger, cause his eyes to slightly darken.

"I miss him so much. When will it get better? When I step inside the station, it's like I'm waiting to hear his voice or for him to pat me on the back like he always does. I even miss those damn dimples he used to get his way with everyone."

Liz chuckled. "They were spectacular."

"It's just so hard."

She kissed him gently. "Over time, the grief won't be so heavy and then you'll think back on him with love and reverence and it won't seem like someone punched you in the gut. When you go to the station, think of it as a place where you can feel closer to him. You know, change your perspective a little."

"I'll try."

She kissed away a tear that had escaped his eye. "He misses you too. I think he'll always watch over you."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and then stood and eased her top off as he lustfully watched and then wiggled out of her jeans and unsnapped her bra, letting it fall away.

"Beautiful… If we start this, you're going to be late."

"Well, I guess you better be quick then."

His brow rose as he stood. "Hard and fast?"

She grinned. "Let's do this."

He chuckled and then kissed her senseless, lifting her up as he continued his assault. She moaned as he headed for the bedroom and for the next fifteen minutes, he rocked her world.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Johnny plopped onto Audrey's couch.

"What's up?"

He shrugged. "I think Sarah is trying to fuck my grief away."

Jason laughed. "Yeah?"

Johnny's smile lit up the room. "She makes me happy."

"I'm glad. You think she's the one?"

"It's looking that way, besides, Audrey sweetens the deal."

"So true…"

"How are you and Liz?"

"I meant to thank you from talking me down. We're good. She means everything to me. Listen, Mac called me to his office and we talked about Sonny's position."

Johnny raised a brow and then smiled. "Is it yours for the taking?"

Jason nodded as he averted his gaze. "Yes, but I still have to pass the exam and assessment."

"How long before the next one?"

"Six weeks…"

Johnny let out a harsh breath. "You have a lot of studying to do, my friend."

"Will help me?"

"Of course, and I know Francis will too. We'll switch off. When do we start?"

"How about later?"

"I don't have plans."

"Come over to the cottage and we'll order pizza. You can bring Sarah."

The girls entered the room.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked.

"We're going to Jason's for dinner and then I'm going to start helping him study for an exam."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Me too," Liz said. She can catch up with Sarah on the porch while the guys chat.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that evening, while Jason and Johnny started going over procedures, Liz and Sarah slipped outside.

"So, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

Liz blushed. "I used the butterfly."

Sarah grinned as she gazed mischievously. "Did you like it?"

"Sarah—there are no words. I felt so dirty for the things I did with him, but damn it was so hot."

"I'd ask for details, but I know you won't go there. Me and Johnny have been doing it a lot and I've already had to change the batteries in the venus twice."

Liz smiled. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah. I will never turn him down, but I have to admit that I've been seducing him a lot to try to take his mind off Sonny."

"You know, as good as you make him feel, he needs to grieve."

"I know. Watching him cry is just so—"

"I get it, truly I do, but let him open up to you, alright?"

"I'll try, but have you seen him? My body and mind go to mush every time I look at him."

Liz laughed. "I feel the same way about Jason. We need a specialized pair of sunglasses that can block their pheromones."

Sarah cracked up. "If we could just create and market that…"

"As seen on t.v.—is your boyfriend driving you crazy with lust? Put on these sunglasses and give your vajayjay a much need rest."

Sarah snorted, making Liz laugh so hard she cried.

Jason and Johnny grinned. They had heard the entire conversation because the kitchen window is cracked.

"We have to be the luckiest men on the planet," Johnny said.

"Absolutely…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason went to visit Diane.

"Jason?"

"Hi."

Her head tilted. "Are you checking up on me?"

He nodded bashfully. "Yeah."

She pulled the door open wider and he strode past her. Sonny's cologne filled his nostrils and he immediately stops in his tracks.

"I sprayed some because it helps me feel like he's still here," she explained before moving past him. "Want something to drink?"

He snapped out of his reverie. "No. I'm fine, thank you."

After getting comfortable on the couch, he openly perused her.

"I'm fine—well as fine as I can be."

"Have you eaten?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, I didn't feel well this morning."

He stood and moved into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator as she protested.

"Jason, you don't have to make me anything."

"Can you handle eggs?"

"Yes, but—"

He glanced at her. "The baby is going to start kicking you if you don't get something down."

She rolled her eyes. "The baby isn't big enough yet."

"Don't argue with me, woman," he said before smirking and pulling out the eggs, some onion and then dug around and found some spinach and mushroom. "Are the ingredients okay?"

"Perfect. There is some pepper-jack cheese in the drawer."

"Now you're talking."

She slid onto a stool. "So, how are things going?"

Jason cracked the eggs into a bowl and then started cutting. "It's been tough, but Elizabeth has been great."

"She is wonderful. You lucked out. Sonny adored her too."

Jason nodded.

"Jason, Mac told me about the Captain position. You're going to try, right?"

He put some oil in the pan and waited for it to heat up. "Yes."

"Good. You know Sonny was leaving and wanted it for you."

"The problem is that I don't want the damn position, I want him back." He paused as he leaned against the counter. How many time had he sat where she is while Sonny cooked him a meal?

Suddenly, her hand slid down his back. "Turn around."

He did and then she embraced him warmly before retreating.

"You have no idea how comforting it is to know how much all of you cared for my husband. Just having you around here helps me because I can feel your love and support."

He sighed and then threw the veggies in the pan. "I do love you, Diane." There were times when he was struggling and she was there when Sonny couldn't be, raising his spirits and helping him cope.

Her eyes pricked with tears as she touched his face. "You're a good man, Jason and I love you too. This baby, will as well. Will you go to my first ultra sound with me?"

He smiled. "When and where?"

"Three weeks… I'll be in week sixteen which is my second trimester."

"So, we can find out the baby's sex?"

Diane nodded. "Yes, if the baby cooperates."

"You know I have a problem with seeing images."

"I'll help you see it."

"Why me?"

He mixed up the eggs and poured them into the pan.

"Jason, Sonny considered you his best friend, so I want you and Mac to be there because he was closest to you."

"Thank you. I can't wait."

"Good, because I wanted to ask you to be the godfather as well."

His head jerked towards her. "Really?"

"Yes."

His eyes narrowed. "Who is the godmother?"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Please tell me that you are not negotiating right now because you are no match for me."

He chuckled as he folded the eggs and then covered them. "Do I need outside representation?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. It's not negotiable and you already know who it is going to be."

"Alexis?"

Diane smirked. "No."

Jason's mouth dropped open. They are very close friends.

"Alexis got to be at my wedding, so my other bestie won out."

His head tilted. "Epiphany?"

Diane grinned. "Yup—your other girlfriend."

He is beaming as he slid the eggs onto a plate and then poured her some orange juice. "I accept."

She shook her head. "You are so predictable," she said before stabbing her fork into the concoction. "Oh my, this is heavenly."

"That's because I learned from the best."

She is glowing. "What else did he teach you?"

"I can make a good sauce with handmade pasta."

Her eyes bulge. "Okay, where was I when all this food network stuff was happening?"

"It was at the station."

"I'm going to need a full list. A girl gets cravings."

"I'll get on it." He cleaned up as they chatted. It wasn't as painful of a visit as he had initially anticipated.

She dropped her fork. "Thank you, Jason. That was fabulous."

"You're welcome."

She yawned.

"Tired?"

"This baby is using its super powers to zap my strength."

He moved to her side. "May I?"

She nodded, and he knelt and then touched her stomach.

"Michael Corinthos the third, you better be nice to your mommy."

She laughed. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Well, if it is, I hope he looks just like his father."

"And cook like him?"

He loves seeing her laugh after all the heartache.

"Definitely! You'll have to teach him."

"Gladly…"

They hug and then he walks her into the living room and makes her lay down and he covers her up and then kisses her on the forehead. "I'll check on you soon."

She grabbed his wrist before he could retreat. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sorry, crazy day at work. I'm going to wind this down and it will be finished next week.

Chapter 30

The night of the gala had arrived, Jason adjusted his tux as he waited for Liz at Audrey's. He hated wearing a suit.

Audrey had already left to help Lila and Sarah and Elizabeth were taking forever.

Johnny grinned as he watched Jason fiddle. "You are hopeless."

"I'm hopelessly uncomfortable."

"But Liz will think you look great, so concentrate on that."

"We're ready," Sarah said leading the way down the stairs.

"Thank God," the men muttered, but their annoyance quickly changed to awe as their beautiful dates descended the staircase.

Sarah is wearing a long, red halter dress that highlights her cleavage without being slutty. "How do I look."

"Sexy as hell…" Johnny said as he drooled.

"Down boy…"

He'd kiss the hell out of her, but she is wearing red lipstick, so he doesn't want to ruin it.

Jason sharply inhales as Elizabeth seems to float towards him. She is wearing a strapless emerald green gown that shows off her creamy back and perfect figure. "Beautiful…" he murmurs absolutely spellbound.

Liz grins, loving that he is so affected. "You look very handsome in your tux."

"What about me?" Johnny said.

She chuckled. "If you weren't already taken…"

Jason comes out of his trance. "Back off, O'Brien…"

Sarah laughs. "Come on, before Johnny says something else to set him off."

They went to the limo and slipped inside. Jason couldn't help but stare and Johnny and Sarah are loving it. If Elizabeth was a meal, Jason would have devoured her already.

When they got there, he got out first and assisted Elizabeth and Sarah.

"Keep the beers coming," Jason said to Johnny as camera flashes nearly blinded him.

"You don't have to ask twice."

They moved inside and finally were seated after greeting more people than Jason had ever wanted to talk to.

Lila moved to the mike and started talking about the foundation and how much she appreciated everyone's donations. Her smile is infectious, and Jason can't help but be proud. After several speeches, the girls disappeared to use the restroom and after ten minutes, Jason is tempted to go find them when music filled the air and he is stunned silent.

Lila appeared, dancing a waltz with Nathan and then Audrey moves forward in Robert Scorpio's arms.

"What the hell?" Jason muttered. Nathan works on the second shift and had never mentioned that he likes dancing.

"I never saw this coming," Johnny said.

Suddenly, the record scratched, and then sultry tango music started to play as Audrey and Lila seemed offended.

Jason gulped as Elizabeth, clad in a very sexy red dress with high slits, effortlessly glided around the floor led around by some Russian looking dude in tight pants. Her leg flicked between his legs as they passionately did battle, and Jason had to shove down the need to walk onto the stage and throttle him.

Johnny grinned. "Sucks to be you."

Jason glared at him and then his eyes focused in again and a huge smile lit up his face as Sarah is suddenly led out by another guy in tight pants but shorter.

Johnny growled and then Jason gave him a knowing look. "Apparently, it sucks to be you too."

"What the hell is she wearing?" Johnny said. While he knows that it isn't see through, it is close enough. Sarah has legs for days and he didn't want anyone else gawking at them.

"I know we can take them."

The four couples dueled back and forth and then Nathan shrugged and started doing the tango with Lila and Edward's blood starts to boil when Nathan dips her and then brings her up quickly, almost touching his lips with his as he stares at her passionately.

"Now see here!" Edward yells jumping up.

Lila has to bite her lip not to laugh as Nathan moves her to the side and then Max does a trick with Liz where he lifts her, and she flicks her legs, and then does a split in the air as they twirl.

Jason's eyes narrow. "I want to kill him."

Johnny. "I'll help."

Val lowers Sarah down into a split and Jason swore he heard Johnny whimper.

As the dance heats up, Jason and Johnny stand without even realize it and their family and friends can't decide if they should look at them or the stage.

When Liz slides around Max's body to the floor, Jason is done and starts moving forward.

Mac mumbles a curse word and then moves towards him from across the room, but doesn't make it in time and as the music stops and the crowd goes wild, Max starts to help her up, but Jason is there, pulling her to the feet and then into his body

"Mine," he growls before kissing her senseless.

Everyone is laughing and clapping, especially when Johnny does the same thing and not to be left out, Edward glares at Nathan, who steps back with his hands up and a smile on his face.

He presses a kiss onto his beautiful wife's lips. "Only I get to hold you that way."

"Edward…"

He silences her with one more kiss and then they warmly embrace before he turns and scowls at Robert. "And you—that woman is extraordinary and deserves better than the likes of you."

Robert grins. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, mate. Wait until you see the next number."

Johnny and Jason pick up their women and head backstage and then the lights dim, and a body drops from the ceiling from a rope. It's a woman with long black hair and as soon as she touches the floor, her legs parts, revealing a high slit and then she lifts her head and it's Anna DeVane.

The music starts and then Max grabs her and guides her around the floor before Val grabs her and takes over. The dance is sexy and dangerous keeping everyone is on the edge of their seats. Robert moves forward and tugs her towards him and then they move effortlessly around the floor, making love with their eyes. Robin is stunned, having no idea that her mother was in on this and watches with glee.

By the time they finished, the audience is on their feet clapping.

Lila appeared and thanked all the dancers and then encouraged everyone to eat.

Servers appear and place the first course on the tables.

In the back, Elizabeth finally breaks her and Jason's lip lock and stares into his eyes. "The whole time, I was thinking of you."

"I figured that or else I would have had to spank you."

She grinned. "Did you like it?"

"You were very hot, so much so that I wanted to drag you off the stage and take you against the wall."

She bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut, obviously imagining it. "After stalking Lila and Audrey, they decided they wanted us to be involved, so we snuck practices in whenever we could."

Johnny released Sarah who looks at him in a daze. "If your mouth wasn't so addicting, I'd find that guy and kick his ass for touching you like that."

She chuckled. "He's not you."

"You're so damn, sexy, with the best stems I've ever seen. Can you blame a guy for being jealous?"

"You are so getting lucky later."

He grinned. "Now that's what I want to hear. Let's go eat because you're going to need your strength." Moving close to her ear he whispered, "You think you can do a split and land on my—"

"Johnny!"

Her yell got Liz and Jason's attention, making her turn red.

"You want to share?" Liz asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Let's go eat."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two weeks had gone by and the guys had started to go back to their normal schedule. Jason was immersed in studying in his free time, so unfortunately, that didn't leave a lot of time for Elizabeth, but she understands and just makes sure that he eats and stays healthy. Robert checked in and said it would be a few more weeks to confront Patrick because then he'd be back at work full time.

On week three, Liz decided Jason's brain is toast and dragged him away for a bike ride. When they got to Vista Point, Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he inhaled the fresh air.

"Feel better?" she asked standing next to him.

"Yes. Thank you."

Going back on fire related calls had been stressful. The first time they had entered a building, the day Sonny died flashed into his mind, but he was able to push it away and do his job. Mac was impressed by how much he had taken charge and kept everyone safe despite how emotional it was for him.

"Can you tell me what's eating at you?"

He sighed heavily. "It's hard saying it out loud."

"If you're not comfortable—"

"I—no, let me think for a minute."

"Okay."

She slipped her hand into his, giving him strength as he struggled for words.

"I think I'm scared to fail. If I don't pass, then I've failed Sonny."

"Sonny never judged you like that. He just expected you to do your best."

"I struggle with not being good enough. It's why I push and sometimes make decisions I shouldn't. The brain damage—let's just say that I feel like I have to work harder than anyone else to prove that I'm normal."

A lump formed in her throat. Damn Ric or anyone else who has ever made Jason feel like he's damaged in some way.

"Sometimes, we're harder on ourselves than anyone else. I can't make you see anything different, but I can tell you that I don't look at you and see someone who is brain damaged. There are only a few things that you can't do, and you've never let them hold you back."

"I can't see maps. How can I lead when I can't decipher blueprints?"

"We'll work on training your brain. Francis will help point it out, so you get your reference point and then you'll be fine. Despite that limitation, you are the best firefighter in the city and I'm not being biased."

He turned to look at her. "Have I told you how amazing you are yet today?"

She smirked. "Um, I don't think so."

He tugged her against him. "Well, you are and I'm so glad that you're by my side."

"Just remember that they'll be watching you carefully during the assessment. Be confident and don't show any sign of doubting yourself. If you act like it's no big deal and it has never hindered you before, then they will probably let it go."

"Okay."

He kissed her gently. "Let's continue our ride."

She grinned. "Do I get to drive?"

He scowled. "Hell no."

She smacked his arm. "But it's not fair, Jason."

"The bike is too big for you."

"You can help."

"Maybe someday, I'll take you on a back road."

She clapped her hands together. "I'm going to hold you to that."

He shook his head at her exuberance. "I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, he ushered Diane into the hospital and towards Kelly's office.

Ric is sitting in the waiting room and curiously eyes them. He had dinner with Diane the previous night, but she hadn't said anything about an appointment.

The nurse took her information and Ric approached Jason.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. It's just an ultrasound."

"Oh."

Diane hadn't seen him yet. "Okay, come on godfather, let's find a seat." She halted when she saw the hurt look on Ric's face. "Ric…"

He held up his hand and turned away, angrily stalking towards the elevators.

Robin came out and caught of glimpse of him and then eyed Jason. "What happened?"

"I—I should have told him last night that Jason is the godfather of the baby. I think I really hurt him," Diane said with tears in her eyes.

Robin hugged her. "I'll go check on him." She nodded at Jason and then ran towards the elevators.

Jason gave Diane a hug and then led her to a seat.

"Ric—his heart is broken, and I didn't want to add to that, so I didn't say anything to him."

She is fretting which worries him.

"Ric will be okay. We all need time to digest everything."

When she started to reply, her name was called.

After she was changed, Jason and Mac, who had been running late, joined her and watched in awe as the exam progressed and the heartbeat filled the room.

Diane gripped Jason's hand. "Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"

Kelly moved the wand around and then smiled. "It's a boy."

Diane let go and her hands moved over her face and she cried and cried. Jason tried to console her.

"Hormones…" Kelly said. "It's normal especially after all the stress she has been under.

Jason moved backwards, and Mac took his place, rubbing Diane's back.

"The baby is perfectly normal. I do want your weight up a little more though."

Mac and Jason glanced at each other.

"Kelly, you can't say things like that in front of them. They'll have me on a feeding tube."

She laughed. "I have a feeling they will take very good care of you."

"We'll make sure that she's eating more," Jason said. He'll make a call to Audrey when Diane gets changed.

"I'll let you know how the blood test results and print you out a few copies of these because I know he already has fans," Kelly said.

"Michael Corinthos the third is already well loved," Diane said.

Kelly left the room and Diane grinned as she stared at the sonogram.

"He looks like an ink blot, but he's my ink block."

She showed Jason where he is garnering a smile.

"He has nothing in there to play with, so you have to feed him extra," Jason said.

She laughed. "Do you even know how crazy that logic is?"

"I do, but it doesn't matter. A growing boy is hungry."

Mac chuckled. "When do you start getting cravings?"

"Well, I have kind of started them, but it's more a sweet versus salty kind of thing. Now, scoot so I can get dressed."

They went into the hallway and Jason immediately dialed his phone.

"Jason?" Audrey said.

"Hi. Um, Diane doesn't weigh enough."

Audrey muttered under her breath. "Say no more, I'll prepare some nutritious meals and deliver them later."

"We want to pitch in, so I'll give Elizabeth some money to give to you for groceries."

"You don't have to."

"We want too."

She smiled. "Okay. Talk to you later."

He smirked as he glanced at Mac who laughed. Diane won't know what hit her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric sat on a bench at the docks. Jason, once again, has taken his place. It's time to deal with this head on. He has nothing left to lose. Robin will be fine and while he does love her, she can't take away the ache he feels from losing his brother. He'll do what he needs to do and then leave town before they can arrest him.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Re: Ric, your childhoods really have a huge impact on your choices and your esteem. Obviously, Ric doesn't have the best self esteem and therefore, he processes the world differently. There's a lot of hurt there and when you have crappy parents, you sometimes tend to want to please other people and that is what he did with Sonny. To him, he needed Sonny's love to feel valid. When he looks at Jason, he sees someone who never has to make a big effort to get it and has everything he wants. Ric tries to be who he thinks you want him to be instead of being himself because being authentic was never rewarded in his world. He was never good enough.

Chapter 31

Three weeks later

Patrick is back to work and at the nurse's desk getting a chart when he looks up and spots a man walking towards him.

"Patrick Drake?"

"That's me. How can I help you?"

Frisco leaned forward. "I'm about to arrest you. What do you think of that?"

Patrick went pale. "What?"

Frisco reached to grab his handcuffs.

"Wait! Not here, please. I'll come with you, but please don't do it in front of the staff."

"It's against my better judgment, but let's go."

He turned slightly. "Marta, I have to leave for an emergency. In fact, it's going to take several days, can you let Marcus know?"

"You got it."

Frisco grabbed his arm and led him to bank of elevators and then they got in one. A woman is already there, so Patrick was stressed until she got off.

"Why am I arrested?"

Frisco pulled him off the elevator and too his car. "Simple battery…"

"What?"

"Patrick Drake, you have the right to remain silent…" Frisco droned on before finishing and shoving the stunned doctor into the vehicle.

Frisco stopped to text Robert and then drove to the station.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robert grinned when he glanced at his phone and texted Lila and Audrey. "Operation Retribution is a go."

The women were happy when they read it. Soon, Patrick would get a taste of his own medicine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly's Diner

Everyone lifted their drinks.

"To Jason passing the written test! I'm so proud of you, son," Alan said.

"Here—here!" Mac said loudly.

All his family and friends had come together to celebrate. Jason had worked hard and while he still has one more segment to go, this had given him much needed confidence.

Lila embraced him with a huge smile on her face as Emily looked on, waiting her turn. "I knew you could do it."

"You always have faith in me."

"Because you deserve it…"

Emily threw her arms around him. "Jase, you are the best big brother."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Robin had come with Mac. "Congratulations, Jason."

"Thank you."

She wanted to apologize for Ric, but didn't want to be a downer.

For the next hour, everyone had a raucous good time telling stories and Mac is so happy that the guys are acting more normal. Of course, Sonny's loss still weighed heavily on them, but they were allowing themselves to have a good time.

Diane sipped on a drink while Francis gave her a foot massage. "You are hired forever."

He grinned. "That's what good uncles do."

Diane had never felt so doted upon. The guys made sure she ate and took naps. They texted her to make sure she wasn't overdoing it and she is so grateful for them. Sometimes, her loss made life feel unbearable, but when you have so many people rallying around you, it helps a lot.

Lila and Edward left with Monica and Alan and Diane got up and stretched.

"Tired?" Mac asked.

"I'm starting to get there."

"I'll take you home then."

"Thanks."

As she started to move forward and then the door flew open and Ric stumbled inside waving a gun.

"Ric! What are you doing?" Mac asked.

Ric locked the door. "I'm righting some wrongs."

Jason stepped in front of Elizabeth.

"Always the hero…"

"Ric, please put down the gun," Robin pleaded.

"I can't. I have to do this. It's not fair that Jason got my brother, my nephew—God, what doesn't he take?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Could you get any more pathetic? Grow up Ric! I'm sick of this shit. No one is trying to do anything to you. Do you really think that Sonny would approve of what you're doing?"

Ric's face contorted. "I loved my brother, but I was never good enough. I have no one now. Everyone is gone."

"You have me," Robin whispered.

"Do I? You'll leave me too, they all do."

"Ric…" Ronnie said as Ric's eyes darted wildly. "Come on man, put it down before you hurt someone."

He raised the revolver and pointed it at Jason.

Emily moved in front of him.

"Emily!" Jason said.

"I'm not moving. I won't let him hurt you."

Ric shook his head. "How do you do it, man? I just don't get it. You are cocky and even treated them badly after the accident. They all forgave you and put you on a pedestal. I paid my way through school and try to do everything right. I smile at the right times and follow the rules and still, it's not good enough. It's not like you have some wonderful personality or something, yet everyone is loyal to you." His arm shook, causing several people to gasp. "Can you tell me what I did wrong? Can you?"

Jason sighed. "Ric, this is between you and me. Will you let them leave? Please?"

Ric laughed. "There you go again, trying to be so selfless. It must be exhausting being so perfect."

Mac notices that Diane looks a little distressed. "Ric, Diane needs to go get checked out. Will you please let me take her?"

Ric's gaze falls on her and he watches Diane's eyes fill with tears. "You loved him."

She nods. "Very much…"

"I did too."

"He loved you. I'm sorry if you felt it wasn't enough, but he did. Maybe he wasn't good at expressing it to you, but you were very important to him."

He shook his head as tears fell, not believing her. "Get her out of here, but if you call the police, I will leave no one standing."

Mac nodded and then quickly scooped her up and left.

"Thank you," Audrey said.

"I did it for my brother."

"I know you're hurting and are a good man. Just put down the gun and we'll get you some help."

He gazed around the room. "You all think I'm a monster."

"You just reached your breaking point," Liz said. "We get it."

Sarah grips Johnny's hand.

"You're right," he said looking at Jason. "You can go. This is between me and him."

A reluctant Liz hugged Jason from behind. "Please be careful. I love you."

"I love you too."

Francis led Audrey to the door and then one by one, everyone headed out.

"Please don't hurt him," Emily said before leaving.

Liz gave Ric one last glance before Robin stepped into his line of vision.

"I love you and will help you through this. Please don't do anything that you can't take back." She had thought that maybe his torture soul would start to heal, but clearly, he was far from being okay.

Ric watched her go and then stared down Jason.

"I'm not sure what to say to you. I have no control over Sonny's choices and decisions. You're putting on the blame on me, but you're wrong," Jason said.

"It hurts so much. You don't understand how horrible Deke was to us. He was a monster. Sonny was allowed to escape, but I had to suffer. I came here, hurt and feeling abandoned and then we talked and he was happy to see me and gave me a hug. That one hug changed my life. I got a brother, but he was obsessed with you and it killed me."

"Ric, he wasn't obsessed. He was just being Sonny. He cared about people and we grew closer because I was struggling and he was there for me. It wasn't some conspiracy. Why are you doing this?

Robert and Delores slowly moved into the diner via the back door. Mac had told them to tread lightly because Ric is fragile.

Ric started to cry. "I don't even know who I am anymore. My whole life revolved around making Sonny proud of me and wanting his love."

"Don't you see how wrong that is? You would have never been truly happy. Look man, I know we got off on the wrong foot and I don't hate you. Just put down the gun and you can talk to someone who can help you talk through this and get some clarity."

Robert and Delores pretended to just happen in on the scene.

"I think I'm going to get a number five," Robert said.

"You're so predictable."

"I know what I like."

They came to a screeching halt as Ric stared them down.

"Don't move."

Robert held his hands up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ric was just about to leave. Right, Ric?" Jason said.

Ric sighed and then everything happened in slow motion. The front door was kicked open and Ric jumped, dropping the cocked revolver which hit the floor and fired. His eyes widened as the bullet struck his side and he fell backwards.

Jason ran to him, pushing aside a few cops and knelt next to him.

Outside, everyone was stunned to hear the shot and rushed the building but were quickly stopped from entering.

"Talk to me," Jason said as he applied pressure.

"I'm sorry."

"Just hold on, okay?"

Ric stilled as he stared at Jason. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"He loved you and I get feeling completely out of control. You lost your way, but it's not too late to find it again."

His eyes swelled with tears as the paramedics took over and put him on a gurney. "If I don't make it, I'll tell him you said hi."

Jason grabbed his arm. "You'll make it. He'll be watching over you."

They wheeled him away and Jason gave his statement, but refused to press charges. Elizabeth moved to his side and he put his arm around her.

"None of us are pressing charges, Robert."

He shook his head. "We still will bring him up on charges. I have to follow the law."

Diane moved forward. She had stayed outside in the car, but had refused to leave. "I'll be representing him."

Robert chuckled. "You people never cease to amaze me."

"He's hurting and lost it. I'll be recommending a stay in Shadybrook. The only person he hurt was himself."

"Good luck with that, I'm going to the hospital."

Diane's attention went to Mac who knows exactly what she is thinking.

"No. You're going home. Robert will text me with an update."

"I'll call Epiphany," Liz said.

"Fine, I'll go rest."

Jason gave her a hug and then Mac led her outside.

Liz pulled him towards the door. "We need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?"

Instead of answering, she held her hand out for the keys and while he arched his brow, he noted her serious expression and handed them over.

They got inside and Liz revved the engine and then took off, not saying a word until they got to Vista Point. Parking the car, she got out and then went to the bridge as he anxiously followed.

He watched her pace for a minute until she turned furious eyes on him.

"What the hell were you thinking? He could have killed you, Jason. I get you are used to sacrificing yourself, but your life is not expendable. Do you know how hard it was to leave you in there with him? Would you have walked away if I had done that?"

"Probably not."

"But you expected me too."

"Elizabeth…"

"No, Jason," she stalked towards him, tears pricking her eyes. "I stood in that parking lot hearing that gunshot and thought you were dead. I—" She stopped, slightly wobbling as all the emotions she had shoved down started to come out and then she sunk to her knees, sobbing as Jason's eyes welled.

He came out of his haze and reached her in two steps, sinking to the ground and pulling her onto his lap as he hugged her. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to save him for Sonny. Maybe he's right and I don't think and take too many chances." It took a few minutes, but Liz finally quieted and he waited for her to speak.

"What happened in there?"

"He was upset and I tried to talk him down. When I was finally getting somewhere, Robert and Delores showed up and then someone burst through the front door and he dropped the gun and it went off and pierced his side."

"It could have been facing you, Jason. You could be the one in surgery right now."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes closed for a minute and then reopened. "I never want to change you, but the thought of losing you—I never want to feel that again."

He lifted her chin and kissed her reverently. "I love you and I'm sorry for worrying you. If I had really thought that Ric was going to do something, I wouldn't have stayed in there. Asking you to trust me is a lot, but baby, I don't walk into burning buildings thinking I'm going to fail and die. It might sound cocky, but my instincts have always kept me alive except for one time and I had a guardian angel that saved me."

"Just hold me."

"I never plan on letting you go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick's eyes welled as he sat in the cell. The mug shot and finger prints had been totally humiliating and he is shocked that Elizabeth would take it this far.

Frisco moved towards the cell. "You get one phone call."

An officer grabbed him and took him to a phone.

Patrick quickly dialed Claudia's number, but they had anticipated that and intercepted the call and transferred it to a fake voicemail.

"Claudia, I'm in jail and need a lawyer. I need your help."

"Alright, let's go."

Frisco took him back to his cell. "Get comfortable, you'll be here overnight."

Patrick laid on the cot in the corner as tears began to fall and it finally sunk in regarding the gravity of his actions and now, they just might ruin his life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and stretched and is sore in all the right places.

"Hey, beautiful," Jason said as he sat some hot chocolate on the night stand.

"That smells so good. I'll be right back." She quickly ran to the bathroom and then hurried back. Taking a sip, she moaned. "That really hit the spot. Nothing beats good sex and chocolate."

He grinned. "What are you doing today?"

"Well, I need to check with Lila because Patrick spent the night in jail."

"Well, hopefully, he'll learn his lesson. Mac left me a text. Ric made it through surgery and is recovering. Once he's well enough, he'll have to attend a hearing."

"Diane will be ready."

"If anyone can help get him out of this mess, it's her."

"I'll go start breakfast."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick jumped up when the guard called his name and then he is led to an interrogation room.

Anna breezed in a few minutes later. "Mr. Drake. I'm Amanda Harris. I will be representing you."

"Can you get me out of here?"

"Well, let's talk about what you did first." Anna took out her briefcase. "I reviewed the file and it seems like they have some solid evidence against you."

Patrick's heart sunk. "What's the worst case scenario?"

"Well, you will probably receive a hefty fine, a short jail sentence, the medical board will be notified, and you will probably lose your license and be labeled a sex offender."

"What?"

"It's considered sexual assault. I'm not sure what you thought would happen when you took advantage of an unconscious woman."

Patrick gulped. "Are you on my side or not?"

"My job is to get you out of here, but I'm just letting you know that the most I could possibly do is accept a plea deal which hasn't been offered or try to convince the judge that your tumor caused you to act irrational."

Patrick's career flashed before his eyes. "What if Elizabeth didn't testify?"

"Well, there are still other witness statements and you could be found guilty regardless. Tell me something, are you sorry for what you did?"

"I honestly did not think of all the consequences. I'm not sorry for loving her, but I'm sorry that I hurt her."

"What about Mr. Morgan?"

Patrick scowled.

"See that attitude right there? That will definitely not win you any sympathy."

"You're asking me to like the enemy?"

"The only enemy in this room is you. So, you really aren't sorry, you're just trying to save your career."

Patrick shook his head. "That's not what I said. I'm sorry I hurt her. I'm sorry that I set the whole thing up and didn't take no for an answer. As for Jason, I'm sorry that I didn't go about this whole thing in a different way."

Anna almost rolled her eyes and stood, putting her notes away. "Alright, I'll be back in the morning."

Patrick stood. "What!"

"I'm not going to be painting my nails. I'll be working on your case." She had been prepared to tell him the truth in a few hours, but she doesn't think he's showing enough remorse. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Drake."

Patrick watched incredulously as she left and then plopped onto a bench, praying for a miracle.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so happy you guys have liked this story. There is one more chapter left. I'm hoping I can start posting the new one, called Solidarity, next Monday or Wednesday.

Chapter 32

Robert finished kissing Anna thoroughly. "So, what do you want to do now?"

She smirked. "Agent Ruiz is going to put into Patrick's cell this evening. The guard is going to accidentally mention what Patrick did and let's just say that he is about to get scared straight."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia paced in her apartment. Patrick had never shown up for their date and when she called the hospital, the nurse told her that he left with some guy and said he won't be back for days. She is going out of her mind imagining where he could be. It's not like him to just disappear. If he hasn't shown up by tomorrow afternoon, she'll call the police.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric watched as Jason and Diane entered his room. He has one wrist handcuffed to the bed and a cop is outside in the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Diane asked.

"I'm sore, but okay."

"I'm going to do everything I can to keep you from going to jail."

Ric closed his eyes. "I don't deserve your kindness after what I did."

"We all make mistakes. I need you to fight. Do you think you can do that?"

He is overcome by the compassion in her eyes. "I'll try."

"The guys said they'll testify on your behalf," Jason said.

A tear rolls down Ric's cheek. "Tell them that I said, thank you."

"I'm sure they'll visit. You know that you'll have to go to Shadybrook for a while, right?"

"It's better than jail. I need to deal with this. Everything is going to change now. I'll be convicted, and that record will always be there."

"I'm sorry. I spoke to Edward, he agreed that if you get a clean bill of health, he'll try to find a place for you in the company."

A sob left Ric's lips. "I don't even know what to say. It's beyond anything I ever expected."

"We all want you to get better," Diane said.

"Thank you."

"Alright, I have to get some blood work done." When Ric's eyes widened, she squeezed his hand. "It's just routine."

"Get some rest," Jason said before leading Diane out.

"Right now, all he can see is that he ruined his life, but I think much greater things are in store for him. Firefighting wasn't his first love. Now, he can figure out what he really wants to do."

Jason nodded. "Did Sonny have a middle name?"

"Yes, it's Cornelius."

He stopped in his tracks. "Come again?"

Diane laughed. "That was priceless."

"You were pulling my leg?"

"Yes. He doesn't have one."

Jason shook his head and pressed the elevator button, glad that she is joking around a little. They are all dealing with it day by day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, Manny Ruiz was placed in Patrick's cell.

When he ripped off his shirt and revealed his full body tattoos, Patrick almost wet himself.

"The guard told me you're in here for taking advantage of an unconscious woman. What kind of sick freak does that?" The shirt was tossed to the side.

Patrick backed up as far as he could.

"Maybe I should take advantage of you."

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Don't hurt me."

Manny moved a little closer. "Give me a reason that I shouldn't."

"I—I didn't mean to hurt her. I kissed her to make her boyfriend jealous. I know it was stupid, but she was the only one who has ever loved me, and I had a brain tumor. I needed her."

Manny shook his head. "I just don't think you get what it means to take someone's choices away. Do you really understand how that violates a person?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I was desperate and selfish. I was convinced she was the only one who could help me, but I was wrong. I know that now."

Manny stopped right in front of him.

"My friend Claudia talked to me about it a lot and I was so focused on my feelings that it didn't sink in, but this whole thing has made me see that nothing good came out of it."

Manny put his hand around Patrick's neck, making him whimper. "If I ever find out that you hurt another woman like that, I'll hunt you down and fucking rip your hands off your body. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He released him and then sat on the bench.

Patrick didn't move. Hell, he is scared to breathe. About a half hour later, he finally took a seat on the cot and he thought about everything he did and the consequences. The truth is that Liz was already standing beside him even though they weren't together, something he really didn't deserve, but he crossed line and ruined everything. He had betrayed and disrespected her in the worst way. Maybe this was his karma.

Anna and Frisco watched the emotions play on his face.

"I think he might just get it now."

"What do you want to do?"

The intercom came on. "Uh, there's a pretty pissed off lady out here looking for Patrick Drake."

"Claudia," they said in unison.

"I'll take this one," Anna said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia is livid. "Are you jerks going to get off your asses and try to find him? I'm telling you, something is not right here."

Anna moved next to her. "Claudia, my name is Anna Devane. Will you please come with me?"

Claudia's nostrils flared. "Fine…"

Anna led her into an interrogation room. "Please, have a seat and I will let you know where Patrick is."

She sat. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"This is about what he did to Elizabeth and Jason."

Claudia's head tilted. "Did she have him arrested for what he did?"

"Not exactly…"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Patrick really wasn't getting the damage he caused, and Elizabeth didn't want him arrested or to lose his license."

"Okay, then why is he here?"

"We decided to teach him a lesson by making him feel like he was going to lose something important to him."

Claudia averted her eyes. "So, you made him think that he was going to lose his career and possibly go to jail because you didn't believe his sincerity?"

"Please don't tell me that you are defending him what he did."

"I'm not. Action have consequences, but he is still recovering."

"We know and that is why we waited until now. He wasn't hurt—well maybe his pride. One of my agents just finished putting the fear of God in him though, and I watched him. I think he finally gets it. We're hoping that this will help him to not repeat his mistakes again."

"I want to see him now. You've held him since yesterday and had your little fun."

"It wasn't fun. Nothing about this is fun, but Elizabeth was violated by him and he's lucky I didn't have him locked away. What we put him through is nothing compared to thinking someone raped you and took away your happiness."

"Don't you think I know that! I like Elizabeth and I have told Patrick he was wrong. Just—take me to him, please." She is worried sick.

Anna led him to the cell.

Patrick slowly stood. "Hey."

Manny had already been taken out, so he is by himself.

"Can you get me out of here?"

Claudia wiped a tear away. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I mean this is bad, but I get how much damage I did to her. I'm sorry."

Anna unlocked the cell. "Patrick, you're not under arrest. This was all a ruse."

His face contorted. "What?"

"You needed to understand what it felt like to have something you loved ripped away from you. We didn't want to do any permanent damage, so we pretended to arrest you and then make you think that you'd lose your career. While that might seem extreme, so were your actions when you violated Elizabeth."

Tears stung his eyes as he focused on Claudia. "Did you know?"

"No. I came here to make them look for you."

"So, Elizabeth did this?"

"Well, it was a group effort and she went along with it. You pissed off a lot of people."

He ran his hand through his hair feeling relief, anger, and then shame. "I get it and I guess it could have been a lot worse, it could have been true. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

Claudia pulled him into her arms and held him as his emotions finally got the best of him and he cried with relief.

Anna took a couple of steps backwards. "I'm going to leave you with this last thing. When Elizabeth thought you raped her, she was crushed. Even though she didn't want to believe it, because of what you let Jason see, she thought it was a possibility. She had to endure an exam and tests all the while wondering if you had done the unthinkable. It was humiliating, and it broke her heart. She had let you back in, even when everyone had warned her that you wouldn't stop, and then you trampled all over her acts of friendship. I don't think she'll ever forget that and I hope you never forget this because she could have been spiteful and put you away. Her family wanted to, but then they thought better of it because they didn't want to punish patients who might need your help. You dodged a bullet this time. Do something good to pay it forward and be a better man."

Anna walked away and once Patrick had calmed, Claudia took him home and put him to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Elizabeth and Jason were at the hospital checking on Ric, who was about to get transferred, and she spotted Claudia coming off the elevator.

"Can I speak to you a moment?"

Elizabeth nodded, figuring it was about Patrick. Anna had come by and gave them all the details.

"Yes, follow me."

She took her to an empty room.

"Are you done?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia…"

"I just need to know, because he hasn't gotten out of bed for two days because he's so fucked up in the head."

"Trust me, I know the feeling."

"I know what he did to you was wrong. I truly get that, but I'm really hoping you are done. He knows what he did was beyond wrong and it's eating him up."

Elizabeth sighed. "You know, it's hard for me to feel a lot of sympathy when it took all of this for him to finally get the consequences of what he did. It's obvious that you care about him, but what do you expect me to do?"

"I know I'm asking a lot, but can you talk to him one last time?"

Liz shook her head. "You want me to appease his guilt?"

"What I want is for Patrick to really apologize to you and Jason. You saved him from going to jail because he's a brilliant doctor. What good is he to patients if he is this depressed?"

"You're asking a lot, Claudia. I already confronted him, and he couldn't even say he wouldn't have drugged me."

"I know, but he gets it now. It will be a whole different conversation. Can you at least think about it?"

Liz nodded.

"Thank you. I want you to know that I do think what he did was horrible, but I just don't want it to define his entire life. I think Patrick can be the man that we know he can be, but he's got a hard head. I happen to know how that is because I've done some pretty reckless things too."

"Okay. How is everything else going?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm good. Jason is close to becoming Captain and Diane is having a little boy."

Claudia smiled. "That's great news. Listen, I know that there will be no double dates in the future, but maybe we can have a couple of girls only weekends. I really like and respect you, Elizabeth."

Liz gave her a hug. "That sounds like fun and for the record, I think Patrick is very lucky to have found you."

"If I don't ring his neck, we just might have a chance."

Liz smiled. "Come have some coffee with me before you go back."

"Deal…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason got up and started to pace. Liz had just told him about the conversation with Claudia. "I'm having hard time with this because of the pain he caused, but then I think about the fact that we helped Ric and feel like we'd be hypocrites not to at least talk to him."

Liz nodded. "I agree, but I'm just so mad at Patrick."

"And you have a right to be, but I think knowing what you know, if you didn't speak to him, it would bother you."

"She said we could just do a face chat."

"I insist on being on that call."

"Okay. I'll text her."

The next morning, they called Claudia from Jason's laptop.

"Hi. I'm going to walk it into the bedroom. I just got him up."

She pushed open the bedroom door.

"I'm not hungry."

"I know. Someone wants to talk to you."

He frowned. "Claudia…"

"Patrick, this pity party you're having ends today."

She sat next to him and he is shocked when he spots Elizabeth.

"Hello, Patrick."

He starts to get emotional and Claudia holds his hand to give him strength.

"What—why?"

"Claudia thinks that you need to apologize to help you move forward, so here we are."

Jason moved closer.

Patrick let out a harsh breath. "I don't think there are words to convey how sorry I really am. I was wrong, and I'm supposed to do no harm, but I did."

Liz wiped away a tear.

"I've wasted so much of my life being cocky and only caring about myself and even after I hurt you so badly, you still didn't try to ruin me. Why?"

Liz looked down as she gathered her thoughts. "I didn't want your gifts to be wasted because of your lack of sanity where it came to us. I wanted you to really get how you made me feel and what I went through and I can see that you do now. Patrick, you've gotten a second chance to live and another chance to do some good. Don't waste it. Deal with what you did and then you're going to have to forgive yourself and focus on helping others. Learn the lesson and move forward because what you are doing now, is just ruining all the progress you've made. Only you can fix this, and Claudia is standing by you regardless of what happened. Don't be ass and let her get away."

He sucked in a sob. "You were going to be there for me and I was stupid and selfish and disrespected you and Jason." His gaze fixed on Jason. "I'm sorry for how I made you feel too. I promise you that I'll do better. I'll get help and do whatever it takes."

"Patrick, I just want to be clear, I don't think I can be friends with you again, but that doesn't mean that I wish you any ill will."

"I understand."

"Goodbye, Patrick."

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."

She shut the computer and Jason held her while she cried, understanding that she needs to let go of her anger and move forward herself.

"Feel better?"

"I do. I needed to let that out. I'm glad it happened."

"I guess my need to punch him is gone."

Liz chuckled. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Yesterday, I totally spaced thinking it was Monday and didn't realize until later I had missed that posting. My apologies. Here is the last chapter. I'm really glad that you enjoyed this one. I've never tried to make a ficlet into a longer one, so it was an interesting journey.

The next fic, Solidarity, will post next week. It's angsty and there is some serious betrayal in it, but it should be an incredible ride. I love twisting history and changing participants of events and creating new ways for Liason to meet. The time period is roughly after Jason caught Sonny and Carly together when he got shot.

Chapter 33 - Epilogue

Two weeks later, Jason stood with several of his peers for the assessment exam. He was nervous, but when the time came, he rose to the occasion and ended up passing. Now, he just had to wait for them to make their decision.

As he rode to the scene of an accident, he thought about Sonny, knowing that he'd be very proud right now. It made him feel good that he was moving forward and dealing with his survivor's guilt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few weeks later, Jason strides into the station and comes to a stop when he sees everyone lined up and clapping.

His mouth drops open when he sees the congratulations banner and then he smiles. "I got it?"

Mac steps forward. "Congratulations, Captain…"

The guys cheer and for the next fifteen minutes as he is patted on the back and warmly embraced.

"Sonny would be really proud of you," Mac said.

Jason nodded feeling a sense of pride.

When Lila appears with his family, he hugged them and wondered how he had gotten so lucky. There was a time when he wanted nothing to do with them, but love is a funny thing. It can bridge the gap and lead you in a completely different direction and God knows that Elizabeth had done that for him.

Once everyone was busy eating, he pulled her aside.

"Hey, Captain Morgan."

"Isn't that the name of a rum?"

She laughed. "You are spicy like rum."

"Is that right?"

"Uh—huh."

He captures her lips with his. "Elizabeth, I have a surprise for you."

Her head tips up. "What?"

"I think I found a bigger place for us."

"Really? Where?"

"Edward said we can have the guest house on their property."

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that."

"I never thought I'd want to live next to them, but I was thinking it would be good that we can spend time with everyone and when we have kids, they'd be close to their grandparents and with my schedule, you wouldn't be lonely."

She stares at him at a loss for words. The fact that he is so committed to their future and is trying to take care of her and their future children makes her love him even more. "I'm not sure what I did right to deserve you, but I would love to live with you there."

He let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you. Monica said you could decorate it any way you want."

"Can we go see it?"

"Yes, we can swing by later."

"You make me so happy." The Quartermaine estate is so beautiful.

"If you don't like it, there's enough room to build there."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Lila has excellent taste. If we need to add anything, it could be a studio space. Is there a basement?"

"Yes, there is a finished one."

"Good, that can be your man cave."

He smiled. "I'm glad I can take the pool table."

"I'm pretty fond of that table and so is my ass."

He laughed. "Good to know."

"Maybe we could even get a dog."

Jason smiled. "We could teach it to chase Tracy."

Liz laughed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

Lila and Audrey watched with a pleased smile.

"You think I could get Johnny and Sarah to move onto my property?" Audrey asked.

Lila giggled. "Let's start making some plans."

Audrey grinned. "There's plenty of room. I'm sure I could blackmail her with a recipe."

"Elizabeth might not take that well."

"She'll get over it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Diane finished her closing statements as Ric quietly listened.

It had been rough for him since he had lost it at the diner and he was already resolved to spending some time in prison. Several people had spoken on his behalf including his colleagues, thoroughly surprising him.

Once she was finished, two days went by before the jury reached a verdict.

Ric stood somberly, his knees almost buckling when it was read. The emotional toll the trial is taking on him reflects in his weight which had been declining.

He is going to spend the next six months in Shadybrooke instead of going to prison. After that, he will be assessed and if they think he's strong enough to leave, then he'll be on probation for a year.

"Did you hear what they said?" Diane asked.

Unable to hold back, he cried and she held him as Jason and then Ronnie squeezed his shoulder.

Ric took a deep breath and then retreated. "Thank you." He had thought he had lost it all, but at least there is a light in the tunnel now. It's up to him to change his life around.

No one would testify against him, so that sent a clear message to the judge and jury that Ric had just lost it and sending him to prison would be a waste of time and solve nothing. Now, Ric can get the help he needs.

Robin stepped towards him and held out her arms and he moved into them, grateful for her forgiveness.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Year later

Jason shook his head as he watched a pregnant Sarah waddle towards a chair and ungracefully sit. It had been a shock for Johnny when she had announced he had knocked her up, and while she is deliriously in love with him, she was also very scared. He remembers the first time he held Michael and had realized how much he would love to be a dad. Before Elizabeth, he really didn't entertain those kinds of thoughts. Standing in the church while Michael was baptized and pledging that he would be there for the little guy had made a big impact on him

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Epiphany smiled as she watched gently Jason rock Michael. They are in a small room waiting for everything to start._

 _"A baby would suit you," she said fondly._

 _"Are you offering?"_

 _Epiphany laughed. "That offer always stands, but I have yet to get a proper kiss let alone birth your babies." She made a slight movement with her head towards the hallway and Jason fought a smile._

 _"So, let me get this straight, I kiss you and then you'll give me a baby?"_

 _She smirked. "Something like that…"_

 _"Hmmm," he looked down at Michael whose eyes are wide. "What do you think Michael? Should I have a baby with Epiphany?"_

 _Michael gurgled._

 _"I know Elizabeth won't be happy, but this is Epiphany we're talking about."_

 _Liz's eyes narrowed and then she stalked forward. "He better say no, or he's not getting this bottle."_

 _Epiphany laughed. "Someone never learned to share."_

 _Liz handed Jason the bottle and he barely got the nipple to Michael's mouth before he tried to suck the liquid down._

 _"I'll share plenty of things with you—advice, vacations, meals, but Jason is not negotiable."_

 _"You know what you need?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"A boyfriend on the side to keep you occupied, so I can flirt with my man in peace."_

 _The look on Jason's face is priceless._

 _"What? You have a girlfriend."_

 _"That's different."_

 _"How?" Her hands found her hips and Jason couldn't help but smile._

 _"She was with me beforehand and you knew it was a package deal."_

 _Liz's eyes narrowed. "Hmmm. The next person who comes through that door is my boyfriend on the side."_

 _Piph's brow rose. "Suppose it's the priest?"_

 _Liz grinned. "Then I'll guess I'll have something to confess."_

 _Jason shook his head._

 _Johnny moved inside. "What's taking so long?"_

 _Liz and Piph laughed._

 _"This is going to be scandalous." Ignoring Johnny's quizzical stare, she called her sister._

 _"What's wrong?" Sarah asked._

 _Liz put her on speaker phone. "Nothing, I just want you to know that since Jason has Epiphany for a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend now and fate brought us together."_

 _Sarah smirked. She is in the vestibule sitting on a chair while people mingle. "Who's the lucky sap?"_

 _"Well, I said whoever walks through the door next is the one."_

 _"Uh—huh…"_

 _"So, me and Johnny are a go!"_

 _Sarah gasped. "Oh, hell no!"_

 _Everyone stopped and glared._

 _"Dammit, Lizzie, you just made me curse in church."_

 _Epiphany wipes her tears away because she's laughing so hard._

 _"You're already going to hell for getting knocked up before you were married. A few curse words are not going to worsen your situation."_

 _"Don't make me get come in there."_

 _"If you do, you'll get an eye full…" Liz ended the call with a big grin on her face._

 _Jason glared at Johnny. "You better run."_

 _"What did I do?"_

 _Jason started to hand the baby to Epiphany and Johnny took off. He moved the baby back against his body and then pulled the finished bottle out of Michael's mouth. "See Michael, that's how you handle your Uncle Johnny."_

 _END FLASHBACK_

After Sarah's mini-breakdown ended, Johnny had promised to take care of them and soon put a ring on her finger and promised they'd have a small wedding after she gave birth. While Audrey was a little put off that they weren't married, her love for her granddaughter won out and she promised to bake their wedding cake when the time came.

Mac cradled Michael Corinthos III. He and Diane had grown closer and while she needed a little more time, she agreed that when she was ready to move on, it would be with him. In the meantime, he spent as much time as he could with her and the baby.

Things were tough for Ric after he did his stint in Shadybrook, but Edward ended up offering him a job in their marketing department and he discovered he had a knack for it. He is happy, and he and Robin are still together and planning on making that permanent.

Jason is doing well as captain and is going to go back to school to get his bachelor's degree, so that eventually, he can make battalion chief. Elizabeth had agreed to be his wife and they are getting married in a few months. Their love is a beautiful thing to behold and she can't wait to be his wife and see what comes next, hopefully a little boy that looks just like his father.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Reception

Jason and Elizabeth sway to the music. The wedding had been beautiful and luckily, Sarah hadn't gone into labor during the ceremony.

They had just finished cutting the cake and were enjoying a few moments to themselves before departing.

"I love you, wife. Mrs. Morgan definitely has a nice ring to it."

She grinned. "I love you, husband. Thank you for making me so happy."

"I would be nothing without you. I'm beyond happy with you, Elizabeth."

A scream pierced the air and they broke apart.

Sarah is staring at the floor with her mouth open.

Johnny rushed from across the room and almost slips and breaks his neck, but luckily, Francis steadies him.

Sarah grabs her stomach and noisily sucks in a breath.

"How far apart are they?" Epiphany asks as she makes her sit.

"I think five minutes."

"Sarah! Why didn't you say anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"I didn't want to ruin your wedding. I figured I could hold out."

Rochelle appears with some towels and handed them to one of the staff to clean the floor. "They are bringing Johnny's truck."

The reception is in a large tent on the Quartermaine estate.

Sarah screams as a pain rips through her belly. "I need drugs, dammit!"

Johnny is beside himself.

Epiphany pushes him to the side and puts a blanket over Sarah and Kelly ducks under it and takes off her undies.

"We need to get her to the hospital right away or she's going to have this baby right here." She stands. "Johnny and Francis, get on either side."

"Should I carry her?" Johnny asked.

"No, let her walk, it will be better."

They start to move, but it was a little slow because of the contractions.

Elizabeth grabs her bouquet and they make everyone gather around. She quickly tosses it and Epiphany catches it.

Jason takes the garter off Elizabeth's leg and then flicks it. Everyone chuckles when Robert Scorpio catches it.

They make a quick announcement before their dance that the party will continue, but the bride and groom are going to the hospital.

Two hours later, Sarah gave birth to a baby girl named Kyra O'Brien.

Jason and Elizabeth are relieved that they'll still be able to leave for Italy in the morning.

"Thank you for being here. I'm so sorry that I'm ruining your wedding night," Sarah said, exhausted, but so happy. Kyra has her father's eyes and she's perfect in every way.

"We have plenty of time to celebrate. She's so beautiful," Liz said as she rocked her niece.

"Will you her godmother?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

Johnny looked over at his best friend. "Will you be the godfather?"

Jason smiled. "Yes."

"Why are you hogging all the babies?" Francis asked entering the room.

They laughed.

"Thank you for your help, Francis," Sarah said.

"I'm just glad that you're okay."

Liz handed him the baby.

"She is going to have all of us wrapped."

"What the hell is Johnny O'Brien going to do with a little girl?" Epiphany asked from the doorway.

Johnny grinned. "Spoil her and then lock her away when she turns fourteen."

Sarah clucked her tongue. "You will do no such thing. Daddy is just joking, princess."

"No I wasn't…"

"Um, if you ever want sex again, you were."

"And so it begins…"

Liz laughed. "We're out of here. I expect some pictures while we're on the trip."

"Definitely."

Audrey moved into the room and hugged Elizabeth first and then Jason. "Have a great time."

"We will," Jason said.

They headed back to the house and made love before falling asleep. They have a flight to catch bright and early.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Their trip to Italy was outstanding and little did they know at the time, but they had made a baby. Nine months later, they welcomed a little boy named Cameron Alan and two years later, Jacob Edward would follow. The boys kept them on their toes, but nothing could have prepared them for the little girl that had taken them by surprised when Jacob turned seven. Alyssa Audrey Morgan is a force to be reckoned with and ruled the household. Her daddy would do anything for her and she knew it. She has her mommy's eyes and hair but looks so much like her daddy. Cam had taken after Elizabeth and Jake is a spitting image of Jason when he was younger.

Sarah and Johnny had married and added a little boy to their family, Tristan Martin O'Brien, and are very happy.

Diane and Mac got married and added a little boy, Brandon, to their happy family. Robin and Ric married and had a little girl, Emma. He had made peace with everyone and the couple was warmly embraced and thrived.

Five years later, Mac got promoted and so did Jason. He became battalion chief and is very happy in the position.

From tragedy came comfort and love and while Jason still misses Sonny very much, he knows that his fallen friend is happy for him and his dimples are on full display.

The End


End file.
